Brianna LeStrange the Dark Lords Daughter
by felicia2235
Summary: Starts the summer before the Tri Wizard Tournament. Brianna LeStrange. She is the daughter of Bellatrix and Lord Voldemort. She grew up thinking she was a Mud blood until she discovers things about herself that leads her to the truth. The Malfoy's adopt her once they find out she's alive. She embraces her dark side, falls in love with Snape and helps her father win. Dark winning.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

This story will start the summer before the Tri Wizard Tournament. It's about a powerful witch named Brianna LeStrange. She is the daughter of Bellatrix and Lord Voldemort. She was sent to live as a muggle when her mother was arrested and Voldemort lost his body. She grew up thinking she was a Mud blood until she discovers things about herself like the ability to talk to snakes and a natural Occlumens and Leglimens so she starts researching and finds out her last name is actually a pureblood name and her mother is in jail. She doesn't know who her father is at first. She contacts her aunt and uncle the Malfoy's who have thought she died when she was a baby. They adopt her and she starts Hogwarts with her Cousin Draco. Read as she embraces her dark side as the heir of the dark lord. She falls in love with our beloved Potions master and helps the dark side win.

*** In this story Snape is loyal to Voldemort not Dumbledore. This will be a Dark story with Sexual Content and torture. Please Don't read if you don't like that kind of stuff. It won't follow all the books or movies. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.*** PLEASE REVIEW AS YOU READ.

* * *

Brianna LeStrange looked down at the results of her research. She had always known she was different for a Mud Blood but now she finds out she's really a pureblood. See she's adopted and her parents hate magic and basically hate her. Her life as sucked since she started school. Her father yells and sometimes hits her or is to affectionate to her and her mother yells and ignores her. Now her luck has changed. She is a pureblood witch. Her mother's names is Bellatrix LeStrange a death eater who is in Azkaban.

She found a newspaper clipping with a picture of her mother. Brianna looks a lot like her but nothing like her husband Rodolphus. Perhaps her mother had a lover on the side only time will tell. She was proud of her mother. Brianna always loved the dark arts and when they learned about the dark lord in school she wished she wasn't a Mud Blood so she could join him. Now she could. She hated muggles due to her harsh treatment from her adopted parents and at her current school she had no friends. Everyone was afraid of her ever since they learned she could talk to snakes. She turned to her black snake familiar Nyx.

"_Oh Nyx what to do." she ask in parseltongue. _

"_Don't fret young Mistressss. Write your letter and see if your family will accept you." Nyx hissed back. _

Brianna knew she was right. She took out parchment and a quill and began the letter that hopefully would change her life.

_Dear Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy,_

_I know you don't know me but I have recently come across information that proves you to be my family. See my name is Brianna LeStrange and up until a few months ago I was raised to believe I was a Mud Blood. Until I started learning things about myself that no Mud Blood could be able to do. I did lost of reading and found out that my mother is Bellatrix LeStrange. I don't know who my father is yet but I am 100% sure she is my mother seeing as I look so much like her. I know she is in jail for being a death eater and I can honestly say I am proud to be her daughter. I ask my filthy adopted muggle parents if they knew anything about it and all they told me was an old man named Dumbledore dropped me off when I was a baby for them to take care of even though they never wanted too. _

_I'm not asking for anything from you just wanted to know I actually have family and I wanted you to know who and where I was. If anything I just wanted to feel wanted by someone. Aunt Narcissa I know you are my mother's beloved sister if you would be so kind as to write me some time and tell me things about my mother I would be greatly appreciated. _

_Well that's all for now I'm sorry to bother you all and thank you for reading my letter. _

_Always, _

_Brianna LeStrange _

She sent the letter using the owl that had dropped off her book she ordered and watched as it sailed into the sky before laying down and falling to sleep listening to her parents fighting down stairs as they always do.

* * *

Lucius, Narcissa and Draco were at Malfoy manner having dinner with there oldest and dearest friend Severus Snape when an unidentified owl landed on the table in front of Mrs. Malfoy.

"Well I wonder who this could be from." she said taking the letter and shooing the owl away.

"Don't know dear why don't you read it." her husband said taking a sip of his whiskey.

She unrolled the letter and read it to herself. Everyone at the table watched as her eyes got bigger and bigger and tears started to fall down her face. Once she was done she dropped the letter staring at it strangely.

"Mother are you alright." Draco ask freaking out by his mothers tears.

"She's. She's Alive Lucius.' she coked out. Her husband looked at her concerned.

"Who Cissa. What did it say." he ask reaching for the letter but Narcissa snatched it up before he could get it. She read it again this time the tears of sadness turned to pure raged.

"That filthy old fool. Meddling in others lives. I'll kill him." she yelled at no one.

"CISSA." her husband yelled trying to get answers. "Who are you going to kill." he ask.

"Dumbledore." she spat in disgust. Everyone at the table hated him for something but Narcissa had never threaten to kill him before. Her husband opened his mouth to say something but she cut him off.

"She's Alive Lucius. Alive." she said over and over.

"Who." he asked again getting impatient.

"Brianna." she said looking at the letter. Draco started at her not knowing who she was talking about but Severus and Lucius knew.

"WHAT." they both said at the same time. She handed over the letter wiping her eyes watching as her husband and there friend read it quickly there eyes and mouth doing the same hers did before.

"Oh Merlin." Severus whispered.

"I cant believe it." Lucius said looking back at his wife.

"Mother. Father what's going on." Draco ask.

"Your cousin is alive honey. Your auntie Bella had a daughter that we all thought died after she was arrested. But she's alive and living with filthy muggles. Lucius we have to get her out of there. She thought she was a Mud Blood up until a few months ago. The dark lord would have a fit." Narcissa said in rage.

"Mother what's the dark lord have to do with this." Draco ask and everyone looked at him.

"Draco Brianna's father is the dark lord not your uncle." Severus told him and he looked at them in shock.

"What. Did Dumbledore know that when he kidnapped her and why is her last name LeStrange." he ask.

"No one know's but his most trusted followers. And the dark lord hates is birth last name so he wanted his daughter to have a respectable pureblood last name that's why she took the name LeStrange. You must keep this information to yourself honey no one can know." his mother told him and he nodded.

"Cissa. I'll floo the Minister now and see what we can do." He said running to his office and flooing calling Minister Fudge.

"Don't worry Cissa will get her back." Severus told her handing her a drink to calm down. She may be a nice caring women most of the time but she was originally a Black family Witch and was fierce when it came to her family. She was scary when mad just like her sister.

15 Minutes later Minister Fudge was sitting with the adults in the study listening to what they had to say.

"This is un believable." he told them.

"Yes it is and you can see the problem. We are her god parents as it is on file with the Ministry and her blood family she belongs with us. I know you can understand. We want her back and we want her at Hogwarts with Draco where she belongs." Lucius told him.

"Yes I agree. Dumbledore doesn't know when to stop meddling. You could press charges if you wanted but that would drag your niece into a long trail and media." he told them.

"We don't want to cause trouble we just want her back and legally ours so she can live the life she was meant to. I know my sister is in jail and a noted death eater but she loved her daughter." Narcissa said sweetly.

"Very well. I'll start the paper work in the morning. I'll push for it to be completed immediately so you can get her back and spend time with her before sending her to Hogwarts." the Minister said.

"Thank you Fudge. Dumbledore can't stop her from going to Hogwarts can her." Narcissa ask.

"No he cannot. The Ministry has a say in who goes to Hogwarts not the headmaster." he said before bidding them goodnight and flooing home.

"See Cissa I told you we'd get her back. All we have to do is wait on the paperwork and she will be living with us." Lucius told his wife.

Severus was reading over the letter again noting the return address.

"Hey did you look at the address. If I'm correct she's going to a Wizarding school in Ireland. They start school at 12 not eleven. And she's a year older than Draco. She will have to go into Draco's year due to the school she has attended. She'll be a year older than her classmates she's 15 right." he told them.

"Yes she would be. But that's fine. I'd rather her be with Draco anyways. No doubt the Gryffindor's will give her problems." Lucius said and the others nodded.

"I'm going to write her back and let her know were working on bring her to live with us. Oh the way she wrote about those Muggles make's me wonder if they abuse her." she said to herself walking out of the room.

"Well old friend this has been an informative dinner but I must be headed back home. Keep me updated on the progress." Severus said before flooing back to Spinner's end his summer home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Brianna woke up the next morning to yelling down stairs and pecking on her window. She opened the window and a black very beautiful owl landed on her desk.

"Oh you're a pretty thing." she told it before taking the letter and giving it a treat. It didn't leave so she assumed it was waiting for a reply. Opening it her heart soared. It was from her aunt.

_My dearest Niece, _

_I am over joyed to learn you are still alive. We were lead to believe you died years ago. Your mother was crushed when she heard this. I'll be writing her next in Azkaban to let her know the good news. At this moment we are working with the Minister of Magic to have you taken away from the muggles and placed into our care as you should have been years ago. Dumbledore should have never taken you to live with muggles. He's nothing but a meddling old idiot who thinks he's Merlin._

_Your Uncle says to tell you hello and he cannot wait to meet you. Your cousin Draco is looking forward to it as well as am I. I promise you we will be coming to pick you up soon and you will be going to Hogwarts with Draco where you should have been all this time. Due to the school you were going to that starts a year later than Hogwarts you will be a year older than your class I hope that doesn't bother you. _

_As for your mother she and I were very close growing up. She is very powerful and most people feared her with good reason. She is also very beautiful and a perfect example of a pureblood witch. She will be furious when she learns her beloved daughter was raised by muggles but no matter we will rectify that soon enough. She loved you dearly as did your father. I cannot in a letter tell you who your father is but it was not her husband. I promise to explain everything when we have you safe and sound._

_Keep your head up and look for us soon. I have included a necklace that your mother and father gave you when you were born. It has magically value that I will explain later on as well._

_Write back that you are ok. The owl will wait._

_Your Aunt Cissa. _

Brianna looked down at the necklace and smiled. It was of a snake curled to create the letter B.

"_Very pretty Young Mistressss." Nyx said from her tank. _

"_Yes it isss." Bree hissed back. _

She wrote a reply and thanked them for the letter and send it off with the owl. She showered and dressed and put on the necklace that gave her a warm loved feeling and hide it under her shirt. Loved what that must be like she thought to herself.

"GIRL GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW." her adopted father yelled.

"Great now what." she whispered to herself running down the stairs into the kitchen. Her parents were sitting at the table eating a full breakfast of bacon, eggs and sausage and toast. The smell made her stomach growl but she knew all they would give her was plain toast if she was lucky.

"Eat now you have chores to do." her mother said throwing her a slice of toast. She ate it quickly and ran upstairs to start cleaning the bathrooms.

She hated summer vacation. Even though her school days weren't very good either at least she wasn't a slave at school. She hoped the Malfoy's would come get her soon so she didn't have to spend the whole summer being treated like shit by muggles who don't deserve to live.

She spent hours cleaning while her father was at work and her mother on the phone like everyday. At lunch she was given a barley warm soup and sent back to work. She was outside when her father pulled up and slammed open the door. She knew he would go straight to drinking his beer and watching TV.

At dinner she cooked and served her parents in the living room. She snuck some food quickly then cleaned the kitchen. While she was at the sink her father came up behind her and grabbed her upper arms hard. She would have bruises later. She could feel his hot beer stained breath on her neck.

"Your turning into a hot little thing aren't you bitch." he slurred and she squirmed trying to get free he just grabbed her harder.

"One day you'll be my little toy to play with mark my words." he told her kissing her neck.

"Let go of me." she said through gritted teeth.

"Don't talk back to me girl." he said digging his nail in her upper arms making them bleed. She took her head and slammed it back into his face. She heard his nose break as he hollered in pain letting her go holding his bleeding nose.

"Don't ever put your filthy hands on me again." she yelled at him backing towards the kitchen door. Her mother came in and went to her husband.

"What did you do." she yelled.

"Got his nasty hands off me. The dirty pervert." She yelled back at her mother.

"Always lying you are. You should be thanking him for taking care of you." her adopted mother yelled grabbing a towel holding it to her husbands nose to stop the bleeding.

"I'll get you for this you little freak." her father spat at her.

"and you'll get what's coming to you one day." Brianna spat back feeling murderous leaving the kitchen.

She was almost to the stairs when the doorbell rang. She ran to the door before her parents could get out of the kitchen. Her father was still yelling in pain about his broken nose.

She flung open the door and gasped. Standing there were two obviously magic people. The man was tall and proud with long blonde hair and a cane dressed in the finest robes money could buy and the greyest eyes she had ever seen. The women dressed just as nice had blonde and brown hair with blue eyes also rather tall. They were beautiful.

"Can I help you." she ask over the yelling coming for the kitchen which she could tell they heard. The women was looking at her with her hand covering her mouth and tears in her eyes while the man was looking at the bruises and blood on her arms with anger in his eyes.

"Brianna. Oh honey you are so beautiful just like your mother." the women said and Brianna put two and two together.

"Aunt Narcissa." she ask and the women nodded opening her arms for Brianna. Brianna walked forwards and hugged her aunt tight tears running down her face.

"You can call me Aunt Cissa oh honey I'm so glad to finally see you again." she cried pulling back to look at Brianna's face. Brianna was tall as well with long thick dark brown hair almost black that feel down her back. Her eyes were what people called hazel. Brownish gold and green. Her body was thin and her facial features were perfect.

"I'm glad too." she said before turning towards the man.

"Honey this is my husband your Uncle Lucius." Narcissa told her. He hugged her too then pulled back to look at her arms.

"Brianna what happened to your arms." he ask pulling up both sleeves to see better. Narcissa looked too and gasped.

"Oh nothing just a normal fight with the muggles." Brianna told them.

"They did this." Narcissa ask in horror as she pulled out her wand and healed both arms.

"My adopted father did just moments ago. That's him you hear yelling in pain from his broken nose I gave him." she told them. Lucius raised an amused eye brow at her before going into the house with the two women following.

They stopped in front of the kitchen door and saw a man sitting on the kitchen table where his wife was splinting his nose. He was cursing and threating harm to Brianna for hurting him. Lucius Cleared his throat and the two adults turned to look at him eyes wide when they took in his appearance. He was rather intimidating.

"Who the fuck are you." the man said standing up from the table swaying a little from being intoxicated.

"I sir am Lucius Malfoy this is my wife Narcissa and we are here to take Brianna home with us." he stated in an aristocratic drawl looking down his nose at the muggles.

"You can't take her anywhere. She is our daughter." the man said and Brianna snorted rolling her eyes.

"Keep your mouth shut girl." the man hissed stepping towards her. Lucius took a step to the side standing in front of Brianna.

"Sir my wife and I are blood relatives of this child and have the legal right to take her. Here is a copy of both muggle and magical law giving us custody. We are taking her as soon as she packs her belongings." he stated showing them both the paperwork.

"Cissa darling take Brianna to pack her things so we can leave." he turned towards his wife who nodded sending a death glare to the muggles.

Brianna lead her Aunt up the stairs into a small room with little furniture. Narcissa wrinkled her nose at the room and pulled out her wand.

"Tell me what you want to pack." she ask. Brianna pulled out her truck from the closet and set in on her bed. Then told her Aunt everything that was hers which wasn't much but some clothes that Narcissa said they would burn later and get her new clothes and some books and other school things and her wand which she put in her pocket. Narcissa packed with magic then shrank her snakes tank after Brianna took the snake out and wrapped it around her neck. She shrunk the trunk and placed everything in her pocket.

"She's a beautiful snake Brianna." Narcissa said petting the black snake that was protectively wrapped around her niece.

She gasped when Brianna talked to the snake.

"Nyx said to tell you thank you for the complement and she extends one to you as well and you can call me Bree if you'd like." she told her aunt.

"Bree you can talk to snakes." she ask.

"Yes that's why I started researching who I could be because Mud Bloods cannot talk to snakes. Nyx found me a few months back." she told her aunt as they walked towards the stairs.

"That's a rare gift that I believe you got from your father." she told her niece as they made there way back to Lucius.

"What's a rare gift." he ask looking at the two girls.

"Talking to snakes." Brianna said shrugging as she petted Nyx. Lucius's eye's nearly bugged out of his head for a second before composing himself.

"It is very rare indeed and something to be proud of." he told her and she nodded to him she could tell he was not lying. She had the ability to tell if anyone was lying to her.

"We will be leaving now." Lucius told the Muggles who where still standing in the kitchen looking quite put out. They turned to leave when the man grabbed onto Brianna's arm.

"Your not going anywhere. You belong to me." he said and she tried snatching her arm out of his hand. Both Lucius and Narcissa pulled there wands out on the man and advanced.

"Let go." Brianna hissed as Nyx tried to bit the man.

"Get your filthy hands off her." Narcissa yelled sending a mean Crucio at him causing him to fall to the ground in pain. Lucius pulled Brianna back behind him watching as his wife tortured the muggle. This was not something she normally would do. She didn't hold it long not wanting to cause real damage just scare him. His wife was shrieking for them to leave.

"You will never touch her again and be warned you will get what's coming to you one day." Lucius hissed out as he pulled both women out the door.

They walked towards the end of the road before stopping.

"Come child grab hold of my arm will apperate from here." Lucius said holding out his hand.

"You know I can apperate already but no one knows that yet." she smiled and he smiled back.

"You are far advanced for your age. I wouldn't expect anything else with who your parents are." he told her.

"Who is my father." she ask tighten her hold on his arm and on her snake. He looked at her for a moment before answering.

"Brianna your must not tell anyone this there is only a few people that know the truth but your mother as you know is Bellatrix LeStrange and your father is…..The dark lord." he said and she gasped wide eyed just as they apperated away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

They landed a few seconds later outside I large gothic style mansion. Brianna looked in awe at the home it was perfect.

"Do you like it." her aunt ask.

"I love it. It's beautiful." she told her then turned towards her uncle.

"Are you serious about who my father is." she ask him.

"Yes I wouldn't lie about something like that." he told her walking towards the house.

"I know I can tell your not. It's just amazing so un believable." she said and he stopped.

"What do you mean you can tell I'm not lying." he ask.

"Oh I can always tell when someone is lying to me. I can also scan peoples thoughts easily but no one can get into mine." she told him shrugging again.

"Another trait you got from your father he will be so proud." Lucius said before opening the front door.

Brianna walked in and she couldn't believe what she saw. She didn't think the inside could be as beautiful as the out but she was wrong. It was decorated with the most expensive things money could buy and every room they passed was huge.

"Wow." she whispered looking around. A popping sound broke her out of her gawking.

"Master, Mistress can Trixy help you." the house elf ask bowing.

"Trixy this is Brianna LeStrange she will be living here from now on you are to treat her as you do us. Please take her things upstairs." Narcissa said un shrinking her stuff and handing it to the elf who just bowed and popped back out.

Brianna turned when she heard running on the stairs and looked up to see a blonde boy that was the spitting image of Lucius coming towards them.

"Mother, Father your back." he said once he was down the stairs.

"Yes Draco this is your cousin Brianna. Bree honey this is Draco." Narcissa told her and she nodded giving her cousin a hug.

"Wow you do look a lot like Auntie Bella." Draco told her looking her up and down.

"And you look just like Uncle Lucius." Bree said raising one eyebrow and putting her hands on her hips making everyone laugh.

"Yup defiantly a part of this family. Come on I'll show you around." Draco said slinging an arm around her shoulder but pulled back when Nyx hissed.

"You have a snake around your neck you know." he told her.

"Duh. This is Nyx." she said then she spoke to Nyx causing Draco to gasp.

"What." Bree ask at the look of shock on his face.

"You.. You a parseltongue." he ask.

"Oh yeah I am." she said like it was nothing.

"Wow this is great." he said pulling her up the stairs.

It took Draco over an hour to show Bree the whole manor and Bree was impressed to say the least. She couldn't wait to read the books in the library or fly a broom out back in the garden.

"This is your room. It will decorate itself when you walk in." Draco said pushing open the door. As soon as Brianna walked in and the room changed. The bed was drabbed in black silk as well as the windows. The painting on the wall changed from white to dark green. She loved it.

"Nice." Draco said looking around. He showed her the bathroom and closet as well as her balcony that overlooked the front yard.

"My room is next door and mother and fathers is across the hall. Dinner is in a hour and we dress nice. Mother says there's some clothes in the closet you can wear until she takes you shopping. I guess I'll leave so you can get un packed oh and you can use magic here there's no trace on this house father made sure of that." Draco told her as he left.

She took out her wand and swished it around watching as everything in her trunk unpacked it self. The clothes went in the closet and the books on the self. Bathroom stuff flew into in cabinets. Brianna smiled then plopped down on the huge plush bed.

"This is the life." she said to herself. After a few minutes she decided to shower for dinner. She felt dirty from being in that muggle house and wanted to start life out here fresh and clean.

After her shower she magically dried her hair and fixed it to hang in loose waves down her back. The difference in her hair and her mothers was the texture. Her mothers was curly and un manageable based on the pictures she saw Brianna's hair was soft, still thick but straighter and easier to deal with. She applied her dark eye make up and lip gloss then when to the closet. She found a little black dress and slipped it on. It magically changed to fit her and she slipped on black heels. Once she looked in the mirror she smiled. She looked so much better. A knock at the door drew away her attention. She pocketed her wand and threw open the door. Draco was on the other side looking as dashing as he did before.

"You look much better." he said looking at her clothes.

"Thanks Cuz." she told him taking his arm as he lead her to dinner.

"Mother and Father have a friend over for dinner. He is my godfather and Potions Professor at Hogwarts. He's also head of my house Slytherin which I'm sure you'll be sorted into since both your parents were in there." he told her as they walked down the steps.

"You know who my father is." she ask stopping.

"Yes mother and father told me. But I'm not going to tell anyone so don't worry. My Lady." she joked and she smacked him in the arm.

"I already know too. Your father told me. So this teacher is he nice." she ask as they started walking again.

"He is to me and the other Slytherins but not so much the other students most everyone thinks he's really mean. I'll let you read my copy of Hogwarts A History so you know all about it before you go." he told her and she nodded her head as he opened the door to the dinning room.

"There you are." Narcissa said as they entered. Brianna kissed her Aunt and Uncle on the cheek before sitting down next to Draco. She looked up and locked eyes with a man she never met. He had dark hair that feel down to his shoulders and almost black eyes. She could tell he was a dark wizard like her Uncle. He was pale and tall and wearing black robes that looked to be hiding a muscular build. All in all Brianna like what she saw. She always was attracted to older darker looking men. Brianna was now glad no one could read her thoughts.

She held down her blush and smiled at the man who was apprising her from across the table.

"Severus this is Brianna. Bree this is our good friend Severus Snape. He will be your Potions Professor at Hogwarts." Narcissa said from the head of the table.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Professor." Brianna told him. He inclined his head towards her and smiled a little.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well Miss LeStrange but outside Hogwarts like Draco you can call me Severus." he told her in a deep silky smooth voice that had her suppressing a shiver.

"Severus than. And you can call me Brianna." she said before turning to talk to Draco who started telling her all about Hogwarts and how all other houses were rubbish and how Harry Potter was the golden boy and his two friends he couldn't stand.

Brianna glanced over towards Severus from time to time to see him talking with Lucius and Narcissa about something. But she caught him looking at her too which made her smirk.

Severus had a hard time not staring at Brianna from the moment she walked in. She was beautiful far more than any other women he had every seen. Even Lily Evans who was a friend of his in school Harry Potters mother. He had thought he was in love with her at one time but realized after she betrayed him to James Potter he finally saw it was only sibling love a nothing more. But Brianna did look a lot like her mother just better and she radiated dark power. She had the best of her parents in her even at the age of 15. She would be a heartbreaker at Hogwarts and for some reason that made him feel slightly jealous. He tried breaching her mind but it was shut tight. Lucius told him the rare gifts she had. Talking to snakes and Leglimens and Occlumens plus she could already apperate she was very intelligent and bound to be in Slytherin. He keep stealing glances at her through out the meal and caught her looking as well which made him want to smile. _Oh god_. He thought to himself. _I am attracted to the dark lords daughter who is young enough to be my daughter. I am so screwed. _

"Draco, Brianna I have a surprise." Lucius said after dinner was over.

"What is father." Draco ask looking suspicious.

"The Quidditch world cup is happening before you go to Hogwarts and the minister has given me tickets in the Ministers box for us to attend. Severus will be attending as well." he told them.

"Seriously that's great." Draco said barley containing the urge to jump up and down like a girl.

"Yeah it sounds like fun. Thanks Uncle." Bree said a little more dignified. Lucius just nodded at them smirking at his son's face before going into the study with the adults.

"Come on Draco." Brianna said pulling her cousin out of the room.

"Can you believe it Bree. Were going to the world cup. Yeah." he said jumping onto his bed.

"Your such a girl Draco." she told him rolling her eyes plopping down in a chair in his room.

"How are you not more excited about this." he ask her looking at her like she was crazy.

"I am I just obviously know how to contain my emotions better than you." she said flipping through his copy of Hogwarts A History.

"Whatever. So what did you think about Severus." he ask her.

"He seems great." she said blushing slightly before covering it up but Draco noticed.

"You like him don't you." he ask.

"No of course not. don't be silly." she said looking hard at the page she was reading.

"Um hum. Whatever you say Cuz." he said before flooing his friends about the world cup. Bree went back into her room to read for the night. Dreaming of dark eyes and dark haired wizard.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

The next month and a half went by so fast for Brianna. Mrs. Malfoy took her shopping showing her the LeStrange Vault and Slytherin Vault she had access too. This made her one of the richest witches in the world. After a full day of shopping she had everything she could every want. New clothes, Books, Jewelry and a new broom.

Brianna and Draco were extremely close like brother and sister and spent most of there time together. She was also close with her Aunt and Uncle who found her to be highly entertaining. She was so happy to finally have a family for the first time. She wrote regularly to her mother in Azkaban. She knew her mother wasn't aloud to write back but she still wrote her every chance she got just to feel close to her.

She also began to spend time with Severus. He came to the house several times a week to teach her dark arts that she had requested from him. They work on spells for hours then spent more time talking and debating books and potions. Both considered the other to be a good friend which was something Severus didn't really have a lot of.

Severus was impressed with her ability to perform dark magic with ease and her potion skills were better than most of his 7th years. She was so much like both her parents in talent that when the dark lord returns he is sure to be proud of his heir. Brianna is a witch to be reckoned with just like her parents. And all this made her even that more attractive to him which he worked desperately to conceal. She was still to young for anything to happen.

Brianna was in here room getting ready for the world cup. Since they were the Malfoy family they didn't have to stay in a tent just to see the game. They were able to get port keys to and from the game when ever they wanted to leave which was hard to get. Also Brianna was looking forward to seeing her Uncle, Severus and some other death eaters stir up trouble after the match. They had been meeting all week about it and she and Draco got to sit in on there plans they were both excited. Being the daughter of Bellatrix gave her a great deal of respect from all the death eaters she had met so far which made her feel powerful. She liked it.

Her Uncle also told them about the tri wizard tournament that was taking place at Hogwarts this year. Severus told her what it entailed and what to expect. She started realizing that she could ask Severus anything and he always told her what she wanted to know. It made her feel special because she knew he was a private man to almost everyone but her. He told her of his server dislike for Harry Potter due to his father and godfather bulling him in school. He also confessed that he his a spy for the dark lord against the light but Albus Dumbledore and the order thinks he is loyal to them. They plan to use him against the dark lord when he comes back but Severus cant wait to laugh in there faces when they find out they were so wrong about him but he made her promise to keep this and anything else he tells her secret.

"Bree you ready father says were taking the port key in 10 minutes." Draco ask barging in her room.

"Don't you ever knock Draco." she ask pulling on her black cloak and pocketing her wand. And making sure her necklace was showing. Her Aunt had told her that the necklace can act as an emergency port key that has no limits. It is also like the dark mark. If her father ever wanted her it would heat up and she would use it to apperate to his location. He wanted to make sure she was always protected.

"No why should I it's not like your doing anything I shouldn't see." he said smirking. She smirked right back.

"You never know what I could be doing in here." she said and laughed at the look of horror on his face.

"I'm ready lets go." she said pulling him out her door and down the hall where Lucius, Severus and Narcissa were waiting.

"There you two are come quickly and grab on." Narcissa told them holding out a robe. They all grabbed on and were whisked away to the Quidditch world cup.

They landed in a secure location for important people. Brianna look out towards the crowd there were thousands of tents and even more people making there way towards the stadium. She looked towards Draco's face and he looked like Christmas had come early. Severus had the same indifference mask he always wore when he was around a lot of people and her Uncle and Aunt were talking with a few well off people they knew.

"Come guys it's time." Lucius said as he lead the way towards the stadium. They were sitting with the Minister of Magic which were the best seats in the house. They walked up several flights of stairs behind loads of people. Some bumped into Brianna but Severus who was walking behind her and Draco keep steadying her so she wouldn't fall.

"Having problems walking Miss LeStrange." Severus joked in her ear after catching her again.

"Shut it you." she hissed back at him causing him to chuckle quickly before masking his face again.

Finally they made it to the Ministers box and she could hear Draco, Severus and Lucius groan in horror when they saw who else was in the box besides the Minister of Magic.

"What's wrong." she ask Draco.

"Potter, the mud blood and the Weasley's have some how managed seats in here as well." Draco said pointing them out. Brianna just made an "Oh." face before putting on her arrogant attitude that she learned from her family. She looked over at the group her family and Severus hated. They hadn't saw them yet and were chatting with each other. There was a red headed man and a horde of more red heads must be the Weasley's. The bushy haired girl must be the mud blood that Draco said punched him last year. Severus calls her the Gryffindor know-it-all. Then there was famous Harry Potter. The reason her father and mother wasn't around right now. That made him an instant enemy in her eyes.

"Ah and here's Lucius." The Minister of Magic said snapping Brianna's attention to him. Lucius stepped forward and shock his hand.

"Ah Fudge. How are you. You remember my wife Narcissa, my son Draco and our good friend Severus Snape don't you." Lucius said pointing to everyone. He shock all there hands kissed Narcissa in greeting.

"And this Minister is our niece. Brianna LeStrange the one you so kindly helped us get back." Lucius said motioning for Brianna to step forward. Being the pureblood she was she extended her hand at the smiling Minister. With a big smile she said.

"Minister Fudge it is a pleasure to finally meet you. Uncle Lucius has told me so much about you and I wanted to personally thank you for your help fixing the adoption." Brianna said sucking up she could see Severus roll his eyes and smirk at her. Potter and his gang were listening like hawks gawking.

The Minister kissed her hand and bowed his head at the praise.

"Thank you Miss. LeStrange it was no problem at all and it's so nice to meet such a sweet and well mannered lady." he said. She shook hands with the Bulgarian Minister before they turned back towards her Uncle.

"Lucius, Brianna and Draco are so well behaved you and your wife have done wonders." the Minister commented and they flashed a smile. Lucius proudly thanked him while Severus rolled his eyes again.

"Allow me to introduce you to everyone. This is the Bulgarian Minister and Barty Crouch should be here soon. And Let's see you know Arthur Weasley I daresay?" the Minister pointed out. The Malfoy's finally turned towards the redheads and Brianna stood next to Draco and Severus as Lucius spoke. The Minster wasn't paying attention.

"Good lord, Arthur. What did you have to sell to get seats in the top box? Surely your house wouldn't have fetched this much?" Lucius said softy. Brianna and Draco snickered at there red flushed faces while Severus glared at his students he couldn't stand.

"How-How nice to see you again Lucius, Severus." Mr. Weasley stuttered. Neither Lucius nor Severus replied. But Brianna and Draco laughed some more. Lucius lead his wife and Severus to there seats which were right behind Potter and his group and made conversations with the Minister.

"Malfoy." Harry Potter sneered at Draco.

"Potter." Draco sneered right back. Brianna bit her lip to stop laughing.

"Bree this is Harry Potter and his friends. Ron Weasel and the mud blood Hermione Granger." Draco introduced.

Brianna raised an arrogant brow at them.

"Charmed I'm sure." she said.

"Potty this is my cousin Brianna LeStrange." Draco told them and there eyes widened at her last name.

"LeStrange as in Bellatrix LeStrange." Hermione ask.

"Yes that's my mother why." Brianna ask looking at her in disgust.

"No. No reason just wondering. How do you do I'm Hermione Granger." she said standing holding out her hand. Brianna just looked at it but didn't shake it.

"I know Draco as told me all about the three of you." she said after Hermione sat back down embarrassed she didn't want to touch her.

"Yeah well what ever he said was probably a lie." Harry said.

"Really I don't think so. Harry Potter correct." Brianna ask and he nodded. She wrinkled her nose but looked towards the others.

"All the red heads are the Weasel's you told me about yes." she ask Draco who nodded his head.

"It's Weasley not Weasel." Ron said red faced.

"I see no difference." Brianna told them.

"Malfoy what are you doing here with Snape." Harry ask.

"Severus is a good friend of my family's Potter." Draco told him before grabbing Brianna's hand and dragging her to there seats.

Brianna heard Ron say something along the lines of "Figures they were friends with the bat. There all git's."

Brianna sat in between Draco and Severus and right behind the golden trio.

"You laid it on kind of thick with the Minister Bree." Severus ask her when she sat down.

"Again shut it Sev." she told him and laughed when Harry, Ron and Hermione turned in there seats to stare at them.

"Yes." Severus sneered at them and they snapped there heads back around quick just as the match started.

The matched started and the Veela's came out to dance. Brianna looked around laughing at Potter and Ron getting up to jump over the railing. Draco was starting to move out of his seat as well but Brianna held him down so he wouldn't make a fool out of himself. Most of the young men were doing the same and some of the older one's as well. Severus and Lucius were just sitting still watching and smirking at the idiots in front of them. Once they were gone the players came out and began the match.

The match was going on forever and Brianna started getting bored. Draco had grabbed her and drug her to the front of the box to get a better view. She hung over the rail watching her cousin yell and cheer with everyone else but she wasn't paying attention. She glanced back over towards her family and Severus and Lucius were watching them making sure they were safe. Potter and his friends where all jumping around like retards. She just rolled her eyes as Draco ran back to tell his mother something.

While she was standing there a shadow appeared to her right she looked over and saw a Wizard maybe in his twenties leering at her.

"Hey there beautiful I haven't seen you before. What's your name." he ask her looking her over from head to toe.

"None of your business that's who. This is a private box so beat it creep." Brianna told him turning her back on him.

He grabbed her and swung her around holding her close with one hand and running another down her face which she flinched back from.

"Don't be like that sugar we could have so much fun." he said skimming his hand down her body touching the side of her breast. She didn't get a chance to say anything back as he was forcefully removed off her and her back hit a hard chest and another hand went around her waist. She wiggled a little till she heard there voice.

"Shh. It's ok it's just me." she heard Severus say in her ear and she relaxed. His wand was out and pointed towards the guy and he looked murderous. Lucius was standing over him wand at his throat saying something she couldn't hear looking much the same.

"Are you alright." Severus ask still holding her.

"Yeah I'm fine he was just trying to make a move is all." she said back. Potter and the others were watching as well mostly wondering why Snape had his arm wrapped around Brianna.

"His thoughts said he was planning more Brianna." Severus whispered in her ear and she shivered.

"I'm use to it don't worry." she said and he tightened his hold on her waist. But didn't question it.

The Minister came over at that moment and ask Lucius what he was doing. He explained what happened and the Minister had him escorted out and apologized over and over to Brianna which she waved off.

"Are you ok." Lucius ask once the guy was gone.

"Fine Uncle lets just watch the game." she said and pulled away from both men and took her seat beside Draco again. He of course ask if she was alright as did her aunt but she assured them both she was fine. Nothing else was said about it for the rest of the match. She caught Severus glancing at her out of the corner of her eye but she just watched the game not wanting to think about what could have been running though that creeps head and how it reminded her so much of her adopted father.

After a while the match was over. Ireland won but Krum catch the snitch. Cheers and yells could be heard everywhere. Potter and his group were up jumping up and down screaming with everyone else.

"It's over we can go now." Lucius said standing and leading his family out before it got too grounded. Once they made there way down Narcissa Port keyed home on an extra one they had she didn't care to stick around for the later activities.

"Alright were about to start. Go to the woods and stay out of trouble. None of them will attack you two but I don't want you trampled. And Draco watch Brianna." Lucius said and they both nodded. Lucius and Severus went one way where they were meeting up with the other death eaters while Draco and Brianna snuck off towards the woods that would give them perfect view.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

They didn't have to wait too long. After everyone was out of the stadium and back at there tents they knew it would be any minute. Draco and Brianna were leaning against a tree in the woods where they had a great view of the entire area.

"There." Draco said pointing out across the field. Brianna looked and she saw people floating in the air.

Four muggles two adult and two children were being levitated in the air in there sleep wear. The women was having a hard time pulling her gown down as they tipped her over and showed her panties to everyone. They were also setting tents on fire and they moved. They were dressed in all black and there faces were covered with mask. Screaming was starting as people ran to get out of the way. They shot hexes at people that tried to apposed them.

Brianna stared fascinated. Some people would consider her strange but she found it moving and artistic to watch. It must be the sadistic side but she wished she was one of them. Putting blood traitors and Mud Bloods in there place in the name of her father.

"We got company." Draco whispered in her ear. She looked away from the scene to see the golden trio in there pajamas running for there lives into the woods. Ron tripped over a tree root and yelled out in pain.

"What happened?" an anxious Hermione ask stopping abruptly and Harry walked into her.

"Ron, where are you? Oh this is stupid- _Lumos_." she said and lit her wand pointing it down to the ground at Ron.

"Tripped over a tree root is all." he said pissed off getting to his feet. Draco and Brianna had a hard time holding in there laughter.

"Well, with feet that size, hard not to." Draco said drawing attention to them. The golden trip turned sharply to look at them as they were causally leaning onto a tree standing beside each other arms crossed looking at them.

"Fuck off Malfoy." Ron said flipping him the bird.

"Language Weasley. Nice pajamas by the way." Brianna said smirking.

"Hadn't you better be hurrying along, now? You wouldn't want _her _spotted, would you." Draco said nodding towards Hermione. At that moment a blast like a bomb sounded from the campsite and a flash of green like lit the trees.

"What's that supposed to mean." Hermione said defiantly.

"Duh retard there after _Muggles_." Brianna sneered back at her. "D'you want to be showing off your knickers in midair." Brianna continued.

"If you do, hang around…..they're moving this way, and it would give us all a laugh." Draco picked up after Brianna causing them both to laugh at the blush on her face.

"Hermione's a witch." Harry snarled at them.

"Have it your way Potter. If you think they can't spot a Mud Blood, stay where you are." Draco grinned maliciously.

"You watch your mouth." shouted Ron.

"Why you don't like hearing the truth." Brianna said back as Ron drew his wand.

"Never mind Ron." Hermione said seizing his arm.

There came another bang from the other side of the trees that was louder than anything that had heard. Several people nearby screamed. Draco and Brianna laughed as the golden trio jumped in fear.

"You two are sick." Hermione spat as Brianna pointed out to Draco that the women was losing her clothes and crying at the leering men.

"Whatever." Brianna replied.

Another bang had the golden trio shrieking.

"Scare easily, don't they." Draco ask his cousin and she nodded.

"I suppose your daddy told you all to hide? What's he up to- trying to rescue the muggles?" Draco asked.

"Where're your parents? Malfoy. Out wearing masks, are they." Harry said temper rising.

Draco and Brianna turned to face Harry smiling.

"Well…..if they were, I wouldn't be likely to tell you, would I Potter?" Draco said and Brianna giggled.

"Oh come on." Hermione said with a disgusted look at Draco. "Let's go find the others." she said.

"Keep that big bushy head down, Granger." Draco sneered.

"Yeah I don't fancy seeing your underwear Muddy." Brianna yelled at them as they ran away.

"Merlin that was funny." Draco said laughing turning to watch as the death eaters threw the Muggles into the air and apperate in a swirl of back apperation away. The Ministry works stop them from falling to the ground.

"That was good. Time to go father said as soon as we see them leave we are to find them to apperate home." Draco whispered.

"Wait listen." Brianna said as she heard some commotion.

"MORSMORDRE!" they heard someone yell. Then the woods lit up green and people screamed. They looked up and saw the dark mark in the sky. Two pop's were heard behind them and they turned to see Lucius and Severus changed back into there normal clothes coming to them.

"Come we need to leave." they said. Lucius grabbed a hold of Draco while Severus took Brianna and they apperated away.

They landed in the living room of the manor and Narcissa jumped when they came in.

"How'd it go." she ask handing to two men a drink. Brianna and Draco sat down on one of the couches.

"Good none of us where caught or identified and we scared the hell out of them all. But before we left someone casted the dark mark and it wasn't one of us." Lucius said taking his drink.

"Draco and I heard someone yelling Morsmordre right before you apperated to us but I didn't recognize the voice." Brianna said and Draco said he didn't know who it was either.

"What did you think." Lucius ask them.

"It was great I wished I was helping." Brianna said and her eyes darkened with wonder. Severus and Lucius smirked at her.

"So much like your parents." Severus said and she smiled.

"We ran into Potter and his two sidekicks in the woods or more like they ran into us." Draco said.

"And." Lucius ask.

"Nothing they were freaking out trying to hide." Draco told him and he nodded.

"Well that was fun but I have more packing to do so I'll see you in the morning goodnight." Brianna said and left the room.

"Do you think she's alright. She was really quite after that guy hit on her." Draco ask once she left the room.

"She says she's fine. It probably just brought up bad memories for her." Narcissa said refilling everyone's glasses.

"What do you mean bad memories." Lucius ask and Narcissa sighed.

"When we were shopping one day she confessed to me that her adopted father use to be….to touchy feel with her at times and tell her inappropriate things when he was drunk." Narcissa said and cringed back at the look on all three guy's faces.

"WHAT." they all three yelled.

"Calm down she doesn't want anyone to really know. I think it embarrasses her." Narcissa said to them.

"Did he ever….." Lucius ask but trailed off not able to say the words.

"No he never got that far but she was still freaked out. She said if we didn't take her when we did she has no doubt he would have one day." Narcissa told them.

"I'm going to kill that man one day." Lucius snarled throwing his glass into the fire place in anger.

"Stand in line." Severus said clinching his glass so hard it was cracking.

"Both you need to calm down. Besides what do you think will happen when the dark lord finds out. Those muggles will die and you know it." Narcissa said.

"Doesn't make me feel better. Draco I want you to make sure no one touches her like that at Hogwarts. Make sure she stays safe and tell me or Severus if anyone does." Lucius said and he nodded leaving the room before his father starts throwing anything else.

He was pissed too. No one touches his cousin and he would make sure no one else does at Hogwarts.

Brianna finished all her packing and soaked in a hot bath before bed. She was reeling from watching the death eaters and still upset about that idiot that touched her. But she decided to forget it and look forward to starting Hogwarts. She couldn't wait to be in Slytherin with Draco. For the first time she know she would have friends and love every second of this school year and the others after that.

* * *

The next morning she woke up to someone pouncing on her bed.

"Up, Up get up Bree." She heard Draco say and he bounced on her bed like a child.

"Draco get the hell out of here. It's way to fucking early." she snarled back. She was not a morning person at all.

"Ouch someone's in a bad mood. But it's already 9:30 and the train leaves at 11 so we got to get ready, eat and get on the move. So up." he said pulling the covers off her face. She had her wand in his face before he could pull them all the way down.

"I'm up not get the hell out of my room before I hex you." she said and he scrambled off the bed and ran out of the room.

She groaned and rolled out of the bed 10 minutes later and headed to the shower.

After a cool shower to wake up she put on her clothes she laid out for today, put on her dark make up and charmed her hair in way she liked it slipped on her shoes and levitated her trunk down stairs and left it by the door.

"Morning everyone." yawned as she sat next to Draco at breakfast.

"Morning honey you look tired." Narcissa ask.

"I am Draco woke me up too early." she said starting to eat.

"Well we have to catch the train don't we." Draco said showing food in his mouth. Brianna just flipped him the finger when the adults backs where turned.

After breakfast and Narcissa fussing about making sure they didn't forget anything. Brianna ran wrapped her snake Nyx around her neck where she usually stays and they apperated to muggle London and caught a Limo to the train station.

Once they got there they showed Brianna how to get on the platform and Lucius helped them by levitating there trunks in the Slytherin area of the train before they went back outside to say there good byes.

"Have a good term dears and make sure you write. And Bree honey write your mother I'm sure she would love to hear how Hogwarts is going. Draco please stay close to her and oh I'm going to miss you guys." Narcissa went on and on hugging them and kissing them over and over. Bree had to make sure Nyx didn't bite her every time she hugged her.

"Cissa honey they will be fine and we will see them soon. After the Yule ball this year." Lucius said pulling his blubbering wife off the kids. He hugged them both and sent them on there way as the train whistle blew.

"Come one lets find everyone so I can introduce you." Draco said pulling her along the train. Everyone started at her or her snake, some boys winked and waved as she passed. Draco glared at them all.

They passed by the compartment that held the Golden trio and another boy Brianna didn't know. They stood un noticed by the door and Ron showed the other boy what they got at the world cup and about were they sat.

"We saw Krum right up close, as well. We were in the top box." he said and Draco cut him off.

"For the first and last time in your life Weasley."

Everyone in the room looked at them and the boy Brianna didn't know had his jaw and eyes wide looking at her.

"What the hell are you looking at." she ask the boy.

"Who. Who are you." he stuttered.

"Longbottom I'd like you to meet my cousin Brianna LeStrange. Brianna this is the idiot Neville Longbottom." he said emphasizing her last name and the boy gasped in shock.

"Don't remember asking you to join us, Malfoy." Harry said coolly glancing at Neville as he had a scared look on his face. Then back at Brianna as she petted the snake around her neck and glared back.

"LeStrange as in…" Neville ask.

"Yeah as in my mother is Bellatrix LeStrange you got a problem with that." Brianna ask and he shook his head and glared out the window.

"Why do you have a snake around your neck." Hermione ask her.

"Why do you have a cat on your lap. She's my pet. Merlin your slow." Brianna said back and Hermione flushed red.

"Weasley what is that." Draco ask pointing to something covering his owl's cage. It was red and old looking with lace and frills everywhere. Ron tried to grab it to hide it but Draco was faster. He seized the sleeve and pulled.

"Look at this." he said towards his cousin holding up the robes and Brianna almost doubled over in laughter at how red Ron's face got.

"Weasley you weren't thinking of wearing these were you. I mean- they were very fashionable in about 1890." Draco said.

"Eat dung Malfoy." Ron spat at him face the same color as his robes snatching them back causing the two to laugh harder.

"So going to enter Weasley? Going to try and bring a bit of glory to the family name? there's money involved as well, you know….you'd be able to afford some decent robes if you want." Draco said pointing to his robes Ron had in his hand.

"What are you talking about." Ron snapped.

"Are you going to enter." Draco repeated. "I suppose you will Potter you never miss a chance to show off, do you?"

"Either explain what you're on about or go away Malfoy." Hermione said over the copy of her book. Draco saw it and said.

"You wont be first in class any more Granger."

"Why not." Hermione ask.

"Because my cousin is a genius. Way more advanced than you." he said nodding to Brianna. Hermione just huffed and went back to her book.

"So you don't know what's happing at Hogwarts. You've got a brother and a father at the Ministry and you don't know? My god, my father told us ages ago…heard it from Fudge. But then, father's always associated with the top people at the ministry…maybe your father's too junior to know about it Weasley…yes…they probably don't talk about important stuff in front of him…" Draco said laughing as he pulled Brianna down the train. They heard Ron slam the door so hard the window broke.

"Guess we really pissed him off." Brianna said following her cousin.

"Yup mission accomplished. Alright here we go you ready." Draco ask outside a closed door at the end on the train. She nodded and he opened the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

"Draco you're here." said a girl that Brianna thought looked like a pug face and short dark brown hair. She ran up and hugged him. Draco pried her off as soon as he could and grabbed Brianna's hand and lead her to his normal booth. Apparently this pug faces girl wanted to sit with him cause she gave Brianna and nasty look. Brianna just glared back at her.

"Guys this is my cousin Brianna LeStrange. She's starting in our year with us." Draco said to his friends. They all gasped at her name. All there parents were death eaters and knew who her mother was.

"Wow I knew you looked familiar. You look a lot like your mother." a dark skinned boy said smiling at her.

"Bree this is Blaze, Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle." Draco pointed out everyone. Pansy's face changed when she heard who her mom was and that she wasn't after Draco.

"Hey sorry about the look I thought you were his girlfriend or something. It's nice to meet you." Pansy said shaking her hand.

"No problem nice to meet all of you as well." she said.

"Why were you late Drakie." Pansy ask. Brianna turned to her cousin and mouth "Drakie." and he sneered at her.

"We stopped of to chat with Potter and his idiot friends." Draco told then went into a story about what happened. In the end all the Slytherins were rolling in laughter.

"Oh what a pretty snake can I hold it." Pansy ask. The snake hissed in reply and Brianna shook her head.

"She said no she doesn't like being held by anyone but me." Brianna told them and they gapped at her. Draco laughed out loud.

"She can speak parseltongue." he told them and there gapped even more.

"Why does everyone do that." Brianna ask her cousin.

"Cause it's rare only The dark lord and Potter can so it." Blaze told her.

"Potter can talk to snake's how." Brianna ask and Draco shrugged.

"So it's true." Blaze ask.

"What." Brianna replied.

"There was a rumor that my father told me. He said he thinks the dark lord was your father." Blaze replied and the others nodded having heard the same thing.

"Were not at liberty to discuss that right now." Brianna told them and they dropped the subject knowing to keep there mouths shut.

They chatted with everyone the whole train ride. Pansy the ever gossiper told Brianna all the dirt and Hogwarts. Most of it Draco had already told her but she listened anyways. She felt like for the first time she had friends and power seeing as they were all scared of her.

Once the train started to slow they put on there robes and Brianna put her snake in it's tank and they made there way off the train. They all caught a carriage together and rode towards the castle.

Brianna finally got her first look at Hogwarts and was amazed. It was beautiful. Way better than her other school.

Once it stopped at the door she went inside and was stopped by an older looking Professor.

"You must be Miss. LeStrange." she ask and Brianna nodded.

"You can sit with Mr. Malfoy for right now and the Headmaster will call you up to be sorted after the first years." She said then walked off.

Brianna followed her cousin and there friends inside. The great hall was huge and the ceiling was so neat. She had read all of Hogwarts A History and knew everything already b heart.

Once everyone was seated they sorted all the first year which took forever and Brianna was hungry.

"Attention everyone. We have one more person to sort. We have a transfer student for our fourth year class. Please help me welcome Miss. Brianna LeStrange up here to be sorted." an older wizard that Draco said was Albus Dumbledore. The old fool that caused her to live in hell for years waved for her to join him.

Brianna raised up and all eyes were on here. Whispered about her last name as she made her way towards the stage and sat on the stool. He placed the hat on her head and she listened to it.

"_Ah Miss LeStrange about time you joined us. I see mother and father both in Slytherin and you my dear have Slytherin blood. Your smart too. You could be in either Slytherin or Ravenclaw. But were to put you." it said. _

"_You better put me in Slytherin if you want to live to sort another head." Brianna hissed back to it in her mind. _

"_Oh yes so much like your parents. Alright then."_

"SLYTHERIN." the hat yelled out and the Slytherin table roared with yells. The headmaster took the hat off and Brianna smirked at him before standing and going back to sit with Draco.

She caught a glance a Severus when she sat back down and he was smirking at her. Eye's showing his glee. She smiled back at him before watching the headmaster.

"Tuck in." Dumbledore said and the plates filled with food.

She was starving and she ate like she was talking with her friends and looking around the room at all the tables. Once the food was gone Dumbledore stood again.

"So, Now that were all fed and watered. I must once more as for your attention, while I give out a few notices. Mr. Flich has asked me to tell you that the list of object forbidden in on his office door. As ever, the forest is out of bounds. It is also my painful duty to inform you that the Quidditch cup will not take place this year." he said and most everyone gasp in shock. "This is due to an event that will be taking place at

Hogwarts this year." before he could finish the doors to the great hall banged open and a man came limping in. He was tall and had a fake leg and a wooden staff and an eye that whirled around. Brianna knew this was Mad eye Moody. Her Uncle said he was teaching this year and told her what he looked like but there was something off with him and she made it a mission to figure it out.

The man reached Dumbledore and they shook hands. He then took his seat and began eating his fake eyes swirling around to look at everyone. It landed on Brianna for some time before moving on.

"What a creep." Pansy whispered shivering.

"May I introduce your new Professor for DADA. Professor Moody." Dumbledore said and on one moved as they stared at him.

"As I was saying we are having the honor of hosting the Tri Wizard Tournament this year." The student erupted in comments. "The tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical competition. Hogwarts, Drumstrang and Beauxbatons. One champion from each school is chosen and you must be 17 or older to apply." he said and a lot of students got angry. He silenced them before continuing.

"The student from the other schools will be arriving on Halloween so help us make them feel welcome as they will be here for most of the year. Now it is late so off to bed." he finished and everyone rose from there seat. Brianna followed Draco down to the dungeons but they were stopped by Severus on the way.

"Congratulations on making Slytherin Miss LeStrange." he said as they walked towards his office and sat down.

"Was there any doubt I wouldn't Severus." She ask him smirking.

"No I suppose not." he laughed a little.

"Now as your head of house I have to inform you that if you need anything you are to come to me. Also I'm sure that Draco will help you around until you are sure you wont get lost am I correct." he ask Draco who nodded.

"Good now try and stay out of trouble both of you." he said as he shooed them out.

They made it to the portrait of Salazar Slytherin that hide the opening to the common room.

"Ah my youngest heir finally at Hogwarts I am so proud." the picture said and Brianna smiled.

"Thanks you grandfather is it." she ask.

"Close enough child. The password is Pure blood but you my dear will never need one to enter." he said and swung open the door.

She took in the common room. It was green and silver and very big. There was a huge fire place and comfortable couches and chairs everywhere. The paintings and décor were very lavish and there was two stair cases that lead to the bedrooms.

"There you guys are what took so long." Pansy ask waving them over in front of the fire place.

"Snape stopped us to give Bree the normal welcome to Hogwarts speech." Draco said and they all nodded in understanding. They talked for a few minuets before turning in to bed. Pansy showed Brianna the girls bedroom. It was as nice as the common room. Huge beds with Green and silver beddings and curtains circled the room.

Brianna's bed was next to Pansy's and her stuff was already there. She un packed her things and put Nyx on her bed before changing clothes and climbing in. She was so tried from the long day. Nyx curled up under the blankets with her like she does every night.

* * *

The next morning Brianna woke to Pansy shrieking about being late.

"Pansy I should probably tell you I am not a morning person." she mumbled before showering and dressing. Once she was door she grabbed her bag and made her way to the common room where Draco was waiting with his two hench men.

They went to the great hall and ate breakfast. After with Snape passed out there schedules and they saw they had DADA first thing with the Gryffindor's.

Draco showed Brianna how to get there and she was fairly sure she would remember. They took seats in the back together as the class filed in.

"You can put those books away you wont need them today." Moody said as he came into the class room. Everyone scrambled to do as he said and turned there attention on him.

"Alright getting right to it now I have one year to teach you all about dark magic and how to defend your selves. Lupin gave me a letter telling me all you've learned and you are very behind on dealing with curse's. So I'm here to bring you up to scratch on what Wizard's can to do each other." he said fake eye zooming around everywhere.

"Curse's come in many strengths and forms. Now the Ministry of Magic says your too young to learn about them right now but I say DIFFERENT." he said loudly startling some in the class.

"Now how are you going to defend yourself against something you've never seen. A wizard is not going to tell you what he's about to use so you need to be alert and watchful." he said acting a little paranoid.

"Now who can tell me why the unforgivable curses are named as such and how many there are." he ask and Hermione's hand went up.

"Yes." Moody said pointing to her.

"There are 3 sir and they are so named because the use of anyone of them on another person will get you send to Azkaban." she said quoting straight out the book.

"Good now who can give me a name of one of those curses." he ask and Hermione's hand shot up again but Brianna raised hers as well.

"Yes Miss." he ask not knowing her name.

"LeStrange sir. Brianna and one of the curses is the Imperius Sir. And the incantation is Imperio." she said

"Good very good can you tell me what it does." he ask her eyeing her strangley.

"Yes sir it gives you total control over your victim." Brianna answered.

"Correct. 10 points to Slytherin. Now let me show you what it looks like." he said going to his desk and taking out spider and enlarging it first. _Imperio. _He said and had the spider do tricks all over the room. Everyone laughed.

"Thinks that funny. Would you still think it's funny if I did it to you." he said and everyone stopped laughing.

"Like Miss. LeStrange said it gives you total control years back scores of witches and wizards said they only did you know who's bidding was due to the Imperio curse. You can learn to fight the curse which I will show you in another class. CONSTANT VIGILANCE." he yelled making everyone jump.

"He's mad as a hatter." Brianna whispered to her cousin and he nodded.

"Miss LeStrange can you give us another curse." he ask her ignoring Hermione's hand.

"Yes sir another is the Cruciatus Curse also known as the torture curse. And the incantation is Crucio." she said and everyone stared at her in shock.

"Right again." he said and put the large spider on his desk and pointed his wand at it and said _Crucio. _The spider's legs contorted and it convulsed and wiggled around in pain. Most everyone looked disgusted but Draco and Brianna Merely grinned. She knew her mother was famous for that curse.

"When used on a person for an extended period of time there mind can turn to mush leaving nothing for there body as a shell. I've seen it happen." he said and Brianna noticed Neville glance at her quickly before turning away.

"Now Miss. LeStrange can you give us the last one." he ask and everyone turned to look at her.

"Of Course sir. The last is the Killing Curse. Incantation is Avada Kedavra and there is no counter curse." she said and some people looked a little frighten at her.

"Right you are again. 10 more points for Slytherin." he said and her fellow house mates cheered.

He pointed his wand at the spider and said _Avada Kedavra. _A green light came out and hit the spider killing it over dead. Hermione turned her head in disgust.

"No counter curse and there's not blocking it. There's only one person ever known to survive it and he's sitting in this room now." he said pointing at Harry Potter. Brianna Narrowed her eyes at him but no one saw except Draco.

"The killing curse takes a lot of magic to succeed. I bet if you all took out your wands and said the curse I would even get a nose bleed." he said and Brianna snorted.

_I bet I could give you more than a nose bleed. _she thought as he went on.

"But it doesn't matter I'm not here to teach you how to do it just how to fight them and what to look out for. CONSTANT VIGILANCE." he yelled out again.

They spent the rest of the class taking notes which Brianna finished way before time to go. She studied Moody while she waited for class to be over. There was something not right with him. As soon as he said he was Alastor Moody she could tell he was lying. So if he's not really Moody than who is he and how.

She racked her brain and the only thing she could think of was poly juice potion. It would explain why he keeps drinking out of his flask a lot. So if he's someone else in disguise who is he.

Brianna didn't need eye contact to read someone's mind unless they had perfect shields up like Severus. She concentrated on his mind dropping her shield to make it easier and listen in on his thoughts.

"_Got to make more Poly juice tonight. Must stay in Moody form. Must do my master bidding. I am so smart no one knows I'm not really him. Master will be proud and he will be back by the end of the year. Just got to get stupid Potter into that tournament. My I cant believe the dark lords daughter is in my class. She is so smart just like her parents. Yes the dark lord will want to hear about his daughter he told me to keep an eye out on her. Yes he did and Barty Crouch Jr. always does what master says." _Brianna gasp and put her shields back up pulling out of his mind. Oh My God she thought. This is Barty Crouch Jr. The one that was sent to Azkaban with her mom and he's here to help her father get his body back. A large smile spread on her face when she realized this. Plus her father was worried about her and sent a servant to watch over her.

Moody looked up and looked eyes with Brianna and saw her smiling at him. The bell rang and everyone got up.

"Miss LeStrange stay after class." he said and she nodded and sat back down.

"I'll meet you at lunch Draco." she told him and he left.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

"Miss LeStrange you did well in class today." he told her as he got up and walked towards her.

"Thank you sir. I love learning and have read all my school books ahead of class." She said and he nodded.

"Well keep up the good work." he told her and she left. She needed to talk to Severus.

She ran to his class and waited for everyone to file out before she walked in and slammed the door shut. He turned to yell at who ever it was but soften when he saw her. She locked the door and casted a silencing spell on it before plopping down in a chair in front of his desk.

"Something wrong." he ask her concerned.

"You are not going to believe what I have found out." she told him smiling.

"Well out with it girl." he said.

"Just to clarify first what I tell you does not go to the headmaster." she said and he nodded.

"and your loyal to my father right completely." she said and he raised an eye brow at her.

"Yes you know I am why are you asking." he said she knew he was telling the truth.

"I just had class with Moody and discovered he is not really Alastor Moody." she said and he looked at her in shock.

"Who the bloody hell is he than." he ask her sitting forward in his chair. She smirked at him.

"Barty Crouch Jr." she told him and his eyes went wide.

"What…How did you…Why." he said not able to form full sentences.

"When he told the class his name I knew he was lying so I slipped into his mind and found my answer." she told him then went on to repeat what she had heard him say. He was silent for a long time still looking like a deer in the head lights.

"Merlin this is un believable. We knew the dark lord was getting close to coming back because our marks are getting darker but this is wow." he said still shocked.

"You can't tell anyone. I'm trusting you with this secret. I don't want anything to hinder my father coming back and I know you don't either. He will have to act like Moody normally would so if he's mean to you that's normal. The real Moody wouldn't like you since you're a death eater." she told him and he nodded.

"I wont say anything. I want the dark lord back as much as you do and I wouldn't betray your trust like that. Thank you for telling me though." He said and she nodded.

"I think I'm going to tell him I know who he is and see if I can help with his plans if he needs it." she told him and he whipped his head up to look at her.

"What that's to dangerous Brianna. He as batty as a two knut whore." he said and she laughed at him.

"I like that it was funny. But I want to help if I can. Plus who cares if it's dangerous. And I wont get caught my disillusionment charms like you said are better than most anyone's so I can sneak around and not get caught if I have to." she said standing and grabbing her bag.

"Don't worry. If I need you I'll let you know." she said taking down her wards she put up. He stood up and went after her spinning her around. He looked into her eyes and put his hand on her cheek.

"Be careful and don't get hurt." he said sincerely.

"Aw Severus you act like you care." she joked trying to stop herself from showing how this really made her feel.

"Of course I care you draft girl." he said letting her go.

"I'll be fine." she told him before heading for a quick lunch for Care of Magical Creatures blushing red at the feeling in her stomach.

She got to the great hall in time to eat a quick bite.

"What did Moody want." Draco ask.

"Just to tell me I did well in class and know where I learned it all from that's all. He's just being nosey." she told him and he nodded.

Draco showed her where to go for Care of Magical Creatures which was outside by a run down old hut and the class was with Gryffindor's.

"Who lives in this dump." Brianna ask Draco causing the other Slytherins to laugh. Potter and his two friends sneered at them.

"Our teacher. The big oaf Hagrid." he said just as a huge man came out of the house.

"Mornin'." Hagrid said grinning at Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Ah I see we got a new student this year. What your name." he ask pointing to Brianna.

"It Brianna LeStrange Professor." she said and he nodded his head.

"We got Blast-Ended Skrewts for ya this year." Hagrid said pointing to a bunch of ugly creatures in crates. A few girls looked disgusted and backed away.

There were about a hundred of them each about 6 inches long, crawling all over each other. They were giving off a god awful smell of rotting fish.

"Only jus' hatched. So yeh'll be able ter raise 'em yourselves! Thought we'd make a bit of a project of it." Hagrid told everyone smiling.

"And why would we want to raise them?" Draco said coldly causing everyone to look at him. Hagrid didn't look like he had an answer.

"I mean, what do they do? What is the point of them?" Draco continued causing the Slytherins to snicker and Gryffindor's to roll there eyes.

Hagrid opened his mouth apparently thinking hard. In Brianna's opinion he just didn't know anything about them.

"You do know don't you. I mean your are the teacher." Brianna said backing up Draco. The Gryffindor's were pissed.

"Tha's next lesson. Yer jus' feedin' 'em today. Now, Yeh'll wan' ter try 'em on a few different things- I've never had 'em before, not sure wat they'll go fer- I got ant eggs an' frog livers an' a bit o' grass snake- just try 'em out with a bit of each." Hagrid said

"I refuse to touch any of that shit." Brianna said pointing to all the nasty foods he wanted them to try. Draco and Pansy nodded in agreement.

"Well get to work." Hagrid said to them. Brianna took out her wand and began levitating pieces of nasty food and dropping it into the crate. The other Slytherins took her lead while the Gryffindor's used there hands. Some of the Gryffindor girls looked jealous they didn't think to use there wand first.

"Ouch. It's got me. It's end exploded." one of the Gryffindor's yelled.

"Ah yeah that can happen when they blast off. And some of 'em have got stings. I reckon they're the males…The females got sorta sucker things on there bellies…I think they might be ter suck blood." he said pointing at different ones.

"Will, I can certainly see why we're trying to keep them alive. Who wouldn't want pets that can burn, sting and bite all at once?" Draco drawled smirking at Brianna.

"Just because they're not very pretty, it doesn't mean they're not useful." Hermione said back.

"You'd know all about not being very pretty wouldn't you Granger." Brianna spat back at her and her friends bent over laughing causing her to turn beet red. While Harry and Ron looked pissed.

"Alright class that's enough for today. You can go." Hagrid said and everyone took off towards the castle where they had Divination.

Draco showed Brianna how to get there which took forever since it was in a tower at the other end of school. Once in she sat next to Draco on a pillow on the floor in front of a small table. The room was hot and smelt like a perfume store.

"Good day." an older woman said from the front of the class. She reminded Brianna of a huge bug. She had long grey hair and glasses the size of plates and jewelry and scarves hanging everywhere.

"My dears it is time for us to consider the stars." she said before seeing Brianna.

"You dear I don't recognize you are you new." she ask gliding closer.

"Yes Brianna LeStrange." she told the teacher she already knew she wouldn't learn anything from.

"My dear your aura is pulsing. You possess what it takes to listen to your inner eye you will learn a great deal in this class." she said.

"Fat chance." she whispered to Draco. She sat everyone up to review a dream they had and look in the books to interrupt it. This class lasted forever in Brianna's opinion and she was hungry. Her and Draco read the Daily Prophet under the table and pretended to work while the teacher was hanging all over Harry.

"Oh god look at this." Brianna pointed to an article she just read. Draco looked at it and covered is mouth to stop from laughing.

It was an article about the World Cup attack written by Rita Skeeter. And went on and on about things Mr. Weasley said or did.

"Oh this is good lets get them about this right before dinner." Draco said as they packed there bags and followed the golden duo out the door. Laughing and whispering behind them. They met up with Hermione at the great hall which is where Draco attacked.

"Weasley! Hey, Weasley!." Draco called out to them. They stopped and turned towards the group of Slytherins. Draco, Brianna, Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle where all standing there while Draco held up a paper.

"What." Ron said sharply.

"Your dad's in the paper, Weasley." Brianna said pointing to it.

"Listen to this." Draco said and began to read.

**Further mistakes at the Ministry of Magic.**

_Recently under fire for its poor crowd control at the World Cup, and still unable to account for the disappearance of one of its witches, the Ministry was plunged into fresh embarrassment yesterday be the antics of Arnold Weasley._

"Imagine them not even getting his name right, Weasley. It's almost as though he's a complete nonentity, isn't it?" he said and everyone in the great hall was listening now.

_Arnold Weasley, who was charged with possession of a flying car two years ago, was yesterday involved in a tussle with several muggle law keepers. Mr. Weasley went to aid old friend Mad-Eye Moody. Unsurprisingly, when he arrived he found it to be a false alarm. Mr. Weasley was forced to modify several memories due to Moody's catastrophe. Mr. Weasley refused to answer questions about why he had involved the Ministry in such an embarrassing scene._

"And there's a picture, Weasley! A Picture of your parents outside their house- if you can call it a house. Your mother could do with losing a bit of weight, couldn't she?" Draco said. Ron was shaking in rage.

"Get stuffed, Malfoy." Harry said.

"Oh yeah you were staying with them over the summer, weren't you Potter? So tell me, is his mother really that porky, or is it just the picture?" Draco sneered.

"You know your mother, Malfoy. That expression she's got, like she's got dung under her nose? Has she always looked like that, or was it just because you were with her?" Harry sneered back grabbing Ron to stop him from jumping Draco.

Draco went murderous.

"Don't you dare insult my mother Potter" Draco said taking out his wand. Brianna saw movement to her side in the form of Moody.

"Keep your big mouth shut then." Harry said turning away.

BANG

Several people screamed and Harry felt something fly passed his head. He heard another Bang and.

"OH NO YOU DON'T LADDIE!" Everyone turned to see Moody limping up to them all pointing his wand at a white ferret where Draco was just standing. Brianna looked horrified at her cousin. Moody beckoned for her to back up and she did slightly. Standing near him.

"Did he get you." Moody ask Harry.

"No. Missed." Harry said laughing at Draco in ferret form.

"I don't like people who attack when their opponent's back's turned." he said flinging Draco in the air over and over again. "Never-do-that-again." Moody said. Brianna tried to figure out what to do to stop this. She went up to Moody and whispered in his ear where only he could hear.

"That's not a very nice thing to do to the son of a loyal follower Barty." she said and took a step back. He spun around and looked at her shocked. She just winked at him.

"Professor Moody." Said McGonagall coming down the stairs caring an arm load of books.

"Hello, Professor McGonagall." Moody said turning to look at her but keeping that fake eye on Brianna.

"What-What are you doing." she ask looking at the ferret that was bouncing.

"Teaching." he said.

"Tech-Moody is that a student?" she shrieked dropping her books.

"Yep." Moody replied like it was nothing.

"No!" Cried McGonagall taking out her wand and changing Draco back into a human. He got to his feet with the help of Brianna wincing.

"You ok." she ask him and he nodded.

"Moody we never use transfiguration as a punishment. Surely Dumbledore told you." she said waving her wand in his face.

"He might have mentioned it. Yeah." he said back.

"Well you'll do well to remember that wont you. We give detention or speak to there heads of house." she yelled picking up her books and stomping out. Mumbling about "Talking with the headmaster." and "Never in all her life."

"Come on I'll take you to Snape to look you over." Brianna told him wrapping her arm around his waist for support.

"Miss LeStrange. I need to speak with you." Moody called from behind.

"Professor I'm going to take my cousin to get looked at. After dinner I'll come by your office promise." she said and he nodded limping off.

"Wait till my father hears about this." Draco said weakling as they made there way towards Snape's office. She knocked loudly and Snape snapped the door open. He saw them and let them in.

"What happened." he ask as Brianna sat Draco down.

"Moody turned him into a ferret after he tried to hex Potter. He bounded him up and down on the floor until McGonagall stopped him." Brianna told him and he gasp.

"What." he said and Draco groaned.

Snape ran test on him and gave him a pain reliever potion. They had dinner in his office and Brianna took the time to write both her Aunt and her mother a letter on everything that had happened so far minus who Moody was then Draco left to go to bed.

"Alright I got to go I got a meeting with Moody." Brianna said standing up and stretching.

"Why do you have a meeting with him." Severus ask.

"He want's to talk to me. I may have let slip I know who he is while he was bouncing Draco around." she said.

"Be careful." he said and she nodded. She Disillusioned herself and walked towards his office. When she got there is classroom door was open so she slipped in and walked towards the back to the office. The office door was cracked and she could see him pacing back and forth mumbling to himself. She smiled and took out her wand.

She disarmed him quickly and stepped into the door taking the charm off her to become visible again. He just started at her shock but didn't say anything. She locked and warded the door before turning back to him holding both wands in her hand.

"How long before you change back." she ask taking a seat on a chair in the corner.

"Just a few minutes. How did you know." he said looking at her like she had two heads. She didn't answer just waited. A few minutes later he started to convulse and changed back into a younger man with short dark hair and dark eyes.

"I'll give you a moment to change into clothes that fit." Brianna said standing and turning around to give him privacy. She heard movement and clothes rustling before it was silent.

"Alright." he said and she took her seat again while he sat in another chair in front of a small desk.

"How did you know." he ask again.

"Easy. When you told the class your name was Alastor Moody I knew you were lying. So I probed your thoughts in class and found the truth. One of the gifts I inherited from my father." she told him tapping her temple. He breathed out a deep sigh running his hands over his face.

"You don't have to worry Barty I'm not going to get you caught. I want my father back as much as you do. I'm here to offer my help. If you need anything that's reasonable for me to do I want to help." she said and he stared at her.

"Really. You want t help." he ask and she nodded.

"You look so much like your mother and I can see your father in you as well when he was younger." he said looking at her.

"Thanks I get that a lot about my mom but not many people know who my father is so I want to keep it that way for now." she said and he nodded.

"He knows you're here my lady. He said I was to watch out for you and treat you with the up most respect." he said and she smiled.

"If you talk to him tell him I can't wait to finally meet him." she told him and he nodded he would.

"How is he by the way." she ask crossing her legs.

"Weak at the moment. But he should have his body back soon if my plans go as they should." he said leaning back in his chair.

"What's the plan." she ask.

"I need to get Potter into the tournament. The last task is a maze in which you win as soon as you touch the trophy. I plan to turn that trophy into a port key that will take Potter to the dark lords location so Wormtail another follower can perform the dark ritual using Potters blood and bring him back." Barty said quickly.

"That's a brilliant plan. Just let me know if there's anything I can do and I'll try and help. Also can you not turn Draco into a ferret anymore. He's my cousin and I like him. His parents saved me from abusive muggles and took me in this summer." she said and he nodded.

"Sorry about that. I wanted to gain Potter trust and I figured using his enemy would do it." he said.

"Also you don't plan to be rude to Snape do you." she ask him.

"Snape his a traitor why shouldn't I be." he said to her.

"He is not a traitor. He is loyal to my father I made sure of that. The dark lord gave him a mission years ago to win Dumbledore's trust and gather inside information and that's what he's been doing. I understand playing Moody means you have to act like you don't trust him just don't be too harsh." she said.

"Okay I will try. If you say he's loyal I believe you." he told her.

"Good now I have to get back before curfew. Just let me know if you need anything." she told him handing back his wand and un warding the door.

"Hey." Barty said before she opened the door.

"Yeah." she ask turning back around.

"Your mother talked about you all the time in Azkaban. They told her you died but she didn't believe them. She said she would know if you were. She loves you a lot." he told her and she smiled at him.

"Thank you." Brianna said before leaving the office and heading back to the common room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

The next morning after breakfast Slytherin and Gryffindor had double potions. Brianna was happy about that not only because she loved potions and couldn't wait to see how Snape taught class but she needed to talk to him about Moody. She had an idea that they could talk only in there minds since they were both Leglimens.

Brianna sat next to Draco in the front on the side Slytherins sit on. The Gryffindor's talked loudly until the door banged open and Snape strode in robes blowing behind him as he marched to the front of the class to the raised platform.

"Back for another year of Potions. I do hope you all actually took out a book and read it this time so as to not continue to destroy my class." he drawled glaring at the table the golden trio sat with Longbottom trying to slide out of his seat in fear.

"Now on the board is a list of ingredients who can tell me what potion these would make if brewed correctly." he said waving his wand at the board. Brianna knew right away what is was and so did Hermione who's hand was first in the air. Snape sneered at her and waited for someone else to raise there hand so Brianna did.

"Ah yes Miss. LeStrange." he said pointing at her. Hermione lowered her hand slowly clearly put out she wasn't called on.

"Thank you sir and those ingredients would make a pain reliever potion. However, if brewed wrong it will cause horrible pain to the drinker." she said with a smile.

"Excellent 5 points to Slytherin." he said and the Slytherins cheered quietly while the others just glared. Brianna turned and smirked at Hermione.

"Now this potion will take the rest of class to brew so get started." he snarled at the class.

Brianna went right to work on the potion not even looking in her book. She knew it by heart as Snape had taught her during the summer how to brew it. Half way during class when the potion needed time to cook she sat and watch Snape glide around the room looking into everyone's cauldron. He gave rude comments to the Gryffindor's who blushed red with embracement. She decided now was a good time to try and talk with him. He lowered her mind shields slightly and concentrated on his.

"_Severus can you hear me." she ask and he whipped his head around to look at her. She smiled back at him and tapped her temple quickly. _

"_Yes I can hear you." he replied back going to sit at his desk pretending to grade papers. _

"_I figured since were both Leglimens that we could communicate in our minds. We could probably talk at a distance since were both just that good." she said laughing. She saw him smirk. _

"_Your probably right. Was there something you needed." he ask her. _

"_I just want to tell you how my meeting went with Barty." she said and he raised his head to look at her. _

"_And." he ask. _

"_Like I said it went fine. I disarmed him before he even knew I was in the room. Then when he changed into his normal appearance we talked. He said the dark lord is weak at the moment and someone named Wormtail is with him. He has a plan to bring him back to his body during the final task in the tournament." she told him stirring her potion. _

"_Wormtail's still alive I see. So what is his plan." Snape ask her._

"_You promise not to say anything to anyone or try to interfere." she ask and he rolled his eyes. _

"_Yes I promise." he said impatiently. _

"_He plans to get Potter into the tournament. The last task is a maze where all you have to do to win is touch the trophy. He plans to turn it into a port key sending Potter to the dark lord to perform a dark ritual to retrieve his body." Brianna explained. _

"_Does he know how he's getting Potter in the Tournament." Snape ask. _

"_He didn't say he may not know just yet. I also told him to be nice to you and Draco." she said. _

"_What did he say." he replied. _

"_He apologized for turning Draco into a ferret. He said he needed Potter's trust so he use his enemy to get it. You at first he said you were a traitor but I cleared that up quick." she told him. _

"_You don't have to defend me Brianna. I know I have done my spy job well that some followers doubt me but the dark lord knows the truth and that's enough." he told her. _

"_I know but I did it anyways so get over it Severus. He also said the dark lord knows I'm here and told Barty to treat me with respect and watch out for my safety." she told him adding more stuff to her potion while Snape started walking around again. _

"_That's good. I know the dark lord cares for you. A lot of people say he doesn't know love but for you he does." Snape confirmed. _

"_He also said my mother talked about me in jail all the time said she never believed I was dead." Brianna said. _

"_I'm glad he told you that. It must have made you feel better." Snape said. _

"_Yeah. Well anyways that was it. I'll let you know if anything else happens. Oh and feel free to talk to me anytime like this its kind of fun." Brianna said. She heard Snape chuckle in her mind._

"_I'll do that." he said before they broke the connection. _

They continued to work there potions for a while longer and Brianna was really loving this class. Her and Draco were talking when they heard a loud bang followed by Snape yelling.

"Longbottom you idiot boy. How the hell did you manage to melt another caldron. 25 points from Gryffindor." he snarled striding over towards there desk vanishing the mess. Neville looked about ready to cry before Hermione tried to help.

"Please sir it was an accident." she pleased and he turned his death glare on her.

"I didn't ask for your opinion Granger. 5 points for talking out loud." he said sneering while the Slytherins laughed out loud at there point loss. Snape started making his way around again and got to Brianna desk. He leaned over the desk and his hair touch her face on accident. Her heart fluttered and she tried taking calming breathes to stop the blush trying to rise on her face.

"Perfect potion Brianna. 10 points to Slytherin." he said out loud giving her a rare smile before telling everyone to bring a sample to him and get out.

The rest of the day went by slow. Brianna won points in all her classes causing Hermione to blush red with anger every time Brianna out did her.

A few days later they had Moody again. He came in the class and nodded to Brianna in respect and started class.

"Today I am going to show you how to resist the Imperio curse. I will put the curse on you and see how well you do. Now stand up against the wall." he said and they did. He vanished the desk and chairs.

"But sir isn't this illegal." Hermione ask looking scared out of her mind.

"Yes it is but Dumbledore wants you taught what is feels like. If you'd rather learn the hard way when someone's putting it on you so they can control you fine by me. You're excused. Off you go." he said pointing to the door. She mumble that wasn't what she was saying and got back in line. One by one everyone tried resisting it and the only one so far that came close was Potter until it was Brianna's turn.

"Ok Miss LeStrange your next." he said and she walked in the middle of the floor. She made sure her mind shields were up before nodding she was ready.

"Imperio." he said and she felt him in her mind but she was still in control of everything.

"Jump up and down." he said to her and she shook her head no. He tried over and over but she didn't respond so he finally pulled out.

"Finally. That was excellent. There's no way anyone could take control of you Miss. LeStrange. I hope you all paid attention to how she did that. 10 points to you." he said and she took her place back in line with everyone gawking at her in awe. After class they went to dinner where Snape talked to her threw her mind before they were done eating.

"_Brianna. Can you come to my office when your done." he said. _

"_Sure." she told him. _

She finished eating then left making her way to his office. She Knocked and he let her in.

"So how have your first week of classes gone." he ask her.

"Good so far. Today was interesting though." she told him and he told her to go on.

"Moody put the Imperio curse on all of us to see if we could resist." she said and his eyes widened.

"What is he crazy." he ask.

"Probably. Potter was able to resist a little after a while and I resisted completely he couldn't even really get in my mind." she told him.

"That's good. That means no one will be able to control you." he said.

"I know." she told him before leaving.

The weeks went by much the same. Moody/Barty showed her respect every time he was around but he had yet to ask for any help. She continued to out do Hermione in class and spent time with Severus either in her mind or in his office. She fit in perfectly with the other Slytherins and was worshipped like Draco was. Brianna hardly ever went anywhere alone with out one of the Slytherin guys there to protect her. If it wasn't Draco then he had his hench men do it for him. It was starting to get on her nerves.

When Halloween was close they saw a noticed in the great hall that stated the other schools would be arriving the next day and classes would end early. This brought excitement to a lot of people.

The next day came and everyone was talking about how the other students were getting here and what they would be like. When everyone was lined up outside Snape came to stand by Brianna.

"So you wouldn't happen to know how there getting here do you." she ask him.

"No I don't. But knowing Igor Karkaroff he will want to be dramatic." he told her looking around.

"who?" Brianna ask.

"He was a death eater but betrayed the dark lord by giving names for his release." he told her and Brianna narrowed her eye at that. Filthy traitors.

10 minuets later everyone started pointing towards the ski. Brianna looked and say a blue carriage being pulled by flying houses landing in the grass in front of the steps. When Hagrid opened the door a huge women taller than him stepped out followed by a bunch of preppy looking girls wearing blue silk. She talked with Dumbledore for a moment before they all rushed inside complaining they were freezing.

"What a bunch of prissy whips." Brianna said and Snape snorted.

Moments later Snape told her to look out at the lake to see a huge ship popping out of the water. A large group of guys dressed in fur came marching up. A lot of the girls started swooning at them. Especially when they caught site of Victor Krum. Leading them was a tall man with a goatee and long dark hair. Must be Karkaroff.

He shook hands with Dumbledore before leading his boys into the castle casting a glance at Severus on his way in he stopped for a minutes when he saw Brianna but continued on like it was nothing. Brianna turned to see Moody standing by the door giving Karkaroff a nasty look. He doest like traitors either.

Once everyone had took there seats. The Boys from Drumstrang were sitting with the Slytherin. Krum was next to Draco and Brianna was on the other side of Draco and they started talking about the World Cup.

Dumbledore stood up and everyone went silent.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen and guest. I have the pleasure of welcoming you to Hogwarts. I hope your stay in enjoyable. The tournament will be officially open at the end of the feast." he said and the tables filled with food for all over the world. Dumbledore sat down and started talking with Karkaroff while Draco went back to talking with Krum. Pansy was practically falling all over herself to get Krum's attention. When that didn't work she pouted then started talking with another boy from that school. Brianna stayed mostly quite listening to all the talking around her. She caught the eye of one of the guys from Drumstrang that was sitting across from Krum he smiled and winked at her and Draco noticed sending him a death glare which caused Brianna to just roll her eyes. Draco was taking this protecting her thing to a whole new level. He would glare and shoo away any boy that tried to hit on her and at first she appreciated it but now it was getting on her nerves.

Once dinner was over Dumbledore stood again.

"The moment has come. The Tournament is about to start. But first let me introduce Mr. Bartemius Crouch Sr. and Mr. Lugo Bagman." and everyone clapped. I turned to look at Moody who was glaring at his father from the other end of the table.

"Mr. Crouch and Mr. Bagman will be joining myself, Professor Karkaroff and Madam Maxine as the judges." he explained.

"Now there are three task spaced throughout the school year and they will test the champions in many different ways. The champions will be marked on how well they perform in each task. Now the champion will be chosen by the Goblet of fire." he said motioning to a large cup that had blue flames coming out of it.

"Any student of age wishing to compete need only submit there name and school on a piece of parchment and throw it in the fire. I will be drawing an age line around the cup to insure no one under age tries anything. Tomorrow night Halloween the goblet of fire will select the three students that will compete. Let me remind you that if chosen you stand alone so don't enter lightly and must see the tournament to the end. Now it is late so off to bed." he finished and everyone got up to leave.

The next day was Saturday and Brianna slept in. Around lunch time she finally climbed out of bed showered and got ready in normal clothes and went to have lunch. In the common room she met up with an upper classman named Marcus Flint.

"Hey Bree you going to lunch." he ask and she nodded.

"Let me walk you there." he said opening the door for her. She just shrugged and said okay and followed him out.

"So how are you liking Hogwarts so far." he ask her.

"I love it. It's way better than my old school. So are you entering the tournament." she ask him.

"Yeah I did this morning." he said.

"Do you know anyone else that entered yet." she ask as they climbed the stairs out of the dungeon.

"Yeah Diggory from Hufflepuff, Krum and some blonde girl from that French school did so far." he said and she nodded.

Once they made it to the doors of the great hall Brianna looked up and caught site of Severus looking at her with a raised brow seeing her walk in with anyone other than Draco. Specking of Draco he was glaring daggers in Marcus.

"I think your cousin is upset." Marcus told her.

"His dad gave him the mission of making sure no boys got near me. He's taking it very seriously." she told him laughing. They parted ways and Brianna sat next to Draco.

"What the hell are you doing walking around with Flint." Draco ask as she started to eat.

"What's the big deal he's a Slytherin and we were both headed this way." she said shrugging.

"The problem is he's not your type and not good enough for you." Draco hissed.

"How the fuck would you know what my type is Draco." Brianna hissed back at him.

"I just do and I don't want you alone with him. He doesn't treat women right." he said and Brianna raised a brow at him.

"You don't want me alone with him. Let me tell you something cousin dear you are not my father and cannot tell me what to do. I will do what I want with whomever I want. I don't like being told what to do." Brianna hissed back angry some of it coming out in parseltongue as she got up and left the great hall. She stomped back to the common room and grabbed her bag and left again getting stopped by the portrait of Salazar as she slammed the door shut.

"Child was is the matter you seem put out." he ask.

"I am Draco pissed me off trying to tell me what to do. He didn't like I walked to lunch with a boy. I just need somewhere quite to think." she told him.

"Well being my heir has its advantages you could always go to the chamber of secrets for quite time no one but you can get in." he told her then gave her direction to the entrance that only he and her father knew. The other one other that the girls bathroom.

She took his advise and went in. It was huge with snake statues everywhere. The dead snake that Potter killed two years ago still laying dead on the floor. She vanish its body and sat on the floor and began to write long letters to her mother and aunt. She hadn't wrote them in a while and decided now was a good time.

She was in there for a long time before she heard Snape trying to contact her.

"_Brianna where are you." he ask. _

"_Why." she replied. _

"_I saw you yell at Draco and leave but no one has seen you since." he told her. _

"_I need a place to think and calm down. Salazar told me of a place only I could go so I went." she told him. _

"_And where may that be." he ask. _

"_Chamber of secrets." she said. _

"_Well I guess that would be quite but don't get caught. However, you need to come back the feast is going to start in a hour." he told her. _

"_Alright I'm coming." she said. _

She left the chamber and stopped by the owlry to send her letters before going back to the common room. She made it to her room with out seeing anyone. She dressed for dinner and put her things away before going back down. She met up with Draco on the way to the great hall.

"Brianna I'm sorry about before please don't be mad. I'm just trying to protect you." he told her. she sighed then nodded.

"I know it's alright just back off a little." she told him and they made there way to see who the champions were going to be.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

* * *

When they went into the great hall the other schools were already there sitting in the same seats they sat in last night. The dinner seemed to take forever and you could tell the air was tense with suspense. Finally the plates cleaned and Dumbledore stood up.

"Well the Goblet is almost ready to make its decision. I estimate that it requires one for minute. Now, when the champions' names are called, I would ask them please to come up to the top of the hall, walk along the staff table, and go though into the next chamber where they will be receiving their first instructions." he said then took out his wand and put out most of the light in the room.

A few seconds later the blue flame in the Goblet turned bright red and sparks flew out everyone gasp as a small piece of parchment shot into the air and floated down towards the Headmasters waiting hand. He read the parchment.

"The champion from Drumstrang will be VICTOR KRUM." he yelled out and everyone cheered as he made his way to the staff table and out the door getting a big pat on the back by Karkaroff.

The Goblet flamed red again and shot out another small parchment that floated down. Dumbledore turned it over and read.

"The Beauxbatons champion will be FLEUR DELACOUR." he said and more cheers erupted as a blonde girl made her way towards the room hugging her Headmistress on the way out.

The flames shot out again sending out the name of the Hogwarts champion. Everyone held there breathes watching as Dumbledore read the name.

"The Hogwarts champion CEDRIC DIGGORY." he said and the great hall exploded as the handsome boy from Hufflepuff followed the same path the others had taken.

"Excellent! Well we now have out three champions. I am sure I can count upon all of you, including the remaining students from the other schools to give your champion every ounce of support you can muster. By cheering your champion on you will contribute in a very real-…" he said but cut off when the Goblet of fire started crackling and shooting red flames everywhere. Dumbledore went up to it as all the other Professors stared in shock as it shot out yet another piece of parchment that Dumbledore grabbed immediately.

The shock was evident on his face as he looked up and shouted.

"HARRY POTTER." causing everyone to gasp looking at Potter who sat stunned un able to move.

"HARRY POTTER." Dumbledore called again. Hermione pushed Harry out of his seat and he began walking towards Dumbledore. Ron look pissed and jealous. People started shouting as he passed.

"He cheated."

"He's not even 17 yet."

"This is an outraged."

Brianna looked towards Snape who caught her eye and smirked before looking shocked again as Potter took the paper with his name on it and made his way back towards the door.

"Alright everyone back to your common rooms." Dumbledore said as he started to follow Potter.

"_Severus I'm coming to just invisible." Brianna said as she got up and applied the Disillusionment charm and followed the teachers. _

"_Well hurry up and don't be seen." he told._

He held the door open for everyone to enter. Brianna touched his hand when she passed to let him know she was in. Everyone of the teachers were there as well as the two Ministry workers. Fleur look pissed whining to Madam Maxine. Brianna stood close to Severus arms touching as she watched. She saw Moody look at her and smirk she gave him a wink.

"Madam Maxine. Zey are saying zat zis little boy is to compete also!" Fleur said and you could tell Potter didn't like being called a little boy.

"What is going on Dumbly-dorr." Madam Maxine said impatiently.

"I'd like to know that as well, Albus. Two Hogwarts champions? I don't remember anything in the rules that states the host school can have two champions." Karkaroff sneered.

"Hogwarts cannot "ave two champions. It is most injust." Madam Maxine stated.

"We were under the impression that your age line would keep out younger students Dumbledore. Otherwise, we would, of course, have brought along a wider selection of candidates." Karkaroff said.

"It's no one's fault but Potter's, Karkaroff. Don't go blaming Dumbledore for Potter's determination to break rules. He has been crossing lines ever since he arrived here-" Snape said and Brianna bit her lip to stop from laughing.

"Thank you Severus." Dumbledore interrupted him firmly.

"Did you put your name into the Goblet of Fire Harry?" Dumbledore ask him and everyone turned to look at him.

"No." Harry said quickly. Snape snorted in disbelief and Brianna snacked his hand lightly.

"Did you ask an older student to put it into the fire for you." Dumbledore ask.

"No." Harry said firmly.

"Ah, but of course he is lying." Cried Madam Maxine.

"_Was he lying Bree." Snape ask her in her mind. _

"_No he was telling the truth. Must be part of Barty's plan." she told him and he gave a quick nod. _

"He could not have crossed the age line. I am sure we all agreed that." McGonagall started but was interrupted.

"Dumbly-dorr must have made a mistake wiz ze line." Maxine said.

"It is possible, of course." Dumbledore said thinking.

"Albus, you know good and well you did not make a mistake! Really what nonsense. Harry could not have crossed the line and if the headmaster believes Potter didn't get another student to do it for him. Then I am sure that should be good enough for everybody else." McGonagall cried shooting Snape a nasty look. It made Brianna want to hex her. Snape just raised an eye brow to her and shrugged.

"We must follow the rules and they clearly state that those people whose names are chosen are magically bound to compete." Mr. Crouch said.

"I insist upon resubmitting the names of the rest of my students. You will set up the Goblet again, we will keep adding names until each school has two champions." Karkaroff said.

"But Igor, it doesn't work like that. The Goblet has gone out. It wont re-ignite until the start of the next tournament." Bagman said.

"In which Drumstrang will most certainly not be attending. After all out meetings and negotiations and compromises, I little expected something of this nature to occur. I have half a mind to leave now." Exploded Karkaroff.

"Empty threat Karkaroff. You cant leave your champion now. He has to compete. They all have. Binding magical contract. Convenient, eh?" Moody growled.

"Convenient? I'm afraid I don't understand you Moody." Karkaroff said.

"Don't you. It's very simple. Someone put Potter's name in the Goblet knowing he would have to compete if it came out." Moody explained.

"If anyone has a right to complain its Potter and I don't hear him saying a word." Moody said.

"Why should he. He has ze chance to compete. Zis is an honor. Zis is a chance many would die for." Fleur said stomping her foot and pouting. Brianna rolled her eyes at this.

"Maybe someone's hoping Potter is going to die for it." Moody said and Brianna had the urge to raise her hand.

"Moody old man what I thing to say." Bagman said.

"We all know Professor Moody considers the morning wasted if he hasn't discovered 6 plots to murder him before lunchtime. Apparently he is now teaching his students to fear assassinations too." Karkaroff taunted.

"Imagining things am I. Seeing things eh? It was a skilled witch or wizard who put that boys name in that goblet." Moody growled back.

"What proof is zere of zat." Maxine ask.

"Because they hoodwinked a very powerful magical object. It would have needed an exceptionally strong confundus charm to bamboozle that goblet into forgetting that only 3 schools compete. I'm guessing they add Potter under a forth school so he was the only opinion to chose. Talent way more advanced than a fourth year." Moody explained.

"You seem to have given this a fair bit of thought Mad eye." Karkaroff said.

"It was once my job to think as dark wizards to Karkaroff maybe you remember." Moody said snarling.

"Alastor." Dumbledore said shutting up the pissing match. Karkaroff's face was burning red.

"How this situation arose, we do not know. It seems to me. However, that we have no choice but to accept it. Both Cedric and Harry will have to compete." Dumbledore said.

"But dumbly-dorr." Maxine whined.

"My dear Madam Maxine if you have an alternative I would be delighted to hear it." Dumbledore stopped and waited for someone to say something but no one did.

"Well shall we press on than. Barty we have to give the champions there task." Bagman said. Mr. Crouch moved by the fire place and started explaining the task to them. Brianna wasn't paying attention. She already knew it would be in November. Once he was done he turned back to Dumbledore.

"I think that's all Albus." Mr. Crouch told him. And he nodded.

Madam Maxine and Karkaroff lead there student out in tense silence clearly still not happy. The teachers started to leave on by one. Moody turned to Snape and Brianna and winked at her before he limped out as well.

Brianna followed Severus out keeping the charm on until they got in his office.

"So Potter was telling the truth?" Snape ask.

"Yup the god's honest truth. Looks like Barty put his first plans in motion. He got Potter in the tournament just like he said." Brianna told him.

"Yeah now all he as to do is help him stay alive till the end." Snape smirked as Brianna left and headed to the common room.

Monday came and it was time for Care of Magical Creatures. Draco was beside him self as he watched Potter and Granger come down the hill. Weasley was walking with Neville everyone knew they weren't talking right now.

"Ah look cousin, it's the champion. Got your autograph books? Better get a signature now because I doubt he's going to be around much longer. How long you reckon Bree ten minutes?" Draco ask her smirking at Harry.

"Hum I don't know maybe less." Brianna said. Harry was going to reply but Hagrid came out carrying large crates. He explained that they were killing each other due to pent up energy and wanted them to take them for a walk.

"Take this thing for a walk? And where exactly are we going to fix the leash? Around the sting, the blasting end or the sucker?" Draco ask disgusted and he wasn't the only one that thought that.

"Round the middle. Your may want to wear your gloved just as extra protection. Harry come help me with this big one." Hagrid said. Harry looked like he was going to be sick but did as he was told anyways.

A few minuets later everyone had a Skrewts leased up and were trying to walk them. Every now and then someone would yell as it got burned or stung. Draco and Brianna were working together trying to get there's to move. Draco pulled to hard and it blasted him but before he could get burned Brianna threw up a protection shield then stunned the creature. Everyone looked at her in awe trying to figure out how she always knew what to do.

"Thanks that would have really hurt to get burned." Draco told her kicking the stunned animal as they walked off.

Draco and Brianna spent the next week working on badges that would embarrasses Potter. Brianna ask Snape how to do the charm and he showed her laughing when she told him what they were going to do with it. When they were done the Slytherins spent the day passing them out. When it was time for potions the Slytherins all lined up out side Snape's door all sporting badges that said Support Cedric Diggory the real Hogwarts champion.

Harry and Hermione came over and saw the badges.

"Look Potter at what they do." Draco said and everyone pressed the badge it changed to say Potter stinks causing all the Slytherins to howl in laughter.

"On very funny. Really witty." Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"Want one Granger. Draco's got plenty." Brianna said pointing towards Draco who offered her one.

"Yeah I've got loads. But don't touch my hand now. I've just washed it, you see; don't want a mud blood sliming it up." Draco sneered. Potter whipped out his wand in anger Draco did the same and they advanced on each other. Brianna pulled out hers too just in case. At the same time they yelled a different curse.

"Furnunculus." Yelled Harry.

"Densaugeo." Yelled Draco.

Both spells hit each other in mid air causing a loud bang and ricocheted, one hit Hermione and the other headed to Brianna but her shield was faster so it bounced off hitting Goyle but the force threw Brianna backwards were she hit the wall and slide to the floor.

Snape open the door about the time all the spells hit.

"What is all this noise." he said in a deadly voice.

"Potter attacked me, sir." Began Draco.

"We attacked each other at the same time." Harry shouted next to Hermione on the floor.

"and he hit Bree but she threw up a shield and it hit Goyle instead but she got blasted back." Draco said going to check on Brianna who was started to sit up.

Snape looked at Goyle who's face was covered in boils.

"Hospital wing, Goyle." Snape said calmly before rushing towards Brianna and helped her stand checking her over.

"Are you alight." he said. She nodded.

"Yes sir I'm fine thanks just a little headache." she said.

"I'll get you a headache potion when we get inside." he told her.

"Malfoy got Hermione look." Ron said.

Snape forced Hermione to raise her face where everyone saw her teeth had grew past her chin.

"I see no difference." Snape told her coldly. The Slytherins all laughed out loud at that. Hermione whimpered as tears filled her eyes and she got up and ran towards the hospital.

Both Harry and Ron started yelling at Snape and he silenced them with a glare.

"Let's see. Fifty points from Gryffindor and a detention each for Potter and Weasley. Now get inside or it'll be a weeks worth of detention." Snape said in that deep silky voice that Brianna loved. Everyone went in a sat down. Snape handed Brianna a headache potion which she took quickly and gave the vile back.

"Better." he ask her and she nodded. He went to his desk and sat down.

"Antidotes. You should all have prepared your recipes now. I want you to brew them carefully and then we will be selecting someone on whom to test one." His eyes went to Potter who swallowed. Everyone knew he'd chose him. Brianna couldn't wait to see him poison Potter.

They worked for a while before a knock at the door interrupted the silence. The door open and a third year Gryffindor walked in and up to Snape's desk. Snape looked down at the boy coldly.

"Yes." Snape said.

"Please sir, I'm supposed to take Harry Potter upstairs." the boy said beaming and Harry.

"Potter has another hour of potions to complete. He will come upstairs when this class is finished." Snape told him.

"Sir Mr. Bagman wants him. All the champions have got to go take photographs." he stuttered out. Snape had a look of pure loathing on his face.

"Very well. Potter leave you things here. I want you back down here later to test your antidote." Snape told him.

"Please sir. He's got to take his things with him. All the champions." the boy squeaked.

"Very well. Potter take your bag and get out of my sight." Snape yelled causing the boy to jump and almost fall over. Brianna was doubled over in silent laughter as Potter and the little boy ran at high speed out of the room.

They finished there Potions and Snape decided to test the antidote on Longbottom instead. Of Course his didn't work and Snape had to use one of his own so he wouldn't kill over. This caused him to have points taken and a detention.

The next day the Daily Prophet came out with an interview done with Harry Potter that had the Slytherins in stitches. Standing outside Transfiguration that afternoon Draco used it to his advantage.

_I suppose I get my strength from my parents, I know they'd be very proud of me if they could see me now….Yes sometimes at night I cry about them, I'm not ashamed to admit it…I know nothing will hurt me during the task because they're watching over me…_

_Harry has at last found love at Hogwarts. His close friend Colin Creevey says that Harry is rarely seen out of company of one Hermione Granger, a Stunningly pretty muggle born girl who like Harry is one of the top students in the school._

"Want a hanky Potter, in case you start to cry in class." Brianna said as he and Hermione walked up together.

"Since when have you been one of the top students in the school Potter. Or is this a school you and Longbottom have set up together." Draco said after reading the article out loud.

"And who in there right mind would call Granger Stunningly Pretty. They need there eyes check." Draco continued looking at her in disgust.

Potter just ignored them and went into class.

The first Hogsmead trip rolled around the Saturday before the first task and Draco and Brianna were going to met up with Lucius and Narcissa for lunch at the three broomsticks. They walked in a spotted them immediately.

"Draco, Brianna it's so good to see you." Narcissa said hugging them both and kissing there cheeks. Lucius too gave them a hug before they all sat down.

"So how are you liking Hogwarts Brianna." Lucius ask after they ordered there food.

"I love it. It is so much better than my other school." she told him smiling.

The door opened and in walk Harry Potter and Hermione Granger.

"Great." Draco said.

"Just ignore them." Narcissa said wrinkling her nose at Potter. It was hard to ignore when the only free table was next to them and they sat there shooting Draco and Brianna nasty looks before doing the same to Lucius.

"anyways so how is it at home without us." Brianna ask taking a bite of her salad.

"Lonely. I miss my kids. Lucius tries to keep me entertained but he has an important job at the ministry and cant always be around." Narcissa said pouting.

"So will you be watching the tournament on Tuesday." Draco ask his parents.

"Heavens no I don't fancy seeing a bunch of idiot children do mundane stuff for fun especially with who the Hogwarts champions are." Lucius sneered casting a glance at Potter.

"We fill the same way but the teachers and stupid headmaster insist everyone go." Brianna told them.

They continued there lunch and said there good byes before heading back to school. Draco went to find Crabbe and Goyle and Brianna decided to pop in on Barty. She went to his office and knocked on the door which opened on its own.

"Professor are you here." she ask into the dark room. She walked in and someone grabbed her from behind.

"What do you want." the voice that was not Moody but Barty Crouch Jr.

"Barty it me Brianna." she said and he let her go.

"I am so sorry. I didn't expect anyone to come in here today." he said turning on the lights and locking the door. She was able to see him now and he only had on a pair of pants no shirt. Not that he wasn't good looking but this was a little odd.

"Um you want to put on a shirt." she ask pointing to his bare chest. Where she could clearly see his dark mark.

"Does my half nakedness bother you Brianna." he ask walking up to her and leaning in to reach behind her. She leaned her body away from him as he picked up his shirt from the rack behind her and slide it on and started to button it  
up.

"No not really just didn't think you'd want some kid to see your chest." she said blushing a little as she sat down.

"Your not a kid my lady." Barty said in her ear before he too sat down. She was very aware he was flirting with her.

"So you accomplished your first mission getting Potter in the tournament." she said changing the subject. She was flatter with the flirting but it didn't give her that feeling she got when Snape did things like that even thought he didn't do them on purpose.

"Yes I did. Now I just got to help the idiot along till the end." he said rolling his eyes before pouring himself a drink.

"So what's the first task." she ask.

"Dragons. They have to fight a dragon to retrieve a golden egg." he told her offering her a drink but she declined.

"Well I just wanted to congratulate you on achieving your first goal. Remember let me know if you need anything." she told him he stood and opened the door for her.

"Good night Brianna." he said smiling.

"night." she said before leaving.

She tipped toed down the hall and almost made it to the common room when Snape stopped her.

"Now where have you been so late." he ask and she stopped and turned around.

"Seeing a friend of my fathers." she replied knowing he would get it. He motioned for her to follow and she did. Once in his office he ask again.

"You were with Barty." he ask and she nodded.

"I went to see what the first task was and to congratulate him on getting Potter in the tournament." she said.

"How was he when you were there." he ask and she blushed a little. She cleared her throat hoping he didn't see that but he did.

"What happened Brianna." he ask.

"Nothing, Nothing I just walked in and he was half dressed with no shirt and I think he was flirting with me but it was nothing. Anyways time for bed." she said getting up quickly and heading for the door. She got to the handle before she felt Snape spin her around.

"Brianna I know Crouch you need to be careful. I have no doubt that he was flirting with you. Just try not to be alone with him to much. I couldn't stand if something happened to you." he told her. She smiled and reached up and kissed is cheek quickly.

"I'll be fine thanks for the concern." she said before slipping out the door leaving a stunned Snape standing there.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

* * *

Tuesday came quick and everyone made there way down towards the stadium for the first task. Brianna sat next to Draco like always and they waited for it to start. Brianna glanced around the arena and saw Snape and Moody sitting in the teachers box right in her line of vision. She waved and Snape who nodded back she also got a wink from Moody. She smiled slightly back to him and noticed Snape glaring at him he saw the wink.

Finally the task started and Cedric Diggory was up first. He transfigured a rock into a dog to distract the dragon. It worked up until he grabbed the egg and got burned trying to escape the dragon. Fleur was next she dodged flames for a while till she got a good shot and charmed the dragon to sleep. It worked till she got her skirt caught on fire when it woke back up. Krum was next and hit the dragon with a hex. It work long enough for him to get the egg but it smashed the other eggs in the nest and they took points off for that. Then last but not lest was Harry Potter.

He came out and had to face the meanest dragon of all. He spent a long time dodging it's tail and flames getting tossed around on the rocks. Finally he was able to summon his broom stick and used it to fly around confusing the dragon until he swooped down and grabbed the egg. In the end Potter and Krum tied for first place.

December crept on everyone quickly and the weather was bitterly cold. Care of Magical creatures one day turned crazy. Everyone was standing in the pumpkin patch shivering there asses off when Hagrid brought the 10 Skrewts that were left out that were now 6 feet long along with a bunch of crates lined with pillows and blankets.

"I'm not sure whether they hibernate or not. Thought we'd jus' try and see if they fancied a kip….we'll just settle em down in these boxes." Hagrid said.

"We'll just lead em in here and put the lids on and we'll see what happens." he told everyone.

"He freaking crazy." Brianna said looking at the ugly creatures she'd like nothing better than to kill all of them with a well placed killing curse.

They all tried to get the creatures in the boxes but apparently they did not like the idea of being nailed into a box lined with fluffy pillow. They soon turned mean and rampaged through the pumpkin patch blasting everyone. Hagrid was yelling for everyone not to panic but it was too late for that.

Draco grabbed Brianna and hauled ass into his cabin with everyone else and locked the door watching as the golden trio and Hagrid tired to calm down the viscous creatures. The Slytherins laughed as the stupid Gryffindor's got burned and stung as the robed all but one and put them in the boxes.

"Merlin this class is a danger to my health." Brianna said and everyone agreed even the other Gryffindor's that took refuge with them.

Some ugly women with horrid glasses interrupted them just as they got the last Skrewts in the box and started talking to Hagrid.

"Who the hell is that." Brianna ask.

"Rita Skeeter. She's the one that's been writing all those stories in the paper." Draco told her as they looked out the window.

"Let's go this place stinks." Brianna said and everyone followed her back outside and back to the castle.

That night Snape dropped the bomb on everyone. He came into the common room after dinner where everyone was sitting and called order.

"Everyone quite down." he said and everyone immediately shut up. Brianna and Draco where sitting on there couch with Nyx wrapped around Brianna's neck and a book in her lap. She looked up when Snape called attention.

"On Christmas eve as a part of the tradition for the Tri wizard tournament Hogwarts will host the Yule Ball." he said. Some girls cheered most of the guys along with Brianna groaned in horror.

"Yes I know very exciting. Now dress robes must be worn and tomorrow we will gather for dancing lessons. As representatives of Slytherin house I want all of you on your best behavior doing your house proud. Lessons will be after dinner in the great hall don't be late." he said then turned and left. Brianna went back to her book.

"What do you think about the ball." Draco ask after a few minutes of silence.

"I really don't care about it." she waved him off.

"Who do you want to go with." He ask.

"No one." She told him and he laughed.

"Who are you going to ask." Brianna ask him. He shrugged.

"Probably Pansy I know she'll say yes even though I really don't want to spend the entire evening with her hanging off me." he said wrinkling his nose.

"You could always ask Granger." Brianna joked then fled to her room when he aimed a hex at her.

The next day all the fourth years sat in the great hall on one table leaving a huge area for practicing. McGonagall, Snape and Filch were there to teach them. McGonagall gave a speech about dancing is like breathing that everyone made fun of. She called on Ron Weasley to demonstrate which caused the Slytherins to snicker.

"I don't want anyone laughing. Everyone will get up and dance before this is over. Severus perhaps you should choose one of your students to demonstrate as well." McGonagall said. Snape look like he rather kill her first for calling him out before he ask Brianna to join him. She rolled her eyes but complied. She wasn't scared she knew how to dance better that most people thought.

She stood in front of Snape and put on hand in his and one on his shoulder while he put his other around her waist. Filch started the music and they began to move. Snape was a great dancer and they spun around the room like pros dancing circles around Ron and McGonagall.

"Your a great dancer Brianna." Snape told her after dipping her down then back up.

"Thanks you too." she told him as they finished. Everyone clapped for them and McGonagall had them split into partners. Brianna and Draco partnered up quick not wanting to be stuck with someone with two left feet. After that the weeks leading up to the ball were pissing Brianna off. Everyone from all four houses and even the other school was asking her to the dance and she turned them all down. She only wanted to go with one man but that was impossible so she decided she wouldn't go with anyone and just dance with whoever she felt like.

She was coming out of Potions one day when Marcus Flint decided to try a go at asking her.

"Brianna can I talk to you for a minute." he ask when she was the last out the door.

"Sure." she said.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go to the ball with me." he ask like she should be proud he ask her and she was already annoyed with this question.

"Actually Marcus I'm not going with anyone. I just want to be able to dance with whoever I want. Thanks for asking though." she said smiling.

"Ok sure save me a dance though." he said before walking off. Once he was gone she groaned out loud in annoyance. She heard someone chuckling behind and she turned to see Snape standing in his doorway.

"What are you laughing at." she ask him scowling.

"He looked so put out." he told her.

"Yeah well I'm starting to think about skipping this whole ball thing and stay in bed. I have turned down I don't know how many people and it's pissing me off. I have no idea why they all want to go with me so bad." she said stomping her foot.

"Probably because your new and beautiful." he told her. She snorted at him.

"Right. Well bye." she said rolling her eyes. He started at her retreating back wondering how the hell she doesn't know how beautiful she really is.

Getting ready for the ball everyone in the castle was excited. Brianna was more excited about going home the next day. They were waking up on Christmas and meeting there parents in Hogsmead to apperate back home for the reminder of the holiday.

Brianna dressed in a little black dress that her aunt had bought her. Brianna wore a lot of black more than any other color. She had on black heels and her hair half put up and half following down to her waist. She had her necklace on that she never takes off along with a diamond bracelet and ring to match and her eyes were Smokey like always. With one last look in the mirror she was ready to go.

"Wow you look great Cuz." Draco told her when she met him Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle in the common room.

"Thanks lets get this over with." she said and they walked into the great hall together and took a seat at an empty table. After eating the tables disappeared and the champions started out the dance. After they made there way around the floor a few times Dumbledore and McGonagall went out to let everyone know they could dance as well. Slowly people started filling the dance floor. Brianna moved out of the way and watch everyone dance.

"You look beautiful tonight Brianna." she heard a silky smooth voice behind her. She turned to see Snape behind her in nice dress robes.

"You do as well." she told him before turning to watch everyone dance again. She noticed Karkaroff watching her from the other side of the room. She tensed when he made his way over.

"Dance with me Severus." Brianna ask.

"Why." he ask her. She nodded towards Karkaroff and he took the hint and lead her on the floor. They stood close together and moved in perfect harmony around the floor. Brianna loved the feel of being in his arms and he felt the same but neither ready to admit that. After the song was over they parted ways and Brianna spent the next several hours dancing with a lot of people. Several boys Draco pulled apart from her when there hands began to wonder. When her feet started hurting she decided to take a walk outside.

She started down the bridge to the garden when she heard Snape's voice.

"I don't see what there is to fuss about, Igor." she heard Snape say and he sounded really annoyed.

"Severus, you cannot pretend this isn't happening! It's been getting clearer and clearer for months. I am becoming seriously concerned, I cant deny it." Karkaroff said anxiously.

"Then flee, flee. I will make your excuses. I, however am remaining at Hogwarts." Snape said curtly.

Snape was blasting away rosebushes apart with his wand and kids were running and squealing.

"Ten points from Ravenclaw, Fawcett!" Snape snarled as a girl ran off with a boy running behind her. " And ten points from Hufflepuff, too, Stebbins. What are you two doing?" she heard Snape say. She crept around the pillar to watch as he glared at Potter and Weasley with Karkaroff behind him.

"We're walking. Not against the law, is it?" Ron said shortly.

"Keep walking than." Snape snapped at them and they all but fled away. Once they were gone Karkaroff started up again.

"What are we going to do." Karkaroff ask.

"Do what ever you want but I don't know what your on about." Snape said opening a black carriage to look inside.

"Really then you wouldn't mind rolling up your sleeve then." Karkaroff said reaching to grab Snape but he pulled away wand aiming at him.

"You are scared Severus and don't you dare they to deny it." Karkaroff told him. Snape stepped forward mincing it sent shivers down Brianna's spine.

"I have nothing to be scared of Igor. Can you say the same." Snape said coldly. Karkaroff turned bright red and Brianna thought it best to step in.

"Is everything alright gentlemen." she said coming out of the shadows walking up towards them. They both turned to look at her. Snape lowered his wand.

"No of course not Brianna." Snape said to her. Brianna raised an eye brow to Karkaroff waiting for an answer.

"This isn't over Snape." Karkaroff said before stomping off.

"What's his problem." Brianna ask Snape as they started to walk down the garden together Snape still blasting bushes.

"He's scared because the dark mark is growing darker. He wants to flee." Snape said rubbing his left arm.

"Can I see it." she ask him and he stopped to look at her.

"Why." he ask.

"I just wanted to see if it was the same as Barty's." she told him. He sighed for a minute before pulling her behind a large tree lighting his wand and rolling up his sleeve. She got a good look at it and it was beautiful. A skull with a snake tongue. It wasn't black yet but grey. She ran her fingers over it lightly. He jerked at first but didn't pull away. She looked up and saw his eyes closed as she lightly stroked it.

"It's beautiful." she whispered taking her hand away. He opened his eyes and looked at it too.

"Yes I always thought so as well." he replied pulling down his sleeve.

"Last dance everyone." they heard Dumbledore's voice over the speakers.

"Guess we should be heading back." Snape said and she nodded following him back towards the great hall parting ways at the door. Brianna ended up dancing with some 7th year from Ravenclaw she never seen till tonight. He was wearing the strangest cologne she had ever smelt and he was really touchy feely it made her uncomfortable.

When the dance was over and she escaped the Ravenclaw boy and made her way to the bathroom before heading towards the common room. When she tried to take a short cut she ended up in a deserted corridor near the kitchens. She turned right and headed back down the right direction when someone put a hand around her mouth and another around her waist and drug her into the classroom. She was defenseless without her wand. She left it in her room tonight not thinking she would need it. She trashed around and tried to scream put he was too strong for her. She noticed the smell of the weird cologne and knew who it was. The idiot Ravenclaw.

"You teased me all night and now I'm going to punish you for that." he said into her ear. She got flashbacks of her adopt father saying things to her like that too before he would touch her and make her touch him. Tears started falling down her cheek wishing to god that someone would save her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

* * *

He pushed her up against the wall of the classroom face first pinning her hands between her body and the wall. He used his body to keep her still.

"Please don't." she said when he un covered her mouth. She felt his hands run down her body while his lips attacked her neck biting hard causing her to scream out. His hands clawed at her thighs running upwards.

"HELP PLEASE." she screamed but he slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Keep your mouth shut bitch." he snarled into her ear. She pushed off the wall head butting him and making a run for the door but he was faster. Her grabbed her leg and tripped her causing her to hit her head on the floor making her dizzy. He flipped her over and pinned her hands above her head with one of his and straddled her body.

"That wasn't nice you filthy whore." he said slapping her hard across the face. She screamed at him to stop and for someone to help. He casted a spell on her magically gagging her mouth and bounding her hands above her head.

"_Fuck god help me." she thought. _Crying when he ripped her dress open and roughly grabbed her breast. She screamed into the gagged trying to get away but it was no use. Then it dawned on her. Snape. Hopefully he was still awake.

"_SNAPE HELP ME PLEASE." she screamed into her mind hoping it would work. _

"_Brianna what's wrong." she heard him ask. _

"_Oh god please help." she said replying to him in her mind what had happened so far and what was happening now. She heard him roar with rage. _

"_I'm coming." he said before the connection was lost. _

The boy had undone his shirt leaving it open but still on and was undoing his pants.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard." he told her before kissing down her body leaving bite marks behind. She tried to knee him in the groan but he slapped her again causing her visions to blur. He reached for her knickers when the door was blasted off the hinges pieces flying everywhere.

Snape stood in the doorway looking down on the scene. If Dumbledore wasn't with him he would gladly kill this boy. Brianna was tied down and almost naked with a filthy boy on top of her. She was crying and hurt and looked almost unconscious.

"Get the fuck off her." Snape snarled so menacingly that Dumbledore, McGonagall and Moody wince. Snape blasted the boy off her causing him to hit the wall behind him knocking him out.

Snape ran to Brianna taking the spells off her freeing her mouth and arms before he took off his cloak and wrapped it around her picking her up bridal style. Moody had already bound the boy and was levitating him out the room towards the Headmasters office.

"Severus take her to Poppy we will contact the Malfoy's and deal with this boy." Dumbledore told him.

"I better not ever see that boy around here again." Snape spat before running out the room towards the hospital wing.

"Brianna can you hear me love. Are you alright." he ask looking down at her face.

"Mmm." was all she said.

"POPPY." Snape yelled as he burst through the doors. She was out of her office in a flash.

"What happened." she said has he laid her down.

"She was attacked buy a Ravenclaw 7th year who attempted to rape her." Snape said barley containing his rage. He could feel his magic pulsing wanting to explode.

Brianna jerked awake when Poppy touch her and began screaming. Snape was at her side in a millisecond.

"Shh Brianna your safe. Your in the hospital wing let Poppy check you please." He told her pushing hair out of her face. She nodded and closed her eyes has Poppy made him step away from the bed so she could draw the curtain to examine her.

Not more than 5 minutes of Severus waiting for Poppy did the doors bang open again and in walked. Lucius, Narcissa, Draco, Dumbledore, McGonagall and the Minister of Magic. Lucius and Narcissa looked about the same as he did pissed beyond believe.

"How is she Severus." Narcissa ask running up towards him.

"I don't know Poppy is looking her over." Severus said voice still thick with rage.

"What happened." Lucius snarled towards the Headmaster who looked at Severus for answers.

"I don't know but Brianna reached out to me using Leglimens probably the first time she ever has out of desperation. She was able to tell me where she was but that was it. Then you know what we saw from there Headmaster." Severus said lying about the Leglimens. Lucius and Narcissa understood that and why. Severus told them about what they saw and how she looked when he carried her here. Lucius was furious taking calm breathes to control himself.

"Minister I want that boy in Azkaban were he belongs." Lucius told the Minister.

"That's a little harsh don't you think Lucius." the headmaster said and everyone started at him like he was crazy.

"No in fact I don't think it's punishment enough." Lucius snarled and Narcissa nodded the dark family hating Dumbledore more and more.

"I agree with Lucius he cannot be aloud to try again or try with someone else who knows what else he would have done. No he deserves jail for this no matter how old." the Minister said motioning for his men that were outside to remove the boy to Azkaban and they left.

Poppy came out from behind the curtain at that time.

"Poppy how is she." Narcissa ask stepping forward.

"Asleep at the moment. I gave her dreamless sleep to calm her. She had bruises on her face in the shape of a hand print from where she was slapped but I healed those. She also had bite marks and scratches all over her upper body, I healed those as well. She will probably be sore for a day or two but she wasn't raped so that's good news at least. Mentally we wont know till she wakes." Poppy said and the more she talked the madder Severus and Lucius got. There dark magic was whipping around everyone causing them to shiver.

"We want to take her and Draco home now for the rest of the holiday." Narcissa said.

"She will still need looking after it's best she stays." Poppy tried but Narcissa cut her off.

'I have a healers licenses too Poppy and she would be more comfortable at home with us were taking her home." she said forcibly and all Poppy could do was nod.

"Draco come were going to get your things. Lucius please stay here don't leave her alone. Obviously they cant keep there students safe." Narcissa spat steering Draco out the door.

"Lucius I am sorry about what happened but surely you can understand that accidents happen." Dumbledore started but a glare from Both Lucius and Severus shut him up.

"No I most certainly don't understand. Something like this should never have happened and you can bet I will be speaking to the governors about the poor security and management at this school." Lucius told him and he gapped like a fish.

A whimpered from the bed drew there attention away. Lucius and Severus were at the bed in no time.

"Honey how do you feel." Lucius ask kneeling down. Brianna flinched at first but then relaxed.

"Sore but otherwise alright. What happened to him." she ask looking towards Severus.

"The minister took him to Azkaban and Narcissa is getting your things your going home for the rest of the holiday." Severus told her and she nodded.

"Azkaban is more than he deserves." Brianna said.

Narcissa and Draco came back shortly after that packed and ready to go.

"Do you think you can walk dear." Narcissa ask fussing over her after helping her change her clothes. She wrapped Snape's cloak around her for comfort and tried to stand but she swayed and Lucius caught her swing her into his arms.

"I'll carry you don't worry." he told her and she nodded getting really tired from the dreamless sleep potion.

"Professor I'll get you your cloak back soon I promise. And thank you for saving me." she told him.

"Your welcome and don't worry about the cloak I have plenty." he told her as they walked the halls back to the headmasters office. They past the golden trio on the way who was looking to talk to Dumbledore. They saw Brianna in Lucius arms along with everyone else and got nosy.

"What happened." Hermione ask.

"None of your business Granger." Draco sneered.

"You will have to talk for me in the morning guys." Dumbledore said and McGonagall shooed them back to there dorm as everyone else climbed the stairs towards the office so they could floo home. Draco went first then Narcissa after a nasty look at Dumbledore.

"We'll see you tomorrow Severus and thank you." Lucius told him before he nodded and stepped into the floo with Brianna asleep in his arms.

"Severus." Dumbledore tried but Snape cut him off.

"I don't want to talk about it old man." he said before leaving slamming the door and stomping towards his office.

Lucius stepped out of the floo with Draco and Narcissa waiting. Silently they took Brianna to her room and laid her on the bed under the covers. Narcissa laid her trunk in the closet and her snake by the bed before kissing her on the cheek and leaving along with Lucius. Draco however stayed in the room and laid on the couch. He felt like watching over her tonight.

Brianna woke up the next morning confused at first till the events of last night came back to her and she felt like crying but she didn't. She was a LeStrange and the dark lords daughter she was to strong to cry. Someone touched her arm and she screamed till she saw it was only Draco.

"Oh shit I'm sorry Drake." she told him sitting up in the bed.

"No I shouldn't have scared you I'm sorry." he said as his parents came running in.

"What happened." Narcissa ask.

"It's my fault Draco touched my arm and got spooked sorry." she said looking down on the bed.

"Come on Draco time for breakfast." Lucius said giving his wife alone time with there niece.

"Honey are you ok." she ask sitting on the bed.

"Yeah I feel fine just a little edgy is all. I'm sorry to be such a bother." Brianna said but Narcissa cut her off.

"Don't apologize you did nothing wrong. We love you and will do anything to protect you. And don't worry that boy will get is ass handed to him when the dark lord returns if your mother don't kill him in Azkaban first." Narcissa told her making her laugh.

"Thanks aunt Cissa." she said hugging her.

"Shower and get dressed so we can have breakfast. Severus is coming to spend Christmas with us as well he always does." Narcissa said and Brianna face lit up.

"is there something you want to tell me Bree." Narcissa ask when she noticed the smile on her nieces face at the mention of Severus.

"No why." Brianna said.

"Don't deny it I can see it in your face. Your fancy Severus don't you." she ask giddy and Brianna shushed her.

"Shh. Please don't say anything. I know I'm to young right now and he probably doesn't like me that way but there's something about him that I feel drawn to." Brianna told her.

"I wont say anything. And yes right now you are to young but you wont be for long and I think Severus is perfect for you. And don't sell yourself short you should have seen how upset he was last night. Just have faith. Your parents would be proud you like such a loyal and powerful wizard." she told her and Brianna smiled making her way to the shower.

She decided to put all that happened last night out of her mind and enjoy Christmas with her family.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

* * *

The rest of Christmas break past without incident and it was a happy one for Brianna. She got a rare dark arts book from Severus and clothes and jewelry from Draco, Lucius and Narcissa. All in all it was great and she had all but forgot the attack not that she ever would but having family that cared made it easier, she flinched away less and less everyday and was able to sleep without Potions. She had been nervous to go back to school but Severus informed her that Lucius made sure the incident was keep quite. None of the students at Hogwarts would know what happened. This made her feel better that people wouldn't be talking about her everywhere she went.

School started up again in January and their first Care of Magical Creatures class was interesting. Draco had shown Brianna a newspaper article that Rita did about Hagrid being half giant, when they arrived at Hagrid's hut to see and older woman instead of him they knew the newspaper had something to do with it.

"Hurry up, now, the bell rang five minutes ago." the old witch snapped at the Gryffindor's that sauntered in late.

"Who're you? And where's Hagrid?" Weasley ask.

"My name is Professor Grubbly-Plank and I am your temporary Care of Magical Creatures teacher." she said Draco raised his brow at Brianna.

"Where's Hagrid?" Potter ask loudly.

"He is indisposed at the moment." the teacher said shortly. Draco and Brianna laughed.

"I just bet he is." Brianna whispered to him.

"This way, please." called the teacher leading them towards the edge of the forest where a unicorn was tied to a tree. It was bright white and very pretty.

"What's wrong with Hagrid." Harry ask.

"Never you mind." the teacher said.

"I do mind though. What's up with him?" Harry pressed on. But the teacher ignored him.

"Keep back boys. They prefer the woman's touch. Girls to the front and approach with caution." Brianna stayed back with the boys already having touch a unicorn at her last school and wanted to hear what Draco said to Potter.

"What do you think is wrong with him. You don't think the Skrewts?" Potter ask Weasley but Draco cut him off.

"Oh he hasn't been attacked, Potter, if that's what you're thinking. No he's just too ashamed to show his big ugly face." Draco drawled out causing the other Slytherins to laugh.

"What do you mean?" Harry ask sharply.

Draco put his hands inside his pockets of his robes and pulled out a folded page of newspaper.

"There you go Potter. Hate to break it to you." Draco snickered as Harry snatched the paper from him and read, some of the other boys in his house reading over his shoulder. It was a long article where Hagrid admitted to having giant blood to which Rita made him out to be dangerous and made Dumbledore out to be crazy.

"Well, I think that should put an end to the oaf's teaching career. Half giant..and there was me thinking he'd just swallowed a bottle of Skele-Gro when he was young…None of the mummies and daddies are going to like this at all…They'll be worried he'll eat their kids." Draco laughed causing Potter to turn red as a tomato.

"You-." Potter started but the teacher cut him off. "Pay Attention." she barked.

Hermione came over there a few minutes later bragging about the lesson. She caught site of Brianna and started being nosy.

"Brianna you seem to be feeling better. What happened to you when we saw Draco's dad carrying you." she ask and the others turned to look at her not knowing anything about it. But Brianna just lied perfectly.

"It's really none of your business Granger but have you ever heard of accidents. I trip on those stupid heels I was wearing and feel down a couple stairs. My Aunt and Uncle after Snape's floo call were worried and decided to take us home early for the holidays." She said and Draco smiled at how good she covered that up. Hermione just huffed and read the article Potter shoved under her nose.

A few nights later Brianna was in the potions lab helping Severus grade essay's like she did many times when they heard a banging sound and a loud wailing. Brianna clasp her hands over her ears.

"What the hell is that." she ask. Snape shrugged and Brianna followed him out the door. They past his private office on the way to see the door open.

"Some one broke into my office. Only a powerful witch or wizard could have broken my wards." he hissed relocking the door.

"Disillusion yourself." he told her and she did following him invisible towards the wailing sound that had just stopped. When they turned the corner they saw Filch standing there with his mangy cat and holding a big golden egg talking to himself.

"Filch? What's going on? What was that noise?" Snape ask.

"It's Peeves, Professor. He threw this egg down the stairs." Filch grumbled.

"Peeves? But Peeves couldn't get into my office." Snape said quietly.

"This egg was in your office Professor?" Filch ask.

"Of course not you idiot. I heard banging and wailing." Snape snapped.

"Yes, Professor that was the egg." Filch interrupted.

"I was coming to investigate."-

"Peeves threw it Professor-."

"And when I passed my office, I saw it was unlocked and open. Somebody was searching it." Snape just keep on talking over Filch.

"But Peeves couldn't." Filch said.

"I know he couldn't Filch. I seal my office with a spell none but a wizard could break! I want you to come and help me search for the intruder." Snape snapped.

"I-yes, Professor. The thing is the headmaster will have to listen to me this time. Peeves had been stealing for a student, it might be my chance to get him thrown out of the castle once and for all." Filch said.

"Filch, I don't give a damn about that wretched poltergeist, It's my office that's." Snape said but stopped abruptly. They all turned to see Mad-eye Moody limping up the stairs. He caught site of Brianna and winked like he always does.

"Pajama party is it" he growled as he approached. Brianna stifled a laugh which he saw.

"Professor Snape and I heard noises. Peeves throwing things as usual-and Professor Snape discovered that someone had broken into his off-." Filch said.

"Shut up!." Snape hissed at Filch.

"Did I hear correctly, Snape? Someone broke into your office?" Moody asked slowly. Brianna stepped forward a little and stared at Moody/Barty to see what was going to happen. She knew he had to pretend to hate Snape but she wasn't going to let it go to far.

"It is unimportant." Snape said coldly.

"On the contrary. It is very important. Who'd want to break into your office?" Moody ask.

"A student, I daresay. It has happened before. Potion ingredients have gone missing from my private cupboard…students attempting illicit mixtures, no doubt." Snape explained.

"Reckon they were after potion ingredients, eh? Not hiding anything else in you office, are you?" Moody ask and Snape's face turned angry.

"You know I'm hiding nothing Moody, as you searched my office pretty thoroughly yourself." Snape said in a dangerous voice. Brianna turned to glare hard at Moody causing him to back up a little like a kid caught stealing.

"Auror's privilege, Snape, Dumbledore told me to keep an eye." Moody tried to say.

"Dumbledore happens to trust me. I refuse to believe that he gave you orders to search my office." Snape said angry.

"Of course Dumbledore trust you. He's a trusting man. Believes in second chance. But me-I say there are spots that don't come off, Snape." he said fake eye fixed on Snape's left arm. Snape grabbed his forearm suddenly as if the mark burned him. Brianna shot Moody a deadly look that he saw.

"Go to bed Snape." Moody told him.

"You don't have the authority to send me anywhere. I have as much right to prowl around this school after dark as you do." Snape spat back.

"Prowl away then. Did you drop something." Moody said pointing to a piece of parchment on the step. Snape reached for it but Moody Accioed it before he could.

"My mistake it's mine." Moody said and Brianna knew he was lying. She raise her brow at him.

Snape's eyes darted from the egg to the parchment putting two and two together.

"Potter." he whispered.

"What's that." Moody ask.

"Potter. That egg is Potter's and so is that parchment. I have seen it before. Potter is here under his invisibility cloak." Snape snarled stretching his arms out to feel around. Brianna closed her eyes and concentrated on the thoughts around until she found Potters and whipped around to look at the space they were coming from. Moody saw her and shook his head at her telling her not to say anything.

"There's nothing there Snape. But I'll be happy to tell Dumbledore how quickly your mind jumped to Harry Potter." Moody barked.

"Meaning what." Snape ask turning back towards Moody.

"Meaning that he is very interested to know who's got it in for that boy as am I." Moody said.

"I merely thought that if Potter was wandering around it is an unfortunate habit he should stop for his own safety." Snape said trying to calm his voice.

"Got Potter's best interest at heart have you." Moody said softy. There was a staring contest for a moment.

"I think I will go to bed." Snape said curtly.

"Best idea you've had all night." Moody laughed taking the egg from Filch and climbing the stairs.

Snape started to head for the dungeons but Brianna didn't follow.

"_Severus I'm going to have a word with Barty." she told him in his mind. _

"_Don't worry about it Brianna." Snape replied._

"_Oh I don't think so." she snarled heading towards Barty's room._

"_Brianna." Snape said but she cut the connection and bloke it. _

Brianna went into Barty's room and sat on his desk watching the door waiting. 15 minutes later she heard the limping of Moody and stood pointing her wand at the door. Moody pushed it open and stopped when he saw Brianna there.

"My lady I can explain." he said closing the door and warding it.

"And I'd love to hear it just as soon as you change back." she said coldly. He nodded and head to the bathroom. 5 minutes later a freshly changed Barty Crouch Jr. came back taking a seat and Brianna did the same still with her wand in hand looking very much like her father Barty thought.

"Well out with it then." she hissed.

"I wasn't trying to be mean to Snape but I need everyone to believe I really am Moody. And Moody doesn't like anyone that has the dark mark." he said pouring a class of whiskey.

"and that included searching his office." she ask. And he nodded.

"Yes I have searched ever teachers. It would look odd if I left one out." he told her and she excepted that for now.

"You broke into the potions store tonight didn't you." she said and he turned his face down.

"Yes I needed more Poly Juice ingredients." he said softly.

"Why didn't you just tell me I could have gotten them with out all this fuss." she fumed jumping up causing Barty to cringe.

"I know but after what happened before Christmas I didn't know how you were doing and I didn't want to bother you." he said voice showing how angry he was about the attack.

"I am fine alright. Next time ASK ME." she yelled and he nodded.

"I sent word to your father about what happen. He was furious." Barty told her. "He told me to tell you and I quote "Don't worry child you will get your revenge on anyone that has ever done you wrong." he also said he looks forward to seeing his little one." Barty said and Brianna had a little smile on her face before it vanished.

"Tell him I look forward to it as well. Now what was the deal with Potter." she ask sitting back down.

"Apparently the retard slipped and dropped his egg causing that scene. The parchment was a map of Hogwarts which I kept incase I needed it." he told her.

"Fine. Next time." she started but he interrupted her.

"I know I'll ask for your help. Please forgive me my lady." he said and she smiled a little at how he slide off his chair and bowed at her feet.

"What the hell are you doing. I am not your master. And what's with the my lady stuff." she ask bending to help him stand in front of her.

"It is an order from your father one that all death eaters will have to follow on his return. You are his equal and will lead with him. And My lady or Princess is what we are to call you." he told her smirking at the look on her face.

"O…k." was all she said blushing a little looking at the floor. He put a finger under her chin and turned her face to look at him.

"Don't be embarrassed. You deserve respect. You are powerful and no one will have a problem bowing to you." he said sweetly. She nodded and he brushed a finger down her face before stepping back.

"You should get to bed it's late and I don't want you out at night alone." he said.

"Your right. Good night." she said making herself invisible again.

"Night." he called back as she left.

In Potions that next day Snape entered her mind.

"_Brianna I don't appreciate you breaking off our connection last night and blocking me out what if you got into trouble." he scolded and she looked up at him rolling her eyes. _

"_You don't appreciate? Well I am sorry it annoyed you but I didn't need you yelling in my head while I was talking with him." she replied back. _

"_I was not annoyed I was worried." came his reply. Brianna scoffed in her head. _

"_Everything went fine. He explained it to me and I scared the hell out of him with my anger. Ok." she said getting annoyed herself. _

"_Don't get upset I just don't want anything else to happen to you." he said softly. And she sighed. _

"_I know but really you don't need to worry. I'm sure you have better thing to do with your time then worry about some child." she said a little self conscience. _

"_You are not just some child Brianna at least not to me." he told her and she blushed a little. _

"_Thanks." she mumbled and she heard him chuckle. _

"_Did he say anything else." he ask. _

"_Yeah he was the one that took stuff from your store for the poly juice potion. I told him next time to ask me and I'd get it for him. He also said he told my father about the attack." she said. _

"_and."_

"_Well lets just say my father was not very happy about it." she laughed. _

"_I'd imagine he wasn't. If he ask you for potion stuff let me know and I'll make it available for you." he said and she nodded closing the connection. _


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

* * *

The second task was a few days later and everyone made there way to the edge of the great lake taking a seat in the stands. Brianna again was sitting with Draco, Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy. All the other three champions were there except Potter.

"Where's Potter." Brianna ask Draco and he just shrugged looking around before he pointed to a figure running at break neck speed up on the platform.

"Oh." was Brianna's reply.

"Well, all our champions are ready for the second task, which will start on my whistle. They have an hour to recover what has been taken from them. On the count of three, than. One…two…three." Bagman said a after a loud whistle the other champions dove in. Potter took the time to take off his shoes and socks and jumped in to wade in the water before stuffing something green into his mouth. When he swallowed his face contorted and gills appeared and Potter dove into the water.

"Gilly weed." Brianna whispered to Draco who nodded.

About an hour later Fleur was rescued from the lake not completing her task after being attacked by grindylows. Diggory came out with Cho Chang just before the hour was up. Krum was next right past the hour with Granger causing Draco and Brianna to roll there eyes. Potter was last with Weasley and Fleur's little sister she never got to.

The judges made there announcement.

"Ladies and gentleman, we have reached our decision. Fleur Delacour, demonstrated excellent use of the bubblehead charm, was attacked by grindylows and failed to complete the task. We award her 25 points. Cedric Diggory, who also used the bubblehead charm, was first to return we award him 47 points. Victor Krum used incomplete transfiguration and was second to return we award him 40 points. And last but not least Harry Potter used gillyweed to great affect. He returned last and well outside the time limit. However, he was the first to reach the hostages and due to his determination to save them all caused his delay. Most of the judges feel that this shows moral fiber and we award Potter 45 points." Bagman announced though cheers and yells. "The final task will be on June 24th. Thank you."

Everyone made there way back to the castle.

"Moral fiber what a bunch of crap." Brianna said and everyone agreed.

March rolled around and it was time yet again for another Double Potions. Draco had passed around a copy of Witch Weekly he got from Pansy to show everyone the article on Potter. This caused a lot of laughs on the way to Potions and it continued when Potter and his two friends came up.

"There they are, there they are." Pansy giggled.

"You might find something to interest you in there Granger." Brianna said as Draco tossed her the magazine she looked down and saw her face on the cover. At that moment Snape opened the door and shooed them inside. Draco and Brianna took there seats and Brianna watched as the golden trio read the magazine under the table whispering quickly and faces growing red while Snape was writing on the black board with his back turned.

"_Severus you may want to check on the Golden Trio there having a whispering conversation over there reading magazines under there desk." Brianna told him._

Snape quickly turned around and smirk when it saw it striding right over and standing behind them. Everyone was watching for Potter and his friends didn't even notice. Till he started to speak.

"Fascinating though your social life undoubtedly is, Miss Granger. I must ask you not to discuss it in my class. Ten points from Gryffindor." he drawled making them jump and the Slytherins to laugh. Snape smirked at Brianna before continuing.

"Ah…reading magazines under the table as well. A further ten points I think…oh but of course…Potter has to keep up with his press cuttings." he said while flipping open the magazine and scanning the page striding back over towards Brianna's desk.

"What do you think Miss LeStrange should we find out what is so important in here that they have neglected to do there work." he ask her. She casted a glance over towards them and they had a pleading face hoping she would help. Ha fat chance.

"Why yes Professor I think we'd all love to hear it." Brianna said sitting down and putting her chin on her hand waiting for him to start. He gave a nod and the Slytherins giggled.

"_Harry Potter's Secret Heartache…_dear, dear, Potter, what's ailing you now? _A boy like no other, perhaps, yet a boy suffering all the usual pangs of adolescence, _writes Rita Skeeter. _Deprived of love since the tragic demise of his parents, fourteen-year-old Harry Potter thought he had found solace in his girlfriend at Hogwarts, Muggle-born Hermione Granger. Little did he know that he would shortly be suffering yet another emotional blow in a life already littered with personal loss. Miss Granger, a plain but ambitious girl, seems to have a taste for famous wizards that Harry alone cannot satisfy. Since the arrival at Hogwarts of Viktor Krum, Bulgarian Seeker Miss Granger has been toying with both boys' affections. Krum, who is openly smitten with the devious Miss Granger, has already invited her to visit him in Bulgaria over the summer holidays, and insists that he has never felt this way about any other girl. However, it might not be Miss Granger's doubtful natural charms that have captured these boys' interests. "She's really ugly," says Pansy Parkinson, a pretty and vivacious fourth-year student, "but she'd be well up to making a Love Potion, she's quite brainy. I think that's how she's doing it." Love Potions are, of course, banned at Hogwarts, and no doubt Albus Dumbledore will want to investigate these claims. In the meantime, Harry's well-wishers must hope that, next time, he bestows his heart on a worthier candidate.' _How very touching," Snape sneered. Potter and Granger were both blushing furiously. While the Slytherins howled with laughter. He rolled the magazine up and handed it to Brianna who tucked it into her bag.

"Well I think I had better separate the three of you, so you can keep your minds on your potions rather than your tangled love lives. Weasley, you stay here. Miss Granger, over there, beside Miss Parkinson. And Potter- this table up front by my desk beside Miss LeStrange. Move. Now." Snape told them.

Potter was pissed when he dragged his stuff and sat next to Brianna. Draco had slide over to the table behind them to sit with Crabbe and Goyle to make room for Potter wishing Brianna good luck. Snape sat at his desk watching Potter mash beetles and smirked at Brianna who returned it. Brianna was steps ahead of Potter on the potion already.

"All this press attention seems to have inflated your already over-large head, Potter." Snape started quietly. Brianna snorted while stirring her potion listening hard.

"You might be laboring under the delusion that the entire wizarding world is impressed with you. But I don't care how many times your picture appears in the papers. To me, Potter, you are nothing but a nasty little boy who considers rules to be beneath him." Snape said taunting him. Potter just ignored it. Brianna was biting her lip hard trying not to laugh.

"So I give you fair warning, Potter. Pint sized celebrity or not- if I catch you breaking into my office one more time." Snape said in a deadly voice. That got Potter's attention.

"I haven't been anywhere near your office." Potter said angrily.

"Don't lie to me. Boomslang skin. Gillyweed. Both come from my private stores, and I know who stole them." Snape hissed. Harry stared back at Snape not blinking.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Potter said and Brianna knew he was lying about something.

"You were out of bed on the night my office was broken into. I know it, Potter! Now, Mad-Eye Moody might have jumped on the Harry Potter fan wagon, but I will not tolerate your behavior. One more nighttime stroll into my office, Potter, and you will pay." Snape spat. Brianna could see Potter roll his eyes.

"Right. I'll bear that in mind if I ever get the urge to go in there." Potter said coolly and Brianna stared at him. Snape's eyes flashed and she knew he wanted to hex the boy. He plunged his hand into his pocket. Potter flinched for a moment until Snape pulled out a vial of Potion that Brianna recognized immediately.

"Do you know what this is, Potter." Snape ask with dangerous eyes. I looked up and smiled and he saw it.

"No." Potter said and Brianna looked at him like he was crazy.

"Brianna could you enlighten Mr. Potter as to what this is." Snape said still looking at Harry.

"It's Veritaserum sir." Brianna said and Snape nodded.

"Exactly. Veritaserum- a truth potion so powerful that three drops would have you spilling your innermost secrets for this entire class to hear. Unless you watch your step, you might just find that my hand slips right over your evening pumpkin juice. And then Potter, then we'll find out what you have to hide." Snape said before pocketing the vial back and going back to writing. Harry said nothing just continued to make his potion that was all wrong.

Brianna went back to hers as well still smiling after that little display. Moments later a knock on the door startled everyone.

"Enter." Snape said. The door banged open and in walk none other than Igor Karkaroff striding up to Snape's desk.

"We need to talk." Karkaroff said in a quite voice.

"I'll talk to you after my lesson, Karkaroff." Snape muttered.

"I want to talk now, while you can't slip off, Severus. You've been avoiding me." Karkaroff replied. Brianna raised her head to look at him.

"After the lesson." Snape snapped. Karkaroff looked put out but stayed in the back of the classroom till it was over. Brianna cleaned her station when Potter knocked over something spilling it all over Brianna's shoes and her now clean station.

"You idiot." she hissed as they both bent down to clean it up.

"sorry." Potter said but she knew he was trying to listen.

"What is so urgent." Snape hissed when he thought everyone was gone.

"This." Karkaroff said pulling up his sleeve showing the dark mark. Potter moved to look around the desk. Brianna caught him and yanked him back by his collar.

"Don't snoop and finish cleaning this shit up." she hissed at him.

"I want to hear." Potter whined.

"It is none of your concern." Brianna whispered back.

"Well do you see. It's never been this clear, never since." Karkaroff was saying.

"Put it away." Snarled Snape.

"_Severus Potter is still here with me listening I'm trying to stop him from looking at his arm." Brianna told him. _

"But you must have noticed." Karkaroff began agitated.

"We can talk later, Karkaroff." Spat Snape. "Potter! What are you doing?"

Brianna and Potter both stood. Brianna and Karkaroff had a glaring contest for a moment before he turned heel and left.

"Clearing up my mess sir." Potter said innocently. Brianna rolled her eyes and waved her wand cleaning up her shoes.

"This idiot spilt shit all over the floor and desk after I already cleaned up." Brianna spat towards Potter.

"It was a bloody accident." Potter spat back.

"Yeah so you can eavesdrop." Brianna said moving towards him as his face turned red.

"That's enough get out Potter." Snape snapped and Harry flew out of the room.

"How much did he hear." Snape ask her.

"All of it I'm sure. I yanked him back when he tried to get a look at Karkaroff's arm though so I don't think he saw anything." Brianna told him and he nodded. She left after that for dinner.

Hagrid was back teaching much to the Slytherins distaste. But on the bright side Hermione had started getting hate mail due to the article causing her to turn up at there next Care of Magical Creatures class with her hand bandaged and eyes swollen.

"What wrong Granger. Hate mail getting to you." Draco called out causing Brianna to laugh. Potter and Weasley sneered at him and turned back to there Niffler they were working with that was digging up gold. One tried to bite off Pansy watch and she shrieked throwing it off.

"Why is it you always have us working with things that try to harm everyone." Brianna ask as she batted away a Niffler going after her necklace.

"Makes it more fun." Hagrid shrugged.

"Says the half giant." Draco said causing Hagrid to blush red and Potter to give a nasty look.

A few weeks later Brianna was walking with Snape when they came across Potter trying to kick in Dumbledore's door. Snape pushed Brianna into a hiding hole and she made herself invisible to watch.

"POTTER. What the bloody hell are you doing." Snape ask striding towards him.

"I need to see Dumbledore. It's Mr. Crouch he's turned up in the forest." Harry said.

"What's this rubbish. What are you talking about." Snape ask.

"Crouch from the ministry. He's I'll or something says he needs Dumbledore." Potter shouted.

"The headmaster is busy Potter." Snape told him.

"Look Crouch isn't right he says he's here to warn Dumbledore." Potter said angry. Brianna listened intensely she could tell he was telling the truth but why was Barty's father here.

The door opened and Dumbledore came out.

"Is there a problem." he ask smiling.

"Professor Crouch is in there forest something's wrong." Harry said.

"Lead the way." Dumbledore said running behind Harry leaving Snape behind.

"I'm going to tell Barty." Brianna whispered and Snape nodded as she took off running towards his office. She didn't even knock she just barged in dodging a spell he sent to her.

"Sorry I didn't know it was you." Barty told her helping her up he was in his normal form.

"It's cool. Look I just over heard Potter telling Dumbledore that your father was in the woods acting crazy trying to warn him about something. You might want to get there before they do." she told him. He nodded drank a big gulp of Poly Juice and rushed out the door invisible.

Brianna waited around till he came un loading the potion stuff he ask for that Snape gave her earlier. He came limping back in a hour later.

"Well." She ask after he changed back.

"I took care of it before he could say anything he shouldn't." he told her sitting down. She nodded knowing what that meant.

"There's the Potion ingredients you ask for." Brianna pointed out.

"Thank you." he said. She nodded before leaving to go to bed.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

* * *

By the time the third task got there Brianna was starting to feel nervous like she knew something was going to happen. She made her way down to the maze alone this time telling Draco that she wasn't sure if she was staying long. Everyone was already in there seats. She could see Moody coming out of the maze obviously having just turned the trophy into a port key. She decided to stand beside the bleachers and leaned up against it in the entranceway.

"Ladies and Gentleman it is now time for the third and final task. Let me remind you of the points. Mr. Potter and Mr. Diggory are tied for first place. In Second we have Mr. Krum and third Miss. Delacour." everyone cheered and yelled.

"On my whistle Harry and Cedric will go first followed by the others." Bagman continued then blew his whistle and off they went. Brianna could see from where she was standing Moody pointing to the right showing Potter which way to go but no one else saw.

About an hour later red sparks went up and someone went in and brought back out Fleur and Krum both looking dazed and confused. Now all that was left was Potter and Diggory and as the minutes ticked on Brianna got more and more nervous. Snape had saw her standing off to the side and made his way over. The sun had set so they stood in the dark shadows.

"Are you alright." he ask coming up behind her.

"Yeah just anxious is all. What about you." she said.

"The same I suppose. When the mark burns I wont be able to apperate at first like normal I will have to play my part with Dumbledore pretending to wait for his command." he sneered.

"Just so you know I'll be following you around if something goes down here I don't want to miss a thing." she told him and he nodded.

They stood in silence for a while longer while everyone talked and waited. Nothing happened until Snape hissed yanking up his sleeve and Brianna dropped to the ground in pain clutching her head. She felt like she was being pulled from her brain and off somewhere else. She vaguely felt Snape pull her somewhere more private casting silencing spells around them just before Brianna screamed in pain as she was pulled into someone else's mind. She became aware it was her fathers mind.

Snape stared at Brianna holding her still as she thrashed in pain before she finally stilled. He looked into her eyes and noticed they had a blank expression and were red. Snape knew she must be in the dark lords mind since they share so much. He just held her and made sure no one saw her until she was returned.

She looked around through his eyes to see Potter tied to a head stone.

"_Ah my daughter so nice of you to join me." she heard the voice of her father. _

"_Father how did I get here." she ask him. _

"_You share many of my talents child. You must have been pulled to me on my return but don't worry your thoughts are locked tight. Can you tell me where my spy is." he ask her. _

"_Which one." she ask and he laughed. _

"_Both." he said. _

"_Crouch I think is still here dressed as Moody. And Snape was with me when I blacked out. He said that he must keep up his act pretending to be loyal to Dumbledore and a wait Dumbledore's command before appreating to you that way he can continue to spy at Hogwarts." she explained. _

"_Excellent he has done well than. Tell him to come to me as soon as it is safe for him to do so. I have a mission for you though." he told her. _

"_I'm listening." she said. _

"_I have a feeling they will find out soon that Barty is my spy. I want you to do whatever you can to try and make sure he makes it out alive but don't get caught and stay safe. Remember the necklace you always wear has no limits when used as a port key." he told her._

"_Alright I can do that." she said. _

"_Good. Now enjoy the show for my death eaters are arriving now." he said and she saw though his eyes several figures in black swirling appreating land in a circle around him. _

_They mumbled "Master." and bowed. _

"_Welcome death eaters. Thirteen years…Thirteen years since we last met. Yet you answer my call as though it were yesterday…We are still united under the dark mark then! Or are we?" Voldemort hissed. _

"_I smell guilt. I see you all, whole and healthy, with your powers intact such prompt appearances. And I ask myself. Why did this band of wizards never come to the aid of their master, whom they swore eternal loyalty?" Voldemort ask but no one spoke as he moved around the circle. _

"_And I answer myself, they must have believed me broken, they thought me gone. Maybe they thought Albus Dumbledore to be greater than I, even though they knew the steps I took to insure immortality." he said. At the mention of Dumbledore they started to shake there heads. _

"_I confess myself disappointed." Voldemort said. One man through himself forward trembling from head to foot at the dark lords feet. _

"_Master. Forgive me. Forgive us all." he shrieked and Brianna chuckled in his head. _

"_Crucio!" Voldemort said watching as he screamed in pain and the others shivered._

"_Get up, Avery. Stand up. You ask for forgiveness? I do not forgive. Thirteen years is a long time I want that many years of repayment before I forgive you. Wormtail here has paid some of his debt already." he said going to stand in front of a man that looks like a rat. _

"_Ew." Brianna said in his mind and he chuckled again at her. _

"_You returned to me, not out of loyalty but out of fear of your old friends. Your deserve this paid you know that don't you." Voldemort motioned to his missing hand. _

"_Yes. Yes master..please." Wormtail begged._

"_Yet you helped return me to my body. Worthless and traitorous as you are, you helped me and lord Voldemort rewards his helpers." Voldemort said raising his wand and giving Wormtail and silver hand. _

"_Thank you master. It's beautiful." Wormtail cried kissing the hem of Voldemorts robes and standing back in the circle. _

_Voldemort walked around the circle stopping in front of a man that Brianna could tell by his eyes was her Uncle Lucius._

"_He is loyal father even if he didn't find you." she told him. _

"_I know." he replied to her. _

"_Lucius, my slippery friend. I am told that you have not renounced the old ways, though to the world you present a respectable face. You are still ready to take the lead spot of muggle-torture, I believe. Yet you never tried to find me, Lucius." Voldemort ask. _

"_My lord, I was constantly on the alert. Had there been any sign from you, any whisper of your whereabouts, I would have been at your side immediately." Lucius said from behind his mask. _

"_He's telling the truth." Brianna said. _

"_I expect you to prove that loyalty in the future." Voldemort said. _

"_Of course My lord thank you." Lucius bowed. _

"_The LeStrange's should stand here. But they are entombed in Azkaban. When Azkaban is broken open they will be honored beyond there dreams for continued loyalty. The dementors will join us. They are our natural allies. We will recall the giants. I shall have all my devoted servants returned to me again." he said walking around the circle again. _

"_McNair, destroying dangerous beasts for the ministry Wormtail tells me? You shall have better victims than that soon." he told him. _

"_Thank you master." McNair said. _

"_And here we have Crabbe and Goyle you will be better this time, will you not." he ask two men. _

"_Yes master." they both said. _

"_We have 6 missing. Three are dead. One has turned his back and will be killed soon. And two are my faithful spy's not able to make it just yet who are at Hogwarts." he said and the death eaters stirred. _

"_Yes with there help is how our young friend here came to join us tonight." Voldemort said pointing to Potter. He pointed his wand at Potter and yelled. "Crucio." Brianna watched with fascination as Potter screamed in pain. Brianna saw a large snake slither around Potter hissing. Then the screaming stopped. _

"_Wormtail untie him and give him is wand." Voldemort said and Wormtail scrambled to do as he was told. When Harry was standing Voldemort continued. _

"_You have been taught how to duel Harry Potter?" Voldemort ask. _

"_We bow to each other Harry. Bow to your death." Voldemort said but Potter refused. _

"_I said Bow." Voldemort spat making him bow. _

"_Very good. And now you face me like a man. And now we duel." Voldemort said hitting him with another Crucio. Harry hit the ground screaming in pain again as the death eaters laughed. When Voldemort stopped Potter scrambled to his feet and hit behind the tomb. _

"_We are not playing hide and seek Harry. You can not hide from me. Stand up and face me like a man. I want to see the light leave your eyes." Voldemort screamed. There was a moment of silence before Potter emerged. _

"_Have it your way than." Potter said raising his wand. _

"_Expelliarmus." Potter screamed. _

"_Avada Kedavra." Voldemort screamed at the same time and the spells connected in midair. They both struggled to hold there spells. _

"_Do nothing. Do nothing unless I command you." Voldemort said to his death eaters when they started to move in to help. _

_Burst of white light in the form of ghost started popping out of Voldemorts wand. After a few more minutes Potter broke the connection and made a dash for the cup while the ghost mist blocked out Voldemorts vision. _

"_Stun him." Voldemort yelled but it was to late Potter got to the cup and disappeared with Cedric's body. Voldemort screamed in rage and Brianna was accidentally thrown out of his mind and slammed back into hers painfully. _

"Brianna can you hear me." she heard Snape ask. She blink a few times and looked at his concerned face.

"Yeah I can hear you." she croaked out.

"Thank god. What happened your eyes turned red and you were gone." he said helping her stand.

"I was pulled into fathers mind and watched as he talked to death eaters and tired to kill Potter but Potter got away he should be coming back now." Brianna said shaking her head from the massive headache she now had.

"Can you walk." he ask and she nodded.

"Make your self invisible." he told her and she did. There was a loud commotion and screaming and Snape and Brianna ran to see Potter laying in the middle of the field beat up clutching Cedric's body.

Dumbledore pulled Harry away and told him to stay but Moody came right up and lead Potter out of there. A few minutes later Dumbledore was looking for Potter.

"Where's Harry." he ask.

"Moody took him." McGonagall said and Dumbledore took off with Snape and McGonagall fast on his heels. Brianna followed as well.

"Alastor Moody would never take him if I said for him to stay." Dumbledore said as they approached Moody's door. Dumbledore blasted the door open. They saw Moody wand pointed at Potter. Moody was thrown back with the force of the basting spell and knocked out.

"How could it have been Moody." Potter said.

"This is not Alastor Moody. You have never known the real Moody. The real Moody would not have removed you from my sight tonight." Dumbledore explained.

"Severus, please fetch me the strongest truth potion you have. Minerva go to Hagrid's and bring up the large black dog and put him in my office." Dumbledore told them and they all left. Brianna followed Snape.

"Severus." Brianna whispered once they got to the Potions lab.

"What." he ask.

"My father wants me to get Barty out of here alive." she told him.

"How are you going to do that." he ask as they made there way back.

"I have a plan." was all she said before they came back into the room with McGonagall right behind them. In the room was a newly changed Barty bound to a chair.

"Crouch. Barty Crouch." Snape said pretending to be stunned.

"Good heavens." McGonagall yelled.

"Severus if you'd please." Dumbledore ask and Snape moved forward to pour the potion in his mouth.

"Can you hear me." Dumbledore ask him.

"Yes." Barty said.

"How did you escape Azkaban." Dumbledore ask.

"My mother saved me. She was dying and convinced father to switch us. He poly juiced us both and left my mother there as me. And took me home where my father kept me under Imperius curse until I learned to resist it." Barty said.

"Do you know anything about the world cup." ask Dumbledore.

"Yes I sat the dark mark after the death eater attack. As a sign that my master was returning." Barty said.

"Why are you at Hogwarts." Dumbledore ask.

"My master came to me with a plan on how to get his body back. He needed Potter and needed me to help him do it. I was glad to help my master. I impersonated Moody, gained Potters trust, got him in the tournament so he would be sent to the grave yard to my master tonight. Where Wormtail would perform the ritual." Barty rambled on.

"What happened to your father." Dumbledore ask.

"I killed him before he could talk and buried him in the forest." Barty said. The potion wore off after that.

"Minerva, Severus please go and get the Minister. I'm sure he will want to ask him some questions. Harry follow me." Dumbledore said and he and Harry left along with Snape and McGonagall. Brianna knew this was her chance. She was still invisible when she walked up to Barty.

"Barty." she said and he jumped. She took the charm off so he could see her.

"What are you doing your going to get caught. My Lady you need to leave." he told her.

"No I wont and I am doing my fathers bidding." she said taking off her necklace and picking up his wand.

"Here's your wand. Now as soon as they come back active this port key and it will take you to my father. This necklace my father gave me and it has no limits when used as a port key. But don't lose it. Give it to my father as soon as you get there so I can get it back. Got it." she told him putting it in his hand.

"Yes. I promise thank you." he said smiling. She heard voices outside and disillusioned herself again.

"Remember activate it as soon as they come in so they see you." she whispered and he nodded. She moved back to stand beside the door and watched as Snape, McGonagall, Fudge and a dementor came in. Brianna shivered from the cold but didn't let it effect her.

She watched as Fudge ordered the dementor to kiss Barty but he activated the port key just in time and with a "pop" he was gone.

"How. How did he do that." Fudge ask. Snape and McGonagall looked just as stunned as he was. But Snape knew it was Brianna's doing.

"It's impossible I have no idea how he.." McGonagall said not able to make since out of it.

"Come I want a word with Dumbledore." Fudge said marching out. Everyone else followed him to the hospital wing where he burst in.

"What happened." Dumbledore ask when he saw there shocked faces.

"Disappeared is what happened Dumbledore. I came in with the Dementor to give the kiss and Mr. Crouch vanished." Fudge wailed and everyone in the room gasp. Molly and Bill Weasley was there with Ron, Hermione, Harry and a big black dog.

"How." Dumbledore ask Snape and McGonagall and they both shock there heads that they didn't know.

"Perhaps he had a trick up his sleeve that we don't know about." Dumbledore said then preceded to tell Fudge everything Barty said and about Voldemort being back.

"You know who returned? Preposterous. Come now Dumbledore." Fudge said.

"It is true. He is back. Harry just managed to escape with his life." Dumbledore said.

"And your going to take his word on this are you Dumbledore." Fudge replied and the black dog growled.

"Certainly I believe him. Plus I heard what Crouch said under truth serum." Dumbledore said.

"You believe a murder and a Parseltongue who has hallucinations due to his scar." Fudge said.

"Been reading Rita Skeeter Minister?" Harry ask.

"And if I have." Fudge said.

"Listen to me Cornelius. Harry is as sane as you or I. The scar hurts when Voldemort is close by or angry." Dumbledore said stepping towards Fudge.

"You'll forgive me, Albus, but I never heard of a scar acting like an alarm." Fudge said.

"Look I saw Voldemort come back. I saw the death eaters! I can give you there names!" Potter shouted and everyone was silent. Brianna moved to stand next to Snape arms touching.

"Lucius Malfoy." Harry said and Brianna tensed but Snape laid a hand on her back quickly to stop her from moving.

"Malfoy was cleared. A very old family-donations to excellent causes." Fudge said proudly.

"McNair." Potter yelled.

"Also cleared works for the ministry." Fudge said.

"Avery-Nott-Crabbe-Goyle." Potter listed off.

"You are repeating names of those cleared years ago. You could have read that in a book. For heaven's sake Dumbledore he is not trustworthy." Fudge said.

"Voldemort has returned. If you accept that fact now we may still be able to save the situation. First we need to remove the dementors from Azkaban." Dumbledore said.

"What. Remove the dementors. I'd be kicked out of office. Half of us only feel safe at night because we know the dementors are standing guard at Azkaban." Shouted Fudge.

"The rest of us sleep less soundly knowing that you have put Voldemorts most dangerous supports in the care of creatures who will join him as soon as he ask." Dumbledore retorted.

"He just cant be back Dumbledore he just cant be." Fudge said pleading. Dumbledore looked at Snape for help. Snape strode forwards rolling up his sleeve showing the dark mark. Harry and everyone stared at him.

"There. There the dark mark. It is not as clear now as it was an hour ago but it burned black. Every death eater has one so he can summon us. When it burns we are to apperate to his side. Karkaroff's burned too that's why he fled tonight he is scared to be killed for betrayal." Snape said and Fudge too a step back shacking his head. Snape jerked his sleeve back down and went back to where Brianna was standing.

"I don't know what your playing at Dumbledore but I have heard enough. I will be in touch later I have a murder on the loose to find." Fudge said throwing Potter a bag of gold and stomping out.

Dumbledore sighed then turned back to the others.

"There is work to be done. Molly am I right in thinking that I can count on you and Arthur?" he ask the red headed women.

"Of course you can." she said.

"I'll go to dad now." Bill Weasley said standing and leaving the room.

"Minerva I want to see Hagrid and Madam Maxine in my office please go get them. Poppy go to Moody office and retrieve the real Moody from the trunk and check on him." he ordered and the two women left.

Once they were gone Dumbledore started again.

"And now it is time for two of our numbers to recognize each other for what they are. Sirius if you could resume your usual form." he said and the black dog changed into a man. Molly screamed.

"Sirius Black" she yelled pointing.

"Mum, shut up its okay." Ron told her.

Snape tensed and Brianna could feel his anger as he looked at his once childhood enemy. Sirius looked the same.

"Him. What is he doing here." Snape snarled.

"He is here at my invitation as are you Severus. I trust you both. It is time for you to lay aside your old differences and trust each other." Dumbledore told them. Snape snorted and Brianna rolled her eyes. That was never going to happen.

"I will settle in the short term for lack of open hostility. You will shake hands. You are on the same side now. Time is short, and we must stand united if we want to survive." Dumbledore said and Brianna had to cover her mouth to stop from laughing at saying Snape was on there side.

Slowly Snape and Sirius walked towards each other and shook hands very quickly before letting go. Snape discretely wiped his hand on his pants in disgust but Brianna saw him.

"Sirius I need you and Lupin to gather our old friends. Annabelle Figg, Fletcher all the old crowd and lay low at Lupin for a while." Dumbledore said and Sirius nodded.

"Severus you know what I must as you to do. If you are ready, if your prepared." Dumbledore ask.

"I am." Snape replied.

"Then good luck." he told him and Sirius and Snape left out the door the same time Sirius changing back into a dog and running out.

Brianna walked outside with Snape before he stopped and talked to her.

"Brianna you cant go with me yet. It's to dangerous and you could be caught. Your father would not want to risk that, I wont risk it. You need to stay here until he summons you when it is safe." He told her and she made herself visible again.

"Fine." she said angry.

"You may have to wait until Hogwarts is out where you wont be seen leaving." Snape told her and she nodded.

"Be careful and get my necklace back please." she said and he nodded before walking towards the gate and appreating away.

Brianna went back to her dorm and got into bed. Her head was still killing her and she was pissed she couldn't be at her fathers side


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

* * *

Severus Snape landed outside Riddle manor and made his way towards his master. He knocked on the door and Wormtail opened it.

"Wormtail." Snape said coldly.

"Snape what can I do for you." He squeaked.

"I am here to see the Dark Lord you idiot." Snape snarled walking past him. He walked into the room full of death eaters where his master was talking with Barty Crouch. Snape walked forward and kneeled down bowing.

"Severus so nice of you to join me." the dark lord said.

"Leave us." he said dismissing all death eaters except Snape and Crouch.

"Rise Snape and take a seat." he hissed out and Snape sat at the table at his left with Barty across the table from him. He got a good look at his master new snake appearance but didn't cringe away.

"You remember Barty Crouch Jr. Don't you Severus." the dark lord ask.

"Of course my lord." Severus said nodding to Crouch.

"The old fool finally let you come to me did he." the dark lord ask.

"Yes my lord. After arguing with Fudge who wouldn't believe you were back and sending Sirius Black to start recruiting he sent me to spy." Severus said causing Voldemort to let out a laugh.

"Yes you have done your job well Severus. The old man trust you giving me a perfect spy within Hogwarts. Of course we will have to feed him truthfully information from time to time but we will work that out later. But I just wanted to let you know how proud I am you have stayed so loyal all these years." the dark lord said and Snape nodded.

"How is my daughter Severus." the dark lord ask.

"Mad at the moment. She wanted to come with me to see you but I thought it best to wait till you summoned to see her when it was safe. Plus it wouldn't do for her to get caught sneaking out." Snape said and Barty laughed causing the other two men to look at him.

"I am sorry my lord it's just that sounds like her. She has quite the temper and scary when she's mad." he said.

"Yes so you were telling me. It seems she got that from both her parents. Severus Barty was telling me how well she did in his class how was she in yours." the dark lord ask.

"She is amazing in everything she does my lord. Her Potions are better than most my 7th years and the other teachers say the same. She has by passed the Mudblood of Potters as top in the year. She does her house proud. I also have been working on dark arts with her when she's home at the Malfoy's and she is amazing to watch. She also can talk to snakes and is excellent in Leglimency and Occlumency and can already apperate." Severus said and the dark lord tilted his head to the side to apprise him.

"You have developed feelings for my daughter haven't you Severus." the dark lord ask and Snape paled Barty watched with interest.

"My lord I have never made a move on her but I wont deny that she has captivated me from the moment we met. However, I don't know if she feels the same or would even consider someone as old as I." he said honestly bracing himself for pain.

"I wont hurt you for that Severus. I am glad she has someone that cares to keep her safe when I am not around and someone she confides in. Plus I know once all my death eaters meet her they will be vying for her attention from what I have heard she is a great beauty." He said glancing at Barty who nodded. "And when that time comes I know I will have my hands full keeping the un worthy at bay. Most of the death eaters as you know treat witch's as property which my daughter is NOT. They also can be abusive and not faithful. I want her with someone who knows how she should be treated, who is loyal to our side, that can protect her and not sleep around behind her back. I know you will treat her right in everyway. However, with that said I do think at the moment she is to young for a physical relationship. Get to know her all you want but don't push the physical part just yet. And if you ever hurt her in any way I will kill you." Voldemort said.

"I would never hurt her and will always treat her right if she so chooses me." Snape said doubting.

"Don't sell yourself short Severus from what I got from Narcissa thoughts she's just as taken by you as you are of her." the dark lord said and Snape stared in shock.

"Yes don't be so surprise. Plus she trust you enough to tell you about Crouch from the very being." the dark lord said and Barty snapped his head up.

"You knew the whole time." Barty ask.

"Yes. She told me. She needed someone to confide in and when you ask for help she needed ways around to help you." Snape said and Barty nodded the started laughing.

"She is so a Slytherin." he said to himself.

"Explain." the dark lord said.

"When she confronted me on who I really was she said she wouldn't get me caught she never said she wouldn't tell." he laughed as did the other two men.

"She also demanded I bring back her necklace." Snape said.

"Ah yes. Her it is make sure she gets it." The dark lord said handing it over to Snape who nodded.

They spent the next couple hours filling Voldemort in on all information they had so far before Snape apperated back to Hogwarts to feed Dumbledore lies about his meeting.

Snape snuck into Brianna's dorm room casting silencing spells so not to wake up the others. He looked down at her and admired her beauty before softy touching her face. She jerked awake instantly grabbing her wand before realizing it was Snape. Then she launched herself into his arms.

"shh I'm fine. Everything is fine." he told her sitting on the bed with her in his arms.

"I was worried I didn't know how long you'd be gone." she said pulling away to look him over. Once she saw he was fine she relaxed.

"So what happened." she whispered.

"Just a meeting. Your father was very proud of everything he has heard about you and cant wait to see you again. Barty is fine. He also gave me your necklace." he told her handing it back which she put right on.

"I just wanted to give that back and let you know I was fine. Now you need to go back to sleep and so do I." he told her. He kissed her forehead before leaving the room for some much needed sleep.

* * *

The next morning the castle was in an uproar. Slytherin house was the only ones happy with the recent events. They sat in the great hall for breakfast chatting away and laughing while all the other tables were quite and mournful. Potter and his two friends the most. Brianna watch them throughout breakfast worrying all over there face. She caught Potter's eye for a moment and smirked and winked at him. He narrowed his eyes at her then turned away. She just laughed and stood with Draco and the others to head outside to relax by the lake. Dumbledore had call off all classes for the remaining little time they had due to the death of a student.

The end of the year came quickly and the sad presence still lingering over the castle. Brianna spent the last couple of weeks left writing her mother about everything and working with Snape on potions and dark arts like they did at home. She was getting to know him so well and couldn't imagine him not being there for her.

At the leaving feast Dumbledore stood to make his announcement. The real Moody was at the table as well.

"The end of another year. There is much that I would like to say to you all tonight, but I must first acknowledge the loss of a very fine person, who should be here enjoying our feast with us. I would like you all, please, to stand, and raise your glasses, to Cedric Diggory." he said and everyone stood. Draco and Brianna didn't raise there glass but they did stand. "Cedric Diggory." everyone said than sat down.

"Cedric was a person who exemplified many of the qualities that distinguish Hufflepuff House. He was a good loyal friend, a hard worker, he valued fair play. His death has affected you all, whether you knew him well or not. I think that you have the right to know exactly how he died. Cedric Diggory was murdered by Lord Voldemort." Dumbledore said and panicked whispers swept the great hall.

"The Ministry of Magic does not wish me to tell you this. It is possible that some of your parents will be horrified that I have done so-either because they will not believe he has returned, or because they think I should not tell you so, young as you are. It is my belief, however, that truth is preferable to lies, and that any attempt to pretend that Cedric died as the result of an accident, or some sort of blunder of his own, is an insult to his memory." Dumbledore said. Brianna and Draco were whispering to themselves when they caught Potter watching them they just glared back.

"There is somebody else who must be mentioned in connection with Cedric's death. I am talking about Harry Potter. Harry Potter managed to escape Lord Voldemort. He risked his own life to return Cedric's body to Hogwarts. He showed, in every respect, the sort of bravery that few wizards have ever shown in facing Voldemort, and for this, I honor him." Dumbledore said raising his glass to him. Everyone but Slytherin raised there's as well.

"The tournament's aim was to further magical understanding. In light of what has happened such ties are more important than ever before. Every guest in this hall, will be welcomed back here at any time. I say to you all in light of Voldemorts return, we are only as strong as we are united. Lord Voldemorts gift for spreading discord and enmity is very great. We can fight if only by showing an equally strong bond of friendship and trust. Different habit and language are nothing at all if our aims are identical and our hearts are open. It is my belief-and never have I so hoped that I am mistaken-that we are all facing dark and difficult times. Some of you in this Hall have already suffered directly at the hands of Voldemort. Many of your families have been torn asunder. Remember Cedric. Remember, if the time should come when you have to make a choice between what is right and what is easy, remember what happened to a boy who was good, and kind, and brave, because he strayed across the path of Voldemort. Remember Cedric Diggory." Dumbledore finished and the hall was deathly silent.

With there bags packed Draco and Brianna boarded the train home for the summer they were both looking forward to. Great changes were on the way and they couldn't be happier. Walking down the train they overheard Hermione tell the boys she trapped Rita Skeeter in a jar as a bug. Draco slide the door open and there heads turned to look at them.

"Very clever Granger." Draco said arrogantly.

"So you caught some pathetic reporter, and Potter's Dumbledore's favorite boy again. Big deal." he continued but they didn't comment.

"Trying not to think about it. Pretend it hasn't happened." Brianna ask.

"Get out." Harry told them.

"You've picked the losing side Potter! I warned you! I told you, you ought to choose your company more carefully, remember? When we met on the train in first year. I told you not to hand around with riffraff like this." he jerk his head to Ron and Hermione.

"You should have listened to him then. It's too late now, Potter. They'll be the first to go, now the dark lord's back. Mud blood's and blood traitors." Brianna spat looking disgusted.

"Just get out." Harry said again slamming the door in there face.

"You'll see were right Potter in the end." Draco yelled through the door before they walked towards there compartment.

When they arrived at kings crossing Draco and Brianna exited right behind the golden trio who was greeted by a bunch of red heads. Lucius shrunk there trunks and they hugged there kids and followed the crowd out the platform. Brianna bumped right into Potter as he was greeting his Aunt and Uncle.

"Damn Potter move out of everyone's way." she said fixing her dress.

"Maybe you should watch where your going LeStrange." he said back. Brianna looked over his head to see his ugly aunt and uncle looking at them. She smirked over to her family who was watching before walking up to Harry's muggles.

"I am so very sorry for my ruddiness sir, ma'am. I didn't mean to keep you any longer by my clumsiness'. My name is Brianna I am a classmate of Harry." she purred very politely. Potter and the Weasley's sneered at her. The muggles had the biggest smile on there faces when they looked at her.

"Quite all right my dear. The boy should have moved aside to let a lady though he has no manners. My name's Vernon and this is my wife Petunia and our son Dudley." the muggle man said that looked like a huge whale as he shook her hand. She shook the women and the son's hand also.

"Lovely to meet you all and I love your shoes Miss." she said to Petunia who beamed with pride.

"well I will let you get going. I'm sure you cant wait to spend time with Potter here. And my aunt and uncle are waiting for me there." she said pointing towards the Malfoy's.

"You live with your Aunt and uncle too how nice. I'm sure they just love having you around. They look like a well off family." Petunia said.

"Oh they are very wealthy my whole family is. Well it was a pleasure. Potter see you soon." Brianna said nodding to everyone sneering at Potter and the Weasley's before walking off to the Malfoy's who where trying to hold in there laughter.

They walked outside waiting on there limo when they saw Potter being dragged out by his Uncle.

"You should not insult that lovely family. You should make friends with more respectable people such as them." he said pushing him into the car.

"Mission accomplished." Brianna said as they sat in the limo.

"What Mission." Lucius ask.

"Getting Potter in trouble at the beginning of summer. Now I must wash my hands after touching those filthy muggles." Brianna sneered and her family laughed.

True to her word as soon as she got home she went straight to the bathroom before dinner.

Dinner was great. They told Lucius and Narcissa everything that happened that year and Narcissa filled them in on what she had been doing while they were away. Towards the end Brianna's necklace started heating up on her skin and Lucius hissed grabbing his arm.

"The dark lord is calling me." he said standing.

"he's calling me as well Uncle." she said standing as well.

"How can you tell you don't have a mark." Draco ask and she pointed to her necklace to which he nodded. They went to the floo and Lucius and Brianna flooed to the dark lords current location which changes due to not wanting to be found. Brianna pulled her hood of her cloak up over her head as they got out. Brianna was getting nervous as they walked towards the room he was in. She was going to meet her father face to face for the first time. This was a big deal.

The reached a double door and a man she recognized as Wormtail opened it for them. When they got in she noticed a man that was pasty white with snake features sitting in a chair. This didn't make her cringe to her he was powerful looking.

Brianna followed Lucius and kneeled down as he did in front of Voldemort.

"Lucius please wait outside for a moment." a deep powerful voice said. Lucius rose and left with out saying anything. Brianna stayed down her hood and hair covering her face.

"Stand child you don't keel to me. They kneel to you. Stand and remove your cloak so I can get a look at you." he told her and she slowly stood dropping her hood and letting the cloak fall to the floor. Reveling her little black dress and long dark hair.

"Come closer." he said and she did. She walked till she was in arms length of him head still faced down. She felt his finger under her chin as he raised her face. She started into his dark red eyes without fear as he moved her hair over her shoulder and stroked a finger down her face. He looked her over before sitting back in his chair.

"You are even more beautiful than I imagined my dear." he told her. She curtsied.

"Thank you my lord." she said unsure of what to call him.

"You do not have to call me that. You may call me father if you'd like." he said motioning for her to sit to his left. She did and they turned to face each other.

"I have waited a long time for this moment." he said.

"so have I father. So have I." she replied.

"I have heard a lot of good things about you. I am so proud to have you as my heir." he told her.

"thank you that means so much to me." she told him.

"I wanted to talk to you about my return. Now that I am back I want you by my side. Of course you will still go to school education is very important and I want you to continue to work with Severus on the dark arts. I don't want anyone at Hogwarts to know this year that I am your father but I will introduce you in a moment to all my death eaters. They will let there children know that you are there dark princess so to speak and you will get the up most respect and protection from those of Slytherin house as well as my death eaters. They will bow to you and talk to you with respect. I also want you here when I call meeting. I want you to see how this works so you can get use to leading by my side." he told her.

"I, Thank you father. I would be most honored. I have dreamed of being at your side since I found out you were my father." she told him.

"We will later on in the year breaking our followers out of Azkaban and you will be reunited with your mother who I know is looking forward to that. You will be above her of course." he said and she nodded.

"We will also when the time is right get revenge on those filthy disgusting Muggles that raised you as well as the fucker that attacked you." he said eyes flashing with anger.

"I cant wait." she said eyes just as dangerous.

"Now is there anything you would like to ask before we start this meeting." the dark lord ask.

"No sir not at this moment." she said.

"Put your hood back on until I tell you to revel yourself." he said and she did covering her face with her black hood as well as her body.

"Lucius." Voldemort called and her Uncle came back in and bowed.

"Yes my lord." he said.

"Raise your sleeve it is time to introduce my daughter to our most loyal." he said and Lucius did as he was told hissing when the dark lord pressed his wand to the mark. Pop's of apperation could be heard outside as death eaters made there way in.

15 Minutes later the room was full of bowing mask men that stood and formed a circle. Brianna scanned the crowed under her hair and saw every eye looking at her wondering why someone was sitting in a throne at there lords side.

"My loyal followers. I have called you tonight to introduce a very special person. You will treat her as you do me as she is my equal." he said and most everyone started whispering.

"Yes shock I know you are but as she is my daughter she deserves respect. You will pass it out to your children as well so she gets the protection and respect she deservers at Hogwarts. However, stress to them that her identity as my heir is to remain secret until I so otherwise and that goes for you lot as well. Anyone caught disrespecting her or leaking information will pay with there life is that understood." he ask in a menacing voice.

"Yes my lord." everyone said.

"You will address her as My lady or Princess unless she tells you otherwise. But in my presence you will still address her as such. Now let me introduce you to my powerful and beautiful daughter. Brianna LeStrange. Daughter of your lord and Bellatrix." he said and Brianna stood lowering her hood and dropping her cloak into the chair and facing the sea of mask men. The ones that didn't know her gasp before they all fell to there knees bowing.

"Thank you my lord. It is an honor to be apart of such an esteemed group of powerful wizards. You are loyal to my father and for that I respect you all. Together I know we can start to shape the wizarding world into what it should have been all along and make a better life for us and those who deserve it." she said and everyone stared at her in awe including her father. She was so much more mature that her aged showed and exuded power and leadership. They all started cheering and clapping after she finished. She immediately won the respect of all the death eaters in the room and they vowed to serve her as they do there lord.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

* * *

The summer was going great. Brianna hadn't seen her father but once more since that first night but that was ok. She knew he had plans to travel and recruit and that took all his time. She worked hard with Severus on potions and the dark arts he even taught her the ones he had created himself and she showed him the one she had made up but she hadn't tried it out on anyone yet. He was most impressed of the dark spell that made your victim feel like they were burning from the inside out. Lucius thought it ingenious as well and couldn't wait to try it out.

Draco and Brianna finished all there homework with in the first month of vacation and after that spent time flying and reading. Brianna made it a mission to read every book in the library. One day Lucius brought home the daily prophet and passed it around at dinner. The whole thing was slandering Potter and Dumbledore about the continued insistence that the dark lord was back which Fudge refused to believe. The papers everyday said the same thing.

Then when there was only a couple weeks left of vacation Lucius came home from a Ministry meeting with wonderful news.

"Potter was expelled pending a hearing today." he said as soon as everyone sat down for dinner.

"What did he do." Brianna ask.

"Used a Patronus Charm in the presence of his muggle cousin. The hearing is next week. No doubt Dumbledore will get him off but this just makes him look even worse than he already did." Lucius told them and they laughed about that all night.

A couple days later Brianna was in the library when Severus came through the floo.

"Hey Sev what's up." she ask. Everyone else was out that day and Brianna was home alone.

"I have an order meeting to go to. Your father wanted to know if you'd like to go and meet your cousin." he ask smirking.

"Who's that." she ask.

"Sirius Black of course. And Potter and all the others will be there I'm sure." he said.

"Wont it look weird bring Bellatrix LeStrange's daughter and enemy to Potter to an order meeting where I am not apart of or invited." she said putting her book down.

"Yes but it will shake them up a bit and we can always say I was stuck watching you today while everyone was out. They wont let you in the meeting but you can wonder around and see if you get anything from anyone's thoughts. Plus you can make fun of Potter." he said. She thought about it for a minute before deciding to go. She was ready quickly and he apperated both of them to a location that was protected she would never find it with out Snape. He used his wand to open the door and they walked into an old house that was stories tall.

"There probably having dinner and the meeting will be after come on." he said and she followed him down the stars where they heard lots of talking and laughter coming from inside. Snape pushed open the door and everyone went silent. When Brianna walked in and stood beside Snape everyone's eyes widened, forks dropped and Sirius Black who had been leaning on two legs of his chair fell over with a loud bang on the floor.

"Graceful Black really graceful." Snape drawled out and Brianna snorted eyes glancing over everyone. Every Weasley was there as well as Potter, Granger and Hermione. The real Moody was there and Dumbledore as well as some others she didn't know.

"What…I…who…Who the bloody hell are you." Sirius stuttered out standing from the floor looking like he seen a ghost.

"Brianna LeStrange nice to meet you too. Cuz." she said coldly raising an eye brow at him.

"Oh. My. God. You look so much like." he said but she cut him off.

"Like my mother yes, yes I know." she said rolling her eyes.

"Why'd you bring her Snape. This is a private meeting." Moody growled from the corner.

"Yes  
I know. However, I promised Lucius before this meeting was called to watch Brianna today. Him, Narcissa and Draco all were out and hadn't returned by the time I had to leave." he said taking a seat at the table. Brianna stood behind his chair arms crossed over her chest.

"She is the daughter of Bellatrix LeStrange and a Slytherin she cannot be trust given who she lives with and who her mother is." Sirius said regaining his voice. Brianna turned to him.

"That's rich coming from you seeing as we have some of the same blood and you are a convicted murder on the run. And your parents were some of the darkest around. You cannot throw stones at me solely based on who my mother is. And believe me I'd rather be home then in this dump." she spat back at him.

"She is right Sirius she has given no reason that she can't be trusted. The children of course are not allowed in the meeting so no information will be passed to her." Dumbledore said shutting Sirius up this caused Snape to snort.

"What are you snorting at Snape I still don't trust you." Sirius sneered.

"And I don't really give a bloody damn if you do or not Black." Snape snapped back and Brianna laughed before clearing her throat.

"Alright children up stairs with the lot of you." Molly Weasley said.

"I refuse to hang out with them. I will just wonder around till your done." Brianna said.

"No you wont. I don't want you wondering around my house." Sirius told her.

"Who says we wanted you to join us anyways." Potter told her and she shot him the bird causing Molly to shriek.

"well I never." she said.

"I find that hard to believe given the number of children you've spawned." Brianna replied and Snape laughed out loud before covering it up.

"That's enough out with you." Moody said and all the under aged children filed out.

"I'll come find you when I'm done, Bree." Snape said and she nodded. She followed the gang of red heads as they started up the stairs before Hermione stopped.

"Pretty friendly with Snape I see." she said.

"He is a family friend why shouldn't I be." Brianna said.

"That's was rather rude Brianna what you said to Mrs. Weasley. You should apologize." she told her.

"I don't think so." Brianna said. Hermione was going to say something else when Ron tripped over the umbrella stand causing a Black curtain to fly off uncovering a picture of a women that started screaming.

"MUDBLOODS, HALF BREEDS DEFILING MY HOME. DISGUSTING FILTH IN THE HOME OF MY FATHER." it yelled and Brianna covered her ears.

"What the hell." she ask as everyone from the kitchen ran in to see what happened.

"Shut up." Sirius yelled but she didn't listen she just kept on yelling.

Brianna went and stood in front of the picture taking her hands off her ears and yelling.

"Will you kindly shut the hell up." she yelled and the picture stopped yelling looking at her wide eyed.

"Bellatrix." it ask stunned.

"no ma'am I am her daughter. Brianna LeStrange." she told it.

"I haven't seen you since you were a baby. Everyone thought you died. I am your great Aunt." the picture told her.

"No not dead as you can see. Nice to meet you by the way. Now what's with all this yelling." Brianna ask.

"Oh pardon me but I cannot stand what my traitor son has done to my house. Letting filth live here." she scowled.

"Well I see your point but I am defiantly not filth and don't appreciate being yelled at." Brianna told it as everyone stared in shock.

"No you most certainly are not. Are you living here now too." the picture ask.

"Heaven's no I am living with the Malfoy's." Brianna told her.

"Oh I always loved them. Please tell them I said hello especially my niece Narcissa." she said politely.

"I will of course Mrs. Black." Brianna said. She turned to everyone.

"You can go to your meeting now I think I got this covered." she told the adults who went back to the kitchen.

"You coming." Potter ask rudely.

"In a moment I'm talking." Brianna said and they all left leaving Brianna alone with the picture.

"My dear you look so much like your mom but I see your dad as well." Mrs. Black said.

"You know about my father." Brianna ask sitting on the step in front of the picture.

"Yes of course but don't worry your secret is safe with me." she winked.

"Thank you. So what's been going on in this house." Brianna ask.

"Just order meeting about trying to take down Voldemort. Nothing of real importance has been said. However, there are ways of letting you know if I hear something." Mrs. Black said and Brianna motioned for her to go on.

"Well I cant leave the house obviously. But Kreacher my loyal house elf can relay messages from time to time. He is bound to my traitor son and this house. But since you are blood as well he can talk to you and tell you as much as he's allowed." Mrs. Black said.

"That's great thanks for the help." Brianna said. Just than Kreacher popped in.

"Miss LeStrange it is to nice to meet someone of worthy blood. Kreacher will be happy to assist you if he can." he said bowing.

"Thank you kreacher." she said and he popped back out.

"Well I suppose I could go now. Thank you for talking with me Mrs. Black." Brianna said standing.

"Anytime dear. Come see me if you ever want to talk." the picture said and Brianna nodded and made her way upstairs. She heard voices on the inside of the first door and pushed it open. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and the twins were all in there doing different things.

"Well don't you all look like you having fun." She replied walking in the room. They all turned to look at her.

"As a matter of fact we are." Potter said going back to his chess game with Ron.

Brianna sat on the corner of the bed and watched them concentrating on all there minds.

"_I wonder what Voldemort is after. Sirius said it was something he didn't have before. And that the order was taking turns to guard it." came Potters mind. _

"_She is so hot." came the twins minds at the same time. Brianna just rolled her eyes. _

"_I wish she would just leave. Harry doesn't need this stress before his hearing." Was Hermione's. _

"_Wonder if Harry will ask me out." was Ginny's thought. _

Brianna listened for a while longer before pulling out. There wasn't anything good besides what Potter said.

Brianna was getting bored and thirsty.

"Do you have a house elf around here Potter." Brianna ask.

"Yes why." he ask her.

"I'm thirsty and I don't know how long they will be. What's it's name." she ask she already knew but they didn't know that.

"Kreacher." he said coldly. And Hermione scowled at her.

"What." she ask Hermione.

"You know house elf's is nothing but slave labor right." she said and Ron and Harry groaned.

"Yeah so." Brianna ask.

"We shouldn't use them. They should be set free." she cried.

"Yeah whatever." Brianna waved off. "Kreacher." Brianna called out and the elf popped in.

"What can Kreacher happily get Mistress of worthy blood." Kreacher ask bowing and the others stared at it.

"Could you get me some water while I wait." she ask it and he popped out and popped back in within seconds handing her a bottle of water.

"Thank you kreacher." Brianna said taking a drink.

"Kreacher was happy to be of service." he said.

"Will you get us some drinks to." Ron ask it. Kreacher turned and scowled at it.

"Get them yourself blood traitor." he said before leaving. Brianna snorted into her water at the look on Ron's face.

"Guess he doesn't like you." Brianna laughed.

"Yeah well we don't like you." Potter spat back.

"You think I give a fuck what you think scar head." Brianna said and Potter stood drawing his wand.

"Draco's not here to protect you LeStrange." he said. Hermione trying to stop him.

"I don't need anyone to protect me Potter. You have no idea the things I can do that would rock your world. But can you really afford to use magic. Your already expelled." she sneered.

"How do you know that." he ask.

"Duh. My Uncle works at the Ministry we found out as soon as you were stupid enough to cast a patronus." she told him smirking.

"I was protecting myself and I least I can cast one." he told her. She smirked and stood up.

"Potter I have been able to cast one for years non verbal at that. But I don't need to use it all the time as dementors have no effect on me." she sneered back at him. They all stared in shock that she could do that. Before anyone could reply Snape came in.

"Potter what the bloody hell are you doing put that wand always. Your in enough trouble as it is." he spat at him. Potter did as he was told.

"Come Bree I am done we can leave." he told her softly offering her his hand which she took smirking at all there gasping faces. Snape lead her by hand down the stairs with all the kids following and the adult all at the bottom.

"Good bye dear come back soon you are always welcome." Mrs. Black told her as she past.

"Thank you." Brianna told it. Snape and Brianna swept out without another word. Leaving everyone behind shocked.

When they apperated back to Malfoy Manor they collapsed in the dining room laughing loudly. The three Malfoy's staring at them strangely.

"What is so funny." Draco ask.

"Snape took me…oh god…with him to the order meeting…Potter and everyone was there. It was too funny." Brianna said between laughs.

"WHAT." the other three ask.

"The dark lord thought it was a good idea so I took her." Snape said and they explained everything that happened. By the end of the tale everyone in the room was in tears.

Brianna told Snape what she heard and he said he would pass it on to her father.

A few days later the day of Potters hearing Draco and Brianna went to the Ministry with Lucius. They were standing outside with Fudge after the hearing.

"He got off. There was nothing I could do after the vote was in his favor." the minister said to Lucius.

"Well Fudge Potter gets what he wants all the time. You did all you could." Lucius said.

"Yeah you can only do so much sir. Don't be to hard on yourself." Brianna told him smiling, he smiled back as Potter and Mr. Weasley walked up.

"Potter." Draco sneered.

"Malfoy." Potter replied.

"Well, Well, Well….Patronus Potter." Lucius sneered while Draco and Brianna laughed.

"The Minister was just telling me about your lucky escape Potter. Quite astonishing, the way you continue to wriggle out of very tight holes…._snakelike_, in fact." Lucius told him stroking his cane.

"Yeah, yeah I'm good at escaping." Harry replied.

"And Arthur Weasley too. What are you doing here." Lucius ask Mr. Weasley.

"I work here." Mr. Weasley said shortly.

"Not here surely. I thought you were up on the second floor. Don't you do something that involves sneaking Muggle artifacts home and bewitching them?" Lucius ask and Brianna and Draco bit there lips to stop from laughing. Potter glared at them.

"No." Mr. Weasley said fingers digging into Harry's shoulder.

"What are you guys doing here anyways." Harry ask Lucius.

"I don't think private matters between myself and the Minister are any concern of yours, Potter. Really just because you are Dumbledore's favorite boy, you must not expect the same indulgence from the rest of us. Shall we then, Minister?" Lucius ask looking at Fudge.

"Certainly. This way Lucius." Fudge said heading for the lift he opened it and motioned for Brianna to go first.

"Ladies first my dear." He told her helping her in she smiled at him. They disappeared down the lift leaving Potter to wait for the next one. Lucius finished his business before they all headed home. They were leaving for Hogwarts soon and needed to pack.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

* * *

Brianna was packed and ready to go. She packed up all her new books, clothes, birthday stuff-which was at the beginning of summer. She was now 16-along with her broom and sat her truck by the door. Today they were going back to Hogwarts and Draco and Brianna couldn't wait. Like last year they had breakfast with Lucius and Narcissa, while Narcissa fussed about not forgetting anything. When they were ready to leave Brianna wrapped Nyx around her neck, pinned her perfect badge on and they apperated to where they catch there limo and off to king's crossing they went.

"Brianna your father gave me this letter to give to you." Lucius said handing it to her. She only saw her father a handful of times over the summer but he always sent messages through someone for her. He didn't call her for all the meeting right now not wanting word to get out quite yet who her father was. She only went when he was meeting with the inner circle or those he trusted completely.

"Thanks." she said before opening it and reading while they drove to the train station.

_My Darling Daughter, _

_This letter is charmed to be read by your eyes only. I wanted to wish you well on your new year at Hogwarts, I know you will do me proud. If I call for you during the year go to Snape and he will make sure you get to the meeting safely. Also he as agreed to continue your dark arts training during the year, he will give you more details on it later. Stay close to Draco and the other Slytherin and if you have any problems see Snape immediately. _

_I want to hear how your year goes so write me letters and send them trough Lucius, he will know how to get them to me. Congratulations on making perfect this year along with young Draco. Stay safe my daughter. _

_Always, _

_Your father._

She smiled and pocketed the letter as they walked through the platform 9 and ¾. Just like last year Lucius put there trunks on the train while Narcissa hugged and kissed them both over and over telling them how much she would miss them. Lucius had to pull her off so they wouldn't miss the train.

They went to the heads compartment for the perfects meeting. There they saw Granger and Weasley made perfects too.

"Weasley, you actually made perfect. I am shocked." Draco told him laughing.

"Shut up Malfoy." he replied turning red.

When they passed by Potter's compartment after the meeting they stopped to resume the yearly banter. This year they were sitting with Neville again and a blonde girl dressed weird and Ginny Weasley.

"What." Potter ask aggressively.

"Manners, Potter, or I'll have to give you a detention." Draco said pointing to his badge.

"You see I, unlike you, have been made a perfect, which means that I, unlike you, have the power to hand out punishments." Draco drawled out.

"Yeah but you, unlike me, are a git, so get out and leave us alone." Harry bit back.

"Oh temper, temper." Brianna tsk.

"Tell me, how does it feel being second-best to Weasley, Potter?" Draco ask him.

"Shut up, Malfoy." Hermione said sharply.

"I seem to have touched a nerve. Well, just watch yourself, Potter, because I'll be _dogging_ your footsteps in case you step out of line." Draco said mentioning they had seen his godfather at the station in dog form.

"Get out!" Hermione said standing up. Brianna glared at her before they left headed to the Slytherin compartment to sit with there friends.

"Welcome my lady." the Slytherin said when she entered. She motioned for them to keep it quite as her and Draco sat down. They all apologized quickly.

"So any idea who the new DADA teacher is going to be." Pansy ask.

"Father said Fudge talked about sending some women from the Ministry to keep Dumbledore in line but he wasn't sure who." Draco said and everyone nodded. They talked and ate sweets till they made it to Hogwarts.

Draco pushed past the first and second years to get them the first carriage. Hermione of course yelled at him but he just ignored her. When everyone was seated Brianna nudged Draco to get his attention.

"Who is that ugly women in that hideous pick cardigan." Brianna whispered.

"Don't know maybe that's the new teacher." he told her with a look of disgust on his face. Brianna looked over and saw Snape looking about the same as he glanced at the new teacher from time to time.

"_Who the hell is that sitting next to you." she ask him in his mind. _

"_The new DADA Professor Umbridge." he said. _

"_Ew. Who the hell dresses like that. I feel so sorry you have to sit so close to all that hideous pink." she told him laughing. _

"_Yes, I feel sorry for myself as well." he said _

"_Not you type huh? Maybe you should get to know her better. Take her on a date." Brianna joked laughing. He raised his head and shot her an evil nasty look that she could feel in her mind. _

"_Shut it women. I am trying to eat." he snarled at her before breaking the connection. _

"Tuck in." Dumbledore told everyone when the sorting was over.

After the food was gone Dumbledore stood to make his announcements.

"Well, now that we are all feed I want to welcome back all our old students as well as the new comers. As always the forest is out of bounds to all students. Mr. Filch has ask me to remind you all that magic is not permitted in corridors and a list of banned items is on his office door. We have two changes in staff this year. We are very pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures lessons, We are also delighted to introduce Professor Umbridge, our new DADA teacher." Dumbledore said and everyone's eyes went to the smiling women next to Snape.

"Tryouts for the house Quidditch teams will take place-." he broke off when he heard _"HEM, HEM." _from Umbridge who was standing and walking towards the stage. Most of the teachers looked stunned no one every interrupts Dumbledore.

"Thank you Headmaster, for those kind words of welcome." she simpered in a high-pitched, breathy, girlish voice. "Well, it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say. And to see such happy little faces looking back at me. I am very much looking forward to getting to know you all, and I'm sure we'll be good friends." she said. Brianna and Draco exchanged looks saying that was never going to happen. She "_HEM, HEM."_ again to get everyone's attention Brianna already didn't like her.

"The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. The rare gifts with which you were born may come to nothing if not nurtured and honed by careful instruction. Every Headmaster and Headmistress of Hogwarts has brought something new to this historic school, and that is as it should be, for without progress there will be stagnation and decay. There again, progress for progress's sake must be discouraged. Let us move forward, then, into a new era of openness, effectiveness and accountability, intent on preserving what ought to be preserved, perfecting what needs to be perfected and pruning wherever we find practices that ought be prohibited." she squeaked then sat down. Everyone in the hall including some of the teachers where staring open mouthed at his women.

"Thank you, Professor Umbridge, that was most illuminating." Dumbledore said before finishing his speech and dismissing everyone. Brianna and Draco did there perfects duty before calling it a night to get ready for there first classes of the day.

That morning when they got there schedule they had double potions with the Gryffindor's first. Brianna was excited. They lined up outside Snape's door. Moments later he opened the door and let everyone in.

"Settle down." said Snape coldly, shutting the door behind him.

"Before we begin today's lesson." Said Snape sweeping around over to his desk and staring around at all of them. "I think it appropriate to remind you that next June you will be sitting an important examination, during which you will prove how much you have learned about the composition and use of magical potions. Moronic though some of this class undoubtedly are, I expect you to scrape an Acceptable in your O.W.L, or suffer my…displeasure." He said in that silky voice eyes lingering of Neville who gulped. Brianna smirked at Snape.

"After this year, of course, many of you will cease studying with me. I take only the very best into my N.E.W.T potions class, which means that some of us will certainly be saying good-bye." Snape continued glaring at Potter who was glaring back.

"But we have another year to go before that happy moment of farewell, so whether you are intending to attempt N.E.W.T or not, I advise all of you to concentrate your efforts upon maintaining the high-pass level I have come to expect from my O.W.L students."

"Today we will be mixing a potion that often comes up at ordinary wizarding level: the draught of peace. Who can tell me what it is used for." he ask and Hermione's hand shot up along with Brianna's.

"Brianna." Snape called.

"The Draught of Peace is a potion to calm anxiety and agitation." she replied.

"Correct 5 points to Slytherin." he said and the Slytherins cheered.

"Be warned: if you are to heavy-handed with the ingredients you will put the drinker into a heavy and sometimes irreversible sleep, so you will need to pay close attention to what you are doing. The ingredients and method." Snape flicked his wand. " are on the blackboard you will find everything you need" He flicked his wand again. "in the store cupboard. You have an hour and a half…..Start." he said and everyone moved to grab there things and begin. They worked the whole class with Snape walking around commenting on everyone's potion. When there were only 10 minutes left he said.

"A light silver vapor should now be rising from your potion." Brianna looked at hers and it was perfect. She felt Snape behind her bending over to look in her cauldron his hand lingering on her lower back making her heart speed up.

"Perfect Brianna at least someone has the makings to create perfection in my class same to you Draco 5 points to each of you." Snape said and they both beamed at him while Potter and his friends scowled. Snape swept over towards Potter's table. He didn't say anything to Hermione who looked upset he didn't tell her she was perfect as well.

"Potter, what is this supposed to be?" Snape ask him causing the Slytherins to look up eagerly.

"The Draught of Peace." Potter replied tensely.

"Tell me, Potter, can you read?" Snape ask softly. Brianna and Draco laughed out loud.

"Yes I can." Potter said fingers clenching his wand.

"Read the third line of the instructions for me, Potter." Snape told him.

Harry squinted at the blackboard trying to see through the thick clouds of vapors.

"Add powdered moonstone, stir three times counterclockwise, allow to simmer for seven minutes, then add two drops of syrup of hellebore." Harry read out loud.

"Did you do everything on the third line, Potter?" Snape ask.

"No." Harry replied quietly.

"I beg your pardon?" Snape drawled.

"No. I forgot the hellebore." Harry said.

"I know you did, Potter, which means that this mess is utterly worthless. _Evanesco._" he said cleaning away Potters cauldron before turning back to the class.

"Those of you who _have_ managed to read the instructions, fill one flagon with a sample of your potion, label it clearly with your name, and bring it up to my desk for testing. Homework: 12 inches of parchment on the properties of moonstone and its uses in potion-making, to be handed in next class." he said going back to his desk. Brianna and Draco filled there's with perfect potions and took them up front before clearing away there things then heading for lunch then Divination which was as boring as it always was. Brianna couldn't wait to drop it next year.

After that they had there first DADA class. Draco and Brianna took there normal seats in the back and waited. Brianna used that time to start righting down her answers to Snape's homework. Moments later Umbridge walked in wearing more pink and a god awful ugly hat.

"Well, good afternoon." she said. A few people mumble "Good Afternoon."

"Tut, tut. That wont do, now, will it? I should like you, please, to reply 'good afternoon Professor Umbridge.' one more time please. Good afternoon class!" she said.

"Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge." they said back loudly to her.

"There now. That wasn't too difficult, was it? Wands away and quills out, please." she said sweetly. Brianna didn't have to move she already had her stuff out.

"Well now, your teaching in this subject has been rather disrupted and fragmented, hasn't it? The constant changing of teachers, many of whom do not seem to have followed and ministry approved curriculum, has unfortunately resulted in your being far below the standard we would expect to see in your O.W.L year."

"You will be pleased to know, however, that these problems are now to be rectified. We will be following a carefully structured, theory-centered, ministry approved course of defensive magic this year. Copy down the following, please." she said and tapped her wand on the blackboard forming a message to which they all copied down.

"Has everybody got a copy of there book." there was a dull murmur as an answer.

"I think we'll try that again. Does everyone have there book." she ask again.

"Yes, Professor Umbridge." they all replied.

"Good please turn to chapter one. There will be no talking." she said sitting at her desk. Everyone but Hermione had started reading. She had her hand in the air. Brianna had already read the whole book during the summer and knew it was a load of crap but she pretended to read anyways. There was something about this woman that made her not want to really cross just yet. After several minutes of Hermione being ignored half the class started watching and waiting.

"Did you want to ask something about the chapter, dear?" Umbridge ask.

"Not about the chapter, no." Hermione said.

"Well, we're reading now. If you have other queries we can deal with them at the end of class." Umbridge told her.

"I've got a query about your course aims." Hermione told her. Draco and Brianna looked up from there books eye brow raised watching. Something was about to happen.

"And you name is-."

"Hermione Granger."

"Well, Miss Granger, I think the course aims are perfectly clear is you read them though carefully." she said sweetly and Brianna giggled drawing attention to herself.

"And your name Miss." Umbridge smiled at her.

"Brianna LeStrange ma'am. Sorry but what you said was rather funny. The aims are easy to understand." she replied sweetly.

"LeStrange. Yes, Lucius Malfoy speaks highly of you at the Ministry. The Minister also informed me of how polite you have always been in his presence." she said smiling.

"Thank you." Brianna replied getting glares from the Gryffindor's and smiles from her house.

"Well I don't find them easy to understand. There's nothing written up there about using defensive spells." Hermione said drawing the attention back to her.

"Using defensive spells? Why, I cant imagine any situation arising in my classroom that would require you to use a defensive spell, Miss Granger, you surely aren't expecting to be attacked during class?" he said.

"We're not going to use magic?" Ron ask loudly.

"Students will raise there hands when they wish to speak in my class. Mr. -"

"Weasley." he said thrusting his hand in the air along with Harry and Hermione. Umbridge eyes lingered on Harry for a moment before turning back to Hermione.

"Yes Miss. Granger. You wanted to ask something?" she said.

"Yes. Surely the whole point of DADA is to practice spells?" Hermione ask.

"Are you a ministry trained expert. Miss. Granger?" asked Umbridge.

"No but."

"Well then, I'm afraid you are not qualified to decided what the 'whole point' of any class is. Wizards much older and cleverer than you have devised our new program of study. You will be learning about spells in a secure risk free way." she told her.

"What use is that. If we're going to be attacked it wont be in a -." Harry said but was interrupted.

"Hand. Mr. Potter." Sang Umbridge. He put his hand up along with several others but she ignored him.

"And your name is." she ask a Gryffindor boy. The Slytherins were the only ones smart enough to keep there mouths shut. None were happy about not using spells even Brianna but they didn't dare get in trouble.

"Dean Thomas." he said.

"Well, Mr. Thomas." she replied.

"Well, it's like Harry said, isn't it? If we're to be attacked it wont be risk free." he told her.

"I repeat do you expect to be attacked during my class?" she ask him.

"No but."

"I do not wish to criticize the way things have been rum in this school, but you have been exposed to some very irresponsible wizards in this class, very irresponsible indeed- not to mention extremely dangerous half-breeds." she said looking disgusted.

"If you mean Professor Lupin. He was the best we ever had." Dean said.

"Hand. Mr. Thomas! As I was saying you have been introduced to spells that have been complex to your age group, and lethal. You have been frightened into believing that you are likely to meet dark attacks." she told them.

"No we haven't. We Just." Hermione said.

"Your hand is not up Miss. Granger!" Umbridge shouted and Hermione stuck her hand up to which was ignored.

"It is my understanding that your last teacher actually performed illegal curses on you. Am I correct Miss. LeStrange." she ask Brianna.

"That is correct Professor." Brianna replied.

"Well, he turned out to be a maniac, didn't he. But we still learned." Dean said.

"Hand. Mr. Thomas! Now, it is the view of the Ministry that a theoretical knowledge will be more than sufficient to get you through your examination, which, after all, is what school is all about. And your name." she said pointing to one of the twins in the class.

"Parvati Patil, and isn't there a practical bit in our O.W.L?" she ask.

"As long as you have studied the theory hard enough, there is no reason why you should not be able to perform the spells during the exam." Umbridge told her.

"Without practicing them first. Are you telling us that the first time we'll get to do the spells will be at the exam." Patil ask.

"I repeat as long as you have studied the theory hard enough-"

"And what good's theory going to be in the real world." Harry ask interrupting her again.

"This is school, Mr. Potter, not the real world." she told him softly.

"So we're not supposes to be prepared for what's waiting out there?" he ask.

"There is nothing waiting out there, Mr. Potter." Umbridge told him.

"Oh yeah how about Lord Voldemort." Harry said face red with anger. Half the class gasp at the use of the name. Brianna and Draco exchanged glances.

"Ten points form Gryffindor Mr. Potter. Now let me make a few things clear. You have been told that a certain dark wizard has returned from the dead." she said.

"He wasn't dead. And yeah he's returned." Potter and angrily.

"Mr. Potter you have already lost your house points don't make matters worse! As I was saying, you have been told he has returned. This is a lie." Umbridge told them.

"It is NOT a lie. I saw him, I fought him." Harry spat at her.

"Detention, Mr. Potter. Tomorrow at 5. Now as I said this is a lie and if someone is arming you with such lies I want you to come to me. I am here to help. I am your friend. Now please get back to your reading." she told them.

"So according to you. Cedric Diggory dropped dead on his own accord, did he?" Harry ask voice shaking.

"His death was a tragic accident." She said coldly.

"It was murder." said Harry. "Voldemort killed him and you know it."

"Come here Mr. Potter, dear." Umbridge said to him taking out paper and writing a note. He stood grabbing his things and walked to her desk.

"Take this to your head of house." was all she said. He snatched the paper and stomped out. With the Slytherins laughing at him. After that class stayed silent no one wanted detention. Brianna use this time to write a letter to her father and mother about this new teacher that she couldn't stand.

At dinner that night everyone was talking about Potters out burst making him out to be crazy in the head. After dinner Brianna went to Snape's office for her dark arts lessons and tell him about what went on in DADA. He found it highly amusing that Potter got detention for his big mouth. Snape promised that he would teach her what she needed to pass her Owl's since Umbridge refused to do it. After that she felt much better about the exams.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

* * *

The next day they all made there way down to Hagrid's hut for Care of Magical Creatures. The older witch from last year was waiting for them.

"Everyone here? Good. Let's crack on then-who can tell me what these things are called?" She ask pointing to the table where creatures that looked like trigs were. Hermione shot her hand in the hair jumping slightly causing Draco to imitate her making the Slytherins laugh.

"Oooooh!" Two Gryffindor's cooed looking at the creatures.

"Kindly keep your voices down, girls. So anyone know the names of these creatures. Miss Granger." she said pointing to Hermione.

"Bowtruckles. They're tree-guardians." she said.

"Correct. 5 points. Who can tell me where you normally find them and what they eat?" the teacher ask and Hermione again raised her hand but so did Brianna this time.

"Yes. Miss. LeStrange." she said calling on her.

"They are normally found in wand tress and they eat wood lice and fairy eggs if they can find them." Brianna said smirking at Hermione.

"Excellent 5 points to you as well. Now if you would all gather around and take some wood lice and a Bowtruckles so you can study it more closely. I want a sketch from each of you by the end of the lesson." she said and everyone went to do as they were told. Most everyone was scared to picked it up and the creatures knew this for they prepared for an attack. Brianna rolled her eyes and held her hand out for one and it jumped right into it. Her Slytherin group followed along and together they sat on the ground and started working.

After a few moments of silence they heard Potter talking to the teacher.

"Where's Hagrid." he ask.

"Never you mind." she said before walking off.

"Maybe the stupid great oaf's got himself badly injured." Draco said loud enough for the Gryffindor's to hear.

"Maybe you will if you don't shut up." Harry said back.

"Maybe he's been messing with stuff that's too _big_ for him, if you get my drift." Draco said ignoring Potter's previous statement. Harry ignored him and started drawing his creature.

"Yes, father was talking to the Minister just a couple of days ago, you know, and it sounds as though the Ministry's really determined to crack down on substandard teaching in this place. So even if that over-grown, moron does show up again, he'll probably be sent packing straight away." Draco said pretending to by talking to only the Slytherins but still loud enough for Potter to hear.

"Ouch." Potter yelled dropping his creature causing the Slytherins to laugh out loud. They finished there lesson and turned in there work making there way back up to the greenhouse for Herbology. Where they had another long class and lecture about the O.W.L's. The rest of the week was the same. The work pilled up each day. When Saturday came around the Slytherins were eating breakfast when the newspapers arrived. Brianna and Draco read there paper before laughing out loud at the small article on the second page.

"_The Ministry of Magic has received a tip-off from a reliable source that Sirius Black is currently hiding in London." it read. _

They glanced at Potter to see him reading it as well worry clearly on his face.

After breakfast the Slytherins went down to watch the Gryffindor's practice Quidditch. Once seated they watched as the Gryffindor's flew out onto the field. They were training Weasley today who was there new keeper.

"What's that Weasley's riding? Why would anyone but a flying charm on a moldy old log like that?" Draco yelled out causing the others to laugh out loud taunting Weasley.

"Hey, Johnson, what's with that hairstyle anyway? Why would anyone want to look like they've got worms coming out of there head?" Pansy shrieked trying to throw them all off but they ignored the jeers. When Ron dropped the Quaffle that Harry passed him the Slytherins almost fell out of there seats.

"Hey Potter, how's your scar feeling? Sure you don't need a lie-down? It must be, what, a whole week since you were in the hospital wing, that's a record for you, isn't it?" Draco ask but was ignored again. Ron dropped the Quaffle two more times and his face was redder than his hair as the Slytherins teased him. He got mad and threw it to hard smacking there chaser in the face causing her nose to bleed. It got worse from there. He could never catch it and wasn't covering all the post. The captain was yelling at him and the chaser's nose was bleeding more than before causing them to have to stop again. The captain finally called a stop to practice and sent everyone to change. The Slytherins went back to the castle laughing at there poor display.

Draco, Brianna and the gang spent all of Sunday catching up on all there piles of homework skipping lunch and getting to dinner late just to get it finished then they all collapsed in bed early that night completely exhausted. The next morning things at Hogwarts was starting to change. When the paper arrived that morning everyone was shocked even the teachers. On the front page was Umbridge smiling and turning for the camera. Under that read:

**Ministry seeks educational reform**

**Dolores Umbridge appointed first-ever "High Inquisitor"**

_In a surprise move last night the Ministry of Magic passed new legislation giving itself an unprecedented level of control at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

'_The Minister has been growing uneasy about goings-on at Hogwarts for some time,' said Junior Assistant to the Minister, Percy Weasley, 'He is now responding to concerns voiced by anxious parents, who feel the school may be moving in a direction they do not approve. This is not the first time in recent weeks Fudge has used new laws to effect improvement at the Wizarding school. As recently as August 30th Educational Decree 22 was passed, to ensure that, in the event of the current Headmaster being unable to provide a candidate for a teaching post, the Ministry should select an appropriate person._

'_That's how Dolores Umbridge came to be appointed to the teaching staff at Hogwarts,' said Weasley last night, 'Dumbledore couldn't find anyone, so the Minister put in Umbridge and of course, she's been an immediate success, totally revolutionizing the teaching of Defense Against the Dark Arts and providing the Minister with on-the-ground feedback about what's really happening at Hogwarts.' _

_'It is this last function that the Ministry has now formalized with the passing of Educational Decree Twenty-three, which creates the new position of 'Hogwarts High Inquisitor.'_

'_This is an exciting new phase in the Minister's plan to get to grips with the "falling standards" at Hogwarts,' said Weasley, 'the Inquisitor will have powers to inspect her fellow educators and make sure they are coming up to scratch. Professor Umbridge has been offered this position in addition to her own teaching post, and we are delighted to say that she has accepted.'_

_The Ministry's new moves have received enthusiastic support from parents of students at Hogwarts._

'_I feel much easier in my mind now that I know Dumbledore is being subjected to fair and objective evaluation,' said Mr. Lucius Malfoy, 41, speaking from his Wiltshire mansion last night, 'Many of us with our children's best interests at heart have been concerned about some of Dumbledore's eccentric decisions in the last few years and will be glad to know that the Ministry is keeping an eye on the situation.'_

_Among those "eccentric decisions" are undoubtedly the controversial staff appointments previously described in this newspaper, which have included the hiring of werewolf Remus Lupin, half-giant Rubeus Hagrid, and delusional ex-Auror 'Mad-Eye' Moody._

_Rumors abound, of course, that Albus Dumbledore, once Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, is no longer up to the task of managing the prestigious school of Hogwarts._

'_I think the appointment of the Inquisitor is a first step toward ensuring that Hogwarts has a headmaster in whom we can all repose confidence' said a Ministry insider last night. Wizengamot elders Griselda Marchbanks and Tiberius Ogden have resigned in protest at the introduction of the post of Inquisitor to Hogwarts. _

'_Hogwarts is a school, not an outpost of Cornelius Fudge's office,' said Madam Marchbanks, 'This is a further disgusting attempt to discredit Albus Dumbledore.'_

"Oh My God." Brianna said when she finished reading that. "That means she could start firing the other teachers." Brianna told Draco.

"As long as she doesn't get rid of Snape I really don't care." Draco said biting into his bacon.

"True. Everyone else could go but him." she agreed making her way to potions. Umbridge was not inspecting potions today to which Brianna was grateful.

"I have awarded you the grades you would have received if you presented this work in your O.W.L. This should give you a realistic idea of what to expect in your exams." he said with a smirk as he passed back there essays. Brianna and Draco both got 'Outstandings.'

Snape finished passing them out and went back to stand in front of the class.

"The general standard of this homework was abysmal. Most of you would have failed had this been your real examination. I expect to see a great deal more effort for this week's essay or I shall have to start handing out detentions to those dunces who get D's." he drawled out and smirked when Draco and Brianna sniggered.

"Some people got D's? Ha." Draco said to Brianna.

"Indeed. Now get to work." Snape said and everyone went about making there Strengthening Solution.

"_So are you worried about your evaluation?" Brianna ask Snape though his mind. _

"_No I'm not worried but annoyed with the toad for thinking she can tell me how to teach my own class." he said in a flat voice and Brianna giggled. _

After potions was over they went to lunch then off to Divination where they had there first class evaluation. Umbridge was in the corner with a clip board and Quill waiting for class to start.

"Good afternoon Professor Trelawney. You received my note, I trust?" she ask and Trelawney nodded and proceeded to start teaching the class and telling them all to pair up and continue where they left off last time. Draco and Brianna just rolled there eyes. This class was such a joke.

Brianna and Draco watched as Umbridge stood from her seat and began pacing the room following behind Trelawney making marks on her clipboard.

"Now you've been in this post for how long exactly." Umbridge ask Trelawney and everyone looked up and watched.

"Nearly 16 years." she said proudly.

"Quite a period. So it was Professor Dumbledore who appointed you?" Umbridge ask writing all her answers down.

"That's right." said Professor Trelawney shortly.

"And you are a great-great-granddaughter of the celebrated seer Cassandra Trelawney?" Umbridge ask.

"Yes." was her answer.

"But I think-correct me if I am mistaken- that you are the first in your family since Cassandra to be possessed of second site?" Umbridge ask.

"These things often skip-er-three generations." Trelawney told her and Umbridge's smile widen.

"Of course. Well, if you could just predict something for me then?" Umbridge said and everyone stared.

"I don't understand you." Trelawney stuttered.

"I'd like you to make a prediction for me." Umbridge said as if she were talking to a child.

"The Inner eye does not see upon command." Trelawney said in a scandalized tone.

"I see." Umbridge said marking her clip board.

"I- but- but- wait. I…I think I so see something…something that concerns you…Why, I sense something…something dark…some grave peril. I'm afraid that you are in grave danger." Trelawney said dramatically.

"Right. Well if that's the best you can do." she said before making her way over to Draco and Brianna's table.

"What do you two think of this class." she ask sweetly and Brianna had a hard time keeping a smile on her face.

"It's dreadfully boring we cant wait to drop it next year." Draco told her.

"I agree. We don't learn anything useful." Brianna said and Pansy agreed from the next table. Umbridge wrote everything down before walking out just as the bell rang.

They had her class next and just like last time Hermione opened her mouth to say she had read the whole book and started arguing with Umbridge about it getting points taken away. Harry came to her defense and got another weeks worth of detention. Brianna had read the whole book too but she wasn't about to argue with this women at least not till she did something to Brianna personally.

The next day Umbridge was evaluating McGonagall's class and Draco and Brianna just knew this wasn't going to be pleasant. They didn't really care for McGonagall but she could be mean when she wanted to be.

Professor McGonagall marched into the room without even giving Umbridge a glance.

"That will do." McGonagall said and silence fell immediately. "Mr. Finnigan, kindly come here and hand back the homework- Miss. Brown please take this box of mice - Don't be silly girl, they won't bite- and hand one to each student." McGonagall ordered.

"_Hem, Hem." _Umbridge interrupted but McGonagall ignored her.

"Right then, everyone, listen closely most of you have successfully vanished your snails and even those who were left with a certain amount of shell have the gist of the spell. Today we shall be-" she said but was interrupted again.

"_Hem, Hem." _Umbridge said again.

"Yes." McGonagall turned around her eyebrows close together.

"I was just wondering whether you received my note telling you of the date and time of your inspection." Umbridge ask.

"Obviously I received it, or I would have asked you what you are doing in my classroom." McGonagall told her then turned back to the class. "As I was saying today we shall be practicing the altogether more difficult vanishment of mice. Now the vanishing spell-" she said but was stopped yet again.

"_Hem, Hem."_

"I wonder." said McGonagall in a cold fury as she turned back around. "How you expect to gain an idea of my usual teaching methods if you continue to interrupt me? You see, I do not generally permit people to talk when I am talking" McGonagall said turning back around. Umbridge look like she had been slapped and started writing on her clipboard quickly.

"As I was saying the vanishing spell becomes more difficult with the complexity of the animal to be vanished. Now you know the incantation let me see what you can do." she said and began walking around the class watching. When she got to Brianna she stopped.

"Let see what you got Miss. LeStrange." McGonagall said. Brianna resisted the urge to roll her eyes before picking up her wand and non verbally vanishing the mouse then bring it back. McGonagall gapped for a moment.

"Excellent. 10 points to Slytherin." she said before moving to another student. When class was almost over and everyone was cleaning up Umbridge stroke again.

"How long have you been teaching at Hogwarts." Umbridge ask.

"Thirty-nine years this December." McGonagall said.

"Very well you will receive the results of your inspection in ten days time." Umbridge told her.

"I can hardly wait." McGonagall said coldly before dismissing everyone. Later that afternoon in Care of Magical Creatures they saw Umbridge again with her clipboard.

"You do not usually take this class, is that correct." Umbridge ask.

"Quite correct. I am a substitute teacher standing in for Hagrid." Professor Grubbly-Plank told her.

"Hum. Can you give me any information on where Hagrid might be." Umbridge ask.

"Afraid I cant. I don't know anything more about it than you do. Dumbledore just ask if I wanted a couple weeks teaching work and I accepted. Well shall I get started." she replied.

"Yes, please do." Umbridge agreed.

She walked around and talked with several students questioning them about the class.

"And what are you planning to cover with this class assuming Hagrid does not return." Umbridge ask.

"Oh, I'll take them through the creatures that will most likely show up on there exams." she replied.

"Well you seem to know what you're doing at any rate. Now I hear there have been some injuries in this class." she ask looking at the students. Draco spoke up at once.

"That was me. I was slashed by a hippogriff." he told her.

"A hippogriff." Umbridge said writing that down.

"Only because he was too stupid to listen to what Hagrid told him to do." Harry said bitterly.

"Another's night detention, I think. Well thank you very much Professor." Umbridge said before trekking back up to the castle.

That weekend they went into Hogsmead for a while before retiring to there room to do homework. That night she made her way to Snape's room for her dark arts class. The door was cracked open so she squeezed in and saw Snape grading papers at his desk not even noticing she was there. She smiled then said.

"_Hem, Hem." _sounding very much like Umbridge. Snape jerked his head up almost falling out of his chair then scowled at her when she bent over laughing tears coming out of her eyes.

"Oh. God. You should have seen your face." she said when she was able to talk again.

"That was not funny. You sounded just like that old bat." Snape sneered crossing his arms over his chest glaring at her. She quieted down clearing her throat.

"Sorry shall we." she said and he nodded locking the door and commencing with the lessons.

On Monday a new decree was posted.

**The High Inquisitor of Hogwarts**

_All student Organizations, Societies, Teams, Groups, and Clubs are henceforth disbanded. An Organization, Society, Team, Group, or Club is hereby defined as a regular meeting of three or more students. Permission to re-form may be sought from the High Inquisitor (Professor Umbridge)._

_No Student Organization, Society, Team, Group, or Club may exist without the knowledge and approval of the High Inquisitor. Any student found to have formed, or to belong to, an Organization, Society, Team, Group, or Club that has not been approved by the High Inquisitor will be expelled._

_The above is in accordance with_

_Educational Decree Number Twenty-four._

As soon as Draco saw this he turned around and ran towards Umbridge's office to ask permission for the Slytherin Quidditch team. Which she granted immediately. Later that day when they were standing outside Potions class Draco told the other Slytherins.

"Yeah Umbridge gave Slytherin Quidditch team permission to continue playing straightaway, I went to ask her first thing this morning. Well, it was pretty much automatic, I mean, she knows my father really well from the Ministry. It'll be interesting to see whether Gryffindor are allowed to keep playing, wont it." Draco drawled and everyone laughed.

"I mean if it's a question of influence with the Ministry, I don't think they've got a chance, from what my father says, they've been looking for an excuse to sack Arthur Weasley for years. And as for Potter. My father says it's a matter of time before the Ministry has him carted off to St. Mungo's. Apparently they've got a special ward for people whose brains have been addled by magic." Draco continued and the other Slytherins howled with laughter. Neville decided to make a dive at Draco but Potter and Weasley stopped him but he keep struggling.

"Neville, No!" they yelled.

"Not…funny…don't…Mungo's…show…him…" Neville bit out in-between struggles and Brianna knew what he was talking about. Her mother had been one of the death eaters to help put his parents in the hospital. The door opened just then and Snape walked out.

"Fighting, Potter, Weasley, Longbottom? Ten points from Gryffindor. Release Longbottom, Potter, or it will be detention. Inside, all of you." Snape said in a cold sneering voice.

Everyone followed Snape inside and sat at there usual desk. As soon as Brianna got to her desk in the front she saw Umbridge in the corner.

"You will notice that we have a guest with us today." Snape sneered indicating Umbridge who was sitting in the corner.

"We are continuing with your Strengthening Solutions today, you will find your mixtures as you left them last lesson, if correctly made they should have matured will over the weekend- instruction-" He waved his wand. "are on the board. Carry on." Snape told them and everyone went to grab there potions and dump it in there cauldron.

Umbridge spent the first half hour of class making notes in the corner. The Brianna looked up when she saw her stand and walk over to Snape who was bent over someone's cauldron.

"Well,  
the class seems fairly advanced for their level. Though I would question whether it is advisable to teach them a potion like the strengthening solution. I think the Ministry would prefer it if that was removed from the syllabus." she said to his back. Snape straightened up slowly and turned to look at her.

"Now…how long have you been teaching at Hogwarts." she ask quill waiting for his answer. Brianna watched with interest.

"Fourteen years." Snape replied his expression unfathomable.

"You applied first for the DADA post, I believe?" she ask him.

"Yes." Snape said quietly.

"But you were unsuccessful?" she said just as quite. Snape's lip curled.

"Obviously." he said.

"And you have applied regularly for the DADA post since you first joined the school, I believe?" she ask.

"Yes." he said barely moving his lips. He looked very angry.

"Do you have any idea why Dumbledore has consistently refused to appoint you?" she ask him.

"I suggest you ask him." he said jerkily.

"Oh I shall." Umbridge said with a sweet smile.

"_Fucking Bitch." Brianna snapped into Snape's mind. _His eyes dared to her for a split second.

"I suppose this is relevant?" Snape ask black eyes narrowed.

"Oh yes. Yes the Ministry wants a thorough understanding of teachers-er-backgrounds." she said before turning to talk to Pansy. Brianna followed her movements across the room hand clinching around her wand. She wanted to hex that bitch so bad right now. Before she could pull out her wand a hand closed around her wrist. She looked up and saw Snape shaking his head. She sighed and relaxed. He turned around and glared at Potter who drop the wrong ingredient in his potion.

"No marks again then Potter." Snape said emptying his cauldron. "You will write me an essay on the correct composition of this potion, indicating how and why you went wrong, to be handed in next lesson. Do you understand?" he ask.

"Yes." Potter spat and Snape sweep to the next table. Brianna went back to here potion when she felt someone that reeked of nasty perfume come to stand next to her. She looked up and saw Umbridge with that damn clip board. Draco was looking up as well.

"Miss. LeStrange, Mr. Malfoy. Do you mind if I ask you a few questions." She said sweetly. Brianna rained in her temper before smiling.

"Not at all Professor." she said and Umbridge smile.

"How do you like this class." she ask.

"It's my favorite class. I love potions and I like the challenge it gives me." Brianna said and Draco agreed.

"And what do you think of Professor Snape's teachings." she ask.

"He's firm and demands order and attention in his class but that's to be expected when working with potions. One wrong move and it could be dangerous." Brianna said and she nodded.

"Yes I quite agree. You two seem to pair up a lot in all your classes why is that." she ask smiling.

"We get along the best. Were family after all and we live together so it's natural we'd be close." Brianna told her.

"Yes I remember when Lucius said they had adopted you. Something due to a mix up when you were younger." she stated.

"Yes that's right. They believed me dead because someone sent me to be adopted." Brianna shrugged.

"Well I'm glad you found your family again and such a lovely family it is." she said before walking off.

"You will receive the results of your evaluation in ten days Severus." Umbridge said walking out. Snape just stared at her.

Brianna was pissed she didn't really understand why. She just felt protective over Snape she guessed or she didn't like the idea that, that women could get him fired and she wouldn't see him anymore. Her temper was climbing and the glass jars on the shelves began to shake a little. Everyone looked around to see what was doing that but no one but Draco noticed Brianna's hands and teeth clenched tight or her eyes flashing red. Her magic was whipping around the room ready to explode.

Snape looked up when he felt the magic shift in the room and whipped his head to look at Brianna. Draco was staring at her concerned and slightly scared. Snape walked over to her without drawing attention to anyone else and laid his hand on her back bending over pretending to look at her work.

"You need to calm down Bree before you blow up my room." he whispered rubbing circles on her back. She took a deep breath and slowly relaxed just before the bell rang.

"Stay behind." he told her and she nodded. When everyone was gone Snape came back over to her.

"What was that. What had you so mad you lost control." he ask. She looked away ashamed.

"Sorry Umbridge just pissed me off the way she talked to you. I cant stand that bitch." Brianna snapped.

"Shh. Calm down she cant do anything to me so you don't have to worry. But I am flattered you think so highly of me that you almost killed her to protect me." he said laughing a little and Brianna chuckled.

"Feel better." he ask and she nodded.

"Good now run along." he said then there was a knock at his door. Brianna hastily stood and started walking out when Professor Burbage came in the muggle studies teacher. She looked at Brianna then Snape with a look of pure lust in her eyes.

"Can I help you Professor." Snape ask coldly. Burbage blushed before looking back at Brianna.

"Could you give us a moment child." she purred. Brianna raised an brow to her and walked out jealousy eating at her every core. She walked halfway to the common room when she remembered she left her bag in the potions room. Sighing she turned back around and went back. When she got back she heard Snape on the inside.

"I have told you over and over that I am not interested in you that way Charity and I never will be." he snarled.

"But Severus we could be good together if you'd give it the chance. It's not like your taken." she said.

"My heart is already taken. Now kindly leave." he spat. Brianna's stomach drop who could already have his heart. She pushed open the door just to see

Burbage throw herself at Snape kissing him harshly. Snape pushed her away and looked horrified at Brianna who could feel tears in her eyes and Snape saw it.

"Don't you know how to knock." Burbage ask fixing her lip stick.

"Sorry I left. Left my bag." Brianna said.

"I think you need to leave Mrs. Burbage." Snape snapped at her when she tried moving closer but all Brianna could think about was her kissing him. How was she to compete with a full grown witch more his age. She grabbed her bag and fled from the room.

"Brianna." she heard Snape yell but she didn't look back she just ran until she reached the Chamber of Secrets.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

* * *

When she got to the Chamber she collapsed and cried. She knew she liked Snape maybe even loved him, but she was a fool to think he felt the same. He had a grown women after him and his heart already belonged to some lucky women that she now had the urge to kill.

"_Brianna." she heard Snape call in her mind but she ignored him. _

"_Bree please let me explain it's not what it looked like." he said but she cut off the link and closed it not wanting to hear him tell her she was a naive child that didn't understand love and feelings. _

She stayed down there for hours falling asleep. When she woke it was the middle of the night. She had missed dinner and now she would have to sneak back out. She Disillusioned herself and snuck back out of the chamber and down the hall. She passed Snape pacing in front of the portrait hole arguing with the picture of Salazar.

"I have already told you Severus. Brianna has not been in all night and I will not tell you where the chamber is. Even if I did you cannot open it." Salazar told him.

"I need to find and talk with her. Are you sure you don't know where she is." he ask.

"Yes I think I would know if my heir was in her bed and right now she is not. What did you do anyways." Salazar ask.

"Something stupid." he snarled before leaving. When his foot steps where gone she make herself visible and went to the picture.

"There you are child. Everyone has been worried." he said.

"Sorry I needed to be alone and still do please don't tell anyone I'm back." he begged.

"Of course." he said before opening the door for her to go in. She snuck up in her room and laid down. The last thing she thought was that she wanted Charity Burbage dead.

She woke up the next morning to someone shaking her viciously. She pried her eyes open and saw the blonde hair of Draco.

"What." she said rubbing her eyes.

"Where the hell were you last night. I didn't see you after potions and I was worried sick. Snape didn't know where you were either. You cant just go off on your own when ever you feel like it." he yelled pacing in front of her bed.

"Look Draco I'm sorry ok. I needed to think alone and as you can see I am fine." she said groaning.

"What happened." he ask her.

"I don't want to talk about it. And I'm not going to breakfast either." she said rolling over.

"Alright I'll go down to the kitchen and bring you up something then we have Divination so get up." he said before leaving. Rolling out of bed she showered and dressed threw her hair in a pony tail- not feeling like fixing it today- and went out to the common room where Draco was waiting alone.

"Slumming it today." he ask taking in her appearance. She gave him the middle finger before eating the toast real quick and following him up to Divination.

When they sat down in Trelawney's class Brianna noticed she didn't look very good. She was slumped in her chair and her hair was messier than normal. She slammed a book down on the table.

"Well, carry on! You know what to do! Or am I such a substandard teacher that you have never learned how to open a book!" she said loudly in a high pitched voice. Brianna and Draco stared at each other then back and the teacher.

"Must have got the result of her inspection already." Brianna whispered.

"That was fast." Pansy said.

"Professor is there anything wrong?" Patil ask worried.

"Wrong." She yelled. "Certainly not! I have been insulted, certainly. Insinuations have been made against me. Unfounded accusations leveled. But no there is nothing wrong. Certainly not. I say nothing, of sixteen years devoted service. It has passed apparently unnoticed. But I shall not be insulted, no I shall not."

"But Professor, who's insulting you." Patil ask.

"The establishment." she yelled.

"Do you mean Umbridge." Patil replied.

"Do not speak to me about that woman. Kindly get back to work." she cried out. Mumbling to herself about being on probation.

"She's off her rocker." Draco whispered and Brianna nodded.

DADA after that was uneventful. They read and no one said anything.

At lunch Brianna considered skipping but Draco told her that he didn't care what was going on she needed to eat so reluctantly she let him literally pull her in the great hall and to there table. She had been good at avoiding Snape since yesterday and now she was in the great hall in plan view. She chanced a glance up at the head table and there he was staring intensely at her. Down at the other end of the table was Burbage glancing at Snape looking very put out and pissed. Any appetite that Brianna had left her at that moment.

"Draco I left something." she said quickly before getting up and running out of the great hall towards the dungeons. She didn't see Snape get up at the same time and run out the teachers exit and take a short cut that would head her off. When she rounded the corner she ran into something hard causing her to fall on her ass. She looked up and groaned.

"Damn." when she saw Snape.

"Yeah Damn. We need to talk." he said bending down and hoisted her up dragging her into his room. Looking and warding the door before pushing her in a chair and pacing back and forth.

"Do you have any idea how worried I have been. No one saw you last night at dinner and you missed breakfast and our lesson last night. Where were you." he snarled. Brianna's temper was set lose she hates being lectured. Standing quickly she replied.

"Maybe I was just trying to give you and your girlfriend some alone time. Apparently you've been spending to much time with me and she was getting upset." she yelled back. Fist balled up at her side eyes flashing.

"What the hell are you talking about. I don't have a girlfriend." he told her back.

"Right you know what I'm talking about. Girlfriend, lover, whore whatever you want to call it. Or do you just go around kissing all your coworkers." Brianna yelled.

"No I do not you know me better than that. You know me better than anyone. And I didn't kiss her she threw herself at me." he yelled back slamming his hands down on the desk. She didn't flinch at all just keep glaring.

"I though I knew you. You could have told me earlier that you were already taken, or and I quote 'my heart is already taken' before I developed feelings for you. And don't even say that I'm to young to know love or feelings. I may be 16 but you know mentally I am much older." she ranted pacing the floor. He stared at her and watched her rant and pace back and forth not knowing what to say to shut her up. So he walked up to her spun her around in mid rant grabbed her face and slammed his lips to hers.

Brianna was so stunned by the kiss she froze wide eyed before giving in all anger leaving her immediately and she started kissing him back. There first kiss.

They kissed with passion and fire that consumed them both he backed her into the nearest wall digging one hand in her hair and another around her waist pulling her as close to him as he could. Her hands gripping his silky hair hard and pulling him close both moaning at the sensation. He ran his tongue over her bottom lip biting down gently until she opened allowing his tongue to duel with hers fighting for dominance until he won and explored every corner of her mouth. She moaned and pulled herself impossibly closer until there wasn't an inch between them she could feel his arousal pressing into her hip and it excited her. He loved the taste and feel of her. All the pent up lust he had been building since the first moment he laid eyes on her he let out in this kiss. He knew right than and there that there would never be another women to satisfy him, he wanted no one else but her, forever and she was thinking the exact same thing.

When the need for air became to much he pulled away panting, breath ragged as he pressed his forehead to hers trying to clear his head. It was still to early to go any further.

"It is you." he panted out.

"What is." she said voice just as lost.

"The one my heart belongs to. When I told her my heart was taken I meant you. There isn't anyone else. I don't want anyone but you." he said giving her another quick kiss when they pulled apart she was smiling that beautiful smile that lights his cold heart.

"Good because I don't want anyone else either." she told him. He kissed her forehead before pulling away a little.

"I'm sorry I never told you I just didn't know if you felt the same way. I'm old enough to be your father." he said.

"That doesn't matter to me." she told him.

"I know that now. I'm also sorry you got the wrong impression of that disgusting kiss that bitch gave me. I'm not like most other death eaters Brianna. I don't sleep around with everything that walks. I would never betray you like that. But you are still to young right now for us to be more intimate. But if you'd consent to be mine and mine only we can take this slow. Get to know each other better then when your ready move further." he said cupping her cheek.

"And you promise while were going slow you will be ok with waiting for me to be ready. That could be a while and you're a grown man with needs I don't want.." she said but he cut her off.

"I will be fine having your heart is enough until your ready to give me your body. I've wait this long so far. Longer actually. I would never betray you with someone else Brianna never." he promised.

"Alright I'd like that. Slow first. Can we still kiss." she ask smiling.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." he said before kissing her again.

"We will need to keep this secret for now. No one can know. It's against school rules." he said and she nodded.

"I understand. I wont say anything." she said.

"Wait. What will father say I don't want you getting in trouble if he think-."

"Don't worry about that I have already talked with the dark lord. He knew of our feeling for each other. He said as long as I never hurt you in any way and take things slow he gave his consent." he said and laughed when she gapped at him.

"Yes I was just as shocked. But he knows how the other death eaters can be and wouldn't want that for you. He wants you to be treated like the goddess you are not someone's trophy." he explained and she nodded understanding. They talked and kissed for a while longer before Brianna left for class. Both of them flying on cloud nine after there confessions.

November came quickly and Brianna and Snape grew closer everyday. They didn't go past kissing and that was enough. Nothing else really changed from what there relationship was before except they were closer and opened up more. He told her everything about his childhood and how he thought he loved Potter's mom but realized he didn't. However Dumbledore thinks she is the reason he is loyal to the light which he's not really.

He felt good having someone he could share secrets with and trust completely.

The dark lord had been quiet for a while no meetings were called but Brianna kept writing telling him all about school and anything important he may need to know.

The first Quidditch match was fast approaching and the normal hexing in the hall between the teams was commencing and so was the taunting.

"Got your bed booked in the hospital wing, Weasley." Draco said one day in the hall causing Ron to blush deep red. Snape was helping in his own way booking the field for Slytherin so much that Gryffindor hardly got to practice. It was all so funny. Draco and Brianna had made badges again that said Weasley is our king that went along with a song they planed to sing during the match.

Brianna sat with Pansy during the match since the guys all played. There were other Slytherins around her acting like guards on there fathers orders. Brianna just rolled her eyes at this really all this protecting wasn't necessary.

Both teams came out flying around and taking there places. Once the game was on there way Slytherin started to sing.

_Weasley cannot save a thing,_

_He cannot block a single ring, _

_That's why Slytherins all sing:_

_Weasley is our king._

_Weasley was born in a bin,_

_He always lets the Quaffle in,_

_Weasley will make sure we win,_

_Weasley is our king._

_Weasley is our king,_

_Weasley is our king,_

_He always lets the Quaffle in,_

_Weasley is our king._

They sung over and over louder and louder watching and laughing every time Ron dropped the ball which was all the time. He was terrible. After a while Potter finally caught the snitch and won. The Slytherins all booed. Brianna and Pansy ran out on the field when Draco landed and stood next to him.

"Saved Weasley's neck, haven't you? I've never seen a worse keeper…but then he was born in a bin. Did you like my lyrics, Potter?" Draco sneered.

"We wanted to write another couple verses! But we couldn't find rhymes for fat and ugly-we wanted to sing about his mother, see. We also couldn't fit in useless loser either for his father, you know." Draco went on but they ignored him. Brianna was trying not to laugh but she couldn't help it.

"But you like the Weasley's don't you Potter? Spend holidays there and everything, don't you? Cant see how you stand the stink, but I suppose when you've been dragged up by muggles even Weasley's hovel smells okay. Or perhaps you can remember what your mother's house stank like, Potter and Weasley's pig sty reminds you of it." Draco went on. Then all of a sudden Potter and one of the Weasley twins ran forward shoving Brianna out of the way who feel hard to the ground and jumped on Draco beating him up. Brianna looked up to see Umbridge and the other teachers trying to get over to them but a crowd had formed and they couldn't get in quick enough but they saw what was happening.

Brianna watched in horror for a brief moment as her cousin was beat up by two boys. Well that just wouldn't do. She jumped up and tried to pull them apart.

"STOP NOW GET OFF HIM." she yelled but they didn't pay attention they reacted not seeing who she was and she got hit in the face knocking her down vision blurred. She heard several people yell her name but she didn't look to see who it was, still on the ground next to Draco she took out her wand and yelled.

"IMPEDIMENTA." blasted Potter and the Weasley twin backwards. She was holding her face with one hand, her nose was broke and bleeding. Both boys looked at her in horror to see they had hit a girl. The teachers were there at this time.

"What do you think your doing? I've never seen behavior like this." Hooch yelled at them. Umbridge was pissed as was McGonagall who was picking up her two students and yelling at them. Snape was at Brianna and Draco's side instantly.

"Are you alright." he ask concerned looking at Brianna then Draco who was in worst shape moaning and curled into a ball.

"I'm fine I think." she told him.

"Let me see." he told her trying to pry her hand from her face but she shook her head.

"Draco first his worst off." she said and he sighed helping Draco and Brianna to there feet one arm around them both for support so they could stand and walk.

"How are they Snape." Umbridge ask looking at them both.

"Not sure I'm taking them to the hospital wing." he said and she nodded. Together Snape helped them both walk to the hospital. Potter and the Twins following behind with McGonagall still yelling as well as Umbridge in there wake.

When they reached the Hospital Poppy started working on Draco healing all his injured quickly.

"Now let me see." Snape said sitting Brianna on a bed next to Draco. She complied this time and he growled when he saw her broke nose. Pulling out a potion he made her drink it before healing her noses and vanishing the blood. When he was done it looked and felt like nothing happened. Poppy finished up with Draco before checking Potter and the twin stating they were fine. Once everyone was deemed better McGonagall struck.

"Well, I have never seen such disgraceful exhibition. Two onto one. Then hitting a girl. Explain yourselves." she yelled causing them to flinch back.

"Malfoy provoked us? And we didn't mean for Brianna to get hurt." Harry said stiffly.

"Provoked you. He'd just lost, hadn't he, of course he wanted to provoke you! But what on earth could he have said that justified what you two did. And what you want to do if not been held back." she yelled to Harry and both Twins.

"He insulted my parents and Harry's mother." George snarled glaring and Malfoy who still laid in the bed.

"But instead of leaving it to madam Hooch to sort out, you two decided to give exhibition of muggle dueling, did you? Have you any idea what you've-" McGonagall said.

"_Hem. Hem." _Umbridge interrupted and everyone looked at her.

"May I help, Minerva." she said.

"Help, What do you mean help?" she ask.

"Why I thought you might be grateful for a little extra authority." Umbridge said.

"Well you thought wrong. Now you two had better listen closely. I do not care what provocation Malfoy offend you, I do not care if he insulted every member you posses, your behavior was disgusting and I am giving each of you a week's worth of detention! Do not look at me like that Potter you deserve it and if either of you ever." McGonagall yelled.

"_Hem. Hem." _Came Umbridge again. McGonagall slowly turned.

"Yes." she said.

"I think they deserve rather more than detention." Umbridge said.

"But unfortunately it is what I think that counts, as they are in my house, Delores." she replied.

"Well, Actually Minerva. I think you'll find that what I think does count. Educational Decree number twenty-five." Umbridge said.

"Not another one." McGonagall spat.

"Well yes. As a matter of fact, Minerva it was you who made me see that we needed another one. You remember how you overrode me, when I was unwilling to allow Gryffindor team to re-form? How you took your case to Dumbledore. Well I couldn't have that. I contacted the Minister at once, and he agreed with me that the High Inquisitor has to have the power to strip students of privileges, or she-that is to say, I-would have less authority than common teachers. And you see now don't you how right I was in attempting to stop the Gryffindor team to re-form. Dreadful tempers. Anyways this new decree gives me right to supreme authority over all punishments, sanctions and privileges and the right to alter other teachers punishments. Now I really think I will have to ban these three from playing Quidditch ever again." Umbridge said. Brianna and Draco smiled at each other and Snape smirked. Potter and the two Weasley's gasp.

"Ban us. From playing ever again." Potter ask.

"Yes, Mr. Potter, I think a lifelong ban ought to do the trick. You and the Weasley twins. The other would have jumped on Mr. Malfoy as well if he was not being held down and Miss. LeStrange was hurt in the process for simply trying to break it apart. Now I want your brooms I will keep them locked in my office hand them over." Umbridge said and they reluctantly did.

"The rest of the team can continue I saw no violence from any of them. Well good afternoon to you all." she said before marching out.

Poppy released everyone moments later and Snape escorted Brianna and Draco to the common room where they were bombarded by there friends.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

* * *

That next week in Care of Magical creatures to the Slytherins horror Hagrid was back.

"We're working in here today. Bit more sheltered! Anyways, they prefer the dark." Hagrid said leading everyone into the forest.

"What prefers the dark. What did he say prefers the dark-did you hear." Draco ask slightly panicked.

"Oh. Grow a pair Draco." Brianna hissed rolling her eyes.

"Ready? Right well, I've been saving a trip in to the forest fer yer fifth year. Thought we'd go an' see these creatures in their natural habitat. Now, what we're studying' today is pretty rare, I reckon I'm probably the only person in Britain who's managed ter train 'em." Hagrid told everyone.

"And you're sure they're trained, are you? Only it wouldn't be the first time you'd brought wild stuff to class, would it?" Draco said and all the Slytherins and most the Gryffindor's agreed.

"Course they're trained." Hagrid said picking up a dead cow and throwing it over his shoulder.

"So what happened to your face then?" Draco demanded.

"Mind yer business. Now if your finished asking stupid questions, follow me." Hagrid said and everyone slowly followed.

They walked about ten minutes before Hagrid stopped them throwing the cow on the ground.

"Gather round, gather round. Now, they'll be attracted by the smell of the meat but I'm going ter give 'em a call anyway, cause they'll like ter know it's me." Hagrid explained.

"He's such a joke." Brianna whispered as Hagrid gave a shrieking cry though the woods. Neville and Harry was staring at something in the woods that no one else could see.

"Oh and here come's another one. Now put your hand up if you can see them." he ask and only Neville and Harry put there's up.

"Yeah, Yeah, I knew you'd be able ter Harry. And you too Neville?" Hagrid ask.

"Excuse me. But what exactly are we supposed to be seeing?" Draco sneered. Hagrid pointed to the cow as an answer and everyone looked to see pieces of it being eaten off. Half the class gasp in shock. Brianna knew what is was just couldn't see them. Yet.

"What's doing that. What's eating it." Patil screamed.

"Thestrals, Patil." Brianna sneered and Hagrid and everyone looked at her.

"How do you know if you cant see them." Hagrid ask.

"I may not be able to see them but I can read. There in our books." Brianna sneered condescendingly and Hagrid just nodded.

"Hogwarts has got a whole heard of them here." Hagrid told everyone.

"But there suppose to bring all sorts of horrible misfortune on people who see them. Professor Trelawney told me once." Patil cried.

"No, No, No, That's just superstitions that is, that aren't unlucky, there dead clever and useful. Course this lot don't get a lot of work it's mainly just pulling the school carriages unless Dumbledore's taking a long journey and don't want ter apperate." Hagrid told them.

"I think I felt something, I think it's near me." Patil shivered.

"Don't worry it wont hurt yeh. Right now who can tell me why some can see them and some can't." He ask and Brianna raised her hand.

"Go on." he pointed to her.

"The only people who can see them are those who have seen death." Brianna said.

"That's exactly right ten points to Slytherin. Now." he said but was interrupted.

"_Hem. Hem." _Everyone heard and turned around.

"Oh hello." Hagrid said smiling.

"You received the note I sent to your cabin this morning? Telling you that I would be inspecting your lesson?" Umbridge ask him.

"Oh yeah glad yeh found the place all right. Well as you can see-or maybe you cant were doing Thestrals today." he told her.

"I'm sorry what did you say." she ask cupping her hand around her ear.

"Er-Thestrals. Big-er-winged horses, yeh know." Hagrid said loudly flapping his arms.

"Has..to..resort..to..crude..sign..language." Umbridge murmured as she wrote it down.

"Well anyways what was I saying." Hagrid ask flustered.

"Appears..to..have..short..term..memory.." Umbridge murmured again. Draco and Brianna laughed.

"Oh yeah. Yeah I was gonna tell yeh how come we got a herd. Yeh so we started out with a male and five females and." he started.

"Are you aware that the Ministry of Magic classified Thestrals as dangerous." Umbridge ask him.

"Thestrals aren't dangerous! All right they might take a bite outta you if yeh really annoy them." he chuckled.

"Shows..signs..of..pleasure..at..idea..of..violenc e." Umbridge whispered as she wrote.

"No-come one! I mean a dog'll bite if yeh bait it wont it-but Thestrals have just got a bad reputation. People used to think they were bad omens." Hagrid said anxious.

"Please continue teaching as usual. I am going to walk among the students and ask questions." she said imitating all the motions for him as if he were a toddler. Brianna and Draco were silently laughing.

"Erm..anyways so. Yeah there's loads of good stuff about them" Hagrid said as Umbridge walked over to Draco and Brianna.

"Do you find that you are able to understand Professor Hagrid when he talks?" she ask them and Brianna and Draco struggled not to laugh as they answered.

"No because well it sounds like grunting a lot of the time." Draco told her and she wrote it done.

"So how do you like his teaching." Umbridge ask.

"Terrible and freighting at times. He brings in some of the most dangerous creatures." Brianna said and Umbridge thank them for there help.

"Er..yeah..good stuff about them. Well, once there tamed like this lot, yeh'll never be lost again. Mazin' senses of direction, just tell 'em where yeh want ter go." Hagrid said.

"Assuming they can understand you of course." Draco said and Brianna and Pansy giggled out loud.

"You can see the Thestrals, Longbottom, can you?" Umbridge ask him and he nodded.

"Whom did you see die?" she ask.

"My granddad." he told her.

"And what do you think of them?" she ask. He glanced at Hagrid before answering.

"Erm. Well…they're …er…okay." he stuttered.

"Students…are…too…intimidated…to…admit…they…are…fr ightened." Umbridge whispered.

"No! No I'm not saying that." Neville said upset.

"It's quite all right. Well, Hagrid. I think I've got enough to be getting along with. You will receive the results within ten days." she said again acting like he was a child. Draco and Brianna were in fits of laughter. Class ended shortly after that.

December arrived bring with it lots of snow and tons of homework for the fifth years. The night before Brianna and Draco were set to go home for Christmas Brianna woke up from a dream that she realized was her father showing her what he was doing. But there was someone else in his head at the time and she knew it was Potter. He was seeing her fathers thoughts she had to tell Snape.

She threw on a robe and dashed to Snape's private rooms. Knocking loudly and quickly. 5 minutes later the door snapped open showing an irritated Snape finishing the buttons on his robes. He's demeanor softened when he saw her and ushered her in.

"What's wrong." he ask as she sat on his couch. He took in her appearance and knew she just got out of bed.

"I was having a dream or more like my father pulled me into his mind again to show me what he was doing. He was in Nagini's mind attacking Arthur Weasley." she said quickly.

"So." Snape ask not caring about Weasley or seeing the problem.

"It's not that, while I was watching there was someone else watching too. Someone else in his mind seeing what he was doing." she said voice getting higher.

"Who was it." he ask now seeing the problem.

"Potter." Brianna growled out.

"Shit." Snape cursed.

"Yeah so you see the issue." she said. "How are we going to tell him." she ask him.

"This isn't good he needs to know now. Can you try and contact him with your mind." he ask looking at her.

"I can try I haven't initiated it on my own the first time was by mistake and painful and this time he did it while I was asleep." she told him.

"See if you can as least try." he told her and she nodded closing her eyes and concentrating. Snape sat next to her and waited. A few minutes later her eyes flew open and they were far away and red.

"_Father can you here me this is urgent." she said and she felt her father open his mind._

"_Yes my daughter I am here what is it." he ask. _

"_It's about the vision you just showed me of the attack on Weasley." she started. _

"_Yes what about it I thought you'd like to see it." he told her. _

"_Yes I did but while I was watching I felt someone else there as well. It was Potter he was in your mind he saw what happened." she told him and he was silent for a moment. _

"_Interesting. I had heard his scar is painful when I'm angry or close. It seems that I can also send him visions. That could be both useful and dangerous. No doubt he has told Dumbledore about this by now and he will want Snape to teach him Occlumency. Tell Snape that if he does he is not to teach him that but to open his mind up more make it easier for me to manipulate." he told. _

"_Alright I will tell him now." she said. _

"_Good. You did well for letting me know. Now get some rest the holiday is soon." he told her and she pulled out._

She opened her eyes and saw she was laying with her head in Snape's lap.

"Um what happened." she ask looking up at him.

"You blacked out so I laid you down. Did it work." he ask helping her sit up.

"Yes I told him. He said it could be useful and dangerous at the same time. He thinks Dumbledore will make you teach Potter Occlumency and said to tell you not to really teach him but to open his mind up worse so he can use it to manipulate him." Brianna told him and he nodded. Just them someone knocked on the door.

Brianna stood and retreated to the corner making herself invisible before he opened the door and Dumbledore came in. Brianna held her breath so not to get caught.

"Can I help you Headmaster." Snape ask.

"Yes we have a problem Severus. Harry entered Voldemorts mind tonight and witnessed Arthur Weasley get attacked by his Snake. I have sent them all to Sirius's place. I need you to teach him Occlumency when the Holiday's are over." Dumbledore ordered.

"Why me." Snape ask not happy.

"You're the best and if you don't he will be in danger as will the rest of us." Dumbledore urged. Snape sighed before replying.

"Fine but on two conditions." he said. And Dumbledore nodded.

"You let me use your Pensieve during the lessons and let me bring in one of my students to assist. In case things get out of hand." he told him.

"Yes to the first. Who would you have to assist you." Dumbledore ask.

"Brianna LeStrange. She is good with mind magic and can help keep the peace between Potter and myself. Or she can try." Snape replied.

"Alright but stress to her the importance of this remaining secret. Also go during the holiday and tell Harry what is going on. You might as well take Miss. LeStrange with you since she will be helping." he said and Snape nodded.

"If Potter refuses to listen to me I will stop the lessons." Snape said and Dumbledore nodded before leaving. Once he was gone Brianna came out.

"Why me." she ask him.

"Because I am less likely to kill Potter with you there to help me control myself and you can help me open his mind. Your Leglimency skills are better than my own." he told her.

"Ok I'm in, just another way for me to torture Potter it should be fun. So when are we going to tell him." she ask.

"Right before Holiday is over I will take you there. I will no doubt be at Malfoy Manor during most of the holidays." he said caressing her cheek.

"Good. Well I better get back." she told him smiling. He nodded then kissed her deeply before sending her on her way.

Christmas was enjoyable she got tons of stuff. Brianna spent some time with her father who called her later on Christmas day. Snape took her and dropped her off. They spent hours talking and he gave her very, very rare, very dark books which she loved and couldn't wait to read. Snape came back later that day and took her back to Malfoy Manor where they had a great feast.

Snape gave her in addition to the book he got her gave her something later that evening in private. It was a ring that had been in his mothers family for years-with her father's permission of course-. It had jewels of onyx and green and had some of the same magical properties that her necklace had. It partnered with a family onyx ring that he wore. He would be able to find her no matter what and know if she was in trouble and vise versa. It also gave her entrance to is private home at Spinner's end. She loved it and slipped it on her right hand. (Snape had told her that is the hand it's made for just as his. It fit perfect.) He told her the next ring he gives her will be a wedding ring when the time was right, but for now he wanted her to have this one for extra protection and for her to know she belonged to him in everyway. She almost cried. There rings were slightly different so know one unless they were really looking could tell they matched. He said it also told other wizards that she was taken by someone. To that she laughed at him staking his claim. She thought it was cute.

Snape reported that Mr. Weasley was healing in St. Mungo's and should be released soon.

The last day of Holiday Snape came to her in the library where she was reading and playing with her new ring that like her necklace she would never take off.

"We need to go see Potter about his new lesson's today." he told her kissing her cheek. He got where if they were along he always kissed her somewhere or held her someway. She really like this. He was cold and mean with everyone else but with her he treated her like a queen.

"Alright just let me get ready." she told him jumping off the chair and running to her room. 15 minutes later she was dressed very sexy and ready to go.

"Where do you think your going wearing that." he ask looking at her black pants and dark green corset like shirt she wore as a top. A black cloak thrown over for travel. His ring on her right hand. Her hair hanging long and dark down her back eyes dark with make-up. She looked like sin. The good kind.

"To Potter's why what's wrong with it." she ask twirling around and looking over her shoulder at him before facing him again. He couldn't take his eyes off her.

"Nothing. It's. I mean. you look great but. I don't want anyone seeing you dressed like that." he said voice thick.

"don't be silly it's meant to be worn out. Aunt Narcissa got it for me for Christmas. Now come on lets go ruin Potters day." she said grabbing his hand and dragging him out the door. He relented really liking the outfit. Grabbed her around the waist.

"You look very sinfully sexy." he told her before appreating them to the front door of Sirius Blacks place. He knocked on the door and Molly Weasley opened it.

"Severus how are you." she ask smiling.

"I've been better. I need to speak with Potter." he said flatly.

"Of course wait in the kitchen I will get him." she said eyeing Brianna strangely as she let them in. Snape pulled Brianna towards the kitchen. Sitting at the table was Sirius Black and Remus Lupin having a conversation.

"Black. Lupin." Snape spat causing both men to jump up.

"What are you doing here Snape." Sirius spat back.

"I have come to talk with Potter on Dumbledore's orders." she said moving around the table to sit pulling a chair out for Brianna first. She sat and glared at Lupin who was about to drool.

"Well you wont mind if I sit in the meeting with you." Black said taking a seat.

"What are you staring at." Brianna snapped at Lupin causing him to turn his head but not before getting a nasty glare from Snape.

"Sorry I'll step out so you can talk." Lupin mumbled before running out.

"What's she doing here." Sirius said looking at Brianna.

"She is here because this concerns her to Black. You're the only one it doesn't concern." Snape told him and they went to glaring at opposite sides of the room in silence.

Potter came in a few moments later looking thoroughly confused and nervous looking at the three sitting at the table.

"Er." Harry said to announce his presence.

"Sit down Potter." Snape said. And he did next to Sirius.

"You know," Sirius said leaning back on two legs of his chair staring at the ceiling. "I think I'd prefer it if you didn't give orders here, Snape. It's my house, you see." he told him and Snape glared at him before turning that glare on Potter.

"We were suppose to see you alone, Potter. But Black here." Snape said lip curling.

"I'm his godfather." Sirius said proudly and Brianna rolled her eyes. Potter saw her and stared.

"I am here on Dumbledore's orders but by all means, Black stay. I know you like to feel…involved." Snape drawled and Brianna suppressed a snort.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Sirius ask chair falling back on four legs with a bang.

"Merely that I am sure you must feel-ah-frustrated buy the fact that you can do nothing useful for the order." Snape stressed and Sirius paled. Snape's lip curled in triumph as he turned to Harry.

"The headmaster has sent me to tell you, Potter, that it is his wish for you to study Occlumency this term." Snape told him.

"Study what?" Potter ask blankly.

"Idiot." Brianna whispered and Snape's sneer began more pronounced. Black and Potter heard her and glared.

"Occlumency, Potter." Brianna said slowly.

"The magical defense of the mind against external penetration. An obscure branch of magic, but a highly useful one." Snape cut in. Potter still clearly didn't understand.

"Why do I have to study Occlu-thing." he ask like a retard.

"Because the headmaster thinks it's a good idea. You will receive private lessons once a week maybe more, but you will not tell anybody what your doing, least of all Dolores Umbridge. You understand?" Snape said smoothly.

"Yes. Who's going to teach me." Harry ask.

Snape raised an eye brow.

"I am." he said. And Potter paled Brianna was loving this.

"What is she here for then." Harry ask nodding to Brianna.

"She is here due to the fact she will be assisting me in teaching you." Snape said.

"Why." Harry ask.

"Because Potter. She is excellent in mind magic and it might make it easier for you to learn." he explained.

"So she can already do this thing." Harry ask.

"Yes I can and more Potter." Brianna said rising her brow now. Potter looked to Sirius for help.

"Why cant Dumbledore teach Harry? Why the two of you?" Sirius ask aggressively.

"I suppose because it is a headmaster's privilege to delegate less enjoyable task. I assure you I did not beg for the job. I will expect you at 6:00 on Monday evening, Potter. My office. If anybody ask, you are taking Remedial Potions. Nobody who has seen you in my class could deny you need them." Snape said.

"Got that right." Brianna added as they stood to leave.

"Wait a moment." Sirius stopped them. Snape and Brianna turned back around Snape sneering.

"I am in rather a hurry, Black. Unlike you, I do not have unlimited leisure time." Snape said.

"I'll get to the point then." he said standing. Both men and Brianna hand there hands on there wands. "If I hear you're using the Occlumency lessons to give Harry a hard time, you'll have me to answer to." this time Brianna did snort at that and Sirius glared at her.

"How touching. But surely you have noticed that Potter is very like his father." Snape sneered.

"Yes. I have." Sirius said proudly.

"Well then, you'll know he's so arrogant that criticism simply bounces off him." Snape said sleekly. Brianna's ring heated up letting her know Snape was in danger. Sirius threw his chair aside pulling out his wand but Snape was faster and already had is out moving to slightly shield Brianna. Brianna to pulled hers.

"Sirius." Harry yelled but everyone ignored him.

"I've warned you Snivellus. I don't care if Dumbledore thinks you've reformed, I know better." Sirius said not a foot from Snape.

"Oh, but why don't you tell him so? Or are you afraid he might not take the advise of a convicted murder who has been hiding inside his mother's house for 6 months very seriously?" Whispered Snape.

"Tell me, how is Lucius Malfoy these days? I expect he's delighted his lapdog's working at Hogwarts, isn't he?" Sirius said and Brianna gasp pointing her wand in Sirius's face looking dangerous. Anyone would say at that moment she look just like her mother. And Sirius was thinking that as well. Snape saw his fear when glancing at Brianna and smiled slightly.

"Speaking of dogs, did you know that Lucius Malfoy recognized you last time you risked a little jaunt outside. Clever Black, getting yourself seen on a safe station platform…give you cast-iron excuse not to leave your hidey-hole in the future, didn't it." Snape said softly. Sirius raised his wand higher as did Snape and Brianna. Brianna stepping out from behind Snape to stand at his side.

"I wouldn't do that Sirius." Brianna laughed. The laugh that came out sent shivers down everyone's spine. It was her mothers deranged laugh.

"No. Sirius don't." Harry yelled jumping up and running to try and get in between them.

"Are you calling me a coward?" Roared Sirius trying to push Harry out of the way.

"Why, yes, I suppose I am." Snape said.

"Harry-get-out-of-it." Sirius snarled pushing him out of the way with his free hand. Brianna and Snape both braced for a duel. Brianna laughing again in that same laugh.

"Show us what you got Cousin." she said taunting him.

The kitchen door opened and everyone came running in. Mr. Weasley included they all stopped at the scene. Harry in the middle fighting to push Sirius back as he faced off with both Snape and Brianna who both look very scary.

"Merlin's beard. What's going on here?" Mr. Weasley ask.

"Sirius lower your wand." Remus warned.

"Yeah Sirius lower your wand like a good boy." Brianna taunted him. Snape smirked and everyone else glared as they shivered at her dangerous look and Bellatrix laugh.

Sirius glared but lowered his wand and stepped back. Snape and Brianna finally lowered there's.

"Six o'clock Monday evening, Potter. Don't be late we will be waiting." Snape said grabbing Brianna's hand and they both swept out of the kitchen past the others robes blowing behind them.

When they got outside Snape apperated them back to Malfoy Manor. Where they spent the evening filling in the Malfoy's and laughing about what happened.


	21. Chapter 21

**: Chapter 21**

* * *

The next day Draco and Brianna stood outside there large mansion waiting for the Knight bus to pick them up. They were going back to Hogwarts today. Draco raised his wand and BANG. The night bus stopped and a pimple faced young boy stepped out and loaded there trunks. Brianna again had Nyx around her neck like always during travel. When there trunks were loaded the man turned back to them gapping when he looked at Brianna.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus. Were you headed." he smiled bug. Brianna's lip curled in disgust.

"Hogwarts." Draco snapped handing him money.

"Ogwart's. Eh. Here that Ern. Just picked up a lot going there as well. And what might your name's be. I am Stan Shunpike." said the boy.

"Draco Malfoy." Draco said flatly.

"Malfoy Eh. Pleasure. And you Beautiful." Stan ask Brianna reaching for her hand that Draco slapped back.

"Don't touch her." Draco hissed and Stan gulped stepping back.

"Brianna LeStrange. Can we get on now." Brianna said irritated. He nodded and stepped on first and they followed.

When they came up the steps and turned to look at the others there gaze landed on Potter, Granger, the Weasley kids, Lupin and Tonks all seated near the back. The only empty seats were two right behind the golden trio.

"Great." Brianna said as they made there way back there. When they got closer Potter and his party took the time to look at who had just board and there eyes bugged out when they saw Draco and Brianna. Lupin again was about to drool when looking at her and Tonks gave him a nasty look of jealousy. Draco and Brianna gracefully sat in there seats. Draco by the window and Brianna on the isle. A few seconds later. BANG.

And the bus was off. Draco and Brianna were prepared for the ride and braced themselves. Potter and his gang wasn't and all fell out of there seats. Draco snorted.

"Potter finally know your place. At my feet." he teased as the bus stopped again to let someone off and the golden trio picked themselves up.

"What are you doing on here anyways." Potter spat.

"Damn your slow Potter. Were going back to school and didn't feel like being bothered to ride on the train." Draco said arrogantly. Brianna turned her head when she felt someone staring. She caught the eye of Lupin who was sitting in the isle next to Potter next to a pink haired Tonks.

"Take a picture Lupin it will last longer." She snapped and everyone looked at him. He flushed red and turned his head.

"Sorry. You just look.." he mumbled but she cut him off.

"As hot as my mother yes I know. Did you have a thing for her too." She laughed.

"NO." Lupin almost yelled.

"Your girlfriend looks a little put out with your obvious drooling and I'm taken anyways." Brianna told him flashing her ring real quick. He caught site of it and paled.

"Sorry I didn't know. But that's a ring given by a wizard with an old family." he said.

"Duh you didn't think I'd let a filthy Muggle or Mud Blood touch me did you. And before you ask Granger it's none of your business." she said when Hermione opened her mouth. She snapped it shut after that and turned around.

"Probably a death eater." she heard Ron whispered. Draco and Brianna exchanged a look. The Malfoy's knew about Brianna and Snape and what Ron said just made it more funny. If he only knew.

BANG and the bus was off again. Ron fell out of his seat again.

"I change my mind. I never want to ride on here again." Ron said looking sick.

"Ogwart's stop next." Stan yelled. And Ron mumble "Thank god.". When it stopped Draco and Brianna walked out behind Potter and his bunch and they waited at the gates for Stan to unload there trunks.

"It was a pleasure Miss. LeStrange." Stan said smiling and Brianna gagged before levitating her trunk.

"Have a good term." Tonks yelled.

"Look after yourselves and Harry I know you don't like Snape, but he's a superb Occlumens and Sirius and I want you to learn so work hard alright." Lupin told him and he nodded.

Together along with Draco and Brianna they waited for someone to open the gates and let them in.

"Do you reckon they know were here." Ron ask. Brianna sighed and raised her wand and casted a non verbal patronus. Everyone by Draco gasp when a large snake shot out of her wand.

"Can you tell someone there are students waiting to be let in." she told the snake and it shot off towards the castle. She turned around and smirked at there shocked faces.

"What didn't believe I could do that." she ask and they shook there heads. Moments later Snape was walking down the path to the gate. Harry and Ron groaned. He opened the gate and they all filled in.

"Good to see you made it safe Draco, Brianna." she said nicely and they nodded.

"Potter." he sneered before leading them all to the castle. When they reached the doors he turned back.

"Remember Potter don't be late." he hissed before going down to the dungeons with Draco and Brianna following.

The next day classes started back and everything was back to normal. Potions was  
fun as always and Snape was even more mean to Potter. He was dreading spending extra time with him.

By 6:00 Brianna was in Snape's office waiting on Potter sitting in a chair at the side of Snape desk. There was another chair in front of the desk for Potter.

"This should be fun." Brianna said, Severus just rolled his eyes but smiled at her. Potter came in moments later.

"Shut the door behind you Potter." he said coldly from the shadows. Potter turned and shut the door slowly before turning back around. Snape pointed wordlessly to the empty chair. When Potter sat so did Snape behind his desk. Brianna crossed her legs and watched.

"Well, Potter you know why you are here. The headmaster has asked me to teach you Occlumency, I can only hope that you prove more adept at it than potions." Snape told him.

"Right." Potter said tersely.

"This may not be an ordinary class, Potter, but I am still your teacher and you will therefore call me sir or Professor at all times." Snape said eyes narrowed. Brianna was looking back and forth between them.

"Yes….Sir." said Harry.

"Now, Occlumency. As I told you back in your dear godfather's kitchen, this branch of magic seals the mind against magical intrusion and influence." Snape explained.

"And why does Dumbledore think I need it, sir?" Harry ask looking Snape in the eye. Snape looked back for a moment and then said.

"Surely even you could have worked that out by now, Potter? The Dark Lord is highly skilled at Legilimency, the best actually."

"What's that sir." Potter interrupted.

"It is the ability to extract feelings and memories from another person's mind-"

"He can read minds?" Potter interrupted quickly clearly freaking out. Brianna snorted at him.

"You have no subtlety Potter. You do not understand fine distinctions. It is one of the shortcomings that make you such a lamentable potions maker. Only muggles talk of "mind reading" the mind is not a book, to be opened at will and examined at leisure. Thoughts are not etched on the inside of skulls, to be perused by an invader. The mind is a complex and many-layered thing, Potter…or at least, most minds are." He smirked and Brianna giggled. " It is true however, that those who have master Legilimency are able, under certain conditions, to delve into the minds of their victims and to interpret their feelings correctly. The Dark Lord for instance, almost always knows when somebody is lying to him. Only those skilled at Occlumency are able to shut down those feelings and memories that contradict the lie, and so utter falsehoods in his presence without detection." Snape told him.

"So he could know what we're thinking right now, sir?" Harry ask.

"The Dark Lord is at a considerable distance and the walls and grounds of Hogwarts are guarded by many spells and charms to ensure the bodily and mental safety of those who dwell within them. Time and space matter in magic, Potter. Eye contact is often essential but not required." Snape told him.

"Well, then why do I have to learn it." Harry ask. Snape eyed Harry for a moment tracing his mouth with one long finger that had Brianna wanting to kiss him.

"The usual rules do not seem to apply with you Potter. The curse that failed to kill you seems to have forged some kind of connection between you and the Dark Lord. The evidence suggest that at times, when your mind is most relaxed and vulnerable-when you are asleep for instance-you are sharing the Dark Lord's thoughts and emotions. The headmaster thinks it inadvisable for this to continue. He wishes me to teach you how to close your mind to the Dark Lord." Snape said.

"But why does Dumbledore want to stop it? I don't like it much, but it's been useful, hasn't it? I mean I saw the snake attack Mr. Weasley and if I hadn't, Dumbledore wouldn't have been able to save him. Would he? Sir." Snape stared at Harry for a few moments still tracing his mouth glancing at Brianna out of the corner of his eye before talking slowly.

"It appears that the Dark Lord has been unaware of the connection between you and himself until recently. Up till now it seems that you have been experiencing his emotions and sharing his thoughts without being any the wiser. However, the vision you had shortly before Christmas-" Snape said.

"The one with the snake and Mr. Weasley?" Potter broke in.

"Do not interrupt me Potter." Snape said in a dangerous voice. "As I was saying…the vision you had shortly before Christmas represented such a powerful incursion upon the Dark Lord's thoughts." But Harry broke in again.

"I saw inside the snake's head not his." he said.

"I thought I just told you not to interrupt me Potter." Snape snarled but Harry didn't listen.

"How come I saw though the snake's eyes if it's Voldemorts thoughts I'm sharing?" he ask.

"_Do not say the Dark Lord's name!" _Snape spat. They glared at each other for a moment.

"Professor Dumbledore says his name." Harry said.

"Dumbledore is an extremely powerful wizard. While he may feel secure enough to use the name…the rest of us…"Snape said rubbing his left arm where the dark mark was.

"I just want to know why." Harry said.

"You seem to have visited the snake's mind because that was where the Dark Lord was at that particular moment. He was possessing the snake at the time and so you dreamed you were inside too." Snape told him.

"And Vol-he-realized I was there?" Harry ask.

"Is seems so." said Snape coolly.

"How do you know? Is this just Dumbledore guessing or."

"I told you to call me sir." Snape spat.

"Yes sir. But how do you know." Harry repeated.

"It is enough that we know. The important point is that the Dark Lord is now aware that you are gaining access to his thoughts and feelings. He has also deduced that the process is likely to work in reverse; that is to say, he has realized that he might be able to access your thoughts and feelings in return." Snape said.

"And he might try and make me do things. Sir." Harry ask.

"He might. Which brings us back to Occlumency." Snape said then pulled out his wand and began removing memories and placing them in the Pensieve over and over. Potter watched dumbfounded not sure why he was doing this. Brianna knew why he was doing it. There were a lot of memories that Potter couldn't see, it would ruin everything.

"Stand up and take out your wand, Potter." Snape said moving to the other said of his desk to face a now standing Potter. Brianna also stood her black wand out standing near Snape's side.

"You may use your wand to attempt to disarm me, or defend yourself in any other way you can think of." Snape told him unconcerned.

"And what are you two going to be doing." Potter ask eyeing Snape's wand.

"Brianna will watch and intervene if necessary. I am about to attempt to break into your mind. We are going to see how well you resist. I have been told that you have already shown aptitude at resisting the Imperius Curse. You will find that similar powers are needed for this…..Brace yourself, Now…..Legilimens!" Snape said.

Potter yelled out and Snape looked like he was concentrating hard. Brianna enter Potter's minds as well and watched different memories plan out. When he was five, watching his cousin ride a bike, when he was nine and a dog chased him into a tree, getting his Hogwarts letters, shopping with Hagrid, beings sorted, kissing Cho under the mistletoe.

He yelled out 'NO' and a red light shot out of his wand and hit Snape in the hand. Potter fell to the ground hitting his knee on the desk. Snape lowed his wand and rubbed his hand. Potter looked up in time to see Brianna heal the sting on his hand.

"Did you mean to produce a stinging hex?" Snape ask coolly.

"No." Harry said bitterly.

"I thought not. You let me get in too far. You lost control." Snape said inwardly smirking. No matter what Potter did with him shifting in his mind so fast and hard he will never be able to build shields and with Brianna's help he was hopeless.

"Did you see everything I saw." Harry ask.

"Flashes of it. To whom did the dog belong?" Snape ask lip curling.

"My Aunt Marge." Harry mumbled.

"Well for a first attempt that was not as poor as it might have been. You managed to stop me eventually, though you wasted time and energy shouting. You must remain focused. Repel me with your brain and you will not need to resort to your wand." Snape told him.

"I'm trying but you're not telling me how." Potter said angrily.

"Manner's Potter." Brianna told him and he glared at her.

"I don't see why you're here anyways. I don't believe for one second you can do any better." Harry spat and Brianna raised an eyebrow.

"I assure you Potter that I have already mastered this long ago." Brianna told him.

"Prove it, show me what I need to do." Harry ask.

"Fine." Brianna said and turned to face Snape. They locked eyes before Snape raised his wand and said "Legilimens." Brianna let him into her mind for a moment before forcefully pushing him back. Harry watched as Snape staggered back for a moment before righting himself. Then they both turned to Potter.

"See Potter she was able to push me out without using her wand. Now I want you to close your eyes." Snape told him and he shot him a filthy look before doing so.

"Clear your mind Potter. Let go of all emotions. Your not doing it Potter. You will need more discipline than this. Focus now." Snape told him. Harry look constipated as he tried and Brianna covered her mouth to stop from laughing. Snape smiled at her as well. Potter opened his eyes after a while.

"Let's go again. On the count of three. 1...2...3...Legilimens." he said and Potter yelled out again. Brianna entered his mind as well while Snape flipped thought different memories of a black dragon, his parents, Cedric Diggory, Etc. Brianna used her mind to push down his shield he had up and kept them down.

"NOOOO." Potter yelled falling to his knees again.

"Get up. Get up! You are not trying, you are making no effort, you are allowing me access to memories you fear, handing me weapons." Snape said sharply. Potter stood up and glared.

"I-am-making-an-effort." he said though clenched teeth.

"I told you to empty yourself of emotions." Snape spat at him.

"Yeah? Well I'm finding that hard at the moment." Harry snarled.

"Then you will find yourself easy prey for the Dark Lord! Fools who wear their hearts proudly on their sleeves who cannot control their emotions, who wallow in sad memories and allow themselves to be provoked this easily-weak people, in other words-they stand no chance against his powers! He will penetrate your mind with absurd ease, Potter!" Snape yelled.

"I am not weak." Harry said in a low voice.

"Then prove it! Master yourself! Control your anger, discipline your mind! We shall try again! Get ready now! Legilimens." Snape spat slamming into Potters mind, Brianna followed pushing his shields down. They saw dementors and his uncle yelling, they saw his vision of the Weasley attack then they saw him drawing nearer and nearer to a black door at the end of a corridor.

"I KNOW. I KNOW." Potter yelled falling down again Snape lifted the spell this time.

"What happened then Potter." he ask eyeing him.

"I saw-I remembered. I've just realized." Harry panted.

"Realized what." Snape said sharply.

"What's in the department of mysteries." Potter ask.

"What did you say." Snape ask quietly.

"I said, what's in the department of mysteries. Sir." he repeated.

"And why would you ask such a thing." Snape said slowly.

"Because that corridor I've just seen-I've been dreaming about it for months-I've just recognized it-it leads to the department of mysteries…and I think Voldemort wants something from." Harry said.

"I have told you not to say the Dark Lord's name!" Snape yelled. They glared at each other in anger for some time.

"There are many things in the department of mysteries, Potter. Few of which you would understand and none of which concern you, do I make myself plain?" he told Potter.

"Yes." Harry said rubbing his scar.

"I want you back here same time on Wednesday, and we will continue work then." Snape told him calmly.

"Fine." Harry said.

"You are to rid your mind of all emotions every night before sleep-empty it, make it blank and calm, you understand." Snape told him slowly.

"Yes." Harry said.

"And be warned Potter I shall know if you have not practiced." Snape told him.

"Right." Harry said leaving quickly and slamming the door.

"Merlin I'd like nothing more than to kill that wretched boy, he is just like his father." Snape said plopping down in his chair exhausted. Brianna smiled and went and sat in his lap kissing him quickly.

"One day it will happen don't worry. But I think we helped open his mind some tonight. He will never learn how to close it." she said. He ran his fingers thought her hair before kissing her again.

"I know." he sighed. They kissed a few more times before Brianna left for bed.

Before she could even get changed her necklace started to heat up. Her father was calling. She fled to Snape's room and banged the door open.

"He's calling." They said at the same time. Snape grabbed his death eater garb and they made there way outside Hogwarts and Apperated to the Dark Lord. Brianna pulled her hood over her faces as they approached the room he was waiting in. Several others dressed the same were standing around waiting.

"Ah, now we are all here. Come child." the Dark Lord said holding his hand out for Brianna who took it.

"Tonight we are going to retrieve the others from Azkaban. There are 10 followers who will be broke free. You know the plan." he said and everyone nodded then he turned to Brianna.

"We are going to get your mother Brianna. I want you with us when we go but stay by my side. Are you ready for your first mission." he ask and she nodded eyes excited about getting her mother back.

"Alright lets go." he said and everyone apperate. The Dark Lord grabbed Brianna and apperated with her. When they landed she was looking up at a very tall, very spooky building that sat on the edge of a cliff surrounded by water and swarming with dementors. The other death eaters were standing on either side of there lord and princess waiting for his command, Brianna could feel Severus next to her.

"You know where they are. In the high security section. You know your jobs. Let go." he ordered and together like a well trained army they marched towards the door, the dementors parting letting them in.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

* * *

When they reached the entrance to Azkaban the Dark Lord raised his wand and blasted it open. With in moments half a dozen wizard guards came out prepared to fight.

"Stand back or we'll let the dementors have you." One yelled and all the death eaters laughed.

The Dark Lord nodded to the dementors and they swooped down sucking the life out of all the wizard guards that were outside. The Dark Lord stepped over them and everyone followed.

"Avery. Get the wands." the dark lord ordered and the death eater made his way to the vault holding the prisoners wands. He came back minutes later with 10 wands. They climbed all the way to the top of the building that houses the most dangerous inmates. Out side the hall to the cells they encountered two more guards who began throwing hexes at the death eaters. They were killed by two well placed killing curses by two death eaters. Brianna watched transfixed as they died, seeing her first death. She knew then she would be able to see the Thestrals now. Watching them die didn't scare her, it fascinated her.

"My lady." she was brought out of her staring by one of the death eaters motioning for her to follow. She just nodded and they moved into a dark hallways that reeked of death and insanity. The dark lord and Brianna watched as the death eaters moved quickly using complex spells to take down the wards on the cells. The prisoners were silent not being able to see who was at there doors.

Brianna heard commotion behind her and she turned just in time to push her father out of the way and dodge a killing curse shot by more guards. There were four this time. The dark lord and Brianna were on there own for this fight as the other death eaters were in the middle of chanting spells and couldn't stop.

Together the dark lord and his daughter took on two guards at a time. Together they whiled powerful magic, flinging complex curses. The dark lord was impressed with his daughter this is the first time he saw her duel and she was powerful. Far more so than most his death eaters.

The doors to all the cells were finally open and the death eaters supported there imprisoned friends who were extremely weak. Once they were all out in the hall they looked on and watched as there lord and his daughter fought four guards. The dark lord killed one of his and finished off the other before turning towards his daughter. He could feel power, rage and anger coming off her in waves. She jump and dodged all the spells the two guards threw.

"Brianna." Severus yelled supporting Bellatrix when a spell flew too close for his comfort. The Dark Lord held up is hand to stop them. This was her fight.

"Brianna. My daughter. Snape is that my Brianna fighting." Bellatrix whispered.

"Yes." he told her and watched her smile with pride as she watched.

Brianna was having fun fighting, she began to laugh that demented laugh she got from her mom that sent shivers down everyone's spine. She had both guards before long on the ground in pain. The dark power running in her veins was seductive and she like it. This was the first time she had ever really used it on someone and she could see why her mother and father enjoyed torturing so much.

"Finish it Brianna." he father told her as she stared down at the two men begging for there lives. She laughed at them then raised her wand and with one killing curse 'AVADA KADARVA' killed them both at the same time. Her first kill. And it was everything she thought it would be. Amazing.

The Dark Lord went to his daughter and look her over. There wasn't a scratch on her. She, a fifth year just took on two fully trained wizards killing them both and didn't have a scratch. She was truly something else.

"You did well. I am proud of you. You truly are my daughter and a force to be reckoned with. Look at our followers. You got the respect of them all." he whispered in her ear. She looked and saw them all staring at her in awe at her power. She saw Severus nodding to her that she did well and then saw her mother, smiling big and proud at her child.

"Go." her father said nodding to Bellatrix. Brianna and Bellatrix walked towards each other and embraced in a huge hug long over due.

"Mum." Brianna sighed.

"My baby, I knew you were alive this whole time and I never stopped thinking about you. You are so beautiful and powerful. What you did was amazing. I am so proud." Bellatrix said looking her daughter over from head to toe.

"We need to go before the Ministry arrives." the Dark Lord called and everyone agreed. Brianna and Severus helped support her mom to the roof of the prison.

"You did great love." Severus told her when they reached the top and waiting for the dark lord to take down the apperation wards.

"Love? Is there something I should know Snape. If you have touch my child, I will kill you, you filthy half blood." Bellatrix spat eyeing him.

"Bella, don't start. I gave my permission for Severus to pursue our daughter slowly. He has proven to be the best choice and care for her dearly." The Dark Lord told her. She narrowed her eyes at Snape then stared at her daughter, she caught site of the ring on her right hand and sighed.

"Fine I approve. But know this Severus Snape. If you ever hurt her or betray her I will cut you apart piece by piece until your dead." she told him snarling and meant it.

"You have my word Bella." Snape said and she nodded giving her child a smile.

"It's time. Brianna come." the dark lord said and Brianna went to her father were everyone apperated back to the Riddle Manor.

When they landed she was able to get a good look at all the prisoners in the light. They needed food, potions and a bath and clothes but other than that they looked alright.

"Bella." Narcissa said running to her sister.

"Cissa." Bellatrix sighed hugging her older sister.

"Narcissa, Severus. They all need to be looked over and given the proper potions." the dark lord ordered sitting in his seat. They nodded and began working on all 10 death eaters. Pouring potions down there throat and running healing spells over them When that was done the dark lord sent them all to bathe and change. Two hours later the 10 death eaters came down the stairs and took there places in the circle for the first time in 14 years. Bellatrix stood by the dark lord on his side and Severus was at Brianna's side. They were the two top ranking. Lucius was next beside Snape and so on.

"To those of you who have just rejoined our inner circle. I want to introduce my daughter." he told them and went to explain the rules regarding her and about leaking information. To which all the new arrivals vowed to follow. Bellatrix was proud her daughter was ruling by her lords side. She had no problems with her daughter being above her she knew it would be that way even before she was born.

After the meeting the death eaters that had been broken free were sent to different locations to hide at the moment. Bella went to Malfoy Manor for now. Before they left she talked with her daughter.

"Brianna I know we haven't had a chance to talk yet and we will when the time comes. Right now Snape needs to get you back to Hogwarts so you don't get caught. This summer we will have lots of time to spend together. I want you to keep up the good work you have been doing and keep writing me. You make me so proud." Bella told her daughter. To everyone that knew her they knew the only one's she's ever loving to are her sister, her daughter and the dark lord. To everyone else she dangerous.

"I understand we all have work to do." Brianna said hugging her mother before she was taken to Malfoy Manor. She kissed her father on the cheek and after him telling her how good she did tonight again, he let Snape apperate her back to Hogwarts.

When Snape got her back to his room he wasted no time in pulling her into a kiss just as passionate as the first one they had. She returned it with equal fever. When they pulled away they were panting.

"Do you have any idea how beautiful and powerful you were tonight." he ask her resting his forehead against hers.

"No." she smiled.

"You were amazing every death eater there thought so, I was so scared something was going to happen to you but when you killed your first two people it was breathtaking. I was so proud." he told her making her smile wider.

"Thank you love. Things are going to change around the world now." she said.

"That they definitely will." he told her before sending her off to rest.

The next morning Brianna was giddy waiting for the newspapers to arrive.

"What has you so happy." Draco ask her.

"You'll see as soon as the paper gets here." she told him then right on time hundreds of owl's swooped in dropping papers. Brianna snatched there's up and unrolled it to the front paper. She heard Draco gasp.

"No." he said in awe reading the headline.

"Oh yes." she said.

**MASS BREAKOUT FROM AZKABAN**

**MINISTRY FEARS BLACK IS "RALLTING POINT"**

**FOR OLD DEATH EATERS**

_The Ministry of Magic announced late last night that there has been a mass breakout from Azkaban._

_Speaking to reporters in his office, Minister Fudge, confirmed that TEN high-security prisoners escaped in the early hours of yesterday evening, and that he has already informed the Muggle Prime Minister of the dangerous nature of these individuals. _

"_We find ourselves, most unfortunately, in the same position we were two and a half years ago when the murderer Sirius Black escaped." "Nor do we think the two breakouts are unrelated. An escape of this magnitude suggests outside help, and we must remember that Black, as the first to ever break out of Azkaban, would be ideally placed to help others follow in his footsteps. We think it likely that these individuals, who include Black's cousin, Bellatrix LeStrange, have rallied around Black as their leader. We are, however, doing all we can to round up the criminals and beg the magical community to remain alert and cautions. On no account should any of these individuals be approached." _

"Ah. I can't believe they think Black is the new leader." Draco laughed when he finished.

"Aunt Bella would never follow him. She hates him." he continued and Brianna nodded eating her food.

"You knew about this didn't you." he ask her and she nodded again.

"Did you help." he whispered.

"I cannot say." she told him and he nodded in understanding she may be his cousin and almost like his sister but he knew not to question the Dark Lord's daughter.

Brianna looked around when she heard shrieks and cries as people read the paper. At the staff table Snape was causally eating breakfast as if nothing happened. Dumbledore and McGonagall were hunched over the paper talking quickly and worried. Potter and his gang had troubled looks on there faces as well and Longbottom looked sick. Yes everything was working out great.

Over the next few weeks all anyone talked about was the breakout in Azkaban. Professor Umbridge got tired of the teachers answering question about it so she posted a new Decree number twenty-six. Teachers are banned from giving any information that is not related to the subjects they teach.

Care of Magical creatures and Divination were now taught with Umbridge and her clipboard hanging around since both teachers were on probation.

Brianna continued through January to write both her parents and Aunt and Uncle constantly about life at Hogwarts. Now however she got replies from her mom via her aunt. Brianna and Snape continued the Occlumency lessons with Potter once and week and they continued in the same fashion as the first.

Valentines day upon everyone. Most couples were planning to spend the day in Hogsmead on dates. Brianna however was spending the day with Severus. They had lunch and spent time talking and reading new books he had bought. To her it was a great Valentines day. Potter had given an interview about the night Voldemort returned and named most all Slytherins parents as death eaters putting him at there most top shit list for it. One day Brianna was called in Dumbledore's office for questions.

"Miss. LeStrange please have a seat. Lemon drop?" Dumbledore ask.

"No thank you." she declined taking a seat and looking around the office for the first time.

"I was just wanting to ask. You have no doubt heard about the escapes from Azkaban?" he ask eyes twinkling.

"Of course the whole school is talking about it, but what does that have to do with me." she ask him.

"Well your mother as you know was one of the prisoners to break out and I was wondering if you knew of her location?" Dumbledore ask. Brianna could feel him trying to get into her mind but he was not skilled enough for that. She fed him a fake memory of her fearing her mothers escape.

"No sir I don't know anything. I don't even remember my mother." she said and he nodded.

"I just had to check you may go." he told her and she left going right into Snape's office and banging open the door.

"Brianna what's wrong." he ask standing from his desk.

"Dumbledore that's what." she spat.

"Come to my rooms and lets talk." he told her opening the secret passage to his private rooms and sitting her on the couch.

"He called me into the office to ask if I knew where my mother is. He also tried to probe my thoughts without my ok." she said taking the tea he handed her.

"What did you do." he ask.

"I feed him a fake memory of being scared she escape then proceeded to tell him I didn't know shit about it." she said laying her head in his lap. He calmed her by running his hands in her hair.

"Don't worry he's just grasping at straws. Now on to better news." Snape said.

"Go on." she urged.

"You know when you heard Potter that time at Black's place about a secret weapon the dark lord wanted." he ask and she nodded.

"Well it was a prophesy that concerns himself and Potter. Rockwood one of the death eaters we broke out was an unspeakable with the department of mysteries. He was able to tell the dark lord where and how to get it." he told her.

"So that's why Potter keeps dreaming about the department of mysteries." she said and he nodded.

"So how is father going to get it." she ask closing her eyes loving when he plays with her hair.

"He is working on that now. He needs to find a way to get Potter to go to the department of mysteries on his own and retrieve the prophecy." Snape said before lapping into silence.

A few weeks after that Snape and Brianna where having another Occlumency lesson with Potter who was on the floor again.

"Get up Potter." Snape told him.

"That last memory. What was it." Snape ask.

"I don't know. You mean the one where my cousin tried to make me stand in the toilet?" Harry ask.

"No. I mean the one concerning the man kneeling in the middle of a darkened room." he ask.

"It's nothing." Potter said quickly.

"How do that man and that room come to be inside your head. Potter?" Snape ask eyeing him.

"It. It was just a dream I had." he told Snape.

"A dream." Snape repeated.

"You do know why we are here, don't you, Potter? You do know why I am giving up my evening, why Brianna is giving up hers for this tedious job?" Snape ask.

"Yes." Harry said stiffly.

"Remind me why we are here, Potter?" Snape ask.

"so I can learn Occlumency." Harry said glaring.

"Correct, Potter. And dim though you may be I would have thought that after two months worth of lessons you might have made some progress. How many other dreams about the Dark Lord have you had?" Snape ask.

"Just that one." Harry answered.

"He's lying." Brianna told Snape.

"Perhaps you actually enjoy having these visions and dreams, Potter. Maybe they make you feel special-important?" Snape ask.

"No they don't." Harry said jaw clenched.

"That is just as well, Potter. Because you are neither special nor important, and it is not up to you to find out what the Dark Lord is saying to his Death Eaters." Snape told him growling.

"No that's your job, isn't it." Harry shot back. Snape had a satisfied expression on his face.

"Yes, Potter. That is my job, Now, if you are ready, we will start again. 1...2...3 Legilimens." Snape said.

Potter waived his wand and shouted "Protego" at the same time. Snape staggered back as Potter entered his mind. He got a view of Snape as a teenager cowering in the corner and people laughing at him as he was teased.

"ENOUGH." Snape yelled and forced Harry out of his mind hard causing him to fall back and break a jar from the shelf behind him.

"_Reparo!."_ Snape hissed fixing the jar. Harry stared frightened at him as he straighten up.

"Well Potter that was certainly an improvement. I don't remember telling you to use a shield charm, but there is no doubt that it was effective." Snape told him.

"Let's try again, shall we? On the count of three. 1...2...Legilimens." Snape said paying Potter back for looking at his thoughts. They saw memories of the department of mysteries again getting closer and closer to that door before it finally opened.

"POTTER." Snape yelled pulling out of his mind.

"Explain yourself." Snape told him.

"I dunno what happened. I've never seen it before. I mean, I told you, I've dreamed about that door…but it's never opened before." Harry told him.

"You are not working hard enough. You are lazy and sloppy Potter, it is a small wonder that the Dark Lord-." Snape said.

"Tell me something sir. Why do you call Voldemort the Dark Lord, I've only ever heard Death Eaters call him that-" Harry ask. Brianna step forward in case Snape tried to kill Potter. Snape opened his mouth to reply when a women screamed from outside the room.

"What the-" Snape said.

"Did you see anything unusual on your way down here, Potter?" Snape ask him and he shook his head no. They heard the scream again and all three ran out of the room. When they reached the entrance hall everyone was gathered around.

Professor Trelawney was standing in the middle of the circle with her bags packed around her and Umbridge standing in front of her.

"No. NO this cannot be happening. It cannot. I refuse to accept it." Trelawney cried out.

"You didn't realize this was coming." Umbridge ask her.

"You can't. You cant sack me. I've been here 16 years. Hogwarts is my home." Trelawney cried. Some of the students and McGonagall looked about in tears.

"It was your home. Until an hour ago, when the ministry signed for your dismissal. Now kindly remove yourself from this hall." Umbridge said as Trelawney collapsed on the ground crying. McGonagall ran over to her trying to console her.

"There, there Sybill..calm down. You are not going to have to leave Hogwarts." McGonagall told her.

"Oh really, Minerva. And your authority for that statement?" Umbridge ask.

"That would be mine." Came a deep voice of Dumbledore as the big doors opened and he strode in.

"Yours Dumbledore. It is my decision and I have dismissed her." Umbridge laughed.

"You may have the authority to dismiss my teachers but you do not have the authority to dismiss them from the castle that power resides with the headmaster." he said.

"Might I ask you to escort Sybill back upstairs Professor McGonagall?" Dumbledore said and she did carrying a crying Trelawney with her.

"And what are you going to do once I hired a new teacher to take her place." Umbridge ask him clearly put out.

"Oh, that wont be a problem. You see I have already found a replacement and he wished to have lodging on the ground floor." Dumbledore told her.

"You found a replacement. You've found. May I remind you that under decree." Umbridge started.

"Yes I know that the ministry has the right to appoint a teacher if the headmaster is unable to find one. To which I have." He said pointing to the door as a centaur came striding in.

"This is Firenze. I think you'll find him suitable." He told a dumbstruck Umbridge. Snape and Brianna exchanged glances at the scene they just saw.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

* * *

March and April passed by quickly with all the homework they had. The new Centaur was a interesting teacher. Brianna and Draco still hated the class but at least it wasn't as boring now. Umbridge had ask the Slytherins to keep an eye out for strange activity. She had started question all the students about it. She suspected that Potter and some others were having secret meetings that had something to do with the Ministry and wanted it stopped. Draco made it his mission to catch Potter. Brianna wanted him caught too but she was focusing on her homework, Occlumency lessons and dark arts lessons she had, so she had no time to trail Potter all over the castle.

She did call in a favor to Salazar to let her know if he heard anything and he said he would. She also sent Nyx slithering around at night to see if she spotted anything. She wanted to stop Potter in case he was really doing something to try and hurt her father. That she couldn't let happen.

On day Brianna was helping Snape brew potions for the hospital when Nyx came slithering in.

"_Mistress I have news." she hissed startling Snape and Brianna. _

"_What is it." Brianna hissed back. _

"_I have followed Potter and found that he and a bunch of students are meeting in a room on the 7th floor that comes and goes as they use it. They are there now." she hissed. _

"_Thanks you did great. Go back to the room." Brianna told her and she slithered back out. _

"Bingo." Brianna smiled standing to leave.

"What did she say." Snape ask.

"That she has found out what Potter has been up to. Meeting with a bunch of students in some room that comes and goes in the 7th floor." Brianna told him.

"Aw. You mean the Room of Requirement." He said.

"The what." she ask.

"It's a room that appears when the seeker has great need. It can become anything. Dumbledore uses it as the room of forgotten things. Broken items he doesn't want to throw out." he told and she nodded.

"K well I'm going to tell Umbridge and break up the party." she said leaving Snape laughing behind her.

She found Draco in the common room.

"Hey I found out what Potter was up to." she told him and he perked up.

"What." he ask and the others listened as well.

"As you know I sent Nyx out to investigate. She just came to me and said he has been meeting with a bunch of students in the Room of Requirement on the 7th floor. They are there now." she told him.

"Let's tell Umbridge." he said and they all left making there way to her office. Once there they knocked and waited.

"Come in." she called.

"How can I help you dears." she ask them. She was sitting with a girl named Marietta questioning her.

"Professor we found out what Potter was up to. He has been meeting with a bunch of students in the Room of Requirement. They are there now." Brianna told her and her face lit up. She turned back to Marietta.

"Is that true girl." Umbridge ask. She tried to fight not saying it but she broke.

"Yes. They started a club called Dumbledore's Army so Potter can teach them to fight." she confessed crying when her face was messed up suddenly with a word she hide from view. She was cursed for telling the secret.

"Very well. Let's go get them." Umbridge said to the Slytherins who followed her out towards the 7th floor.

When they reached the 7th floor they caught site of students running for there lives. They had been tipped off.

"Catch them." Umbridge shrieked. The Slytherins took off chasing after them. Draco took off after Potter and caught him.

"Professor I got him." He yelled to Umbridge.

"Excellent Draco, very good, fifty points to Slytherin. I'll take him from here. Got round up more. Tell the girls to search the bathroom." she said and Draco nodded. They ended up rounding up most of them and locked them in Umbridge's office for her to deal with. They also found the list with the others names and turned it in.

The next morning there was talk that Dumbledore ran and Umbridge was named the new Headmistress of Hogwarts. Umbridge had made the Slytherins that helped her the Inquisitorial squad giving them privileges to take points and give detentions to anyone. Brianna really wasn't happy about it but she smiled and went along with it. Snape thought it very funny to which she scowled at him till he stopped laughing. He was happy though that Slytherin was wining in the points system due to this.

Draco, Brianna and the others over heard Potter and his group gripping about Umbridge.

"She stupid, puffed-up, power crazy old-" Hermione was ranting. Draco and the others stepped around the corner.

"Now, do you really want to finish that sentence Granger?" He sneered to her.

"Afraid I'm going to have to dock points from Gryffindor and Hufflepuff." he told them.

"You can't take points from fellow perfects, Malfoy." Hermione said.

"I know perfects cant dock points from each other. But members of the Inquisitorial squad can." He said pointing to his badge.

"The what?" Hermione ask sharply.

"The Inquisitorial squad Granger." Brianna told her.

"A select group of students hand picked by Umbridge. Anyways, members have the power to dock points from anyone. So Granger, I'll have five from you for being rude about our new headmistress, five because I don't like you Potter, five from the others for being involved. Oh and another ten for being a Mudblood Granger." Draco said laughing at there shocked and angry faces.

"Good bye now, Potty, Weasel king." he added before they walked off.

There was a loud bang and everyone went to the entrance hall to see what it was. Umbridge was jumping around trying to stun the fireworks someone had let off but every time she did more appeared taking off all over the castle.

Teachers that day thought it very funny and did nothing to try and help get ride of them. When one would come into there class they would send a student to get Umbridge to get ride of it. She spent all day answering calls from the other teachers about the fireworks.

A few days later there was another Occlumency lesson and Potter was late putting Snape in a bad mood.

"You're later Potter." Snape snapped when he got there.

"So have you been practicing." Snape ask.

"Yes." Harry replied.

"He's lying." Brianna said from her chair.

"No I'm not." Harry snapped.

"Yes you are I can tell." Brianna told him.

"Well, we'll soon find out, wont we? Wand out Potter." Snape said ending the argument. It didn't matter if he practiced or not. They had opened his mind up for the dark lord with all there lessons.

"On the count of three then. 1...2." Snape said but the door opened and Draco came in. He took time to look at all three of them.

"Professor Snape, sir-oh-sorry." Draco said.

"It's all right Draco. Potter is here for a little Remedial Potions." He told Draco.

"I didn't know." Draco said.

"Well, Draco what is it?" Snape ask him.

"It's Umbridge sir. She needs your help. They found Montague. He's jammed inside a toilet on the 4th floor." Draco told him.

"How did he get in there?" Demanded Snape.

"I don't know sir, he's a bit confused." Draco replied.

"Very well, very well-Potter. We shall resume this lesson tomorrow evening instead." Snape told him and swept out of the room . Draco mouth "Remedial Potions" to Potter before looking at Brianna.

"Bree can I talk to you for a minute." Draco ask and she nodded following him outside.

"Were those the lessons." Draco whispered he knew what they were doing.

"Yes of course. You didn't think I needed Remedial Potions did you." She said and they both laughed. Draco went to help Snape and Brianna went back into the office but didn't see Potter anywhere and she knew he didn't pass them. She looked around and her gaze landed on the Pensieve.

"Oh he better not have." She hissed walking over to it and seeing Potter inside watching a memory of when Snape called his mom a Mudblood after his dad teased him. Brianna knew all his secrets but Potter didn't have the right to know.

"_Severus, Potter is nosing around in your Pensieve I can see him in there but I cant figure out how to get him out." she told him in his mind. _

"_I'll be right there." he hissed clearly mad._

He came back 5 minutes later and walked over and look in to see Potter watching memories he had no right to. He reached in and grabbed Potter dragging him out gripping his arm hard.

"Having fun. So been enjoying yourself, Potter?" he growled.

"N-no." Harry said trying to free his arm. Brianna just watched.

"Amusing man you father, wasn't he?" Snape said in a dangerous voice shacking Harry.

"I didn't." Harry tried to say. But Snape threw him with all his might and he fell hard on the floor.

"You will not tell anybody what you saw." Snape yelled pulling his wand and advancing on Potter. Brianna took this time to intervene. She positioned herself in front of Snape putting a hand on his chest to stop his movements.

"No, no of course not, I wont." Harry was mumbling.

"Professors calm down." Brianna whispered to him.

"Get out, GET OUT Potter. I don't want to see you in this office ever again!" Snape yelled and Harry flew out the door as Snape hurtled a jar of dead cockroaches at him.

"Calm down Severus." Brianna told him when he kept throwing stuff after he left. She just repaired it every time he broke something.

"That little fucker had no right to see that. He is his father made over again." Snape yelled not at Brianna just in general.

"I know Severus just calm down." she told him.

"You are the only one that deserves the right to know things like that about me. Now Potter knows, I could kill him." Snape yelled not hearing her.

"SEVERUS." Brianna screamed causing him to turn and look at her. She walked over to him and put her hands on his face.

"Calm down. It's not that big a deal." she told him and he relaxed.

"I'm sorry to yell I just." he said.

"I know it's fine I understand I'd be mad too. But yelling and breaking your stuff wont help. Just take it out on him in class like always." she told him and he nodded letting her calm him down before she left for bed.

A few days later the Weasley twins made there break from school after another round of pranks and Umbridge threaten them. It was all anyone talked about for days.

June came quickly as the students prepared to take there owls. Nerves were high for almost everyone. All students were studying at every chance they got even Brianna as she wanted to do well.

For two weeks they took exams, written and practical. Brianna was pleased at the end of each test thinking she did well. There last exam was Astronomy at night in the tower. During that test was when Umbridge tried to sack Hagrid. There was a BANG and all the student looked up from there test to see Hagrid fighting four men and Umbridge trying to stun him but they had no effect.

The door to the castle opened and everyone saw McGonagall running down to help Hagrid.

"How dare you. How dare you. Leave him alone I say. On what grounds do you have to attack him." She screamed. Then Hermione and some of the others screamed when four stunners hit McGonagall in the chest lifting her right off the ground and she fell hard not moving.

"COWARDS." Hagrid yelled taking massive swipes at the men hitting them to the ground before picking up his dog and running into the woods. The class stayed silent after that. They finished up there test and left.

Brianna heard Potter talking with his friends the next day about a vision he had of the Dark Lord killing Sirius and he wanted to go to the department of mysteries to save him. Hermione tried to stop him but he was having none of that. She knew this was her fathers plan to get Potter to get that prophesy and ran to tell Snape.

"It's happening." she said out of breath as she barged into his office.

"What is." he ask her.

"Fathers plan. I heard Potter talking about a vision he had of the Dark Lord killing Sirius Black at the department of Mysteries and he is planning to go there." Brianna told him sitting down.

"Good. This is good. Hopefully they don't get caught first." Snape said smiling. They talked for a few more moments before Draco came in.

"Professor Umbridge wants you. She caught Potter and his gang using her floo and setting a diversion." he said.

"Idiot." Snape snarled leaving the room with Draco and Brianna behind him.

When they got there Potter, Granger, Weasley and his sister, Lovegood and Neville were all being held by Slytherins.

"You wanted to see me, headmistress?" Snape ask looking around.

"Ah, Professor Snape. Yes I would like another bottle of Veritaserum, as quick as you can, please." she told him.

"You took my last bottle to interrogate Potter, Surely you did not use it all? I told you three drops would be sufficient." he said coolly.

"You can make more cant you?" she ask.

"Certainly. It takes a full moon cycle to mature, so I should have it ready for you in around a month." he said.

"A Month? A month? But I need it this evening Snape! I have found Potter using my fire to communicate with persons unknown." she squawked.

"Really? Well it doesn't surprise me. Potter has never shown much inclination to follow school rules." Snape said eyeing Potter.

"I wish to interrogate him. I wish you to provide me with a potion that will force him to tell me the truth." she yelled.

"I have already told you that I have no further stocks of Veritaserum. Unless you wish to poison Potter-and I assure you I would have the greatest sympathy with you if you did-I cannot help you. The only trouble is that most venoms act to fast to give the victim much time for truth telling." he drawled out.

"You are on probation. You are being deliberately unhelpful. I expected better, Lucius Malfoy always speaks most highly of you! Now get out of my office." she screamed and Brianna got pissed.

"What. You cant." she started but Snape put a hand over her mouth.

"he's got Padfoot. He's got Padfoot at the place where it's hidden." Harry yelled.

"Padfoot? What is Padfoot. What does he mean Snape?" Umbridge ask him.

"I have no idea. Potter, when I want nonsense shouted at me I shall give you a babbling beverage. And Crabbe, loosen your hold a little, if Longbottom dies it will mean a lot of paperwork, and I am afraid I shall have to mention it on your reference if ever you apply for a job." he said before leaving the room taking Brianna with him.

Back in his office.

"Why did you stop me from giving that toad what she deserves. The nerve putting you on probation I wont allow it." Brianna ranted.

"Relax nothings going to happen. She was just mad about Potter and I didn't want you getting in trouble too." Snape told her.

"What was Potter talking about. Who's Padfoot." Brianna ask him.

"It's Black's nickname when in dog form. He was trying to warn me to tell the order to save Sirius cause he thinks Sirius is really in trouble." Snape told her.

"So what are you going to do." she said. "I mean you have to act like the spy and warn them right."

"Yes I will when I know that Potter has gotten to the Ministry. Giving the Dark Lord time to get the Prophecy." Snape said an hour later they went back to Umbridge's office to see if Potter had gone yet. When they arrived all the Slytherins were stunned and no Umbridge or Potter's crew in site. Snape took his time to wake his students and ask what happened. They said Potter and Hermione lead Umbridge to the woods and once gone the others stunned them. Snape then sent them on there way.

Brianna was looking out the window of Umbridge's office when she saw Potter and the others take off on Thestrals.

"Game on." she told Snape pointing to the sky. He looked and nodded.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

* * *

"So…How do you think it's going at the Ministry then?" Brianna ask Snape. They had been waiting for a few hours to hear word and yet they've heard nothing.

"Don't know. No news is good news I suppose." Snape replied leaning back into his chair. They sat in silence for a few minutes until Brianna felt her necklace heat up hot.

"Father's calling." She said jumping up. She transfigured her school cloak into her death eater one and also added a small mask this time just in case.

"What? Something must have gone wrong for him to call you at the risk it is. He's not calling me so I am to stay here." Snape told her. She pulled up her hood. Snape looked her over and with her hood up and mask on you wouldn't recognize her.

"Wait." He said and turned her ring around to the side of her palm so no on would see it.

"Be careful." He told her kissing her quickly. She nodded then activated her necklace and with a pop she was gone.

She landed in the auditorium in the Ministry. She could see her father watching off in the shadows at Potter and her mother. Potter tried using the Crucio curse on her mom but he didn't have it in him.

"You killed Sirius." He yelled trying to Crucio again.

"Never used an Unforgivable Curse before, have you, boy? You need to mean them, Potter! You need to really want to cause pain, enjoy it. I'll show you how it is done." Bellatrix laughed sending him to the ground screaming.

"He broke the Prophesy and our death eaters have been restrained in the department of mysteries." Her father whispered in her ear.

"Hum. It might actually be a good thing he broke it in front of everyone." Brianna mused.

"Why is that." The dark lord ask.

"Well, I assume you called me here to get our death eaters out before they are taken back to Azkaban?" She ask and he nodded.

"If I can find the remains of the Prophesy orb I may be able to fix it enough for us to hear it. Then the light will think it's broke and that we never heard it." she told him.

"You may have something. I might not have to punish anyone at all this time. See what you can do when I give you the command to go free the others. But don't let anyone but the death eaters see who you are." he told her and she nodded.

"Potter you cant win against me. Now Give me the Prophecy." Bellatrix screamed.

"Stupefy."

"Protego." they yelled.

"I broke it. It's gone. Guess you'll have to kill me now." Potter yelled to Bellatrix.

"What? What do you mean. I don't believe you. Give it to me." Bellatrix yelled.

"It's gone and Voldemort knows." Potter taunted.

"NOOOO. Your lying." Bellatrix screamed.

"No Bella, he's not lying. I see the truth in his worthless mind." the Dark Lord said calmly walking out of the shadows with Brianna at his side. Potter look to try and see who she was but couldn't see any of her face, or even tell if it was man or women.

"Master I'm sorry. I didn't know." Bellatrix said bowing.

"Be quiet, Bella. I will address that later. Now Potter it's time for you to die. You have irked me long enough. AVADA KADAVRA." The Dark Lord said. Everyone in the room watched as the green light shot out of his wand towards Potter but bounced off at the last minutes.

"What-." The Dark Lord said looking around. "Dumbledore." he breathed as a figure stepped out from behind the statue.

Voldemort moved to stand in front of Brianna facing off with Dumbledore who had pulled Potter behind him.

"It was foolish to come here tonight, Tom. The Auror's are on there way." Dumbledore said calmly.

"By which time I shall be gone, and you dead!" Voldemort spat. At the same time they sent spells that connected in mid-air. Bellatrix dove behind a statue at Voldemorts order while Dumbledore sent Harry to the ground to stop him from helping.

"GO!" The Dark Lord yelled at Brianna and she took off towards the Department of Mysteries to save the death eaters. She dodged a curse sent by Dumbledore as she got in the lift and pressed the down button.

When she stepped off the lift and walked down the hall she passed several of Potter friends laying around either knocked out or badly injured. They were in not shape to fight her so they stayed silent not knowing who she was.

When she got to the door she heard yelling from the death eaters. She peeked in and saw all the order members standing around the bound death eaters who were tied together on the floor. The dark skinned wizard was holding there wands.

She raised her wand and sent a dark spell into the room that exploded and froze everyone within in the position they were.

Moving quickly she untied the frozen death eaters and plucked there wands out of the mans hand pocketing them. She looked around and saw the broke orb with mist swirling around it. She conjured a vial big enough and scooped the glass and mist and sealed it within and pocketed it. She unfroze the death eaters, who blink at her.

"What. My lady. What are you doing here." Barty ask as they stood up recognizing her outfit. She handed them there wands.

"Saving you of course. The Dark Lord cant have all his death eaters back in Azkaban." she told them.

"You could be seen." Lucius told her looking around at the frozen order members.

"But I wasn't, now everyone grab onto me where leaving." she said and they complied each placing a hand on her body. She activated her necklace again just as they heard commotion outside the room as the Auror's were coming and with another pop they were gone.

They landed in the living room at Riddle manor moments after the Dark Lord and Bellatrix had landed.

"Were you seen." the Dark Lord ask her as her mother hugged the life out of her.

"No father no one saw." she told him and he nodded.

"I am disappointed in all of you. Almost getting caught to which I had to risk my daughter to come and save you, not to mention you didn't get the prophecy before Potter broke it." he said in a angry voice that had all the death eaters dropping to there knees in submission.

"My lord we are sorry." they all said but he silenced them.

"I am going to hold off on punishment for now, you can thank your Princess for this. She made me see that some good may, may have come out of the orb being broken in front of the order. Did you get it?" he turned to his child as the death eaters shot her a look of gratitude.

She pulled out the broken orb.

"Yes I got it. Give me a few minutes I may be able to fix it just enough to hear it once." she said and he nodded. She sat at the table well aware that everyone was watching. She had remember reading in her divination book that broken orb's could be fixed and listened to one more time before they were no good. It just took tons of concentration and a powerful witch or wizard. She figured she was enough.

She closed her eyes and pointed her wand at the broken pieces and whispered the repairing spell over and over pouring her magic in it. Everyone watched on pins and needles. The death eaters knowing if she didn't fix it they would pay for there failure. They all prayed to Merlin she could do it.

After 15 minutes of tireless chanting they all gasp as the orb mended itself and the mist trapped inside. It still had cracks in it but it would do. Brianna slumped in her seat in exhaustion before speaking.

"You should be able to hear it one time before it is useless." She told her father who nodded and picked it up carefully. Everyone listened as it spoke.

"_The one with the possible power to vanquish the dark lord approaches…Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…and the dark lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the dark lord knows not as long as he is separated from he's heir…and either must die at the hand of the other…The one with the possible power to vanquish the dark lord will be born as the seventh month dies." _(AN: I know I changed it. But I needed to it fit my story. Love is the power the dark lord knows not, we know that from the books and movies. But in my story he only loves his daughter. So I had to change it a little. Just wanted to let you all know.)

When it was done the Dark Lord began to laugh and everyone stared at him.

"Well that was a crock of shit. Looks like I have already proven the prophesy wrong. I am reunited with my hair, so he doesn't have power anymore that I know not." the Dark Lord said laughing throwing the now useless orb in the fire.

"I did learn one thing I have to be the one to kill Potter in the end. And I shall." the Dark Lord said to himself.

"I will not punish anyone for this failure, but fail me again and you wont be so lucky. You should all be on your knees thanking your Princess." the Dark Lord told his followers and they did just that.

"Brianna you did well as always, but you need to get back to Hogwarts. Will you be alright getting back to Snape's rooms." he ask her and she nodded.

"Go then." he said and she activated her necklace again thinking of Snape's private rooms barley able to keep her eyes open and then she was gone.

She landed in a heap on Snape's floor. He was sitting in his arm chair with Draco on the couch waiting when he saw her appear on the floor. His heart dropped when he saw her thinking the worse.

"BRIANNA." Both Snape and Draco yelled as they ran to her side. Snape rolled her to face him taking off her mask and pulling down her hood, moving hair out of her face.

"Brianna, can you hear me? Love answer me." he ask checking her pulse.

"Mmmhmm." she mumbled tiredly.

"What's wrong with her." Draco ask frantic.

"I don't know." Snape said picking her up bridal style and placing her on his huge king side bed with black silk sheets.

"Shouldn't we take her to the hospital." Draco ask looking at his cousin. Snape turned to look at him like he was crazy.

"And tell them what. That she was injured some how helping her father, the Dark Lord. Use your head Draco." Snape snapped at him.

"He's right Draco." they heard Brianna mumble eyes slightly open.

"Thank Merlin. What happened I cant see any injuries." Snape said looking her over.

"No. Just low on energy. Did spell. Need rest." Brianna said closing her eyes again. Snape ran to his potions store then came back.

"Brianna, Baby open your eyes and drink this it will help restore your energy." He said helping her sit so she could drink the potion. He laid her back down and covered her up.

"Are we going to take her back to her dorm." Draco ask back in the living room where Snape shooed him in.

"No I need to keep an eye on her tonight. You go back so not to raise suspicion. The other Slytherins wont question her whereabouts but they might yours." Snape told him and he nodded leaving for bed.

Snape went to check on Brianna before going back to his living room fixing himself a drink and collapsing in his chair breathing out deeply. She was alright and he would get the story from her when she woke.

He didn't relax long before there was a knock on his door. Opening it he saw Dumbledore looking worn out.

"What happened Headmaster." Snape ask letting him in.

"There was an attack at the Ministry. Harry and his friends are in the hospital wing right now. Voldemort trick Harry into going there thinking Sirius was in trouble which you know that already. They fought with his death eaters until the order arrived. The Prophesy was broken before Voldemort could hear it, but Bellatrix killed Sirius Black in the process. I battled with Voldemort before he could kill Harry but he got away just as the Minister saw him. They know he's back now." Dumbledore told him. Snape was giddy on the inside at Black being dead but didn't show any emotions.

"Did they capture any death eaters?" Snape ask.

"That's the strange thing. The order had them bound and ready for the Auror's to take them away. Voldemort had someone with him, someone dressed differently from other death eaters. I couldn't see who it was, or if it was male or female but whoever it was is very powerful, they were able to freeze an entire room of wizards and escape with all the death eaters by passing my anit-apperation wards." Dumbledore said and Snape knew that person was Brianna.

"Do you know who this person could be." Dumbledore ask.

"No headmaster. I don't know of anyone that could do that. Must be someone the Dark Lord is keeping secret." he said and Dumbledore nodded.

"I fear it might be his heir." Dumbledore said and Snape gave a shocked look.

"An Heir?" Snape ask.

"Yes I know somewhere that Voldemort fathered an heir. I just don't know with who, and who they could be. The Prophesy said that Harry would have power the Dark Lord knows not as long as he was separated from his heir. Love is the power and I'm guessing his heir will be the only person Voldemort will ever love. That means Harry will have a harder time defeating him if he even can. We need to find out all we can on this. For I fear this could be the end of us all." Dumbledore said.

"I'll do my best headmaster." Snape said and Dumbledore nodded leaving after that.

Snape check on Brianna all through the night only sleeping a little on the couch in between checks. He worried about her greatly and was anxious to hear from her what happened.

"Morning." Brianna said walking out of the bedroom the next morning looking much better. Snape was sitting at his desk when she came in.

"Morning. How are you feeling." he ask her.

"Much better. Thank you. I'm sorry to just show up here yesterday but I was in no condition to walk anywhere." she said sitting in the chair in front of his desk.

"Don't apologize. I'm glad you came here I was worried sick as was Draco. So tell me what happened." he said and she did. She told him everything from the time she left till she arrived back.

"That was powerful magic you used to repair the orb, Brianna. Your lucky to have not passed out right after that." he told her.

"I know but it had to be done. Now we know and the death eaters weren't punished for failure." she said.

"Your going to make a great leader with the way you think." he laughed.

"Dumbledore came here last night." Snape said and told her everything he said.

"So Dumbledore knows he has an heir just not who it is. Seems like he's scared now." Brianna said after thinking about what Snape told her.

"Seems so." he said.

"Good he should be."

Later that day everyone was talking about the Daily Prophet article.

**HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED RETURNS**

_In a brief statement Friday night, Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge confirmed that he-who-must-not-be-named has returned to this country and is active once more. _

"_It is with great regret that I must confirm that the wizard styling himself as Lord-well, you know who I mean-is alive and among us again." Fudge told reporters._

"_It is with almost equal regret that we also report the mass revolt of the dementors of Azkaban, who have shown themselves averse to continuing the Ministry's employ. We believe that they are taking direction from you-know-who." He continues._

"_We urge the magical population to remain vigilant. The Ministry is currently publishing guidelines to elementary home and personal defense that will be sent free to all Wizarding homes within the coming months."_

_Fudge reports the confirmation was made last night when you-know-who and his death eaters broke into the Ministry and was spotted by the Minister himself and the Auror's. The news was met with alarm from the magical community, who have been told for months that allegations of his return were false. Albus Dumbledore was unable to comment on the new events. _

For the rest of time at school no one talked about anything else but the Dark Lord being sited and the attack at the Ministry. Of course it didn't take long to get around that Potter and his friends were involved and they were bombarded with questions when they were released from the hospital.

"Guess you see that things are changing now. Don't you Potter." Draco said at the entrance of the great hall before the leaving feast. Brianna and the other Slytherins were there as well.

"Go away Malfoy." Potter snapped.

"Oh that's all you got. Your no match for the Dark Lord or his death eaters Potter. They will kill you and all your little filthy friends and we will be there laughing that we told you so." Draco sneered.

" I bet you will, Malfoy. Tell me how did your father manage to escape at the Ministry?" Harry ask.

"Like I'd tell you anything's Potter." Draco sneered. Harry glared at him then Brianna.

"And I suppose your proud of your mother, LeStrange." Hermione ask her. She just raised an eye brow.

"Anything that has to do with my mother is none of your concern, Granger. But Draco's right. You are no match for the death eaters. You obviously proved that at the Ministry." Brianna replied before they walked off to sit at the Slytherin table.

The leaving feast was boring with Dumbledore warning everyone about the Dark Lord. Draco and Brianna weren't evening listening they were talking to each other through the whole thing. Snape wasn't really paying attention either. He knew things were going to be changing for the better very soon and couldn't wait for it to happen.

The train ride home the next day was the same as always. When they got off they saw the order talking with Potter Uncle warning them to treat him right during the holiday. The whole order turned and glared at Lucius Malfoy who proudly walked by them with his family.

"You wont get away next time Malfoy." Mad eye told him when they passed. Lucius raised his nose in the are.

"I don't know what your talking about Mr. Moody." he said calming before sending Potter a glare and leading his family outside to there limo.

Draco and Brianna were excited about the summer. Brianna more so because she would turn 17 soon and be an adult in the wizarding world. This meant big changes for her.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

* * *

The summer was great for Brianna. Her father had moved into Malfoy Manor as well as her mother-in separate rooms of course- and the Malfoy's were honored he chose there home as his location. Draco was getting the dark mark this summer and was so excited he was always seen with a smile on his face, the dark lord had given him the task of figuring out if there was a way inside Hogwarts that death eaters could use and he spent most of his time researching. Brianna was helping as well, she decided she wanted to be in on this mission.

Brianna was turning 17 over the summer and couldn't wait to be an adult, her mother and aunt had talked Lucius and The Dark Lord in to allowing them to throw Brianna a party at Malfoy Manor. They agreed as long as they only invited the inner circle and some of the Slytherin friends that Brianna had. Her father was also working on a surprise for Brianna as a gift she had no clue what it could be but knowing him it would be something she wouldn't expect.

The Dark Lord was working hard over the summer. He had killed Florean Fortescue and captured Mr. Ollivander the wand maker to make him a new and better wand to defeat Harry Potter with. The Dementors had started there attacks. Settling over neighborhoods bring cold and fog with them and sucking the lives out of those they crossed. Diagon alley had changed a lot also. With the resent attacks and captures everyone was in fear and the street took on a dark fearful demeanor.

One day during the summer the Dark Lord called a meeting of just, Lucius, Severus, Bellatrix, Narcissa, Brianna and Draco.

"Do you have any idea what this is about." Draco ask Brianna as they walked to the dining room where the meeting was.

"No. Maybe your getting your mark tonight of something." she told him and he smiled. Again.

They made there way in and Draco sat down at the end with his father and Brianna was at the head table with the Dark Lord like always. Her mother on the dark lord's other side and Severus next to her. Severus smiled at Brianna when she came in and she returned it. They spent every spare minute they could together. Brianna even took to visiting him at Spinner's end this summer helping with potions and projects he had going on.

"Good everyone is here now, I have called this meeting for a few reasons. One, I will be giving Draco his dark mark tonight. So stand and come forth young Draco." The Dark Lord stated. Draco gracefully stood and walked in front of the dark lord and kneeled down holding out his left arm.

"Do you swear your lifetime loyalty to me and our cause, as well as your princess. Do you promises to obey your master in everything he ask." the dark lord ask him.

"I do my lord." Draco responded. Everyone at the table smiled proudly as the Dark Lord accepted his pledge and placed his wand on his arm hissing "Morsmordre." Draco gritted his teeth to stop from screaming as the skull and snake burned on his arm. When it was over Draco took his seat looking a little lightheaded but otherwise ok. His family all smiled knowingly at him for they to remembered what it was like.

"You should be proud of your son Lucius. He is continuing the family honor." the Dark Lord said.

"I am my lord, I am." Lucius replied looking at his son.

"Now the next order of business. Draco I gave you a task that you elected my daughter for help with-which is fine I expected you to-so now I want to here the progress. Have you figured out a way to get the death eaters I chose into Hogwarts by the end of this next year." the ask looking towards Brianna and Draco who both nodded.

"We have father. We plan to start preparations when we go shopping in diagon alley before school starts." Brianna told him.

"What's the plan then." the dark lord ask.

"We got the idea, My lord from last year. One of the Slytherins was pushed into a Vanishing cabinet by the Weasley twins and was missing for a few days. When he returned he told us that he traveled between Hogwarts and Borgin and Burkes never quite making it to either place until he finally came back to Hogwarts." Draco started.

"We researched and found out that the Vanishing cabinet if both are working correctly can create a pathway between the two. There is one in perfect condition still at Borgin and Burkes and there's one at Hogwarts that is broke. We plan to …persuade Mr. Borgin to instruct us on how to fix the one at Hogwarts and hold the one in his shop. If we can get the one at Hogwarts fixed the Death Eaters can enter in the one at Borgin's in there black swirling apperation form and come out in the one at Hogwarts. Of course we plan to create diversions throughout the year to throw off any suspensions of what we may be doing." Brianna finished. Everyone at the table was silent looking back and forth between the too. It was a brilliant well thought out plan.

"That is…an excellent plan. You to work well together. If you can pull it off I will be sending a select few death eaters into the castle to complete another mission." the Dark Lord said and Draco and Brianna beamed.

"Severus." the dark lord said.

"Yes my lord." he replied.

"This year Dumbledore has decided to make you the DADA teacher, correct." he ask.

"Yes he finally is giving it to me." Snape said smirking.

"Good. This is the last year that you will be my spy within Hogwarts. By the end of the year everyone will know where your loyalties lie." the Dark Lord said and everyone watched on with shock, Snape included.

"What is happening at the end of the year that will cause this." he ask his lord.

"I'm glad you ask. Once Draco and Brianna get the death eaters in. Brianna will also be working on a way to weaken Dumbledore during the year and she has found a way, have you not?" The dark lord ask her and she nodded.

"Yes it is already in the making. I am going to slowly weaken him with poison." she said.

"How are you going to do that without him detecting it." Her uncle ask her and she smirked.

"I am going to poison those blasted Lemon drops he always eats. The poison that Severus helped me brew is subtle and tasteless. If someone goes to his office and just has a few lemon drops it wont do anything to them. But with the way he eats them things by the end of the year he will start to feel the effects. A slow sickness will set in and it will be undetectable if he should see the hospital about it." she told them and again they were stunned.

"Yes. That's another brilliant plan. Now I suppose Severus has already planted the poison lemon drops correct." the dark lord ask and he nodded.

"Good, Good. Now back to what I was saying. Draco and Brianna will create a diversion on the night we chose to execute this. They will cause a commotion that will lure Dumbledore to the top tower, in his weakened state he will be almost powerless. Then the death eaters will arrive. Draco and Brianna will lead them to the tower to disarm Dumbledore and hold them there which his were you come in Severus. Together with Brianna you will unveil who she is and together you will kill Dumbledore. Then you will cast the dark mark, make your exit out the front door for all to see. With Lucius and some of the others working on there mission for the Ministry by the time school starts for there 7th year we will have control of the law and I will appoint you as Headmaster Severus." The dark lord told them and Brianna and Snape smiled at this plan. After this year they would not have to hide, everyone would know who they were and were there loyalties lie and Dumbledore will be gone and Snape would get the position he deserves.

"It will be done and I will greatly enjoy killing that old man and laughing in everyone's faces when they learn the side I am really on." Snape said smirking.

"Yes I thought you'd think that. But you still need to keep up your appearances this year. Also I have heard that Dumbledore is bring back Slughorn to replace you in potions. He has a secret that Dumbledore wants and I know he will use Potter to get it. Slughorn knows the secret to my mortality and I want you Brianna to keep an eye out and see if Potter gets it from him. If you find anything see if you can get it first. Even if you have to use force." the dark lord told her and she nodded. This coming year Draco and Brianna would be busy with all the missions and plans to complete but Brianna was looking forward to it.

"That is all about that for now. Lucius you had something you wanted to say." the dark lord told him.

"Yes I just wanted to report that Igor Karkaroff was found and we have eliminated him." he told everyone.

"Good he was a traitor and traitor's don't deserve to live." Bellatrix hissed.

"Barty will be happy about that. It was due to Karkaroff that he was arrested in the first place." Brianna brought up.

"Yes he was there to help kill him." Lucius said.

"Speaking of Barty Crouch Jr. Did you know, Brianna that he has…ah…thing for you." the Dark Lord ask. Brianna whipped her head around to stare at her father, while everyone else was looking at the murderous look on Snape's face.

"I beg your pardon." Brianna ask her father. Draco was about to bust a gut trying not to laugh.

"Yes. He ask how you are every time I see him. I ask him why and he admitted that you captivated him when he was teaching at Hogwarts. Ask my permission to court you." the Dark Lord said amused at the look on his daughter and Severus's face.

"WHAT. Barty and my baby. I don't think so. He is not worthy of her loyal follower or not he's crazy." Bellatrix screeched, seething.

"My lord I mean no disrespect but I will kill him if he ever touches her." Snape said beyond mad. Brianna was his and he'd be damned if he let Barty Crouch take her.

"I think there are a few of us at this table that will help you Severus." Lucius told him clearly protective of his niece.

"Got that shit right." Bellatrix seethed.

"And what did you say to him when he ask this father." Brianna ask him jaw clinched. Inwardly cringing at the thought, she knew he flirted with her when he was at Hogwarts but she didn't think of him like that. The thought of him and her made her shudder. She was Severus's all the way.

"I told him after a dose of crucio that you were already being courted and taken by Severus. And warned him that if he valued his life he would drop the subject and move on. I have already given my blessing to you and Severus and I am pleased with the way things are progressing with the two of you." the dark lord told her. Brianna and several others breathed a sigh of release.

"I am also please with your reaction just now Severus. I wanted to see how you would react to see if your feeling for her were still as strong as they were over a year ago and I see they are. I give my consent for you to move forward in your relationship." the dark lord added.

"Thank you my lord. My feelings are even stronger. No one will lay a finger on her I will make sure of that." Snape spat. The dark lord nodded in approval.

"Excellent. Well that is all for now. I do believe we have a party to attend soon, do we not?" the dark lord said changing the subject.

"Yes my lord everything is ready for this weekend. It will be a great party for Brianna." Narcissa told him.

"Good, Good." he said before dismissing everyone. Brianna went to the library to continue researching. As soon as she got there she found herself pinned to the wall by Snape. Who started to kiss her possessively. She returned it with equal fever. Once they broke apart he talked.

"I want to kill Crouch for even thinking he could take you from me." he said pulling her into his lap and sitting on the couch.

"Don't worry about it, Severus. I belong to you and no one will take me away." she reassured him.

"Mine." he growled kissing her again.

"Yours." she moaned as he attacked her neck. There make out sessions were becoming more and more heated as she got closer to adulthood and they both knew it was only a matter of time before they couldn't take it anymore. Both were feeling the effects of built up lust.

"I should go before someone walks in." Severus said panting half and hour later. He had to stop before he took her and ravished her on the library. It wouldn't do for the dark lord or Bella to walk in.

"Okay." she said weakly.

The day of the party Brianna woke up to a scratching on her window. She got up and let the owl in. She took the letter it had and realized it was her OWL scores she had been waiting on. With shaking hands she opened it up and read it. When she was done she screamed in happiness jumping up and down. The scream must have been heard all over the house because seconds later her door burst open and Lucius, Narcissa, Bellatrix, Severus, and the Dark Lord came in wands out and ready to fight. She just stared at them.

"What happened. Why'd you scream." Bella ask her daughter when they didn't see a threat. Brianna was so stunned she just handed her mother the results who read them quickly and screamed too hugging her daughter.

"Will someone tell us what the bloody hell is going on." the dark lord demanded when they still didn't answer.

"I'm sorry my lord but look. Brianna's OWL results came in." Bellatrix said handing it over. The guys rolled there eyes at the reaction that had them all running in here thinking the worst.

"These are perfect scores. You got O's in everything." the dark lord said stunned looking up and passing the paper to the guys. Who read it and there eyes widened.

"I know." she said smiling.

"This is great honey." Narcissa said.

"Congratulations love." Severus told her kissing her. She got hugs from everyone else too.

"Indeed I am very proud Brianna. But next time please don't scare us to death screaming. We thought someone was attacking you." the dark lord said voice laced with amusement.

"Sorry father I just didn't think I'd do this good. I wonder how Draco did." she said grabbing her results and bolting for Draco's door. Banging on it and yelling for him to get the hell up. Everyone stood in the hall laughing at her. She was so funny when she wanted to be. Fierce as she was and able to kill any man she still was light and carefree.

"What the fuck do you want Bree." Draco snapped opening the door. He paled when he saw the dark lord glare at him.

"Sorry my lord." he mumbled.

"Don't ask what the fuck I want. I got my OWL results. Didn't you hear me screaming." Brianna ask hands on her hips.

"No I was sleeping. What did you get." he ask and she handed them over.

"Wow. These are perfect. Congrats Cuz. Let me read mine." he said grabbing his off the table and coming back to the door. Brianna just rolled her eyes at him when he yawned and opened them slowly.

He looked at them stunned for a moment and the suspense was killing Brianna so she snatched them out of his hands and read it.

"Draco. You got perfect scores too." she shrieked passing the paper around before hugging her cousin. Narcissa and Lucius hugged there son, telling him how proud they were. He got congratulations from everyone.

"At least he didn't scream like a girl." the dark lord chuckled and everyone laughed.

That night the party was in full swing. Brianna was wearing a full length black and sliver gown, a tiara that her mother gave her that had been in there family for years and her normally jewelry. Her mother and aunt fixed her hair up and did her make up when they were done she looked so grown. When Severus arrived to take her down stairs his jaw hit the floor and he found himself unable to speak full sentences, but was finally able to tell her how beautiful she looked. Her father and Lucius too said she looked lovely.

She danced with Severus the most as well as Draco, Lucius, her father and even a few death eaters. Severus, Lucius and her father watched them like a hawk to make sure they didn't put there hands in inappropriate places during those dances. Severus spent most of the night glaring holes in anyone caught staring at Brianna. Barty ended asking for a dance and Brianna agreed much to Severus dislike.

"You look beautiful tonight princess." Barty told her.

"Thank you." she replied.

"You know I ask your father for permission to court you." he said.

"I know he told me. I am flattered but I am already taken Barty I'm sorry." she told him sweetly.

"I know but I thought I'd at least try." he told her as the song ended. He kissed her cheek and turned to walk away but had a wand in his face. Brianna looked around him and saw Severus looking pissed again.

"I'm going to tell you this one time. Crouch. We may be on the same side but if you ever put your hands or lips on her again. .." he snarled and Barty paled. He paled even more when Bellatrix and Lucius stood behind Severus in support.

He held his hands up in surrender.

"Alright. I understand. Wont happen again. But hear me now Snape. You better treat her good and I mean it." Barty replied.

"You don't need to worry about that. I plan on taking good care of her." Snape told him.

"Good." Barty said before walking off. Snape grabbed Brianna and lead her in another dance.

"You didn't need to do that Severus. I already told him he had no chance." Brianna told him.

"Be that as it may I needed to warn him. Plus I didn't like his lips anywhere near you. Have I told you yet how utterly gorgeous you look tonight." Snape told her and she giggled.

"Yes you have a few times." she replied.

"Attention everyone. It is time for me to present my daughter with her gifts. Avery, Rockwood." the dark lord called. Both death eaters disappeared and came back floating three bound and gagged people that had hoods covering there heads so no one could see who they were. They placed them on the floor in the middle of the room holding them up as they tried to get free and the dark lord lead his daughter over towards them and they sat in there chairs as everyone else crowed around.

"Father?" Brianna ask him.

"When my daughter was a child right after Bella and I we gone for the moment. Albus Dumbledore took it upon himself to steal her from her home, making it look as if she died and placing here in a muggle shit hole to be raised by abusive guardians, were she grew up unloved, unwanted and thinking she was a Mudblood until she figured it out for herself who she really was. After that she contacted the Malfoy's here and was finally brought home. Now Dumbledore will get what's coming to him soon enough, but there are a few people that need to be dealt with." he said nodded to Avery who removed the hoods of the first two people. Brianna gasp with she saw it was her muggle adopted parents.

"These two people treated your princess like filth and tonight they will see what happens to people that disrespect my child. Bella, Lucius, Narcissa and I will torture them as entertainment and revenge for my daughter. When where done we will let her get the final kill in. This last person, Severus has ask the privilege to torture for the women he loves. When he is done then Brianna will again get the final kill. Now this last person is a boy who thought they could try and rape my daughter at Hogwarts. Severus of course saved her from that fate, but tonight he will die for putting his unworthy hands on her." the dark lord said and Rockwood removed his hood and there sat the boy from Ravenclaw that attacked her after the ball.

"Oh my." Brianna breathed out. She knew her fathers gifts would be something she never expected.

"What do you think of your gifts." he ask her.

"I…I'm…Thank you. I didn't think I'd ever see any of them again. Shall we get started." she said excited and everyone laughed at her enthusiasm.

"Absolutely." he said and motioned for everyone to get in position. He removed all there gags before they started.

"Why have you brought us here." her adopted father yelled.

"Did you not listen to what I just said." the dark lord ask.

"Yes. But I don't understand why you give a shit what we did to that little bitch." he spat and Bellatrix slapped him hard across the face.

"Don't you dare talk about her with your filthy muggle mouth." Bella spat in his face.

"I care because as I already said that is my daughter you mistreated and now you will pay." the dark lord snarled casting his first spell. The five adults took turns in torturing the three people. Brianna watched transfixed as the three people that did her wrong were screaming, begging and bleeding by the hands of her real loved ones.

Severus was fierce as he tortured his ex student laughing in his faces when he begged him to stop.

"Professor Snape why." he cried after another one of Snape's special spells.

"Because boy you tried to rape the women I love and for that you die." he snarled. Brianna realized that Snape was so hot when he was in his element torturing someone. She couldn't wait to see more of it in the future. She knew now why he was so feared.

For over an hour everyone watched as the best dark spells out there were used on these three people that deserved much more than what they were getting. Finally when they had again passed out from pain the dark lord stopped them.

"There isn't much left of them to torture it is time for Brianna to get her final revenge." he said and Brianna stood as the others backed off to give her space. Severus revived all three of them again so she could do whatever she wanted. Brianna tilted her head to the side and thought about what she wanted to do.

On her adopted mother she sent a well placed killing curse taking her out first. The other two she decided to make it a little more messy. She used Snape's 'Sectumsempra' and with slashing moves with her wand sliced up there body listening to there screams before she landing the final slashed at there throat. Everyone watched in awe as she viciously killed these two men in an artistic fashion there blood coating the floor. Everyone clapped once she was done and she gave a big innocent smile.

"_Nagini." Brianna hissed out. _

"_Yes young master." the big snake hissed slithering into the room. _

"_Dinner." Brianna hissed to her smiling as the snake help herself to there bodies. _

When the party was over Brianna took all her gifts upstairs to her room. After the deaths of those three people she received tons of books, clothes and jewelry. She didn't think she'd have enough room in her bedroom for everything she got. As she was unpacking it all Snape came into her room.

"Hey. I thought you were already gone." she told him smiling as she kissed him.

"Not yet. I wanted to ask if you'd like to come back home with me tonight. I have already cleared it with your parents. I have a surprise for you." he ask her.

"Sure. Let me just grab a few things." she told him and rushed around the room grabbing a change of clothes and some bathroom stuff. Wondering what was going to happen tonight and knowing what she hoped will happen.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

* * *

When Snape and Brianna flooed to Spinner's end she was shocked at the living room. There were candles floating everywhere, flower pedals sprinkled about, wine and dessert set out on a pillow covered plush pallet in front of the fire.

"Happy Birthday." Snape whispered in her ear as she took in the room. No one would ever believe how romantic he could be, but with her he absolutely was.

"Oh Severus its wonderful. Thank you." she said when he lead her to the pallet and helped her sit. He sat beside her and handed her a glass of wine. They sat together feeding each other dessert and drinking wine.

"My father agreed to let you bring me here for a romantic night. Hum." Brianna ask as he refilled her glass.

"Yes he did. Because he knows the reason why I set this up." he told her with a knowing smirk on his face.

"Really? And the reason is?" she ask him.

"This." he said handing her a ring box. She stared at the closed box for a moment.

"But you said the next ring you give me would be?" she said but he took the box from her and opened it.

"A wedding rings yes. I know you have two more years of school left and we have a war coming, so I know we will have to wait to have that wedding. But I wanted to ask you to be my wife. I love you Brianna, more than I have ever loved anyone else, and I want nothing more than for you to accept this and one day when everything settles down. Be my wife." he explained. Inside the box was a huge beautiful diamond ring, with Slytherin green stones on each side. She stared at the ring with huge tears running down her face. She never expected this so soon. She looked into his eyes and answered.

"Yes." she whispered.

"Yes?" he ask.

"Yes, yes I accept." she said louder. He took the ring out of the box and slipped it on her finger. It was perfect for her.

Then he pulled her into a kiss showing her all the love he felt.

"I love you Brianna." he whispered against her mouth.

"And I love you Severus. Make love to me tonight." she said and he pulled back to look into his eyes.

"Are you sure? Are you ready for that. I…I don't want to hurt you. I am not a gentle lover most of the time Brianna. The darkness takes over and-" he ask her unsure.

"Yes I'm sure Severus. Your not the only one with darkness. Please." she told him.

He couldn't deny her anything and didn't waste any time in claming her lips again laying her down on the pillows and hovering above her as they shared a deep bruising kiss. Both moaning as hands began to roam everywhere they could, trying to pull the other closer. Two years of pent up lust pouring to the surface tonight. He moved from her mouth and trailed kisses and bites down her neck as she dug her hands into his hair arching to give him better access. His hands traveled down her body to knees pulling her into him, she wrapped her legs around his waste and grinded into his arousal causing them both to moan with need. Soon it became to much for them both and they need to feel more skin.

Severus whispered a spell removing her dress leaving her in a sexy lace bra and knickers.

"Merlin your beautiful." he whispered continuing to kiss down her chest removing her bra and taken one of her perfect nipples into his mouth biting and sucking hard, while pinching the other. She was wiggling and moan loudly under him. Every sound she made went straight to his already painfully hard erection.

She pulled him back up by his hair kissing him again while her hands made quick work of the buttons on his robe. After what felt like forever to her she parted his robes and slide them off his shoulders to the floor. She pulled back and ran her hands over his pale, muscular body she knew he was hiding under there. She sat up and forced him to his knees above her and she started teasing him the way he just did her.

She began kissing at his neck using her teeth to mark him, moving down his chest. He put one hand in her hair, throwing his head back and hissing when she caught his nipple in her mouth and bite hard.

"Fuck." he gasp looking back down at her as she trailed lower. His breathing was already ragged before she caused him to exhale all the breath he had when her small hand began rubbing his cock threw his pants, while the other was undoing his pants. The hand in her hair tighten to a painful degree when she got the pants open and slipped her hand inside slowly pumping his incredible huge member. She loved the sounds she was drawing out of the normally quite man with every stroke and wondered if she could get more out of him.

She moved her body so she was on her hands and knees in front of him pushing his pants the rest of the way off until he was fully naked, she kissed back down his chest until her hot breath hovered over his dropping cock.

He looked down at her in anticipation and thought he would lose it right then when her tongue darted out and made its first swipe at the head of his cock.

"Oh god." he moaned when she took the head into her mouth and slowly began to take every last inch of him down the back of her throat before pulling back up and grazing him with her teeth.

"Yes. God yes. don't stop." he was begging now trying to resist the urge to fuck her mouth brutally. He could feel there darkness mixing and his resistance broke when she moaned around him sending vibrations all through his body. With a growl in his throat he began pumping his hips into her mouth, pushing his cock all the way down her throat. He thought at first he would hurt her, but she didn't gag and she was moaning in pleasure around him with every thrust. He could feel his balls tighten with his release.

"Fuck. I'm going to come." he warned her incase she wasn't ready for that. But she just moaned around him again sucking harder and using her other hand to play with his balls.

"Ahhhh." he almost yelled when with one last thrust deep into her throat he released is seed into her mouth. She swallowed everything he gave her and continued to suck till he was clean and he was forced to pull her back as he sagged forward a little panting trying to catch his breath. That was by far the best blow job he had ever had.

She sat back up and smiled at the look of pure hunger in his eyes.

"How'd I do?" she purred. He couldn't even answer. Grabbing her he dragged her against his body and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he claimed her mouth, falling back on the ground with her under him. He was already hard again and need her, now.

He whispered a contraception spell on them both before reaching down and ripped the knickers clear off her body before running his hands over her soaking wet sex.

"Fuck your so wet." he hissed slipping two fingers into her.

"Only for you." she panted out moaning when his mouth joined his fingers and he started sucking on her clit. She grabbed his silky hair to keep him to her as he added another finger and biting and sucking on her clit.

"Come for me Brianna I want to taste you." he command curling his fingers inside her hitting her cervix. His fingers, mouth and forcefulness sent her spiraling over the edge screaming his name as she coated his fingers and he drank her down like a starving man.

When she came down back to earth he kissed back up her perfect body before kissing her mouth, letting her taste herself. She moaned into his mouth.

He linked here fingers together pinning her hands about her head.

She wrapped her legs back around his waist as he began to slide in slowly stopping just before her barrier.

"Squeeze as hard as you need baby. This is going to hurt a little." he told her giving her hands a gentle squeeze with his. She nodded her head and he surge forward and stilled causing her to cry out and squeeze his hands hard, a tear falling down her face that he kissed off.

"Fuck your tight. Relax love it will be over soon." he whispered kissing her neck. The pain wasn't all that bad it actually felt good so she moved her hip letting him know he could move.

He pulled out slowly before pushing forward a little harder. She moaned loud when he did so. He took this as a sign she was fine. Releasing her hands and placing them on her hips he began to move. Pulling out and pushing forward faster and harder each time and each time she moaned his name.

She rested her hands on his shoulders and moved her hips meeting him thrust for thrust, digging her nails into his skin drawing blood. Before long he couldn't hold out anymore. That darkness within him needed more as he threw her legs over his shoulders and began taking her brutally. He screams feeding his dark hunger and his dominating feeing hers. Before long she was begging for more.

"Fuck, Severus…Harder, Faster…almost there." she screamed and he did as she ask plowing into her harder than he had ever done with a lover and she took all of him never telling him to stop. She was perfect for him, able to take everything he gave her and asked for more.

Her tightness and sounds were bring him to completion quickly but he wanted to feel her come first, he had to. Reaching down between them he began rubbing and pinching her clit hard.

"Fuck. Your feel so good. Come for me. Let me feel you come on my cock." he told her and sent her flying over the edge for a second time that night. She clamped down on him hard and with a roar he spilt deep within her thrust through there climaxes.

Completely spent he fell on top of her breathing into her neck, they were both breathless and soaked in sweat. She ran her hand through his hair while they caught there breaths.

"Fuck. I love you Brianna." he panted out and she smiled.

"I love you too. That was amazing." she told him.

"Indeed. That was by far the best I have ever had. No one can compare, I assure you." he told her kissing her neck, face then her lips. He grabbed there wands that were laying next to them and apperated them both to his bed upstairs. He was in no shape to walk anywhere right now.

Once in the bed he did a cleaning charm and covered them up pulling her into his chest and wrapping his arms around her.

"You'll be sore in the morning. I can give you something for that when we get up. I'm sorry I was so rough." he said kissing the top of her head. She turned to look at him and smiled.

"Do you hear me complaining? I loved every minute of it. I think I have discovered that I may be a masochist." she told him. He laughed before kissing her nose.

"Could you get anymore perfect?" he ask before picking up her hand and kissing her ring.

"Can I wear it at school?" she ask.

"Yes I don't want you to ever take it off. Just don't tell anyone but Draco who it's from for now." he said and she nodded laying her head back on his chest and falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

(Back at Malfoy Manor.)

The three Malfoy's, Bella and the dark lord were sitting around the study talking.

"I wonder what there doing." Lucius ask talking about Brianna and Severus. Draco snorted.

"I bet I know what there doing." he said laughing before remembering the dark lord and his aunt were in the room and looked up nervous. The dark lord had an indifferent look on his face.

"Don't look so nervous Draco. Were all adults and know what there up to. Severus waited longer than I thought he would, longer than any other man would have before moving to that next step. As long as he doesn't hurt her I'll let him live." The dark lord said taking a drink of his whiskey. Bella made a sound like she thought different.

"Now, Now Bella don't be that way. She's not a child anymore. She is an adult and honestly could you think of a better person than Severus for her?" the dark lord ask her. She sighed before replying.

"No I guess not. But she's still my child even if she is an adult." Bella said.

"And she is also mine and you better not make a big deal out of it when they return." the dark lord warned.

"Yes my lord." she mumbled before lapsing back in silence.

* * *

The next morning Brianna woke up snuggled into Severus's embrace and snore in all the right places. Severus was pressed against her back with his head buried in her hair holding her tight. She laid there for a few minutes listening to his breathing and feeling his warmth.

Slowly she began to stretch her limbs trying not to wake him but she was stiff and needed to move.

"If you don't stop that right now, I'm going to take you again and I think your too sore for that this morning." she heard him mumble into her hair. Apparently she was rubbing up against his morning erection. She laughed and did it again and he growled at her flipping her around and hovering over her.

"Naughty, Naughty little minx." he said before giving her a long deep kiss. He pulled away and waved his hand summoning a bottle from the bathroom and handing it to her.

"Drink this it will help and take a warm bath while I make breakfast." he told her getting up and pulling on some pants.

"Yes. _Professor._" she said seductively before drinking the potion.

"You just wait till we get back to school. I'll show you Professor." he told her pulling a shirt over his head.

"Oh yeah and what are you going to do. Bend me over your desk and fuck me." she ask smirking. He bent back over the bed and looked her in the eye.

"That and so much more." he growled before leaving satisfied that she was speechless and now completely turn on.

"Bastard." she growled before rolling out of bed and walking to the bathroom.

She soaked in a hot bath in his huge bath tube thinking about the delicious night they had. But the smell of bacon got her out of the tube. She charmed her hair dry and went back to the bedroom in her towel to see he had brought up her bag she packed. She slipped on her knickers and a bra then smiled deviously. Instead of dressing in her clothes she opened his closet and pulled on one of his button down black shirts and made her way down stairs to find him setting the table. She stood in the doorway staring at his ass until he noticed she was there and turned around and his jaw dropped.

"Are you trying to kill me." he ask when she walked towards him and pressed her body into his feeling the effect she had on him.

"And how pray tell am I doing that." she ask innocently. He grabbed her and pulled her to him hard.

"You know damn well what your doing to me. Walking around in nothing but my shirt." he said before kissing her.

"I really like you in my clothes though." he said pulling a chair out for her then taking the seat across from her.

"Really? Maybe I'll keep it and were it to class under my robes one day." she teased him and he dropped his fork groaning at the image.

"Yes you really are trying to kill me." he said and she laughed.

"Not not kill you. May tease you mercifully but never kill you." she joked back at him.

They exchange playful banter all through breakfast before he couldn't take it anymore and took her on the kitchen table in his shirt. After they showered together and she finally dressed in her normal clothes-stealing his shirt in her bag-he flooed home to Malfoy Manor with her around noon.

They weren't out of the floo 5 seconds before Bellatrix and Narcissa bounced into the room.

"About time you brought my child back Snape, I almost thought I'd have to come get her myself." Bella said hands on her hips.

"Good to see you too Bella I'm fine by the way." Snape teased and she huffed then caught site of her daughters ring finger and squealed loud causing Snape to cover his ears. She seized Brianna's hand looking at the ring before her and Narcissa started jumping up and down hugging her like children.

"Oh I am so happy for you." They both said.

The loud squeal had the other three men in the house running in wands at the ready yet again. When the dark lord and Lucius saw it was nothing snapped.

"Will you stop all this damn screaming. Are you trying to kill me, again." the dark lord said making them all stop.

"Sorry my lord." Bella and Narcissa said still smiling like idiots.

"What is it this time." Lucius ask putting his wand away. Bella held out Brianna's hand so they could see the ring. Everyone knew he was going to ask but they didn't know what her answer would be or what the ring looked like.

"Congrats Severus you finally found a women that will put up with you." Lucius joked slapping him on the back to which he sneered at him.

"Yes Severus congratulations." the dark lord said after hugging Brianna and Severus bowed in thanks. Draco too congratulated them both and promised not to tell anyone before Bella and Narcissa drug Brianna to her room to talk.

"Well." Bella ask her daughter once they were safely in private.

"Well what." Brianna ask and Bella sighed.

"Tell us about your night. How'd he ask, what you do after, were you safe." she rattled off quickly.

"Mum slow down. I don't want to talk to you about that." Brianna said embarrassed.

"Oh honey everyone in this house knows you got lucky last night so spill." Narcissa said smiling at the blush on her nieces face. Brianna told them most of what happened leaving out certain private details but they didn't seem to bothered by it. She was worried that her mother would try to kill Severus after defiling her daughter but she assured Brianna that she was happy for her as long as she stayed happy.

Lucius was downstairs trying to get information out of Severus but he wasn't giving up any.

"Come on Severus tell me how was it. We all know you finally got some so spill." the blonde said.

"Lucius I really don't think the dark lord would appreciate me talking about my sex life with his daughter to anyone. So stop asking." Severus said smirking.

"You are absolutely correct in your assumptions Severus." the dark lord hissed from the doorway and both men turned quickly and bowed.

"Lucius I don't appreciate you trying to pry private information out of Severus about my daughter." the dark lord said advancing in the room.

"I apologize my lord I meant no harm I was just giving Severus a hard time." Lucius said quickly.

"Don't do it again my friend unless you enjoy my crucio." he told him and Lucius bowed again before leaving incase the dark lord changed his mind.

"Thank you Severus for not answering his questions." the dark lord told him.

"I would never disrespect Brianna like that my lord." he told him taking the seat the dark lord offered.

"I know. So when are you going to get married." he ask.

"We did not set a date yet with everything that will be going on soon. I told her I would wait till she was ready. I don't want to rush a wedding in between a war, she deserves the right to plan one like any normal bride." Severus replied.

"Yes she does and when we take over the wizarding world she will have all the time she wants to plan one. I'm sure her mother and aunt will be right there along with her torturing all of us with the details." the dark lord joked. And Severus gave a small laugh in reply.

He was not as scary with his close followers as he was with the others and he liked Severus who would in the future become is son-in-law.

The rest of the summer seemed to fly by. Brianna spent a lot of time at Severus's house that she practically lived there. She has turned into a nymphomaniac now that they finally had sex and she seemed to want it every time she saw him and he didn't have any problems with that. They knew it would be hard being together at school but they planned on finding ways as much as possible.

During the summer the newspapers had started calling Harry Potter the chosen one and reporting all death eater activities they could find. Sometime during the summer the ministry sent the protecting your home pamphlets to the Manor and it had everyone in tears over the suggestions on keeping yourself safe. All of which was a bunch of crap and wouldn't work, but it was still fun to read.

Before they knew it there Hogwarts letters had arrived and they made plans to go shopping the next day. This was when Draco and Brianna would start putting there plan with the Vanishing cabinets in action. And the first step was to scare Borgin into helping and keeping his mouth shut. Brianna assured Draco it wouldn't be that difficult they would just have to be very persuasive. Narcissa agreed to take them shopping, she didn't want them going alone with the order running about and neither did Brianna's parents. So with the plans made they went to bed thinking about everything they had to do the next day.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

* * *

"Come on Draco. Move your ass." Brianna yelled from the bottom of the stairs were she and Narcissa along with Nyx -who she was taking with her-were waiting on Draco so they could go to Diagon Alley.

"I'm coming, don't get your wand in a knot." he yelled back.

"If you don't bring your ass down these steps in 5 seconds, I'll show you what I can do with my wand." she yelled and Narcissa giggled. She found it rather funny when they argued. Less than 5 seconds later Draco was running down the stairs.

"No need to get violent Bree, Merlin!." he complained.

"Your worse than a chick Draco." she rolled her eyes as they made there way over to the fireplace.

"I am not" he whined.

"What are you not Draco." Lucius ask from his air chair. He and Severus were talking. Brianna went to Severus and gave him a kiss.

"He's worse than a girl getting ready, Aunt Cissa and I have been waiting for him to finish his hair for half an hour." Brianna laughed.

"He must get that from you Lucius." Severus joked then laughed at the glare the blonde sent him.

"Come kids we need to go." Narcissa called out.

"Have fun, and be careful." Severus told her giving her one last kiss.

"I will." she called before stepping into the fireplace and flooing to the Leakey Cauldron.

"Okay so will get your books and potions stuff first, then your uniforms. After that you can take care of your business." Narcissa told them leaving no room to argue.

After getting all there books and potions stuff they went to Madam Malkin's for new school robes.

"Ah. Mrs. Malfoy how may I help you." the older witch said.

"Both my son and niece need new robes for Hogwarts." Narcissa told her.

"Slytherin correct?" Madam Malkin ask.

"Of course." Narcissa said as if offend she would think they were in any other house.

The witch started on Draco.

"Mother really you don't have to wait. We will be fine by ourselves." Draco told her. She really was too overprotective.

The door bell rang while they were arguing and Brianna saw Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Really we are not children, in case you haven't noticed, Mother. We are perfectly capable of doing our own shopping." Draco told her while the witch started to pin his robes, Potter and his friends watching, waiting their turn. Brianna pretended not to see them, waiting to see how long it would take Draco to notice.

"Now, dear, your mother's quite right, none of us is suppose to go wandering around on our own anymore, it's nothing to do with being a child." the older women interrupted.

"Watch where you're sticking that pin, will you!" Draco hissed at her when she stuck him. Brianna and Narcissa just rolled there eyes at each other. At that moment was when Draco looked into the mirror and saw Potter and his friends.

"If you're wondering what that smell is, Mother, a Mudblood just walked in." Draco smirked turning towards Potter. Brianna and Narcissa looked over towards them as well.

"I don't think there's any need for language like that." the witch said stopping what she was doing, hands on her hips. "And I don't want wands drawn in my shop either." She said when Harry, Ron, Draco and Brianna pulled their's at the same time.

"No, don't, honestly it's not worth it." Hermione told them.

"Yeah, like you'd dare do magic out of school." Sneered Draco who then noticed Hermione had a black eye.

"Who black your eye Granger? I want to send them flowers." he told her and Brianna snorted.

"That's quite enough. Madam Please." the shop owner said to Narcissa.

"Put those away. If you attack my son or niece I will make sure it's the last thing you ever do." Narcissa told Harry and Ron in a cold voice.

"Really? Going to get a few death eater pals to do us in, are you?" Harry sneered stepping up to Narcissa.

"Really you shouldn't accuse someone of that young man." Madam Malkin chastised him.

"I see being Dumbledore's favorite has given you a false sense of security, Harry Potter. But Dumbledore won't always be there to protect you." Narcissa said smiling.

"Wow…look at that…he's not here now. So why not have a go? They might be able to find a double cell in Azkaban for you and your loser husband where you both belong and this time he won't get away." Harry said pretending to look around. Draco stepped in front of his mom and Brianna stood beside her.

"Don't you dare talk to my mother like that, Potter." he snarled gripping his wand.

"It's alright Draco, Brianna. I expect Potter will be reunited with dear Sirius before Lucius or I are ever put in Azkaban." she said putting a hand on there shoulders. Harry raised his wand.

"Harry no!" Hermione told him grabbing his arm.

"Yeah Potter, wouldn't want to do anything stupid, now would we." Brianna sneered in his face. They glared at each other for a time before Madam Malkin intervened and started pinning Draco's robes again.

"I think this left sleeve could come up a little bit more, dear, let me just-" she tried pulling up his sleeve where the dark mark was.

"Ouch! Watch where you're putting your pins, woman. Mother-I don't think I want these anymore." Draco said snatching them off and throwing them on the ground.

"You're right Draco. Now I know the kind of scum that shops here…we'll do better at Twilfitt and Tatting's. Come Draco, Brianna." Narcissa said glaring at Hermione. Brianna pushed past Hermione while Draco banged his shoulder hard into Ron as they walked out of the shop.

They walked out of the shop and towards the other passing the Weasley twins store on the way.

".God." Brianna said when she read the sign on there door. Instead of wanted posters of her mother and other death eaters they put up there own.

**Why are you worrying about**

**You-know-who**

**You should be worrying about**

**U-no-poo**

**The constipation sensation**

**That's gripping the nation!**

"You have got to be kidding me. Are they trying to get killed?" Narcissa ask standing behind them reading the sign as well.

"Hey Draco. You know the thing we have to do in the tower. Think we should use one of there exploding firecrackers'. It would make a loud commotion and cause Dumbledore to come running." Brianna ask and he just shrugged not wanting to go in the store. She rolled her eyes and told them to wait a moment.

Once inside the place was packed. She quickly grabbed the firecrackers and some instant darkness power she passed on the way to pay, it might come in handy. Once she was done they went and got there robes at the other shop where they didn't run into anyone they knew. After that it was time for Draco and Brianna to go to knock turn alley.

"Alright I wait for you at the Leaky Cauldron try and make it quick." Narcissa told them and they nodded turning down the dark street.

They moved down the street with out any trouble when they reached the shop Brianna stopped Draco from going in.

"What." He ask.

"Hold on." She said taking Nyx off her neck and putting him on the ground near the door.

"_Stay out here and let me know if you sense anyone listening in." Brianna told her snake. _

"_I will Mistress." Nyx hissed back. _

"Ok she's going to stand guard." Brianna told Draco who nodded and they pushed the door open, They left it open just enough for Nyx to come in if she needed to.

Borgin was no where to be found so they figured he was in his office. Brianna went to the door and blasted it open. Inside the old man jumped up and stared at them.

"What are you doing. Disturbing my store like this." he said to them glancing from one to the other.

"We have business we need to discuss with you Borgin." Draco told him is a cold voice.

"What business." he ask.

"You have a vanishing cabinet out front. We want you to hold it and also instruct us though letters how to fix a broken one." Brianna said leading them all out to the store where the other cabinet was.

"You do know how to fix it correct?" Draco ask.

"Possibly. I'll need to see it first." he said.

"No it needs to stay where its at. We just need you to tell us how to do it." Brianna told him narrowing her eyes and letting them flash red. This caused him to gasp and step back in fear.

"Um. Well without seeing it and just telling you how in letters it may be impossible." he stammered.

"No? Perhaps this will make you more confident." Draco hissed rolling up his sleeve showing the dark mark. Borgin paled then looked from one to the other. Just then Nyx came in.

"_Mistress that Potter boy and his friends are listening under a cloak you cant see." she said. _

"_Thank you Nyx." Brianna hissed picking her up and wrapping her back around her neck. _

Borgin looked as if he was going to piss himself when she started talking to the snake.

"So can you help or should we send in someone to help persuade you." Draco ask. He just nodded his head yes quickly.

"Good we will be in touch. And tell no one about anything you saw or heard here or will send in Greyback to talk with you. We will send in someone from time to time to make sure you keep your promise. And don't dare selling this cabinet." Brianna hissed to him and he nodded again.

"Good." Draco said and they walked out the door shutting it on the way out. Brianna took out her wand and said. "Accio Cloak." and Potter and his two friends where uncovered next to the window, looking shocked they knew they were there.

"You'll have to do better than that Potter." Brianna laughed. Before her and Draco left the street and met up with Narcissa.

When they got back Brianna told her father about there chat with Borgin. He said he would send Greyback in once a week to shake Borgin up a bit and to make sure he didn't sell the other one.

Brianna spent sometime that night with Severus. He had to get to Hogwarts early the next day since school was starting. Severus stayed the night at Malfoy Manor with Brianna in her room and was gone before she woke up. He did however leave her a note.

_Love, _

_I didn't want to wake you because you look so peaceful. I will see you this evening at Hogwarts. Have a good train ride. I Love you._

_Severus._

She smiled and got ready, took her trunk down stairs then had breakfast with her family. Bellatrix and the Dark Lord were there this time to wish them a good year. Draco and Brianna both promised to write often on the progress of there plans to the Dark Lord.

They reached King's Crossing with Lucius and Narcissa with big smiles on there faces. This year was going to be a huge changing point. By the end of the year everyone would know who Brianna really who's, how powerful she was and who she was in love with. They would know that the dark lord was more powerful than they thought and that Potter has no chance. Yes this was going to be a great year.

* * *

"Hey Princess, Draco." Pansy said. Brianna rolled her eyes at her. The Slytherins insisted of calling her that or my lady when in private curtsy of her fathers order but Brianna wished they wouldn't just yet, someone could hear and ruin there plans.

"Pansy how many times have I told you. Be careful when saying that. If anyone where to hear, we'd have a huge problem." Brianna told her and Pansy blushed and nodded.

15 minutes into the ride a student came in handing Blaze a invitation to Slughorn's compartment.

"Slughorn's who's that." he ask looking at the invitation.

"New potions teacher. According to Uncle Lucius is likes to collect students with important parents or who are excellent in potions. He probably wants to invite you to the slug club cause of who your parents are." Brianna told him and he nodded leaving to go meet him.

"Wonder why you didn't get one. You're the best at potions." Draco ask her.

"Probably because who my mother is. Give him time to see me in class and I'm sure he will be bugging me." Brianna said rolling her eyes. Blaze came back an hour later, having a problem with the compartment door before he sat across from Brianna and Draco.

Brianna saw a flash of something white just before the door shut but she ignored it.

"So Zabini, What did Slughorn want?" Draco ask.

"Just what you said. Trying to make up to well-connected people. Not that he managed to find many." Blaze told them.

"Who else had he invited." Brianna ask.

"McLaggen from Gryffindor." Blaze said.

"Oh yeah, his uncle is big in the Ministry." Draco replied.

"Someone else called Belby, Ravenclaw." Blaze said.

"Not him, he's a prat." Pansy said.

"And Longbottom, Potter and that Weasley girl." Blaze counted off.

"Longbottom, he invited Longbottom?" Draco hissed stunned.

"I assume so, as Longbottom was there." Blaze told him.

"What's Longbottom got to interest Slughorn, he's terrible in Potions." Draco said and Blaze shrugged.

"Potter, precious Potter, obviously he wanted a look at 'the chosen one' but that Weasley girl! What's so special about her?" Draco ask.

"A lot of boys like her. Even you think she's good looking don't you, Blaze, and we all know how hard you are to please." Pansy said.

"I wouldn't touch a filthy blood traitor like her whatever she looked like." Blaze sneered back.

"What do you think Bree." Pansy ask her.

"I don't really have anything to say about that. I'm not into chicks so I don't see that hotness your referring to. But I think Blaze could do way better." Brianna replied winking at him, he blushed.

"We know your not into chicks and based on the fat ring your wearing I'd say you already found someone. Tell me who it is." Pansy said.

"No can do my dear friend. You will know some enough." Brianna told her fingering her ring.

"Well he must be something for you to say yes." Pansy told her.

"Oh he is don't worry about that." Brianna replied.

"Well, I pity Slughorn's taste. Maybe he's gone a bit senile. Shame, my father and Severus said he was a good wizard in his day." Draco said changing the subject.

"But really who care what he's interested in? What is he, when you come down to it? Just some stupid teacher." Brianna said off handedly.

"True cousin. I mean, we might not even be at Hogwarts next year, what's it matter to me if some old fat has been likes me or not?" Draco said. Brianna knew they'd be there next year, her father would pretty much own the school, but Draco liked to talk so she just let him go on.

"What do you mean, you might not be at Hogwarts next year." Pansy ask.

"We might have-er-moved on to bigger and better things." Draco said smirking.

"Do you mean him." Pansy ask eyes wide. She could be so dense sometimes.

"Mother wants me to complete my education and maybe I will, but personally, I don't see it as that important these days. I mean, think about it…When the Dark Lord takes over, is he going to care how many N.E. anyone's got? Of course not…it'll be all about the kind of service he receives, the level of devotion he was shown." Draco went on. He knew damn well The Dark Lord cares about education. Her cousin was so full of himself.

"And you think you'll be able to do something for him." Blaze ask. "Sixteen years old and not even fully qualified."

"I've just said haven't I. Maybe he doesn't care if I'm qualified. Maybe the job he wants me or us to do isn't something that you need to be qualified for." Draco said. Brianna needed to stop him before he said to much.

"Come now Draco. You know we will be here next year. Perhaps the year will be worth coming for." Brianna said.

"Maybe." he replied. Brianna heard something above them and she glanced up but didn't see anything. She closed her eyes and focused on everyone's thoughts. She could make out everyone in the room but there was one extra. Potter.

She nudged Draco when he opened his mouth to continue to talk. He looked at her questionably. She leaned in and whispered into his ear.

"Potter is invisible above us listening to what we say." she said and he nodded. They were silent the rest of the way.

"I can see Hogwarts. We'd better get our robes on." Brianna said after a while. They all stood and pulled on there Slytherin robes as the train was pulling to a stop. Everyone started filing out. Pansy and the others stop to wait on Brianna and Draco.

"You go on. I just want to check something." Draco told them. They looked towards Brianna and she nodded for them to go. Knowing an order when they see one they left.

Once they were gone Draco took out his wand and pointed it to the luggage rack.

"_Petrificus Totalus!" _He cried and there was a loud bang as Potter fell invisible to the floor.

Brianna and Draco walked over and pulled his cloak off reveling a frozen Harry Potter.

"I thought so. Your thoughts are still just as loud Potter." Brianna sneered at him.

"You didn't hear anything we care about, Potter. But while I've got you." Draco said stepping on his face breaking his nose.

"That's for the big mouth you had about my parents." He told him.

"Now let's see." Brianna said covering him back up with his cloak.

"I don't reckon they'll find you till the trains back in London." she said.

"See you around Potter." Draco laughed as they stepped over him and exited the train leaving Potter on the floor.

They laughed about that all the way to the great hall then filled in there friends when they sat down. All the Slytherins found this incredibly funny. When everyone was seated and the sorting began Brianna looked up at Severus and they shared a look until a big patronus flew into the window and said something to him. Snape rose from his seat and went to leave the great hall.

"I'll be back." Brianna whispered to Draco who nodded. She disillusioned herself and followed him out. When she was next to him she made herself known.

"I'm coming with you Severus." She told him as they got outside.

"I figured you would and I don't mind, you know that. Do you have any idea what's going on." he ask her. She told him about what happened with Potter on the train and he was laughing when she was done.

"Oh this is going to be good." he said taking her invisible hand and giving it a squeeze before dropping it as they approached the gate.

She smiled seductively then pinched his ass causing him to jump.

"Stop that." he hissed playfully. "I'll get you back." he whispered.

"I'm counting on it." she told him as they reached the gate.

"Well, well, well." Snape sneered taking out his wand and opening the gate. On the other side was a bloody Potter and a sad looking Tonks.

"Nice of you to turn up, Potter, although you have evidently decided that the wearing of school robes would detract from your appearance." he said stepping aside for Harry to enter.

"I couldn't change, I didn't have my-" Potter began but Snape cut across him.

"There is no need to wait, Nymphadora, Potter is quite-ah-safe in my hands." Snape told her. She didn't look convinced.

"I meant for Hagrid to get the message." Tonks told him.

"Hagrid was late for the feast, just like Potter here, so I took it instead. And incidentally. I was interested to see your new Patronus." Snape told her. Brianna watched on amused. Invisible and beside Snape.

Snape shut the gates in her face and locked them back.

"I think you were better off with the old one. The new one looks weak." He continued. Tonks was red with anger.

"Good night. Thanks for everything." Potter called out to her.

"See you Harry." She said as Snape lead Potter towards the castle. They were silent for a moment before Snape started speaking. Brianna grabbed his hand he held out for her and was holding it. It was so dark Potter wouldn't notice and she and Snape liked the contact.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor for lateness, I think. And let me see, another twenty for your Muggle attire. You know, I don't believe any house has ever been in the negative this early in the term. We haven't even started pudding. You might have set a new record, Potter." Snape told him calmly. Brianna could see rage in Potters face.

"I suppose you wanted to make an entrance did you? And with no flying cars available you decided that busting into the great hall halfway through the feast ought to create a dramatic effect?" Snape ask him smirking.

"No, Malfoy and LeStrange attacked me on the train?" Potter hissed out.

"Right, I am so sure that was the case. Always quick to blame others." Snape sneered. Potter glared at him but didn't reply.

They stayed silent the rest of the way. Brianna was shacking in silent laughter. When they reached the great hall Snape stopped.

"No cloak. You can walk in so that everyone sees you, which is what you wanted, I'm sure." Snape told him and watched as he stomped into the hall. When the doors were shut again Snape dragged Brianna into a cubby hole and pushed her into the wall hard.

"Drop the charm." he told her and she did. When he could see her he pressed his body into hers and devoured her mouth with his, running his hands down her body and lifting her up to wrap her legs around his waist. She moaned when she felt his hardness press into hers.

"I have missed you." he said in between kisses.

"I can tell. I missed you too." she panted out as he attacked her neck.

"God I want you." he groaned into her neck. She could only nod in reply.

"Please Severus." she said panting.

"We shouldn't here, we could get caught." he told her lifting up her skirt and ripping her knickers off.

"Ah. Charms." she was barely able to say. He pulled out his wand and casted several charms so no one would see or hear them. Pocketing his wand he reached between them and undid his pants taking out his hard erection. He then ran his fingers over her sex feeling for her readiness.

"Do you want me? Tell me what you want." he commanded pushing two fingers into her. She arched into the wall gasping.

"God. You, I want you. Please Sev, fuck me." She begged. He growled in his throat removing his fingers and slamming his cock into her. They both moaned loud as she clinched around him.

"Fuck. You always feel so fucking good." he hissed shifting her in his arms leaning back so he could pound into her over and over. She pulled at his hair screaming his name as he took her, hard and fast both trying to reach completion quickly. Within moment he was rubbing her clit causing her to orgasm around him bring him over the edge with a roar. They both collapsed into the wall trying to catch there breath.

"Wow." she said breathless.

"Yeah wow. It's always wow with you." he told her kissing her chest and neck before pulling out and letting her slide slowly to the floor. He held her for a few moments till she was able to stand. He pocketed her underwear and she smirked at him.

"I know your not about to steal my knickers." she ask and he smirked back.

"Of course I am. Souvenirs." he told her kissing her quickly.

"I liked that pair you know." she whined.

"So do I and I like the thought of you walking around with no knickers under you skirt." he joked with her.

"Well aren't you kinky." she said.

"You already know I am. Now I wish I could see you tonight but I have the yearly staff meeting tonight and it will last late. So we'll make plans tomorrow to get together." he said running a finger down her face.

"I know, you already told me, it's fine. I love you though." she smiled.

"And I love you. So much. Now we should get back before someone see's." he said casting a cleaning charm on them and fixing there clothes. Once they were perfect again he took down the wards, kissed her one more time, before she casted her invisible charm again and followed him into the great hall. The desserts were still being served as she slipped into her seat next to Draco and took of the charm, causing him to jump.

"Where have you been." he whispered to her.

"Tell you later." she replied just as the head master stood to give the speech.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

* * *

"The very best of evenings to you! Now…to our new students, welcome, to our old students, welcome back! Another year of full magical education awaits you. Mr. Filch has ask me to remind you that there is a ban on all items sold at Weasley Wizard Wheeze. Those wishing to play for their house Quidditch teams should give their names to their head of house as usual. We are pleased to welcome a new member of staff this year. Professor Slughorn is a former colleague of mine who has agreed to resume his old post of Potions Master." Dumbledore said and there was whispers of confusion all over the hall.

"Professor Snape meanwhile, will be taking over the portion of Defense Against the Dark Arts." He said and there was a loud roar from the Slytherins and yells of "No" from Potter and his friends. Snape just nodded to the Slytherin table.

"YEAH. WOOOOOO." Brianna and Draco cheered with the others at there table. Dumbledore raised his hand for quite.

"Now, as everybody in this hall knows, Lord Voldemort and his followers are once more at large and gaining strength. I cannot emphasize strongly enough how dangerous the present situation is, and how much care each of us at Hogwarts must take to ensure that we remain safe. The castle's magical fornications have been strengthened over the summer, we are protected in new and more powerful ways, but we must still guard scrupulously against carelessness on the part of any student or member of the staff. I urge you, therefore, to abide by any security restrictions that your teachers might impose upon you, however irksome you might find them-in particular, the rule that you are not to be out of bed after hours. I implore you, should you notice anything strange or suspicious within or outside the castle, to report it to a member of staff immediately. I trust you to conduct yourselves, always, with the utmost regard for your own safety." Dumbledore went on and on.

"But now, your beds await, as warm and comfortable as you could possibly wish, and I know that your top priority is to be well rested for your lessons tomorrow. Let us therefore say goodnight. Pip Pip!" he told everyone and all the students rose from there seats and headed for there dorms.

Brianna headed for bed as soon as she got inside the dorm. She was exhausted before the little romp with Snape in the hall but now she was barely able to stay awake to get into bed. She fell out as soon as her head hit the pillow.

The next morning Draco and Brianna went to breakfast and waited for Snape to hand out there time tables. When they got them they saw they had a free period before there first class was DADA with Snape. Brianna could tell Snape was excited about teaching it. As much as he loved Potions he had always wanted to try and teach the subject and now he finally was.

Draco and Brianna used that free period to go to the Room of Requirement and check out the broke Vanishing Cabinet. Borgin had given them a few spells to start with to access how much damage there really was.

Once inside the room of forgotten things they went straight to the cabinet and uncovered it and became the spells. An Hour later they wrote down what they figured out and would mail Borgin an owl later that day. They snuck out of the room and made there way to DADA lining up outside the door with everyone else.

"Inside." Snape said when he opened the door. Once inside everyone stopped and looked around. Snape had redecorated making it darker than normal with curtains on the windows, candles lighting it. There were also new pictures on the walls of people who appeared to be in pain, sporting grisly injuries or strangely contorted body parts. Brianna and Draco smiled at the room, this was more like it.

Everyone was silent as they took seats. Draco and Brianna decided this year they would sit in the front row right near Snape's desk. Potter and his two friends were last to enter the room and had to take seats near the front as well. You could tell they did not like this very much, but Draco and Brianna did. They would get a full view of there torture in this class. Some students started taking out there books but the Slytherins did not, they new the how Snape was and unless he told you to take supplies out you did not.

"I have not asked you to take out your books. I wish to speak to you, and I want your fullest attention." Snape said closing the door and moving to the front of the class. Brianna snickered when she saw Hermione hastily drop her book into her bag blushing.

Snape eyes sweep all there faces lingering on Brianna before he started talking.

"You have had five teachers in this subject so far, I believe. Naturally, these teachers will all have had their own methods and priorities. Given this confusion I am surprised so many of you scraped an O.W.L in this subject. I shall be even more surprised if you all manage to keep up with the N.E.W.T work, which will be much more advanced." Snape said then started gracefully sweeping around the edge of the room and everyone turned and followed  
his path with there eyes.

"The Dark Arts, are many, varied, ever-changing, and eternal. Fighting them is like fighting a many-headed monster, which, each time a neck is severed, sprouts a head even fiercer and cleverer than before. You are fighting that which is unfixed, mutating, indestructible. Your defenses, must therefore be as flexible and inventive as the arts you seek to undo. These pictures." He said pointing to a few as he passed. "Give a fair representation of what happens to those who suffer, for instance, the Cruciatus Curse, feel the Dementors Kiss, or provoke the aggression of the Inferius." He said before was interrupted.

"Has an Inferius been seen, then." Ask Parvati Patil in a high pitched voice. "Is it definite, is he using them?"

"The Dark Lord has used Inferi in the past, which means you would be well-advised to assume he might use them again, Now, you are, I believe, complete novices in the use of nonverbal spells. What is the advantage of a nonverbal spell?" He ask the class. Hermione's hand shot up in the air and Snape looked around for anyone else. Brianna thought about letting him call on her but decided against it so she put up her hand as well.

"Yes, Miss. LeStrange." he pointed to her and Hermione huffed putting her hand down.

"The advantage is your opponent you are facing off will not know what you are about to cast like he or she would if you yelled out your spells. This gives you a split second advantage." Brianna answered.

That is correct. 5 points. Yes, those who progress to using magic without shouting incantations gain an element of surprise in their spell-casting. Not all wizards can do this, of course; it is a question of concentration and mind power which some lack." he said glazing at Potter.

"I will give a short demonstration first, then you will divide into pairs and practice. Miss. LeStrange please come up here and assist me." He told her and everyone watched as she rose from her seat and pulled her wand. Her house mates cheering her on.

"Now, Brianna has learn non-verbal spells already and will be able to show you what it looks like when done correctly. Brianna, I will cast a simple jinx, I want you to non-verbally throw up a protection spell." he said and she nodded standing ready for the attack. Everyone, even the Gryffindor's watched in excitement.

Snape threw a simple stunner at her and a second before it was to hit she silently threw up a shield and it bounced off right back at him which he deflected. Everyone held there breath as they watch in awe she was able to do it so easily.

"Now, if you were paying attention you would have noticed that she concentrated enough to know exactly when my spell release and when to cast hers. Now, I want you to dived into pairs as I said. One partner will attempt to jinx the other without speaking, The other will attempt to repel the jinx in equal silence. Carry on." Snape said and they all stood and partnered up.

Brianna and Draco partnered and Draco worked hard to get it down finally able to send a jinx at Brianna after about 15 minuets of trying. Then they swapped and he had a harder time shielding at the right moment but finally got it. Hermione also was able to repel Neville's jinx but Snape ignored her.

"Excellent Brianna, Draco. 10 points each." Snape told them and they smiled. They watched as he walked over towards Potter and Weasley, watching them both struggle. Ron was red in the face trying to concentrate, but had no success.

"Pathetic, Weasley. Here let me show you." Snape said pointing his wand at Potter and silently sending him a hex. Potter shouted "Protego!" and knocked Snape off balance and into the desk behind him. Brianna gasp along with almost everyone else. Potter was glaring in anger at Snape while some of his male friends gave him thumbs ups.

Snape righted himself, scowling.

"Do you remember me telling you we are practicing nonverbal spells, Potter."

"Yes." Potter said stiffly.

"Yes. Sir." Snape corrected him.

"There's no need to call me sir, Professor." Potter replied. Several more gasp were heard as Snape narrowed his eyes.

"Detention, Saturday night, my office. I do not take cheek from anyone, Potter….not even 'the chosen one'." Snape said in a dangerous voice. The class went back to practicing until the bell rang and the one's that made it into Potions left for Slughorn's first class.

When Draco and Brianna arrived there were very little student there. A few Ravenclaws, one Hufflepuff, Potter, Weasley, Granger, Draco, Brianna and Zabini. The three Slytherins took a desk in the front while the Ravenclaws sat together and the Gryffindor's and one Hufflepuff were together.

The dungeon door opened and Slughorn's fat self waddled into the room with a cheery smile on his face.

"Now then, now then, now then. Scales out, everyone and potion kits, and don't forget your books." he said and everyone did as they were told.

"Sir?" Potter ask.

"Harry my boy." Slughorn smiled.

"I haven't got a book or anything-nor's Ron-we didn't think we'd be able to do the N.E.W.T class you see?" he told him.

"Ah yes, Professor McGonagall did mention. Not to worry, my dear boy, not to worry at all. You can use ingredients from the store cupboard today, and I'm sure we can lend you some scales, and we've got a small stock of old books here, they'll do until you can get your own." he said handing both boys a book each.

"Now then. I've prepared a few potions for you to have a look at, just out of interest, you know. These are the kind of things you ought to be able to make after completing your N.E.W.T. You ought to have heard of them at least. Anyone tell me what this one is?" Slughorn ask pointing to a potion. Both Brianna and Hermione's hand went up.

"Oh two I see. How about this, you tell me what it is and you tell me what it does." he said motioning for Hermione to go first.

"It's Veritaserum." she said then he turned to Brianna.

"Yes it is and it forces the drinker to tell the truth." Brianna replied.

"Very good. Now who can tell me these two." he ask both Brianna and Hermione raised there hands. He pointed to Hermione first.

"That one is Poly juice potion." She said.

"And that one sir, is Amortentia, it's the most powerful love potion in the world." Brianna replied and Slughorn and the other two Slytherins beamed.

"Quite right on both accounts. 20 points to Slytherin. And your name miss." he ask Brianna.

"Brianna LeStrange sir." she told him giving a sweet smile.

"Ah. Yes Professor Snape told me you were the best in his class. I suppose he was right. Now can you tell me how you identified this potion." he ask her and she nodded.

"The steam rising in characteristic spirals and it smells different to each person depending on what attracts them." she said.

"Absolutely correct. And you miss what is your name." he said to Hermione.

"Hermione Granger sir." she told him.

"Granger, Granger. Can you possible be related to Hector Granger." he ask.

"No, I don't think so , sir. I'm muggleborn you see." she told him blushing. Brianna and Draco snickered.

"Oho. 'one of my best friends is muggleborn and she's the best in our year!' I'm assuming this is the friends you were talking about Harry." Slughorn ask him.

"Yes sir." he replied. And Slughorn nodded.

"Amortentia doesn't create real love, of course. It is impossible to manufacture or imitate love. No, this will simply create a powerful infatuation or obsession. It is probably the most dangerous potion in this room." he told everyone.

Brianna raised her hand.

"Yes Miss. LeStrange you have a question." he ask her smiling.

"Not really it's just you haven't told us what that one is. Is it Felix Felicis?" she ask.

"Oho. Yes absolutely." he said holding the bottle and Hermione gasp.

"You know what it does, Miss. Granger." he ask and she nodded.

"It's liquid luck. I makes you lucky." she told him in awe.

"Quite right, it's a funny little potion. Desperately tricky to make and disastrous to get wrong. However, if brewed correctly, as this is, you will find that all your endeavors tend to succeed…at least until the effects wear off." he told everyone.

"Why don't people take it all the time then?" a Ravenclaw ask.

"Because if taken in excess, it causes giddiness, recklessness and dangerous overconfidence. Too much of a good thing, you know." he said.

"Have you ever taken any sir." the Hufflepuff ask.

"Twice in my life. Once when I was 24 and when I was 57. Two tablespoons taken with breakfast. Two perfect days. And that is what I shall be offering as a prize in this lesson. One tiny bottle to the student who makes the best attempt at the Draught of Living death. Off you go." he said and everyone got moving.

"Can you win that." Draco ask Brianna.

"Maybe. Will see." she said and she started working from memory. Snape had taught her his secrets in most potions and she remember this one was very different from the book.

"Sir I believe you knew my grandfather. Abraxas Malfoy?" Draco ask.

"Oh yes. I was sorry to here he had passed away." He replied as he passed there table. Brianna wasn't paying attention to anything else but her potion. She wanted to win that incase they needed it for there mission. An hour later Slughorn called times up.

"And times up. Stop stirring please." he said walking around the class. He looked into Potter's cauldron and called winner at first.

"It's perfect. You have you mother's talent for potions. Lily was one of my best students." he told him moving around the rest of the room. When he stopped at Brianna's he gasp.

"Oh my. Two perfect potions. My dear this is excellent. I never expected this. Well I suppose the best way to be fair is to split the Liquid Luck for the both of you. It wont be as much as you would have originally got but it's only fair. Do you agree." he ask and they both nodded. Potter looked mad he had to share and Brianna smirked at him.

Slughorn split the potion up into two. Enough for half a day each and handed it to them.

"25 points to each of your houses for your job well done. Now that's all for today. Miss. LeStrange will you stay after please." Slughorn said and she nodded. When everyone was gone he approached her desk.

"You did excellent today. Severus was correct you are one of the best in your year and a Slytherin too. Did you know I use to be head of your house years ago?" he ask her.

"Yes, my Uncle said you were his head of house when he was in school. He went own about how good you were as a teacher." she told him and he beamed in praise. She needed to get on his good side incase she hand to stop Potter from getting what Dumbledore wants from him.

"Yes, Lucius I remember him. He and Severus were in my house together. I heard he and his wife adopted you a few years back. Have you heard of the Slug Club dear?" he ask.

"Um a little. But not much sir."

"It's a gathering I put together of some of my best students. We get together and talk, have dinners and parties. It's a real honor you see. Would you like to join." he ask.

"Oh yes sir. I'd be must honored. Thank you." she pretended to be excited and he beamed again.

"Excellent look for my owl for the first invitation real soon. Now you better run along to class, so not to be late." he said and she bid him good day and left. Smirking at a job well done.

She went back to the common room and sat next to Draco.

"So what did old Sluggy want." he ask her.

"To invite me to the Slug club." she told him and he looked a little jealous.

"Draco do feel bad. It's not like I really want to go, especially with everything we have going on. But you remember what father said. I may need to get information from him and buttering him up could be the best way." she said and he nodded looking better.

"We need to start making plans for our first attack on the school as a diversion. I was thinking during the first Hogsmead visit in a few weeks. But we need somewhere we can plan, that no one else can find." Draco told her and she hopped up.

"Come with me I have just the place." she said and he followed, confused, out the common room. They snuck around the halls in the dungeons and Draco was sure he'd never find wherever they were going with out her. After what felt like hours they reached a wall with a small carving of a snake in it. Brianna stopped in front of it.

"Where are we." he ask but she held up a hand to silence him. She faced the snake and hissed in Parseltongue.

"_Open." _

Draco watched in amazement as the wall slowly dissolved into a door with Snakes all over it. Brianna took out her wand and tapped it a few times before it swung open.

Draco followed her inside and the door disappeared behind them. He looked around and they were in a huge chamber with Snakes on every please you could put them, there was also a small pond, a loo and a sitting area.

"Welcome Draco to the Chamber of Secrets." she said and he gapped at her.

"Are you serious." he ask walking around slowly.

"yes of course. Salazar's picture old me where this entrance that he used was. The one Potter used in the girls bathroom was just for the Snake monster and it's been sealed by Dumbledore. So, I and father are the only ones alive that know how to get in and where it is. It will only open for the heirs of Slytherin. So you wont be able to get in without me but it gives a place no one can get to." she said sitting on the couch and watching Draco look around.

"It's perfect. We could do whatever we want in here and no one would ever know." he said and she agreed. He finally came and sat next to her.

"So how'd this couch get here. I don't remember Potter saying anything about this place being comfortable when he was here." he said her.

"Well, when I first came in here it wasn't. But one day I was in here and wished I had a couch and poof one appeared. I ask Salazar about it and he said for me it will work like the Room of Requirement tends to do. He said since I and father of course are the only living heirs to any of the founders the castle will want to naturally follow our commands while were inside it. Cool Hun." she said and he nodded.

"So none of the other founders have an heir?" Draco ask.

"None that are alive anymore according to Salazar." she said.

"So what are we going to do first. We already planed to do things that will send the castle into panic, right?" Brianna confirmed and he nodded.

"So what would send everyone teachers included into a fit." she ask.

"A death threat of someone." he said.

"Yes but not just any someone. Dumbledore would be a good one. We could do things that would look as if someone is trying to kill him. It will put everyone on edge even him. He will be to smart to fall for any of it but it will make him edgy, and along with the poison slowly working it's way in his system he will be easier to kill at the end of the year." Brianna said.

"I like it so where to start." he ask and they spent all break working on a plan. They decided to Imperio the bar maiden at the three broom sticks to deliver a cursed necklace to a student that is on sale a Borgin and Burkes. They wrote Lucius a letter to buy the necklace and meet them in Hogsmead that day to give it to them. Once the student had it she would be under it's control and most likely end up cursed themselves before it made it to the headmaster, but he would know it's intentions. When word gets around the castle will panic. It was perfect and they had till mid October to get it done.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

* * *

*AN: I wanted to thank the people that have been so nice to drop me a line about how they like my story. It helps me write and gives me ideas. For everyone else PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW so I know if I should continue with this story. Thanks for reading.

* * *

The next few weeks leading up to the Hogsmead trip were busy for Draco and Brianna. When not doing homework, they were continuing the diagnostic spells on the vanishing cabinet and owling the results to Borgin who in turn would give them more spells to try out. They were also perfecting there plans on there first attack in the chamber of secrets. Everything had to be perfect for it to work.

Brianna also spent most of her nights in Severus's chambers, were they would read, talk or make love and she would stay the night waking up in his arms, just like they both preferred. They had come to the point where it was almost impossible for either of them to sleep good unless they were together in the same bed. So as much as they could get away with it Brianna would sneak down to his room's and spend the night.

Brianna had filled Severus in on the plan they were doing during Hogsmead so when panic irrupted in the castle he would already be aware. He told her the plan was brilliant but to make sure they were careful not to get caught.

The day of the Hogsmead trip Brianna and Draco lined up with everyone else at the doors of the great hall for Filch to check everyone with the Sensory Detector making sure no one had Dark Arts stuff on them.

"Hey, watch were your sticking that thing you filthy pervert." Brianna screeched at him when he got carried away with running that thing over her body. He backed away quickly to avoid the death glare Draco was sending him.

They made there way together to the village and went into a few shops buying thing to make it look like they were just enjoying the day shopping. When it was time to meet Lucius they slipped away and met him in the alley they all chose. When they got there Lucius put up wards so no one would see of hear them.

"Okay, here it is. I went in under disguise so no one will ever know who exactly bought it. Be careful and don't touch it with your bare skin. It's highly lethal." Lucius told them handing it to Brianna who peek into the package to see a beautiful necklace that you wouldn't ever think could kill you.

"Thanks Uncle Lucius. We better go." she said and he nodded taking down the wards and appreating away. Brianna placed the package in her pocket before they made there way to the three broom sticks. They sat down and ordered drinks and food, pretending to have a good time like any other trip there.

Potter and his two friends where there as well chatting and laughing as well as over half the other students that went to Hogsmead that day.

When they had been there for over an hour they noticed Rosmerta go to the bathroom which is when they chose to act. They both got up and went to the restroom. Draco disillusioned himself and followed Brianna into the loo. They were going to both put Rosmerta under Imperio curse to make it stronger.

"Hey." Rosmerta said to her washing her hands.

Brianna and Draco both pulled there wands and said 'Imperio.' watching as her eyes glazed over as the spell took effect.

"_We want you to hand this package to the next female student that comes in the door, Imperio them to do what you say. Tell her the package must be delivered to Dumbledore. Tell no one where or who you got it from, then go about your business like nothing happened." Brianna commanded in her mind. _

Rosmerta nodded her head that she would follow the order and took the package from them. Brianna and Draco then left the pub passing a lot of witness on the way out and headed back to the castle and to there common room.

An hour later they were summoned to the hospital wing, where Snape had just arrived as well. Potter, Weasley, Granger and another girl was there as well, along with the injured person the necklace went to. Draco and Brianna pretended to be shocked at what was going on.

"Oh Severus, please come in. This child was cursed by the necklace can you see if you can help her." McGonagall told him. He ran a check on the girl who's name was Katie Bell.

"I'll need to see what it was she touched." Severus said and McGonagall pointed to the necklace on the counter. He went over to it running his wand over it.

"I think, Miss. Bell, is lucky to be alive. I can stop the spreading of the curse but she'll need St. Mungo's to cure her. What was she doing with something like this anyways." Severus ask as he went about stopping the curse. This was going just as Draco and Brianna planned.

"She was cursed in the three broom sticks to deliver it to Professor Dumbledore." McGonagall told him and he shot her a surprised look just as he finished his healing. When he was done Poppy took Katie and flooed with her to St. Mungo's.

"Um Professor I'm not sure why you ask for us here." Brianna ask her and she looked as if she just remembered they were there. Potter was throwing a smug look at them.

"Ah, Yes, Sorry about that. Have you heard about what happened to Miss. Bell." She ask them.

"Professor, news spreads around here rather fast. We have heard about 10 different stories but were not sure which is true." Brianna told her and she nodded.

"Yes I imagine there is a lot of talk going on. What happened was Miss. Bell was given this necklace and told to bring it to the castle. On her way she touched it and it almost killed her. Now, naturally we have to investigate all rumors. Where the two of you at the three broom sticks today?" McGonagall ask. Brianna knew that Potter had told her he thought they did it, they expected that and were prepared for it.

"Yes, of course we were. We always go there to eat after shopping. Why." Brianna ask looking very confused.

"Do you remember seeing Miss. Bell and her friend there." she ask pointing to a girl named Leanne that had just walked over to them from the other side of the room, where she had been crying. Brianna looked at her and nodded.

"Yes, I think I saw them as we were leaving. They were sitting near the door." Brianna said and McGonagall nodded.

"Minerva where is this going?" Snape ask her.

"Someone mentioned that they saw Miss. LeStrange go to the restroom shortly before this may have happened. Miss. Bell is not able to tell us who gave it to her and Leanne didn't see anything, so I am bound to investigate all rumors. Although I don't believe Draco or Brianna had anything to do with this." McGonagall said and Potter looked at her like she was crazy.

"Professor I did go to the loo before we left, like I always do. The only one in the bathroom when I was in there was the lady that owns the bar, Rosmerta. She was washing her hands." Brianna told her and she nodded. "You can also check with Filch, he checked me and everyone else thoroughly with the Sensory Detector as we left and when we came back." Brianna continued.

"Professor, I don't think she had anything to do with this. I saw her leave well before Katie ever went to the loo. She wasn't even there when it happened." Leanne said quietly from beside McGonagall.

"Furthermore, I don't appreciate Potter and his friends accusing me of something so heinous just because they don't particularly like me or Draco. Throwing stones without concrete evidence is wrong." Brianna told her. Potter looked angry while his friends blushed. Brianna sent a smirk at Potter that only he saw.

"I completely agree, Miss. LeStrange and don't worry no one thinks you or Draco had anything to do with this, so rest easy. I know your innocent." McGonagall told them sending a stern look at Potter.

"Thank you Professor." They both said before leaving the hospital wing with Severus following after them pulling them into his office.

"You have got to be more careful. What if McGonagall thought you had did it." he said as they sat in his office.

"But she doesn't, Sev. And we expected this from Potter. We want him making himself look stupid by blaming us, then be proven wrong when no one believes him." Brianna said and he just sighed.

"Just please be careful." he told them and they both nodded. Brianna shot Draco and look telling him to leave and he did.

Once he was gone Brianna stood from her chair and walked around Snape's desk standing in front of him, she sat on the desk and rested her feet on Snape's chair on each side of his legs. His eyes went wide at the position this put her in and he swallowed hard.

"You worry to much, love. Maybe I should help easy some of your stress." she purred slowly unbuttoning her shirt to revel a black lace bra. She could see him staring at her chest as he shifted in his seat. She took one of her feet and ran it up his thigh grazing it over the erection in his pants. He closed his eyes and groaned at the sensation.

When he opened them again they were black with lust. Standing quickly he stood in between her legs grabbing her hips and yanking her forward.

"You should learn not to play with fire. You could get burned." he growled playing with her breast through her bra. She tilled her head back and moaned.

"Maybe I want to get burned." she said seductively that had him growling in his throat. He pushed the shirt off her shoulders throwing it to the floor, her bra followed the shirt.

Once she was bare from the waist up he lowered his mouth and began attacking her breast. He loved her breast so much he could gladly spend all day at her chest. He spent time sucking, pinching and needing them before moving down her stomach and removing her knickers off her legs tossing them to the floor. He used his fingers to tease her sex.

"Ah..Please Severus don't tease me." she panted out and he smirked into her skin.

"Impatient little thing today aren't we." he teased and she growled at him. He was impatient today too and couldn't wait anymore. He straightened up and pulled her off the desk turning her around and bending her over yanking her skirt to the floor.

He ran his hands down her spine enjoying the view of her ass in the air bent over his desk. He would never be able to sit at it again without picturing this. With a whispered spell he removed all his clothes, teasing her entrance with his cock, causing her to buck and groan in frustration.

"What's the matter, love. Do you want something." he teased pinning her hand behind her back with his other hand.

"Yes. You I want you." she panted out.

"And what do you want me to do? Huh? Do you want me to fuck you, bent over my desk like you are? Do you want me to fuck your hot pussy?" he growled biting her neck. She loved it when he talked dirty to her, his voice was the sexiest thing in the world and it drove her crazy.

"YES. God yes. Please." she begged him.

"As you wish." she smirked before slamming into her so hard the desk moved up some.

She screamed his name and arched her back as he pulled back out and pushed forward again harder this time. He let go of her hands to be able to grip her hips helping him move faster and harder with each thrust.

She met him thrust for thrust and they began a violent rhythm, moaning and cursing as they moved together.

Severus was gritting his teeth to make it last. She was so tight, wet and warm that he could feel his balls tightening already. Determined to make her come first he reached down and grabbed a hand full of her long dark hair and yanked her body up against his chest. She loved the pain and dominating during sex and she moaned out loud as she pulled her hair. He used his other hand to wrapped around her waist and pinched her clit all the while still plowing into her from behind. She wrapped both her hands around his neck and into his hair pulling as well, she knew he too enjoyed pain.

"Come for me NOW. Brianna." he yelled into her ear. Pulling her hair hard and kissing her lips. She moaned and screamed into his mouth as her orgasm took over pulling his out of him forcibly as well. With a loud moan he too came hard falling back into his chair taking her with him.

"Fuck." he panted out wrapping both arms around her waist and pulling her into his chest as they sat there trying to catch there breath.

"I think we just did." she joked to him causing him to laugh and kiss her head.

"I love you." he said.

"And I you." she told him smiling.

"Are you going to stay the night with me." he ask and she nodded. Once he regained use of his legs he picked her up along with his wand and there clothes and carried her to his private rooms and laid her on the bed. After the necessary charms he crawled into bed covering them up with his black silk comforter and pulled her into his body and they drifted off to sleep.

Slytherin and Gryffindor had there first Quidditch match a few days later. Draco had drop out this year due to all the work he and Brianna had to complete. Quidditch wasn't what was important anymore. They used that time when the castle was empty to spend time on the Vanishing Cabinet. Borgin was keeping up his end of the bargain. Every time they sent him an owl with questions or new information, he would reply within a couple days with the answer. Brianna's father had told her in his last letter that Greyback was making weekly visit's as promised, keeping Borgin on his toes.

Her father was happy with the progress they had made on the cabinet so far as well as the attacked they had played on the school. They planned to lay another trap right before Christmas break and they were already working on a plan.

After the Quidditch match Brianna and Draco started noticing Ron had a girlfriend in the form of Lavender Brown. They also noticed that due to this Hermione was no long talking with Weasley. The golden trio was once again fighting and this made Draco and Brianna's day.

"What's wrong Granger, jealous of Brown for getting Weasley before you." Draco taunted her one day in the hall.

"Leave her alone." Potter spat and looked to Ron for help. He looked as if he wanted to but Lavender pulled him away. Hermione look betrayed and pissed as she dashed away with Potter following after her.

"Merlin that was too easy." Draco laughed as they went back to there common room.

The weeks went by and December was quickly approaching. Brianna and Draco had successfully delivered Slughorn the poisoned mead. They figured he would either drink it or share it with Dumbledore during the holiday's. All they could do was wait and see if something happens.

Brianna had been going to Slughorn's clubs every time he sent her an invite. She had already developed a great relationship with him. The only problem was he was so caught up on Potter that it was hard for her to find a way to cause doubt in his mind. If Dumbledore was going to use Potter to get that information out of Slughorn, Brianna had to find a way to cause Slughorn to not trust him. She just needed to bide her time and wait for the perfect moment to slip in that doubt. So for now she waited for Potter to make his move, if he ever did.

Slughorn's Christmas party was schedules the night before everyone left for Christmas break. Brianna of course got an invitation and need to find someone to go with. She couldn't go with Severus like she wanted so she ask Draco.

"Hey Dray?" she ask coming into the common room.

"Yeah?" he ask eyeing her smile, knowing she was up to something.

"I got to go to Slughorn's party tomorrow night and I was hoping you'd go with me?" she ask and he arched an eye brow.

"I don't know." he said.

"Come on. You know you want to go and make fun of everyone and I don't want to take someone that thinks it's a date or anything." she said and he sighed.

"Alright I guess I'll go, only so Severus doesn't end up killing someone for touching what is his." Draco joked then ran to his run dodging the hex she tossed his way.

The night of the party Brianna was getting ready in her room with Pansy's help. She decided to wear something different. If she couldn't go with Severus she could tease him all night with her outfit. So she was wearing a deep red cocktail dress that showed her long legs and it was cut low in the back as well as showing nice cleavage in the front. She wore her normal jewelry and Pansy fixed her hair, half up and half down. When she was done she gave a turn for Pansy to make sure everything was perfect.

"You look great, Bree. Your so lucky to be going with Draco." Pansy said with a wishful voice. She knew her friend had a thing for her cousin.

"Pansy he is my cousin. He's only going so I wouldn't have to take anyone else. None of these idiot boys around here interest me." Brianna told her pocketing her wand.

"Yeah I know, because you have a real man someone out there that you still wont tell me who it is." Pansy tried again.

"No can do. All in good time." Brianna smirked leaving the room to meet up with Draco.

When she walked into the common room all eyes were on her. And most all the boys that were sitting around started whistling. Draco glared them all down.

"Watch it." he growled and they turned there heads from staring. Draco of course look great as usual.

"You look great Cuz. But Severus is going to kill me." he said holding his arm for her to take and leading her out of the common room and towards Slughorn's office.

"Why's that." she ask.

"Cause I let you leave the safety of your room in that dress." he said and she rolled her eyes.

They entered the Party behind Potter and his date Luna Lovegood. When they came into the room they glided in like royalty, posing for a picture before moving around the room talking with Blaze.

"Ah, Brianna, my dear you look simple beautiful and you brought Draco with you, splendid. I do hope you too enjoy yourselves." Slughorn said coming over and kissing Brianna's hand.

"Thank you sir, you look great yourself. And it was an honor to be invited." she said smiling laying it on thick. He beamed at her.

"No thanks needed you earned it with your wonderful potions ability." he told her and she nodded her head.

"Harry my boy come here I want you to meet someone." Slughorn called and Harry and his date came over. Brianna and Draco glared at Potter, which he returned before turning his attention to Slughorn.

"Harry, Brianna this is Eldred Worple author of My life amongst the Vampires, and his friend Sanguini." Slughorn introduced. Brianna looked up and saw an older wizard and a vampire standing next to Slughorn.

"Harry Potter I am simply delighted." the wizard said shacking his hand.

"And you my dear are the most stunning thing I have laid eyes on in a long time." he said to Brianna who forced a smile on her face when he kissed her hand. The Vampire was eyeing her hungrily licking his lips, trying to glamour her but it wasn't working.

"Pleasure to meet you both. If you'll excuse us." Brianna said dragging Draco to the refreshment table.

"I told you that dress was a mistake. That Vampire was ready to eat you." Draco told her as they grab a glass of pumpkin juice.

"I noticed he was trying to glamour me but it doesn't work." Brianna told him.

She felt someone's heated gaze on her and she looked around locking eyes with Severus who was standing across the room in the corner. His eyes were sweeping up and down her body and he licked his lip, eyes dark with lust. She flashed him a seductive smile before Draco dragged her off to eavesdrop of Potter and Slughorn's conversation now that the Vampire had moved away.

"Yes Potter has a natural talent for Potions, oh and Brianna as well." He said to Trelawney as Brianna and Draco walked up. Potter was not happy to see Draco there at all.

"I haven't taught many with a natural talent like that except Severus of course." he said and Snape appeared standing next to him.

"Ah, Severus about time you stop sulking and came to join us." Slughorn said putting a arm around his shoulder. "I was just talking about Harry and Brianna's exceptional Potion-making. Some credit must go to you, of course, you taught them for years." Slughorn said. Snape's eyes bored into Potter's who shifted uncomfortably on his spot.

"Funny, I never had the impression that I managed to teach Potter much of anything. Brianna however was always good in my class." He said smiling at her before returning his suspicious gaze on Potter. Brianna caught it too and read Potter's mind.

"_Shit. He knows about that book. He has to. I wasn't good in Potions till I got the Half-Blood Princes old book." Potter worried in his mind._

Brianna gasp and everyone looked at her. She covered it up quickly.

"Oh look at that I need another drink. Excuse me." she smiled and Slughorn nodded, going back to talk to Potter about his other classes. Brianna shot Snape a look telling him she needed to talk with him and he slightly nodded. Brianna left Draco talking with Blaze and retreated to a corner of the room pretending to lean up against the wall, drinking her drink and watching the party. She saw Snape trying to get away from Slughorn before she felt someone beside her.

Turning to saw the Vampire standing there.

"You my dear look delicious." he purred moving closer. Brianna backed up some glaring at him.

"Look I am so not interested. Now I suggest you move on to someone else." she hissed and he just smiled.

"Oh but I think not." he said reaching out to touch her but was stopped by another hand grabbing his. Brianna looked up and saw a pissed off Snape wand in hand glaring at the Vampire.

"I think the young lady told you she was not interest. Unless you want this to be your last night breathing I suggest you do as she ask and move on." Snape growled at him. The Vampire looked between him and his wand before nodding and retreating across the room. Brianna sighed in relief.

Snape grabbed Brianna's wrist and drug her out on the balcony and into the dark shadows where no one would see them. Once there he pulled her into his arms.

"Are you alright." he said pulling back to look at her.

"Yes I'm fine. Thanks but the way." she said before he kissed her, walking her backwards till she was against the wall.

"Do you have any idea how unbelievable sexy you look in this dress." he ask looking down at the dress before meeting her eyes again.

"Maybe." she smiled.

"You wore this on purpose to tease me tonight, didn't you?" he ask smirking.

"That may have been the reason, yes." she told him.

"It worked, and on more men than just me. I have spent all night trying not to kill everyone male that is lusting after my witch." he told her before claiming her mouth again. He ran his hands down her body hitching one of her legs around his waist.

"Severus, this isn't the place we could be seen." she told him moaning as he kissed her neck. He kissed her a few more times before sighing and pulling away.

"Your right. Come to my chambers tonight. I have to have you. And don't dare change clothes." he said and she nodded. He went to walk away and she remembered what she needed to tell him.

"Wait." she said and he turned around.

"When you were talking with Potter about his potions skills, I read his mind and he was worried you know about some book that he has been using to get good grades this year. It's your old potions book. The half-blood princes book." she told him and his eyes narrowed in anger. Brianna knew all about the book and nick name so it wasn't news to her.

"Potter doesn't deserve to have that book. He's just like his filthy father. Thank you for telling me, I will get it back from him." he said before kissing her quickly and leaving the party.

Brianna made her way back to Draco and they spent a few more minutes there before they too left the party and Brianna went to spend the night with Severus.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

* * *

Christmas was great. Brianna and Draco again got tons more gifts and Brianna was glad that she was able to spend time with both her parents. They made a trip to see Borgin while they were home and he gave them a book that should be able to help them finish fixing up the vanishing cabinet. When it was time to return to Hogwarts Brianna and Draco flooed to Snape's office from Malfoy manner and made there was back to there rooms.

The first day classes were back in session there was a noticed on the board in Slytherin house that had all 6th years excited.

**Apparition Lessons**

**If you are seventeen years of age, or will turn seventeen on or before August 31st, you are eligible for a 12 week course of Apparition Lessons from a Ministry of Magic Apparition instructor. Please sign below if you would like to participate. Cost 12 galleons. **

Brianna and Draco signed up immediately. Brianna already knew how to Apperate but would need to still take the class to get her license.

"Finally I will learn to apperate." Draco told her as they walk to the great hall for breakfast before classes started.

"You know I heard that Potter has been having private lessons with Dumbledore all year." Draco said when they sat down.

"Really, wonder what it's about." Brianna mused thinking to herself.

"Maybe trying to teach him to fight the Dark Lord." Draco said.

"HA. He'll need all the lesson's he can get then." Brianna laughed.

When they had Potions the next day Brianna watched as Potter and his two friends seem to be arguing about something. Before she could really hear what it was about Slughorn called them to attention.

"Settle down, settle down, please. Quickly, now. Alright I want each of you to come take a vial from my desk. You are to create an antidote for the poison within it before the end of lesson. Good luck and don't forget your gloves." Slughorn said and everyone moved to take a vial and get to work.

"it's a shame the Prince wont be able to help you much with this, Harry." Brianna heard Hermione say and she whipped around to look at Potter who was blushing and telling her to keep quite. Brianna knew he was talking about Snape's old text book.

Brianna dumped her poison into her cauldron and immediately started making an antidote helping Draco along the way with his.

"Time's up. Well, let's see how you've done." Slughorn called and started making his way around the room.

"Well, Brianna this is perfect and would save you from most poisons, you as well Draco good job. 25 points to each of you." Slughorn told them beaming as he moved over to Potter's table.

"And Harry lets see what you got to show me." Slughorn said looking at him. Potter held out his hand.

"You've got nerve boy! Oh, you're like your mother. Well, I cant fault you…a Bezoar would certainly act as an antidote to all these potions!" Slughorn said and Hermione looked pissed.

"And you thought of a Bezoar all be yourself, did you, Harry?" Hermione ask though gritted teeth.

"That's the individual sprit a real potion-maker needs. Just like his mother." Slughorn said loudly.

"Alright Time to pack up." He said as the bell rang. Brianna packed her things and watched as Potter's two friends marched out looking not to happy. Potter however stayed behind which is something he normally doesn't do. She was immediately suspicious.

"Bree, you coming." Draco ask her at the door. She walked out and shut the door leaving it cracked.

"I'll meet up with you, I need to talk to Slughorn when Potter's done." she said and he nodded leaving with Blaze. Brianna disillusioned herself and slipped back inside and watched as Potter approached Slughorn.

"Come on, now, Harry, you'll be late for your next lesson." Slughorn said pulling on his cloak.

"Sir. I wanted to ask you something." Potter said shyly.

"Ask away then, my dear boy, ask away."

"Sir, I wondered what you know about…about Horcruxes?" Potter ask and Slughorn froze, smile falling off his face. Brianna's eyes went wide. Potter knew about her father having made some.

"What did you say?" Slughorn ask him.

"I asked whether you know anything about Horcruxes, sir. You see-" Potter started.

"Dumbledore put you up to this. Dumbledore's shown you that memory. Well? Hasn't he?" Slughorn ask sweating.

"Yes." Potter said shifting his feet.

"Yes, of course. Of course…well, if you've seen that memory, Harry, you'll know that I don't know anything-anything about Horcruxes." Slughorn said dabbing his face with a handkerchief.

"Sir. I just thought there might be a bit more to the memory." Potter said desperately.

"Did you? Then you were wrong, weren't you. WRONG." he yelled before fleeing out the room and slamming the door shut.

"Great now how am I going to get it for Dumbledore." Potter said to himself before leaving. Brianna waited a few minutes before she made her self visible again and left. She was in deep thought when she ran into Slughorn.

"Oh. Oh Professor I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking were I was going." Brianna told him bending down to help him pick up the stuff he dropped.

"Don't worry about it child. My mistake I wasn't paying attention either." He said standing back up and forcing a smile. Brianna thought now was a good time to start earning his trust.

"Sir, are you alright. You look ill." Brianna ask touching his forehead reluctantly and trying not to cringe away. He smiled at her.

"I'm fine my dear, just tired is all." he said.

"Well, if you say so. But if you need someone to talk to, even though I am just a student I'd be happy to listen. Your one of my favorite Professor's after all." she told him smiling.

"I appreciate it Brianna. Your such a sweet girl." he said before walking off. She smirked at a job well done before running to Snape's classroom. She waited outside the door for the first years class to leave before she walked in. She shut and locked the door and he looked up from his desk, smiling when he saw her.

"And what do I owe the pleasure of your visit, my dear." He said as she walked to his desk and sat of the corner. He bent forward and gave her a quick kiss.

"I just witnessed an interesting conversation with Potter and Slughorn." she said. And he raised a brow.

"Really, what was said." he ask.

"Potter was given a task by Dumbledore to try and get some information out of him. A memory I think. He ask the professor if he knew anything about Horcruxes." Brianna said and Snape's eyes widened.

"Slughorn flipped out and ask Potter if Dumbledore shown him the memory he gave him. When Potter said yes but wanted to know if there was more to it, Slughorn told him no, that he didn't know anything about it and fled the room." Brianna continued.

"You need to tell your father about his, Bree. If Dumbledore and Potter know about him making Horcruxes then they are trying to find how many he made and what he used to make them." Snape told her caressing her leg that was dangling in front of him. She shiver in delight before replying.

"Yes I plan to write him tonight. I think I need to work on trying to get that memory before Potter does. And father needs to protect his Horcruxes before the old man finds them." Brianna said sliding off the desk and straddling his lap. His hand went to her hips as she bent forward and kissed him hard.

He groaned into her mouth as she began rubbing against his now hard erection. He ran his hands up her body putting one in her hair, pulling her close while the other went up her shirt to her breast. The bell rang and Brianna pulled away smirking at the breathless and flustered look on his face.

"As much as I'd love to continue this, we both have class." she said standing up.

"Wench. You'll pay for that later." Snape mumbled. She blew him a kiss before un locking the door and leaving.

She wrote her father a letter and sent it off as soon as she got back to her dorm room. Her father responded the next day and was less than happy about Potter knowing to much. He thanked her for the heads up and said he was moving all his Horcruxes and for her to keep her eyes open.

February rolled around and Apparition lessons were taking place Saturday morning. Brianna, Draco and the other Slytherins entered the great hall to find all the tables had disappeared and the four heads of house were standing on the stage with the ministry worker.

"Good morning. My name is Wilkie Twycross and I shall be your apparition instructor for the next 12 weeks. I hope to be able to prepare you for your apparition test in this time." the instructor said.

"Malfoy, be quite and pay attention!." barked McGonagall. Everybody looked at Draco as he flushed pink. He was whispering to Crabbe about something. He shot a glare to McGonagall before the instructor started again.

"By which time, many of you may be ready to take your tests. As you may know, it is usually impossible to apperate within Hogwarts. The headmaster has lifted this enchantment, purely within the great hall, for one hour, so as to enable you to practice. May I emphasize that you will not be able to apperate outside the walls of this hall, and that you would be unwise to try. I would like each of you to place yourselves now so that you have a clear five feet of space in front of you." he said and everyone moved around. The heads of house walked through the crowd to make sure everyone was in place. Potter ended up standing near Brianna and Draco.

"QUITE." all four heads of house shouted at the same time. Silence immediately fell.

"Thank you, now then." the instructor said waving his wand and old-fashioned wooden hoops appeared in front of everyone. "The important thing you want to remember when appreating are the three D's. Destination, Determination and Deliberation."

"Step one fix your mind firmly upon the desired destination. In this case, the interior of your hoop. Kindly concentrate upon that destination now." he instructed and everyone stared hard at there hoop.

"Step two, focus your determination to occupy the visualized space. Let your yearning to enter it flood from your mind to every particle of your body."

Brianna looked around and saw a Hufflepuff boy focusing so hard his face was pink and he looked ready to pass out. Brianna nudged Draco and pointed to the boy. They both snickered.

"Step three, and only when I give the command…Turn on the spot, feeling your way into nothingness, moving with deliberation. On my command, now….one….two. THREE!" he shouted Brianna watched as most everyone spun around and landed on the floor or fell into the hoop. Brianna rolled her eyes, concentrated on the hoop, spun in the spot and with a 'pop' she appeared in her hoop smiling.

The hall was silent as everyone stopped what they were doing to open mouth gape at her. She looked around and spotted Severus who was smiling proudly at her.

"Excellent my dear. I don't think anyone has ever caught on so quickly. I dare say you could probably pass your test already. Good job. See everyone." the instructor said clapping. Brianna caught Hermione's eye and she looked absolutely put out that she didn't get to be the first person to apperate.

The instructor told everyone to try it again. On the second attempt Brianna again was the only one to apperate in her hoop. The third try was the same not until the forth try did something else happen. There was a loud scream of pain to Brianna's right, everyone turned to look to see Susan Bones of Hufflepuff wobbling in her hoop with one of her legs five feet behind her. The four heads of house swooped in on her, there was a bang and purple smoke. When that cleared everyone saw Susan put back together sobbing looking very scared. Most of the students in the hall had turned white trying not to be sick.

"Splinching, or the separation of random body parts, occurs when the mind is insufficiently determined. You must concentrate continuously upon your destination and move, without haste, but with deliberation." The instructor turned on his spot and gracefully showed everyone what he meant.

"Remember the three D's and try again. One. Two…three." he said and everyone but Brianna hesitated after seeing Susan in so much pain. They kept at it for another hour before they stopped.

"Until next Saturday, everybody, and do not forget the three D's. And congratulations Miss for being the first to successfully achieve it in this class." he said to Brianna who nodded in acknowledgement. With that he left with McGonagall leading him out. Talk broke out as soon as he was gone.

"How did you do? I think I felt something on that last try. Like a tingling in my feet." Brianna and Draco heard Ron Weasley say as he came over to Potter.

"I expect your trainers may be to tight, Weasley." Brianna told him causing the Slytherins to laugh at his red face.

The lessons continued though February. Draco and Brianna kept working on the cabinet and Brianna had spent more time getting on Slughorn's good side. She offered her help with his brewing and grading which he gratefully excepted. It was easy getting him to talk but she didn't brooch the subject of the memory just yet and it seemed that Potter wasn't either.

March first was when there poison mead they planted with Slughorn finally made it's appearance.

Brianna was in Slughorn's office with him grading papers, they were talking about is time in school when there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get that my dear." Slughorn told her as he went to the door. He looked through the peep hole and groaned.

"Harry this is very early for a call." Slughorn said as he opened the door.

"Professor I'm really sorry to disturb you, but my friend Ron's swallowed a love potion by mistake. You couldn't make him an antidote, could you? I'd take him to Madam Pomfrey, but we're not supposed to have anything from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and, you know…awkward questions." Potter said.

"I'd have thought you could have whipped him up a remedy, Harry, an expert potioneer like you?" Slughorn told him.

"Er. Well I've never mixed one for a love potion, sir, I didn't want to get it wrong." Potter mumbled. Brianna suppressed the urge to snort and she continued to grade first year essays.

Ron took this time to make his self known.

"I cant see her, Harry-is he hiding her?" Ron ask in a dreamy voice.

"Was this potion within date? They can strengthen, you know, the longer they're kept." Slughorn said eyeing Weasley.

"That would explain a lot. It's his birthday Professor." Potter was practically begging.

"Oh, all right, come in, then, come in. I've got what I need in my bag." Slughorn said standing aside so they could enter. Potter entered first and saw Brianna sitting at the desk. He eyed her for a moment and she pretended to be so in grossed with what she was doing to not notice them.

Ron burst through the door and tripped on the rug falling, he regained his balance in the last moment by grabbing Potter around the neck.

"She didn't she that did she." Ron ask Harry who shocked is head no. Ron saw Brianna sitting in the chair and mistook her for whoever he was crushing on under the love potion. He went running towards her before Potter or Slughorn could stop him. He tackled her in the chair causing her to shrieked as it fell back with a bang onto the floor. He started trying to plant kisses all over her face. She kneed him in the groan causing him to roll over groaning in pain.

"Get this filthy beast away from me." Brianna snarled at Potter whipping her face. Potter ran over to his friend and wrestled him to the couch, while Brianna fixed her clothes glaring daggers at Weasley.

"My dear are you alright." Slughorn ask her.

"Yes Professor thank you. Though I didn't expect to be assaulted this morning." Brianna told him smiling.

"He didn't mean it, he's under a love potion." Potter told her, she just rolled her eyes and sat back in her chair.

"Drink that up, it will help with your nerves." Slughorn told Ron, handing him a cup with the antidote in it.

"Brilliant." he said with that damn dreamy smile on his face. He drank it and everyone watched as the smile vanished and a look of horror came to his face.

"Back to normal then." Slughorn ask laughing.

"Thanks a lot Professor." Potter said.

"Don't mention it my boy. A pick me up is what we need. I've got butter beer, I've got wine, hum and one bottle of mead, I was going to give that to Dumbledore for Christmas but oh well. He cant miss what he never had." Slughorn said pouring everyone a glass.

"Would you care for one Brianna." Slughorn ask her.

"Not thank you Professor." she said shacking her head.

"Brianna I'm." Ron said coming to her, she pulled out her wand and he stopped.

"I think it best if you stay over there Weasley. I've got enough of your germs on me." she said.

"Here Mr. Weasley have a drink." Slughorn said handing him a glass of mead. Brianna had to suppress a smile when she saw Ron take a big gulp of his drink. Before Slughorn or Potter could drink anything Ron's eyes rolled in the back of his head and he collapsed on the floor chocking and forming at the mouth.

"Professor. Do something." Potter yelled running to his friends side.

"What-but I don't understand." Slughorn said in a daze

Potter leapt to his feet and ran to Slughorn's bag. Brianna figured she better try and help so not to look suspicious. She ran over and started helping Potter look for something that could help.

"What can we do." Potter said agitated. Brianna found the Bezoar Potter had gave Slughorn and handed it to him.

"Here shove that down his throat." she said. He looked like he wanted to argue but thought better of it and ran to Ron showing it in his mouth. They watched as he gasp and fell limp before his breathing became normal again. Slughorn had finally gotten up and went for help.

McGonagall, Snape and Pomfrey showed up and levitated him to the hospital wing. After he was stable they started questioning what happened. Dumbledore, Hermione, Ginny Weasley, his parents and twin brothers had all showed up within moments.

"Now, Professor Slughorn, Mr. Potter and Miss. LeStrange you were all there can you tell us what happened." Dumbledore ask. Slughorn and Potter went into the tail on how they showed up due to a love potion and Slughorn cured him after he attack Brianna, to which she saw Snape's eyes narrow. Then they told them how Slughorn gave them drinks and Ron drank his first and was poisoned.

"After he collapsed Brianna and I went to Slughorn's bags looking for something to help, when she gave me the Bezoar and I put it in his mouth while Professor went for help." Potter finished and Brianna nodded that everything was true.

"Well, Miss. LeStrange that was very good thinking." Dumbledore said.

"Where did you get this Horace." Dumbledore ask.

"I bought it to give to you for Christmas, Headmaster." he said handing him the bottle. Dumbledore and Snape sniffed it.

"Another attack Albus. This is getting dangerous." McGonagall said.

"I agree. We need to be more cautious in everything we do." Dumbledore said.

"Dear I just wanted to thank you for saving my son." Molly Weasley told her. She just waved it off.

"Well if that's all, Professor's." Brianna said but before anyone could answer her Lavender Brown came running in pushing everyone out of her way.

"Won-won. Where's my won-won." she shrieked in a high pitched voice that had even Snape cringing and stepping back.

"Why didn't anyone tell me he was hurt." she said.

"And what are you doing here." Lavender ask Hermione who stood from the bed where she was holding his hand.

"What am I doing here, what are you doing here." Hermione ask her. Ron's family just watched back and forth.

"I happen to be his girlfriend." Lavender spat.

"And I am his friend." Hermione shot back.

"Oh don't make me laugh. You haven't spoken in months. I suppose now that he's all interesting again you want to be near him." Lavender told her.

"He's been poisoned you draft bimbo, and for your information I've always found him interesting." Hermione defended. Before Lavender could reply Ron started talking in his sleep.

"Herm-ony." he said. Everyone looked at him.

"Hermione." he whispered more clearly. Lavender cried out before running out of the room. Hermione smiled and sat back down taking his hand in hers.

"Ah. Young love." Dumbledore cooed.

"Yes, well as interesting as this all is, can I go." Brianna ask again in a bored tone.

"Yes, yes of course thank you for all your help." Dumbledore told her. She nodded and walked out of the door back to the common room to tell Draco everything that happened. She was stopped on the way by Snape's hand on her shoulder.

"Come with me." he said and she followed him into his office.

"Was that poison the one you brewed." Snape ask her.

"Yes." she replied.

"I thought so. Excellent work. I thought you'd like to know that Dumbledore told me this morning that he has not been feeling well lately and Poppy cant figure out what's wrong with him. Looks like your lemon drops are working perfectly." Snape said backing her up till she hit his desk. He lifted her on the desk and stood between her legs.

"That's great. Father will be pleased." she said as Snape started kissing down her neck.

"Did Weasley really touch you." he ask.

"Yeah but only for a moment before he got my knee in is groan." she said panting when he started un buttoning her shirt.

"I don't like another man's hands on what's mine." he growled sucking on her collar bone.

"You don't have to worry. You know I am all yours." she breathed out.

"MINE." he hissed before showing her just who she belonged to.

A few more weeks went by. Apperation test was schedule for April and Gryffindor lost there match to Hufflepuff terrible when Potter was knocked out by Cormac who was filling in for Ron while he got better.

There DADA class one day Brianna and Draco found very funny. They were sitting in there seats, while the class was talking and getting ready for the lesson.

"Sit down." Snape snapped and everyone's ass found a seat quickly. As soon as he opened his mouth to speak the door opened and everyone turned to see Potter hurrying in late.

"Late again, Potter. Ten points from Gryffindor." Snape drawled out. Potter scowled as he flung himself into his seat near Brianna and Draco and next to Ron.

"Before we start I want your dementor essay." Snape said waving his wand and all there essay's flew to the front and piled neatly on his desk.

"And I hope for your sakes they are better than the tripe I had to endure on resisting the Imperius Curse. Now, if you will open your books to page-what is it, Mr. Finnigan?" Snape ask the Gryffindor boy as he raised his hand.

"Sir, I've been wondering, how do you tell the difference between an Inferius and a ghost? Because there was something in the paper about an Inferius-" The boy ask but Snape interrupted.

"No, there wasn't." Snape said in a bored voice.

"But sir, I heard people talking." he replied.

"If you have actually read the article in question, Mr. Finnigan, you would have known that the so-called Inferius was nothing but a smelly sneak thief by the name of Mundungus Fletcher." He said in the same voice. Brianna heard Potter whisper and turned her head.

"I thought Snape and Mundungus were on the same side. Shouldn't he be upset he was arrested." Potter said and Snape caught it as well.

"But Potter seems to have a lot to say on the subject. Let us ask Potter how we would tell the difference between an Inferius and a ghost." Snape said black eyes looking coldly at Potter. Brianna and Draco smirked at each other before turning to watch Snape.

The whole class watched as Potter blushed embarrassed. He obviously didn't know the answer.

"Er-well-ghost are transparent." Potter said and Brianna snorted at how stupid his answer was. Potter and Weasley heard her snort and glared at her, which she just glared back. Snape's eyes dances with joy. Potter just set himself up for that one.

"Oh, very good. Yes, it is easy to see that nearly six years of magical education have not been wasted on you, Potter. _'ghost are transparent._" Snape said with his lip curling. Pansy gave a girlish giggle while Brianna and Draco laughed.

"Yeah, ghost are transparent, but Inferi are dead bodies, aren't they? So they'd be solid." Potter tried again causing the Slytherins to laugh harder.

"A five-year-old could have told us as much." Sneered Snape. " The Inferius is a corpse, that has been reanimated by a dark wizards spell. It is not alive, it is merely used as a puppet to do the wizard's bidding. A ghost, as I trust that you are all aware by now, is the imprint of a departed soul left of earth…and of course, as Potter so wisely tells us, is transparent." Snape said.

"Well, what Harry said is the most useful if we're trying to tell them apart! When we come face to face with one down a dark alley, we're going to be having a shufti to see if it's solid aren't we, we're not going to be asking 'excuse me, are you the imprint of a departed soul?" Weasley said coming to Potter's aid.

There was a ripple of laughter that was stop by a look from Snape.

"Another ten points from Gryffindor. I would expect nothing more sophisticated from you, Ronald Weasley, the boy so solid he cannot Apparate half an inch across a room." Snape smirked and the Slytherins were beside themselves. Potter went to say something but Hermione stopped him.

"No. There's no point, you'll just end up in detention again, leave it." Hermione said.

"Yeah, Potter wouldn't want to get in trouble, especially over something that's completely true." Brianna leaned over the isle and said. Hermione looked to Snape to see if he was going to say something, he just stood there watching amused.

"Shut your mouth." Potter hissed under his breath.

"Another 5 points I think from Gryffindor for talking in class Potter." Snape said. Potter looked up at him like he was crazy.

"But sir." he started and Hermione stopped him again. Potter turned back to Brianna who just smiled and winked at him before turning back to Snape.

"Now open your books to page two hundred and thirteen. And read the first two paragraphs on the Cruciatus Curse." Snape said and everyone did as told.

The rest of the class went by silently no one daring to say anything that would get them in trouble.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

* * *

Leaving class after Snape had his fun embarrassing Potter and Weasley. Brianna and Draco were walking down the hall towards the dungeons when Potter stopped them.

"What do you want Potter?" Draco sneered at him. He ignored Draco and turned towards Brianna. She just put one hand on her hip and raised a brow at him.

"Yes" she ask in a bored tone.

"What's your problem?" Potter ask her.

"I'm sorry I don't know what your on about." Brianna said inspecting her nails.

"Your attitude. One moment your helping me and the next your just as mean as Snape and Malfoy. I don't get it." Potter ask.

"I do not help you." Brianna said.

"Yes you have. Last year with the private lessons with Snape and then with Ron's poison." he said.

"If you remember correctly I was not helping you last year. My head of house ask for my assistance and there fore I agreed as for Weasley, don't you think that if I had just stood around and did nothing that Dumblefuck wouldn't think twice before trying to place blame on me. I didn't do anything for you, Potter." Brianna sneered at him.

"Your just as bad as your death eater mother." Potter spat in her face. Draco made a move to get his wand but Brianna stopped him. Brianna walked up till she was but an inch away from Potter.

"Do you really think you comparing me to my mother hurts my feeling. Tsk, Tsk, Poor baby Potter, I take that as a compliment." Brianna said giving a good imitation of her mother.

"Your nothing but a filthy death eater and I'm going to prove it." Potter hissed grabbing her left arm and ripping up the sleeve. Slughorn came around the corner at this time.

"Mr. Potter, what are you doing? Un hand Miss. LeStrange this instant, that is not how we treat ladies." he said. Potter stared at the bare forearm on Brianna. She didn't have a dark mark. He could believe it. He was so sure she was a death eater.

"Let go of my arm Potter. As you can see it is bare." Brianna said snatching it away and rubbing her arm. He had held it so tight there was sure to be a bruise.

"Brianna are you alright." Slughorn ask.

"Yes sir, though I'm sure I'll bruise now. Potter just flip out on me, he's crazy." Brianna said and Draco nodded in agreement.

"Mr. Potter, I don't know what's gotten into you but we don't treat women this way, I am shocked that you would put your hands on a lady, 50 points from your house, now go before I give you a detention." Slughorn said in a disappointed voice. Potter flushed red with shame, hanging his head, he left heading towards his dorm.

"Come Brianna, to my office and I will see about your arm." Slughorn said.

"I'll see you later Draco." Brianna told him following the potions master to his office. Once there she secretly warded the door before sitting on the chair. He gave her a potions to drink to help with the bruise.

"Thank you Professor, I don't know what's going on with Potter, but lately he's been out of control." Brianna said handing him back the empty vial.

"Yes he has been acting rather strange." Slughorn said turning around to throw away the empty bottle. Brianna pulled out her wand and hissed.

"_Imperio."_

She watched as his eyes glazed over.

"_I want you to tell me all you know about when a boy named Tom Riddle ask about Horcruxes." she said in his mind. _

"Mr. Riddle ask me if I knew anything about them. I told him what I knew. He ask if it was possible to make 7 of them. I told him it was but to make one was dangerous. 7 would be terrible." Slughorn said in a robotic voice.

"_Have you given this memory to Potter or Dumbledore?" she ask him. _

"No I gave Dumbledore a fake one. I don't want anyone to know that I told the future Lord Voldemort how to become immortal." he said in the same voice.

"_I want you to give me that Memory NOW." she said. _

He raised his wand to his temple and pulled out the memory and put it in the vial Brianna held out. Once she put it in her pocket she used Legilimens to insure he gave her all the memory. Once she was sure he did, she fixed his memory to believe that the one he gave Dumbledore was the only one he had. She released the curse and erased his memory of there encounter.

"What happened." Slughorn ask blinking after she erased his memory.

"Professor, you don't remember?" She ask innocently.

"I remember giving you a potions to fix your arm after Potter bruised you." he told her shaking his head.

"Yes then we started talking about N.E. and what I can expect and you collapsed. Are you sure your feeling okay. Maybe you should rest a bit." she said looking worried.

"Yes I am a bit tired, didn't sleep well last night you know. Maybe we can continue this talk another time." he ask sitting down on his couch.

"Of course, please get some rest and thank you for the Potion." she said before slipping out of the room. She fingered the memory she had in her pocket making her way to Snape's rooms.

When she got there she knocked on the door and he let her in, watching has she sat on his couch smiling like a Cheshire cat.

"What has you smiling so much." he said sitting behind her and pulling her back to his chest, wrapping both strong arms around her waist.

She didn't say anything just reached into her pocket and pulled out the vial of Slughorn's memory and held it up.

"Is that." he ask and she nodded.

"Yep. Slughorn's memory of when he told my father how to make Horcruxs." she said.

"How the hell did you manage that." he ask taking the vial and looking at it.

She told him about the confrontation she had with Potter, to which he treated to kill him, she then told him how she use Imperio to get the memory. He handed it back to her before kissing her neck.

"You are absolutely brilliant. You need to give that to your father." he said running a hand through her hair. She closed her eyes to savor the feeling before answering.

"Yes I was thinking of using my necklace to port key there now and hand it to him. I don't trust to send it by owl and it's to dangerous to keep it on me." she said.

"I agree. Why don't you go ahead and go to him, then come back and stay the night with me." he said giving her a deep kiss that had her gasping for air. She nodded before activating her necklace and disappearing with a pop.

She landed on the floor of Malfoy Manor right in the middle of a meeting. Every death eater in the room pointed there wand at her.

"Lower. Your. Wands." came her fathers voice from his chair. Everyone immediately put there wands away.

"Brianna, What's wrong." Voldemort ask standing from his chair. She walked up peeking a kiss to his cheek before smiling.

"I have a gift for you father." she said.

"Everyone out." Voldemort said and everyone in the room left quickly. Brianna took her seat next to her father.

"What is this surprise?" he ask cocking his head to the side.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out the memory and placed it in his hand. He looked at it confused.

"It Slughorn's memory, father. The one Dumbledore told Potter to get, but I got it first." she said and watched as the Dark Lords snake like face broke out into a grin.

"Tell me how you got this." he ask and she told him the same story she told Severus.

"You did very well, my child. I am so proud of you. How are you and Draco coming along with the cabinet." he ask pocketing the memory.

"Very well we are almost done and then we will have to test it, after that it will be ready." she said and he nodded.

"Good, I have decided I will send, Bellatrix, Greyback and the Carrow's to the school on that day." he told her and she nodded it was a good choice.

"Well I must go before someone notices I am gone, I just wanted to hand that memory to you in person." she said before standing. Her father stood and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Yes you should go, the year is almost over, soon you will be reveled to the world who you truly are. You make me so proud." he said. She thanked him before activating her necklace again and landing back in Severus's chambers.

"How'd it go." Severus ask pulling her down on the couch into his lap.

"It went great, he was very pleased." she said before turning in his lap and straddling it.

"I think it's time to retire to bed." Snape said lifting her up and carrying her to his bedroom, tossing her on the bed. She laughed as she bounced on the bed before gasping when he spelled away both there clothes.

"In a hurry tonight love." Brianna ask as he covered her body with his.

"Yes, I have to have you." he said in a deep voice that had her wet within seconds.

"Then by all means take me." she purred and he didn't waist anytime slamming his mouth down on hers. She moaned as he ran his hands down her body, massaging her breast and moving his mouth to her neck.

"Please Sev, I need you now." she moaned and arched her back rubbing against his rock hard cock, he hissed as she did this.

"What do you want." he ask kissing down her body biting and sucking a trial down her chest.

"I want you to fuck me. Please." she gasped out. He chuckled before rising up and flipping her over, pulling her to her hands and knees.

"Grab the head board." he said from behind her. She sat up on her knees and grabbed a hold of the head board. As soon as she was in position Severus ran his hands down her spine before licking her wet pussy.

Brianna cried out in pleasure and began moving her hips in time with his tongue. He brought her to orgasm quickly like he always does with his talented tongue and fingers. He pulled away and slammed into her and stilled, moaning at the feel of her still contracting pussy.

"You like that, my dark princess." he whispered into her ear.

"Yes. Gods yes." she said pushing her hips back into him telling him to move.

He pulled out and slammed back in hard. She braced herself on the bed post and met him thrust for thrust, there darkness taking over with the need for pain and pleasure.

Severus grabbed a hand full of her hair pulling hard as he took her body brutally, she moaned and screamed loving every minutes of it as they worked together toward completion. He could feel her getting close and he was almost there himself. He pulled her against his chest, pinching her clit and breast at the same time as he bite down hard on her neck drawing blood.

"Merlin, I'm going to come." she said, sweat pouring off her body.

"Come for me, Baby. Let me feel what I do to you." he said moving faster. A few more thrust later and she was clamping down on him, shaking with the power of her orgasm, bring him along with her with a roar in pleasure.

They both collapsed on the bed completely spent. With a wave of his hand they were clean and covered up. He pulled her into his body and wrapped both arms around her, nuzzling her neck.

"I love you, so much." he said kissing her temple.

"Um, I love you too." she replied before they fell into a deep sleep.

The next day Brianna was walking through the halls on the way to the great hall when she heard screaming.

"NO. STOP." said a girls voice coming from Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

"_Sev, we got a problem in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom." Brianna told Snape through there Legilimens link. _

"_On my way." he replied back. _

She put her ear to the door and could hear spells bouncing off the walls and the ghost crying.

"Stay away from my Cousin Potter." she heard Draco said. That was all she needed. She pushed open the door just as Potter yelled "SECTUMSEMPRA." and she watched in horror as it hit Draco dead in the chest.

"MURDER IN THE BATHROOM." Myrtle's ghost yelled.

"NO, DRACO." Brianna yelled as she ran and dropped to his side. She heard Potter come up behind her breathing out 'no, I didn't mean." but she ignored him.

"Bree." Draco croaked out.

"Don't speak." she said tears running down her face. The door banged open and she looked up to see Snape standing in the doorway looking livid. He roughly pushed Potter out of the way and kneeled down on the other side of Draco.

"Sectumsempra." Brianna told him and he nodded. He took out his wand and started saying the counter curse. It sounded almost like a song. Potter watched on with a scared look on his face. It took Snape several times to get the wound healed and Draco opened his eyes after it was over.

"Thank god." Brianna cried pushing hair out of Draco's face.

"Come on Draco, you need the hospital wing to stop scaring." Snape said as they helped him up.

"Brianna stay here and watch Potter, Do whatever you have to, to keep him here." Snape told her and she nodded taking out her wand.

"Potter, don't move." Snape hissed as he lead Draco out of the bathroom. Brianna stood there watching Potter as he shifted from foot to foot nervous.

"I. I didn't mean it. I didn't know what that spell would do." Potter finally stuttered out.

"Then maybe you shouldn't play with things you know nothing about." Brianna snarled at him.

"How did you know what spell I used." Potter ask and Brianna just ignored him. Potter opened his mouth to ask again when Snape came back in.

"How is he." Brianna ask moving to stand next to Snape.

"He will be fine." He said running a finger down her cheek not caring that Potter saw and had his mouth hanging open.

"Go." Snape said to Moaning Myrtle who disappeared in her toilet.

"I didn't mean it Professor, I didn't know what that spell would do." Potter said to Snape.

"Apparently I underestimated you, Potter. Who would have thought you knew such dark magic? Who taught you that spell." Snape ask even though he knew it came out of his old potions book.

"I-read about it somewhere." Potter said.

"Where?" Snape ask.

"It was-a library book. I cant remember what the book was called." Potter said.

"He's lying." Brianna said.

"I know." Snape said looking Potter dead in the eyes.

"I'm not." Potter said but Snape cut him off.

"Bring me your school bag, and all your books. Bring them to my office, Now." Snape said and Potter made to move out the door.

"Wait, Brianna go with him, don't let him leave your sight. Follow him all the way to his room and make sure he bring me all his books. You have my permission to enter his dorm." Snape said and Brianna nodded. Potter was about to protest but a glare from Snape stopped him. He knew he was in trouble.

They walked in silence as Potter led her towards Gryffindor Common room.

"I really am sorry." he finally said as they climbed the stairs leading towards the portrait hole.

"I really don't want to hear your apologizes, Potter." Brianna said as he gave the password. They stepped into the common room and Brianna looked around. She sneered at all the red and gold and the small common room.

"Where have you- What the hell is she doing here." Weasley said as Potter and Brianna made there way up the stairs towards his room. Potters friends following.

Potter went to his bag and Brianna watched him like a hawk to make sure he didn't leave a book out. When she saw he didn't grabbed his potions book she said something.

"Your potions book too Potter." Brianna said and Potter sighed getting it from it's hiding place under his pillow and putting it in his bag. Brianna held out her hand and Potter reluctantly gave her his bag. She didn't trust him to carry it.

"What is going on." Weasley yelled.

"Potter almost killed a student using a dark spell he says he got from a book. Professor Snape ask me to make sure Potter gets all his books for inspection." Brianna said before pushing Potter towards the door and past his friends who were staring at him in horror.

They made it out of the common room and Brianna sighed in relief.

"Thank god. I thought I was going to vomit from all the red and gold." she said disgusted.

"It's not that bad." Potter told her but she just ignored him. They walked down the hall back towards the dungeons towards Snape's office.

"What's going on with you and Snape." Potter ask her.

"What the hell are you talking about." Brianna said without looking at him.

"He touch your face." Potter said.

"I think you delusional." was all Brianna said before knocking on Snape's door.

"Enter." Snape hissed and she pushed open the door letting Potter go in first. He walked timidly in, the last time he was there was for the Occlumency lessons that turned out to be a disaster.

"Did you bring all your books, Potter?" Snape ask and he nodded. Brianna handed over the bag.

"Here they all are Professor." Brianna said.

"Thank you." he said and one by one he pulled the books out and inspected them all. When he reached the Potions book he opened it and smirked.

"Is this your potions book Potter." Snape ask.

"Yes. Sir. It's the one Slughorn gave me." Potter said.

"Didn't you buy a new one." Snape ask putting his old book in his desk.

"Yes, but I gave it away." Potter lied. And Brianna snorted.

"Do you know what I think Potter? I think you're a liar and a cheat and that you deserve detention with me every Saturday until the end of term, what do you think, Potter?" Snape said in a cold voice.

"I-I don't agree, sir." Potter said.

"Well, we shall see how you feel after your detention. 10:00 Saturday morning, Potter, my office." Snape said.

"But, sir. Quidditch, the last match." Potter begged.

"10:00 Potter. Poor Gryffindor….fourth place this year, I fear." Snape smirked. Potter's face turned different shades of red.

"You are dismissed." Snape said and they watched as Potter stormed out of the office.

After they were sure he was gone both broke out into a fit of laughter.

"Did you see his face, when he realized he wasn't playing in the last game. He looked like you told him his owl had died." Brianna said as she regained her composure.

"Yes that was rather fun. I flooed Lucius, He's pissed about what happened to Draco." Snape told her.

"I bet he is. Can I come and sit in on the detentions. You can say I am helping you mark papers or something." she said.

"Sure, I'd like the company." he told her.

"Guess you got your old book back. Don't forget to pack it with all your stuff the night were set to leave this place." she said and he nodded. She left after that to check on Draco.

Draco was released that same day, he was sore but otherwise ok. He was almost giddy when he heard that Potter was given detention every Saturday till the end of term, or really until Draco, Brianna and Snape make there get away.

Saturday rolled around and Brianna was already in Snape's private rooms having spent Friday night with him. They got up and had breakfast then dressed to get ready. Snape looked up when Brianna came out of his room with her hair down, a pair of jeans and one of his button down shirts on that was half way buttoned and tied at the waist. His mouth ran dry.

"See something you like, sir." Brianna ask taking the chair he sat up next to him so she could watch Potter and help grade papers at the same time.

"Your wearing one of my shirts." he finally said.

"Yes, I like them. They smell like you." she said breathing in deeply. "Do you have a problem with me wearing your clothes." she ask pouting.

"No, of course not. What's mine is yours. But don't you think it will look strange to Potter if your sitting here looking delicious in a mans shirt." he ask her kissing her wrist.

"That's what makes it fun. He cant be sure who's shirt I'm wearing and besides everyone will know soon enough." she said.

"True." he told her leaning forward and giving her a deep kiss tasting her mouth with his tongue. They were interrupted by a knocked at the door.

"Err. I really hate him." Snape said before they straightened up and he called enter.

Potter came in a froze when he saw both Snape and Brianna sitting at the desk near each other. He walked in slowly and shut the door.

"Ah, Potter. Mr. Filch has been looking for someone to clear out these old files. They are the records of other Hogwarts wrongdoers and their punishments. Where the ink has grown faint, or the cards have suffered damage from mice, we would like you to copy out the crimes and punishments afresh and, making sure that they are in alphabetical order, replace them in the boxes, you will not use magic." Snape said pointing to a pile of boxes on the floor.

"Right, Professor." Potter said taking a seat on the floor.

"I thought you could start, with these boxes, I'm sure you'll find some familiar names in there." Snape said with a malicious smile on his face. He walked over and pulled out a card.

"James Potter and Sirius Black. Apprehended using an illegal hex upon, Bertram Aubrey. Double detention. It must be such a comfort to think that, though they are finally gone, a record of their great achievements remains." Snape sneered and Brianna giggled. Potter looked upset that his father and godfather were mentioned, especially when one had recently died.

"Begin." Snape said dropping the card on the floor in front of Potter and sitting back down.

"May I ask why she is here sir." Potter ask before he started.

"That is really none of your business Potter, but if you must know she is helping me grade papers." Snape said without looking at Potter. Brianna just smirked at him before starting to grade the papers Snape handed to her.

She watched out of the corner of her eye at Potter. It was so much fun watching him try to not listen to the cheers coming from the game outside. After several hours Snape finally released him.

"That will do for today Potter. Mark your place and be back here same time next Saturday." Snape told him.

"Yes sir." Potter mumbled before leaving as fast as he could. Brianna couldn't wait to see the look on his face when he realizes who she and Snape really are and that moment was coming quickly.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

* * *

HERE IT IS THE FLIGHT FROM HOGWARTS AND THE DEATH OF DUMBLEDORE. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. JUST A LITTLE NOTE. I WONT BE following THE LAST BOOK AS MUCH AS I DID THE OTHERS BECAUSE IT WONT FIT IN WITH MY STORY OF THE DARK WINNING. I WILL USE SOME PARTS OF IT BUT THE REST I WILL HAVE TO MAKE UP AS I GO ALONG. AS ALWAYS KEEP REVIEWING. THANKS

* * *

The weeks went by and Brianna continued to sit in on the detentions with Potter. They were rather amusing to watch Snape get some revenge on the boy he hates so much. She knew it was sweet to him to be able to torture the son of his worst enemy.

Tonight Draco and Brianna were going to test the cabinet one last time. They had fixed the cabinet and tested it the night before and sent word to her father that it was ready.

Tonight was the night everything was going down.

"Alright put the bird in and lets see if it survives like the other." Brianna told Draco who nodded. They put the small bird in the cabinet and said the spell. When the bird disappeared and then reappeared alive they know it was indeed perfect.

"Excellent. It still works. Now all we got to do is go back to the dorm and shrink our stuff we packed and make our way to the tower to set off the explosion." Brianna said and they made there way invisible out of the room and towards the dungeons.

On the way there they saw Potter talking with his friends. So they stopped and listened.

"Something's going to happen tonight I just know it. Voldemorts happy about something. I have to go talk to Dumbledore. I couldn't get the memory for Slughorn." Potter said.

"Go talk to Dumbledore. Will get the DA and send word to the order just in case." Hermione said and they all split up.

Draco and Brianna ran towards the common room.

"Were going to have a lot more witnesses than we thought. So take a small drink of this and I will as well as Snape. We cant afford to fail." Brianna said handing him her liquid luck. He took a small sip as did she.

When they had all there things packed in there pockets and Nyx around her neck they left the common room.

"Grandfather it's time." Brianna told Salazar's picture.

"Excellent. Will I will see you in the portrait by the tower." he said smiling.

"You remember what to do right." Brianna ask him and he nodded.

"As soon as you set off the diversion I will run to Dumbledore's office in my other frame and tell him he needs to hurry." Salazar said and Brianna nodded taking off for Snape's rooms. When they got close to the door they heard voices.

"I have already told you Professor Burbage. I AM NOT interested in you. Now kindly leave while you still can." They heard Snape say. It was clear from his voice he was trying hard not to kill her.

"But Severus. You know you want me love. It's not like you have anyone. I know you say your engaged but I think that's just an excuse." Burbage purred seductively. Brianna saw red. No one tries to take her man. She growled taking out her wand and slammed the door open. Both Snape and Burbage jumped.

Snape's eyes went wide when he saw her fearing that she would jump to the wrong conclusion again.

"Brianna." he started but she held up her hand to stop him. She looked at Draco who nodded. He shut, locked and silenced the door and stood in front of it with his arms crossed over his chest. When Brianna turned back around her eyes were blazing red as her fathers. Snape knew she was pissed.

"Young lady we are having an adult conversation and your out after curfew. I suggest you leave so we can continue." Professor Burbage said winking towards Snape who slowly moved away from her towards Brianna.

"You just made a grave mistake, Burbage. No one touches what belongs to me." Brianna hissed gripping her wand tightly. Charity Burbage's brow frowned in confusion looking towards Snape.

"Charity I'd like you to meet my fiancée. Brianna LeStrange." Snape said wrapping an arm around his witch from behind trying to stop her from killing the idiot Mudblood.

"WHAT. A student. Your marrying a student. Why when you can have a women such as I." Burbage ask.

"That's it. Look bitch. He is mine and you will never be enough women for him. Your not worthy of his attention you filthy disgusting Mudblood." Brianna spat and Burbage gasp in shock and outrage. Draco and Snape were smirking. Snape could feel Brianna power spiking to a dangerous level.

"How dare you. I'll have you expelled for that missy. Just wait till I tell the Headmaster." she said walking towards the door but Draco wouldn't move for her to leave.

"Move boy." she snarled and Draco just shook his head.

"Oh, honey your not going anywhere except to meet my father." Brianna said and she bound and gagged the idiot professor and watched as she fell to the floor trying to scream through her gag.

"Don't kill her yet. We have plans we need to get to." Snape said kissing her cheek.

"I know besides I want to take my time with her." Brianna said before turning one of Snape quills into a port key and writing a quick note to her father.

_Father, _

_This Mudblood muggle studies teacher tried to take what is mine from me by putting her nasty hands on Severus. Please don't kill her yet but put her in the dungeons and I will deal with her when we get there. Plans are going good. Send the death eaters in about half an hour. _

_Brianna._

She took her letter and the quill and stood over Burbage.

"Now you are going to meet my father and I will teach you a lesson on what happens when you fuck with the dark lords daughter." Brianna told her and her eyes widened in fear. Brianna took the letter and laid it on her should. She then used the Quill port key and stabbed her in the shoulder keeping the letter and quill in place like a thumb tack.

Burbage screamed in paid as the others just laughed. A second later the port key activated and with a small pop she was gone to Malfoy Manor.

"Now that's taken care of. Are you packed and ready my love." Brianna ask Snape.

"Yes. I will stay here until someone comes to inform me of the attack. I'll meet you in the tower where you will have Dumbledore held un armed." he said.

"Good drink this. Draco and I already have. Lets go Draco." Brianna said throwing him the rest of the liquid luck and watched him drink it. Snape grabbed Brianna before she could leave and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"Be careful baby." he said and she nodded leaving with Draco.

They ran to the tower were they had a small explosive rigged. Draco set fire to the ignition and they listened for the explosion.

BANG.

"Ok go Grandfather." Brianna said to the picture. He saluted them and disappeared to tell Dumbledore there was an attack on the top tower.

Draco and Brianna ran full speed to the Room of Requirement. Once inside they waited for the death eaters to come threw.

They didn't have to wait long however. 5 minutes later the cabinet door opened up and swirls of blackness turned into 5 death eaters. Looks like her father sent one more than he had originally planned.

"Hello my daughter. Nice work with the Mudblood Professor by the way." Bellatrix said hugging her child.

"Thank you. Barty it's good to see you again. I didn't know you were coming." Brianna said and he smiled.

"Your father thought one more couldn't hurt." Barty told her and she nodded.

"Greyback, Carrow's." Brianna addressed them.

"Princess." they all said giving a bow. Draco checked his watch.

"We need to go. Potter has alerted his friends and the order so we may run into some problems." Draco said.

"Not to worry we will make sure you get to the tower." Bellatrix said grinning like a mad women.

"Right lets move it then." Brianna said and led them out of the ROR and down the hall. They heard voices coming towards them so Brianna and Draco threw the instant darkness powder down the hall causing the order and the DA to start coughing and yelling.

The death eaters, Brianna and Draco started to sneak by them.

"Someone's running past. Get Snape we need help." they heard Remus Lupin hell as the darkness started to disappear and his wolf senses caught them.

They all turned and heard several gasps.

"Death eaters." someone yelled.

"Go will be right behind you." Bellatrix told them and they nodded taking off at a mad dash towards the tower. Barty followed till they got to the stairs to make sure no stray spells struck them. They could hear her mother crazed laugh and spells being flung back and forth.

When they reached the tower they heard Dumbledore talking with Potter and they ran up the stairs. Draco disarmed Dumbledore and snapped his wand. He stood weak barley able to stand against the railing.

"Good evening Draco, Brianna." Dumbledore said in a calm voice.

"Who else is here." Draco ask as both Brianna and Draco had Dumbledore at wand point.

"No one. I often talk to myself. A question I might ask you. Or are you two acting alone." Dumbledore ask when they heard fighting coming near. Brianna knew he was trying to talk his way out of his death. But she just let him since they were waiting on Severus anyways. Brianna also knew Potter was not far from Dumbledore frozen under his cloak. She could hear his thoughts.

"No, We have back up, Headmaster. There are Death Eaters in your school tonight." Brianna told him.

"Well, Well, Very good indeed. You found a way to let them in, did you?" Dumbledore ask.

"Yeah. Right under your nose and you never realized it." Draco said proudly.

"Ingenious. Yes forgive me…where are they now." Dumbledore said.

"They met up with some of your guards. They're having a fight down below. We came ahead they wont be long. Were waiting on something anyways." Brianna told him smirking.

"What are you waiting for." the headmaster ask. Brianna raised her brow.

"My fiancée of course. He wants the pleasure of helping to kill you." she said tilting her head to the side.

"Ah, well congratulations. I see you have found your happiness." Dumbledore told her.

"Yeah, not thanks to you. You meddling old idiot. Thanks to you I grew up thinking I was a Mudblood living in a muggle shit hole, where I was abused by my guardians." Brianna spat at him.

"I do apologize I thought keeping you away from your death eater family would be what was best." Dumbledore replied.

"You think to much old man. You are not god. You have no right to decide the fate of others for your own greater good. Thanks to my researching my roots I was able to locate my family." Brianna told him.

"And your proud that your mother is a death eater and that the Malfoy's are death eaters as well." Dumbledore ask.

"I am very proud of all my family. Especially my parents. Both my mother and father." Brianna told him.

"And I believe you know my mother." Brianna said pointing towards the stairs just as all 5 of the death eaters came running up the stairs.

"Ah, Albus so good to see you again." Bellatrix said walking up to kiss her daughter on the cheek.

"well done my child. Your father will be so proud, you as well Draco." Bellatrix said as she moved over to stand by Brianna.

"Dumbledore un armed and cornered. Well done indeed. This has been so fun I so enjoy the taste of young flesh and the Weasley boy was very tasty." Greyback laughed as the others formed a circle around the two students wands pointed towards Dumbledore also.

"Ah, Greyback, Bellatrix, the Carrow twins and Barty Crouch Jr." Dumbledore said naming them all.

"Hello again headmaster." Barty said grinning.

"Tell me Brianna how did you get them all in here, while were waiting." Dumbledore ask.

"That's easy. The vanishing cabinet in the room of requirement, it has a twin in Knock turn alley." Brianna said and he nodded.

"Tell me Barty how did you get out of Hogwarts after we caught you." Dumbledore ask and he looked towards Brianna.

"My lady?" Barty ask and that title didn't go un noticed by Dumbledore.

"My lady?" Dumbledore ask surprised.

"Yes, I helped him escapee and how I did it is none of your concern. And if you used your brain hard enough I'm sure you can figure out why I am called that. My mother as you know is right here, but who do you think my father is. Think idiot." Brianna said sneering and Bellatrix laughed.

Dumbledore stared at her for some time before he gasped eyes wide.

"Oh god. Your…Your Voldemorts daughter, his heir." He breathed out hand on his heart.

"Yes, very good. And I inherited a lot of my fathers gifts. How do you think I am so powerful, how I can tell when someone is lying, how I can talk to snake's, How I was able to help with the occlumency lessons, well we didn't really help, made it worse on purpose." Brianna said half hissing.

"Oh and I know you were lying about being here alone." Brianna said pointing her wand at where Potter was and Accioing his cloak. Everyone gasp when they saw a wide eyes Potter frozen in place. Brianna hissed another spell on Potter.

"What did you do." Dumbledore ask concerned about his boy wonder.

"Oh just made sure that he stays frozen after you die, long enough for us to leave the castle." Brianna said.

"What are we waiting on." One of the Carrow's ask when they heard a bang from below. The door had a protection spell on it to stop anyone that's not a death eater from coming up the stairs, but the order was trying to get through.

"You know who were waiting on." Brianna hissed.

"_Severus where are you." Brianna ask in her mind. _

"_I'm almost there." he replied. _

"You don't have to do this Brianna. Your father may be evil but you are not." Dumbledore said slumping against the wall.

"Feeling ill Albus. Yes poisoning your candy will do that to someone." Brianna laughed as his face showed realization.

"You." he ask.

"Yes me. I was able to do a hell of a lot under your nose old man. And tonight you die. Hogwarts will be ours and your order will fall." Brianna told him.

"Draco, don't do this. don't let your cousin tell you what to do." Dumbledore begged Draco who just laughed.

"I'm doing this for myself, idiot." Draco hissed.

They all looked towards the stairs when they heard someone running. It was Snape. Looking every bit the dark wizard he was holding his wand. Dumbledore sighed.

"Thank god Severus. We have a problem." Dumbledore said causing the room to laugh.

"You really are way to trusting old man." Brianna said smirking.

"I trust Severus Snape." Dumbledore said.

Snape walked up and stood behind Brianna looking at his boss.

"Severus stop them. She's Voldemorts daughter she needs to be stopped." Dumbledore said.

"I know exactly who she is old man. Have all this time." Snape said wrapping an arm around Brianna's waist bending his head down. She turned towards him and they kissed passionately. They heard Dumbledore gasp. They broke away smirking. Brianna reached up and wrapped her free hand around Snape's neck.

"Meet my future husband." Brianna said and Dumbledore gaped like a fish.

"Severus what. Why." Dumbledore ask.

"I am a good actor. You actually thought I was on your side. I have always been loyal to the dark lord. And in the process fell in love with his heir." Snape said still smirking.

"But Lily." Dumbledore said.

"You actually thought I loved that Mudblood. That I reformed for her. Ha. I used that to get on your good side. And it worked like a charm." Snape said.

"Now you see old man. You cannot win. The Prophecy that I repaired and let my father hear. It said Potter could only win if the dark lord was separated from his heir and never knew love. Well as you can see I am indeed reunited with my father and he loves me as a proud father should. And together we will take control of this world." Brianna said and Potter's eyes were as wide as saucers.

"Severus please. Don't do this." Dumbledore pleaded.

"It's over." Snape said. "Shall we." He ask Brianna who nodded. They both raised there wands towards Dumbledore.

"Good bye old man. This is the end of the road for you." Brianna smirking.

"Please. Severus." he begged again.

"Revenge is sweet." Snape said.

"AVADA KADAVRA." Both Snape and Brianna said and the same time. The power of there joint curse lit the room in bright green light that hit Dumbledore square in the chest lifting him off the floor. They watched the light leave his eyes as he was thrown off the tower and fell to the ground.

Bellatrix ran to the edge of the rail. "MORSMORDE." she yelled casting the dark mark over the castle.

"NO." they heard Potter yell but he was still un able to move.

"Oh yes Potter. Now you know the truth and I'm sure you will tell everyone which we do not care. You will die soon along with everyone you love." Brianna told him.

"Come, out of here quickly." Snape said pushing Draco forwards and grabbing Brianna's hand and pulling her down the stairs.

Hand in hand with Bellatrix on her other side and the others behind them they descended the stairs.

"The curse will only hold Potter for a few more minutes." Brianna told them.

Snape took down the protection on the door and blasted it open causing everyone that was behind it to be thrown back. Bellatrix also threw a blasting hex at the ceiling and everyone dove out of the way to avoid being crushed.

Snape pulled Brianna through the ruble but was stopped by a cruse flying past there head. They all turned to see most of the order and DA on there feet.

"Severus." McGonagall said confused. Snape smirked lifting Brianna's hand and kissing it causing there audience to gasp.

"I do apologize but my future wife and I will be going now. The dark lord, her father is waiting for us." he said and they gasp again.

The order started throwing spells that didn't hit anywhere near them.

"Hogwarts will not let me be harmed." Brianna yelled sending a blasting curse, blasting everyone back. Snape turned back around and lead everyone through the castle and out the front door. They took off running at full speed towards the forest so they could apperate.

Brianna laughed at her mother who was dancing around laughing as she set anything she could on fire including Hagrid's hut which they had reached. He came out of the hut holding his dog yelling as he tried putting out his house.

"SNAPE." they all heard and turned to see Potter running towards them. All the teachers, students and order members were watching from the castle near Dumbledore's body.

"Run." Snape hissed to everyone but Brianna stayed put as did her mother, Brianna nodded to everyone else and they grabbed Draco and Apperated away leaving the other three there.

"He trusted you." Potter yelled sending a stunner towards them that Snape flung away with ease.

"Cruc-" Potter started but Snape knocked him backwards, he got up and tried again, but again was knocked down.

"No unforgivable curses for you Potter." Snape shouted at him.

"Incarc-" Potter tried but Snape stopped him again.

"Fight back, you Coward, fight back." Potter yelled throwing another curse but Brianna flung it away this time.

"Coward, did you call me, Potter? Your father would never attack me unless is was four on one, what would you call him, I wonder?" Snape shouted angry.

"Stupe-" Potter tried but was blocked again.

"Blocked again and again and again, because you cant keep your mind closed and your mouth shut Potter. Your pathetic." Snape taunted him. Bellatrix and Brianna laughed.

Potter tried throwing a Crucio at Brianna but Snape blocked it yelling "No." and Bellatrix hit him with a crucio back.

"Don't you dare get near my child Potter." Bellatrix yelled at him.

"Bella stop. Have you forgotten the orders. Potter belongs to the dark lord. We are to leave him for now." Snape told her and she stopped.

Potter got back up. "Sectum-" he yelled but Snape stopped him again.

"No, Potter." Screamed Snape and with a bang Potter was thrown hard on the ground. Snape walked slowly towards him with Brianna by his side.

"You dare use my own spells against me, Potter? It was I who invented them-I, the Half-Blood Prince! And you'd turn my own inventions on me, like your filthy father, would you? I don't think so. No!" he yelled and kicked Potter's wand out of the way when he jumped to grab it. Brianna put her heel in Potter's neck pushing him to the ground, wand trained on him.

"Kill me then. Kill me like you killed him, you Coward." Potter chocked out.

"DON'T CALL ME A COWARD." Snape yelled hitting him with a few cutting hexes, smirking when Potter yelled in pain. Brianna stepped harder on his throat.

"Severus, is far for powerful and courageous than anyone you will ever meet. Far more superior that you filthy parents or dog father. And we will take great pleasure in your death when my father gets his revenge on you, Potter." Brianna sneered.

"Fuck you." Potter spat out and Snape hit him with Crucio for a few more seconds before letting it up.

"Don't ever talk to her that way." Snape hissed wrapping his arm around Brianna's waist.

"Come love." He said and they turned to walk away. Before they could get back to where her mother was standing a stray hex from up by the castle hit Brianna in the shoulder causing her knees to buckle, but she refused to cry out in pain.

"No." Snape said slinging her into his arms and running for the apperation point. Bellatrix saw who threw the curse and hit them back with her own laughing when they yelled out in pain.

"That will teach you, wolf." She said and ran along side Snape.

"How is she." Bella ask.

"Bleeding but alive." Snape said holding Brianna tight to his chest.

"Both of you calm down. I'll…be fine." she whispered feeling light headed and sleepy.

"Stay with me love. Don't fall asleep." Snape told her his voice thick with concern and love.

"Apperate now." Snape yelled as they got out of the gates. With two loud Pop's they were gone.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

* * *

They landed in the meeting room at Malfoy Manor. The others that had apperated before them where there awaiting there return as were a few others from the inner circle. As soon as Snape landed with Brianna in his arms Voldemort was up from his chair and in front of him within a second.

"What happened." he ask when he saw his daughter teetering on the edge of consciousness and bleeding. Severus laid her on a transfigured couch that Lucius quickly made for him and Narcissa went to work healing her niece as Bellatrix hovered around anxious about her daughters well being. Voldemort also watching carefully.

"My lord she caught a stray spell by Lupin the werewolf before we were able to apperate away. We had a small delay due to Potter, we had to take care of so he didn't jump apperation. I told everyone to go ahead of me, however Brianna refused and Bella wouldn't leave her child behind. Just as we were leaving was when she was hit." Severus said bowing before his lord and keeping one eye on Narcissa. The dark lord nodded.

"So stubborn, my daughter." the dark lord mumbled to himself.

"Cissa?" the dark lord hissed at the blonde.

"She is fine my lord. It was just a cutting hex. I have sealed it and given her a blood replenishing potion as well as a pain potion. I can wake her as soon as you'd like." Narcissa said and everyone in the room gave a sigh of relief.

"Do it." he ordered and Narcissa waved her wand awakening Brianna. Slowly she groaned and opened her eyes before slowly looking at everyone's face.

"What?" she ask at the look of concern that was radiating off everyone in the room.

"What do you mean, what? You were injured. You could have died." her mother screeched. Brianna just shrugged.

"Hey it happens." she replied as if it didn't mean anything, several people rolled there eyes are her, sitting up slowly and stretching her now healed arm she looked towards her father.

"How do you feel." the dark lord ask his daughter.

"Alive." she said and there was a light chuckle in the room.

"Don't ever scare me like that again. If I wasn't immortal you would have taken years off my life child." the dark lord said and Brianna laughed and nodded.

"Hey the important thing is that Dumbledore is now toast." she said reminding everyone of the mission that was just completed.

They spent about an hour giving the Dark Lord a play by play on what happened from everyone's point of view. They found out that several of the light side suffered injuries during the death eater fight on top of losing there light icon. The dark lord was pleased at the success.

"Excellent. Now all that stands in the way is taking over the ministry, which we are working on as well as getting Potter. Severus once we have the ministry under our control this summer I am placing you as Headmaster of Hogwarts. We will slowly start changing it to fit our beliefs. And I want Brianna and Draco to finish there schooling, with you as Headmaster and some of my death eaters as teachers she will be protected." the dark lord said and Snape nodded.

"Of course my lord. It will be an honor to run Hogwarts." he said smirking.

"And Potter father. What are we going to do about him?" Brianna ask when no one else seemed brave enough to.

"Hum, I haven't decided if I want to take out Potter at the first chance I get or make him suffer first then kill him in front of the light. I will make that decision soon. In the mean time I want everyone working on finding out anything you can about Potter and the order and continue to report it to me. Knowing the enemies every move is important even if you don't plan on using that information." The dark lord said before dismissing everyone after they all agreed.

"Brianna, get some rest tonight. You and Draco did well and I am very proud of you both. However, you were injured and even though you are healed I still want you resting just to make sure." he said leaving no room to argue. Brianna just huffed and pouted causing Snape to chuckle.

"What are you laughing at?" Brianna ask him glaring. He sobered up quickly before answering.

"Nothing love. Your face is priceless. But he is right you need to rest. So come on." Snape said and before Brianna could protest he lifted her up bridal style and carried her to her room, ignoring her protest the whole way.

The next morning Brianna dressed after a shared shower with Severus and headed down for breakfast. When breakfast was over Snape went to the Potions lab to get working on stocking up there supplies while Brianna went to visit her prisoner.

"Go morning Professor Burbage." Brianna cooed at the pitiful women who was shivering in the cold dungeon cell floor.

"What do you want." the Professor ask crying.

"Oh I already told you. You will pay for touching what is mine." Brianna replied coldly.

"Your just jealous that Severus wants a real women and not a child." Burbage had the nerve to say. She was screaming in pain as soon as the words left her mouth as Brianna hit her with a Crucio. She held it for over a minute before lifting the curse.

"Really is that what you think. Is that why he would never touch you, why he turned down all your sluty advances. Is that why he sleeps in my bed at night? Really honey stop dreaming. A dark wizard such as Severus would never dirty himself with a Mud Blood like yourself." Brianna taunted and laughed as Professor cried harder.

"What. What are you going to do with me." Burbage ask.

"Well, I'm going to listen to you scream some more until you pass out. Then I'll let my father decide what he thinks should happen to you. You are a Mud Blood after all. He will probably keep you here for a while then use you as an example. But who knows." Brianna said and before Burbage could reply she was screaming her self horse.

An hour later a smiling Brianna went to the Potions lab to help her fiancée. He looked up when she entered.

"What has you smiling so? Did you have fun?" He ask after giving her a deep kiss.

"Oh yes, she screamed quite nice until she passed out. Now I've come to help you." she replied as they spent the rest of the day content just working near the other.

The weeks pasted by quickly. Everyone was working on something or another in order for the Dark Lord to win. Severus was often gone tracking down Order members for information on Potter, but he always managed to make it back at night to sleep in the bed with his love. Finally it was time for another big meeting with the inner circle and some other death eaters, so the dark lord could monitor everyone's progress. School would start again in a month and some plans needed to be finished up quickly.

Everyone was sitting around the big table with The dark lord and Brianna at the head of the table. No one was talking as they waited for the last two to arrive. Several of the death eaters were nervous at the quite whispers of Parseltongue going on between the dark lord and his daughter. That combined with the dark lighting along with the floating body of Burbage hanging upside down above the table had everyone on pins and needles.

The dark lord was doing this on purpose so everyone knew that failure would be punished. Draco was glancing at the body every so often in curiosity. He was not needed for the meeting but the Brianna allowed him to sit in just so he could be kept up on everything.

Finally after the silence was almost deafening Brianna spoke up.

"There coming." she said and the dark lord nodded looking towards the door.

The door opened and two dark figures walked in.

"Yaxley, Snape." the dark lords high, clear, cold voice rang though the silence. "You are very nearly late." Several people shivered at his cold tone.

"Severus here." the dark lord pointed to the seat next to his daughter. Showing his place as a high ranking death eater along with Bellatrix and Lucius. "Yaxley-beside Dolohov." the dark lord pointed. Both men moved quickly to take there seats. Brianna gave a sly wink to Snape who smirked at her in response as he sat himself at the table.

Living in the same house as the dark lord some death eaters where treated more like family. Snape, the Malfoy's and Bellatrix, they knew they had much more freedom and privileges then others. But during meetings like this when the others where present, they had to act with the up most respect. Punishment would be doled out for acting out of place. How they act in private with the dark lord was to stay private.

The dark lord turned to Snape first.

"So?" he ask.

"My Lord, the Order of the Phoenix intends to move Harry Potter from his current place of safety on Saturday next, at Nightfall." Snape said.

"Saturday….at nightfall." the dark lord repeated. His red eyes locked with Snape's. Others at the table shivered. Snape as always was calm and collective, secure in his place among the ranks and not because he was in love with the dark Princess. He worked hard over the years for the dark lords respect and he had it.

Brianna watched with morbid fascination as the other death eaters that she had only really seen a few times watched with wide eyes hoping the dark lord didn't call on them.

"Good. Very good. And this information comes from?" the dark lord ask.

"From the source we discussed early. Fletcher." Snape replied.

"My Lord." a voice interrupted and everyone's head snapped to who spoke to see Yaxley leaning forward in his seat from down the table.

"My Lord I have heard differently." he said pausing. When the dark lord said nothing he went on.

"Dawlish, the Auror, let slip that Potter will not be moved until the thirtieth, the night before the boy turns seventeen." he said and Brianna narrowed her eyes. How dare the fool contradict Severus.

Snape however smiled.

"My source told me that there are plans to lay a false trail: this must be it. No doubt a Confundus Charm has been place upon Dawlish. It would not be the first time; he is known to be susceptible." Snape replied.

"I assure you my lord. Dawlish seemed quite certain." Yaxley tried again.

"If he has been Confunded, naturally he is certain. I assure you, _Yaxley,_ the Auror office will play no further part in the protection of Harry Potter. The Order believes that we have infiltrated the Ministry." Snape sneered at the death eater.

"The Orders got one thing right, then, eh?" said a squat man sitting a short distance from Yaxley. Brianna couldn't remember his name. He gave a wheezy giggle that was echoed here and there along the table.

Brianna didn't laugh nor did her father. His gaze had wondered to the body that was slowly rotating above the table as he was in deep thought.

"My lord, Dawlish believes an entire party of Auror's will be used to transfer the boy-" Yaxley went on but a raised pale hand from the Dark Lord had him shutting up quickly. Voldemort turned back towards Snape.

"Where are they going to hide the boy next?" the dark lord ask.

"At the home of one of the Order. The Weasley's I believe. I have heard that the 2nd eldest Weasley boy, that one Greyback injured, is getting married and Potter will be attending the event." Snape replied.

"Potter has been known to spend a lot of time with the Weasley family." Brianna back up.

"The home according to the source, has been given every protection that the Order and Ministry together could provide. I think that there is little chance of taking him once he is there, my lord, unless of course, the Ministry had fallen before then, which might give us the opportunity to discover and undo enough of the enchantments to break through the rest." Snape explained. The dark lord nodded.

"Well, Yaxley?" the dark lord called down the table towards said person who cringed back slightly as the firelight made his red eyes seem to glow. "Will the Ministry have fallen by then?"

All heads turned towards Yaxley waiting on his response.

"My lord I have good news on that score. I have-with difficulty, and after great effort-" Brianna snorted quietly at this. "succeeded in placing an Imperius Curse upon Pius Thicknesse." he said. Many at the table looked impressed. Dolohov clapped him on the back.

"It is a start. But Thicknesse is only one man. Minister Scrimgeour must be surrounded by our people before I act. One failed attempt of his life will set us back a long way." the dark lord pointed out.

"Yes-My lord, that is true- but you know, as head of the department of magical law enforcement, Thicknesse has regular contact not only with the Minister himself, but also with the heads of all the other departments. It will, I think, be easy now that we have such a high-ranking official under our control, to subjugate the others, and then they can all work together to bring Scrimgeour down." Yaxley replied sweating slightly.

"As long as our friend Thicknesse is not discovered before he has converted the rest. At any rate, it remains unlikely that the Ministry will be mine before Potter moves. Therefore, if I decided to make a move it will have to be when he travels." the dark lord said.

"We have an advantage there, my lord. We now have several people planted within the Department of Magical Transportation. If Potter Apperates or uses the floo network, we shall know." Yaxley supplied.

"He will not do either. The Order is eschewing any form of transport that is controlled by the Ministry, they mistrust everything to do with the place." Snape interrupted.

"All the better. He will have to move in the Open then." Brianna replied smirking. She reached out and stroked Nagini who had just slithered onto the dark lords shoulders.

"Ickle Potter is running out of options, it seems." Bellatrix laughed as did a lot of the others.

"Yes, according to my source, They are going to Poly juice several people to look like Potter and move then all at the same time in different directions. Making it harder for us to follow or figure out which is the real one. Then they will take to the sky." Snape said and the dark lord nodded gazing back towards the body.

"I think we will have a go at trying to obtain Potter during this time. I am not overly concerned with it at the moment, Whether I take him now or later on after we have taken control of everything it doesn't really matter. However, they are expecting us to attack so attack we will. Even if to just scare him some and lessen there numbers during the attack. I don't want to kill him just yet. I want him to watch as we take his world away from him, I want the light to watch there savior die knowing they have no hope. So, we will attack to possible capture but not kill. If we don't get him this time then we will get him later on. He will have to return to school soon and will be easier to take there." The dark lord said and everyone nodded in understanding.

There was silence as the dark lord was in deep thought, stroking his new wand. He now had two, since his other was not effective against Potters brother wand. He pointed his new wand towards the body hanging over the table and woke her up.

"Severus, you recognize our guest? Do you not?" The dark lord ask and everyone looked up at the now crying, struggling body. Once she rotated to face Snape she spoke.

"Severus! Help me please!" Burbage cried.

"Ah, yes. I almost forgot she was still alive." Snape replied looking at the women in disgust as she slowly turned away.

"For those of you who do not know, we are joined tonight by Charity Burbage who, until recently taught Muggle Studies at Hogwarts. She also made the mistake of pissing off my daughter who in turn captured her during there flee from Hogwarts." the dark lord told everyone. Most everyone at the table gave Brianna a scared glance before focusing back to the body. They knew this women was toast. You just don't piss off the Dark Lords Daughter.

"Yes she taught the children all about Muggle and how they are not different from us." the dark lord said and the death eaters protested, Barty spat on the floor in disgust.

Charity rotated to face Snape again.

"Severus…Please…Please…do something." she cried and Snape just stared at her with a cold look, one eye brow raised. Brianna reached up and caressed Snape's face with the back of her hand. Burbage eyes flicked back and forth between the two, a look of dread showed on her face as she closed her eyes, realizing Snape was not going to help her.

"What do you think my child. Should she be shown what happens to those inferior to us." the dark lord ask her.

"Yes, I think we should." Brianna said in a cold voice that had the death eaters shivering at her anger.

"Would you like to do the honor's." The dark lord ask her and she smirked. Taking out her wand she pointed it at the Professor and said very coldly with no remorse.

"Avada Kadavra." the flash of green light lit up the room as the body fell with a thud, dead onto the table, causing several of the death eaters to leap back from the table in fear.

"Dinner Nagini." The dark lord said. Everyone watched as the giant snake shot out and began to devour the now dead body.

"We will all meet here before nightfall on Saturday to attack Potter. Don't be late." the dark lord said as he dismissed everyone.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

* * *

**_Headmaster Albus Dumbledore dead at the hands of You-Know-Who's daughter and Potions Master Severus Snape._**

_We are writing to inform you that the Headmaster of Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry Albus Dumbledore was killed with the killing curse by one of his students and one of his teachers. Yes Severus Snape long time Potions Master at Hogwarts was seen fleeing Hogwarts along with several Death Eaters and two student. Draco Malfoy and Brianna LeStrange. It was revealed according to witnesses that Miss LeStrange the daughter of Azkaban escapee Bellatrix LeStrange is also the daughter of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. It was also said by Harry Potter that he witnessed both Severus Snape and Brianna LeStrange cast the killing curse after revealing that they are engaged to be married. _

_After a short battle with the teachers, order members and some students that suffered several injuries, the death eaters fled Hogwarts after the death of the Headmaster. _

_We wonder how this could have happened? What is going on in Hogwarts? Why did the Headmaster not have better security in place and how did the death eaters get into the castle? The wizarding world is in a state of fear wondering who is going to be next in the war that has been long time building? What will happen before this is all over? Are we safe anywhere anymore? Only time can tell._

_Rita Skeeter._

Severus and Brianna walked into the meeting room together that Saturday. They were attacking Potter in less than an hour.

"Please be careful tonight." Severus told her and she nodded before giving him a kiss.

"Always. You as well." she said and he nodded giving her another quick kiss. Brianna made her way up and stood next to her father and looked around at everyone.

Everyone was wearing death eater mask and cloaks except Brianna and her father. They were both wearing black cloaks with hoods, no mask.

"Tonight is the night we attack Potter's get away from his relatives home. Remember no one touches Potter but me. If you see the real Potter yell to let me know. Otherwise everyone else is fair game. Kill them if you can, or injury them anyway you can. Anyway to damage the light is what were after tonight." the dark lord said and everyone nodded.

All the death eaters were there. Even some of the imperioused death eaters like Stan Shunpike.

"It is time. Take to the air." the dark lord ordered and everyone made there way outside with there brooms.

"Be careful Draco." Brianna told her cousin who just smiled and waved it off. Brianna mounted her broom and kicked off into the air. The only one not riding a broom was her father and that was because he could fly without one. Something she thought was very cool and wanted to learn.

They rode fast and hard as a unit with the dark lord and Brianna in the front. It didn't take long to reach the street that Potter had lived on his whole life. It was a disgusting muggle neighborhood, where all the homes and yards looked the same and everyone was asleep as if there bed times were all in sync with each other.

They hovered over the neighborhood, hiding in the darkness and clouds and just watched and waited.

"There." Brianna pointed when she saw people on brooms, Thestrals and Hagrid on a flying motorbike land in Potter's yard.

"Now we wait for them to leave with Potter." the dark lord hissed and everyone nodded. Brianna looked over at her mother who was practically bouncing on her broom in excitement. Or she wanted to kill someone tonight, Brianna could tell.

About half an hour later 7 Potters all with owls, brooms and knapsacks walked into the back yard of number 4 private drive with 7 order members.

They talked and paired up before mounting whatever they planned to ride. Brianna caught Snape's eye and winked. She was getting excited too.

"Looks like the order of flaming chicken's have really thought out there plan." Brianna whispered to her father her hummed in agreement. Several minutes later sparks went up into the sky giving the order the go ahead.

"Good luck, everyone. See you all in about an hour at the Burrow. On the count of three." Mad eye Moody shouted and the Death eaters heard. They leaned forward on there brooms prepared.

"One…Two…Three." he called out and they watched as everyone in the order and all 7 Potters took off at the same time. Once they reached the sky they took off in different direction.

"Split up. Go now." the dark lord yelled and everyone did what he said. Her father had told her to stay with Severus for safety so she took off after him.

"DEATH EATERS." they heard the order yell as they started to surround them in the air. Brianna looked over towards her father to see him flying towards Mad Eye.

Mad Eye was the strongest out of all of them so it is a good chance the real Potter was with him. And Potter is good on a broom.

"AVADA KADAVRA." the dark lord yelled and everyone looked to see Mad eye Moody get hit in the chest and fall off the broom. The fake Potter apperated away, screaming.

The dark lord laughed and took off in another direction.

Brianna pulled away from watching her father when a spell went past her head. Looking up she saw Remus Lupin riding on the broom trying to fight the death eaters while the Potter he had was flying.

The spells were coming so fast from Lupin that all Brianna could do was dodge them. Lupin seemed content to send them all at her.

"Guess being the dark lord's daughter has something to do with that." she said to herself.

"Bree." Snape yelled as another curse came close to Brianna before she dodged it. He growled in anger and pointed his wand and the pair on the broom. No one hurts his love.

"SECTUMSEMPRA." he yelled and they watched his curse fly through the air and hit the Potter on the broom, smack in the ear causing him to yell out in pain as his ear was blow off.

"Oh shit that had to hurt." Brianna laughed as blood poured down his face.

"George." Lupin yelled and did all he could to hold the bleeding boy up and fly at the same time.

"Not the right Potter." one of the death eaters called out. Brianna flew close to them and pointed her wand and Lupin's back and sent a cutting hex at him in revenge for the one he hit her with. He howled in pain just as they crossed over the safety barrier.

There group doubled back and went in search for another flier. They came up upon Kingsley and another Potter on the back of a Thestral. Brianna flew ahead of the others and got right next to them. The Potter in front of Kingsley looked at her with scared wide eyes.

Brianna smirked at them before raising her wand. "AVADA KADAVRA." she yelled and the Potter screamed NO as it hit Kingsley in the back. He fell off the back of the beast, dead. Just as she was about to kill the other it crossed over another safety barrier causing the death eaters to have to turn around.

Brianna looked around and saw a huge fight off the in distance. She pointed towards that direction and the others nodded before taking off to help.

When they got there they came upon Hagrid and Potter. He had already lost is owl it seemed and was riding on the back of the bike fighting off death eaters.

"Expelliarmus." the Potter yelled.

"That's him. That's the real Potter." one of the death eaters yelled. Moments later the dark lord was flying towards them.

"Father the barrier is ahead." Brianna yelled and he nodded looking towards it. He shot off spell after spell at Potter who fought back the best he could. Hagrid was spitting flames out the ass end of the bike making it hard for any spell to hit them.

Brianna started flinging spells off fast towards the half giant hoping to injure the bastard. She saw a spell head towards her father and dove over and deflected it just before it reached him. He smiled at her before turning back towards Potter.

"Bombarda Maxima." Brianna yelled just as they reached the barrier. It hit Hagrid in the chest and he yelled out in pain as he started to fall off the bike. Potter took control of it and dove down to try and save him. After that they couldn't see anymore.

"Morsmordre." the dark lord yelled sending the dark mark into the sky letting the death eaters know it was time to go. They all apperated away and back towards the manor.

Once everyone was back the dark lord called order.

"Report." he said.

"Father. I killed Kingsley and injured Lupin. Severus injured George Weasley pretty back. His missing an ear." Brianna said and several people smirked and chuckled.

"Very good. Both of you." he said before moving on. Other than Kingsley and Mad eye Moody no one else died. Lucius and Draco did injure Arthur Weasley and Bellatrix injured Tonks. All in all they gave the light a large blow. It lost two of it's strongest fighters and several more were injured. The dark lord was pleased.

A couple weeks later the dark lord was ready to take the Ministry. The first thing that needed to be taken care of was kill the current Minister Scrimgeour and the imperioused assistant Ministry. That would leave Lucius to take the position. And with most of the death eaters as heads of each department. No one could stop Lucius from getting the Minister spot.

The dark lord, Brianna, Bellatrix, Lucius and Severus made there way towards the Ministers house. Once inside they quickly killed him and his wife before burning the house to the ground.

Then they went to the assistant Minister Thicknesse who was sitting in his living room staring at the wall. He lived alone and was not married.

"He looks brain dead." Brianna said looking at him and the drool hanging out of his mouth.

"Prolong use of the Imperio does that to weak people." the dark lord sneered in disgust at the wizard.

"Well it's a good thing he isn't needed anymore." Brianna said before she killed him and they set fire to his home as well. Now there was no one left to stop them from taking the Ministry.

**_Minister and Wife Dead as well as the assistant Minister. New Minister elected today._**

_Minister Scrimgeour and his wife along with Assistant Minister Thicknesse were found dead the other day in there homes. After a vote from the heads of all departments Pureblood wizard Lucius Malfoy was elected for the new Minister. Several people from the order tried to turn the vote towards Arthur Weasley but it was a landslide to Lucius Malfoy. _

"_I am very pleased to be chosen as the new Minister of Magic. A position I have worked for since I left Hogwarts. You can bet big changes for the better will be coming along very soon." was what Lucius Malfoy had to say after he won. _

_His first rule of business was taking down the wanted posters for the Azkaban prisoners stating they were wrongly accused. Lots of people fear this is a mistake as those prisoners are known death eaters but the Ministers word is law. All we can say is be careful and stay safe and pray that the changes will be for the better in the long run._

_Rita Skeeter._

Malfoy manor was the place to be that night. All the death eaters were celebrating Lucius as Minister as well as the now freed death eaters. Brianna was very happy her mother was now a free women and her father was gaining the control he deserved.

She danced the night away in the arms of her fiancée before they retired to Spinner's end where Severus wanted to celebrated in a different more pleasurable way


End file.
